Trapped in Amercian Horror Story
by JillJones123
Summary: Five teenagers find themselves trapped in various seasons of American Horror Story. Starting with Asylum, the five befriend major characters while trying to escape.
1. Asylum Chapter 1

Trapped in Briarcliff Chapter 1

AHS Asylum

Amelia "Amy" Carter - Karley Scott Collins  
Harry/Henry Carter - Quinn Lord  
Hannah/Anna Parker - G. Hannelius  
Katerina "Kate" Carrol/Shultz - Matreya Scarrwener  
Lucas "Luke" Edwards - Dylan Schmid

Holly Harvey - Ciara Bravo  
Samantha Larson - Abby Ross

Episode 4A

Running down the hallway were five young teenagers trying to outrun what lies behind them. Not too far behind them was a mob of six other teenagers chasing them up the steps of a curious building.

"Why are we running upstairs?" Harry asked as he ran with the four others.

"Did you see an escape down there?" Hannah said. "We need to keep running."

"There's no way out," Kate said. She pushed on a door that didn't open. "Crap."

"Yes there is," Amy said, "We just have to get to the roof."

"They're getting closer," Luke said.

As the five of them ran up to the seventh floor of the eight story building, a taller teen was waiting for them at the top. She had long blonde hair. Two more teenagers joined her side by side, blocking the stairway. She pushed Hannah back and she fell down a flight of stairs. The rest of the mob caught Hannah and shoved her back up the stairs to the others.

The five youths were captured with their hands behind their backs and escorted to a room on the top floor where they were thrown into a sort of sound booth. One of the mob members standing at the top, Holly, quickly locked the door.

Hannah banged on the glass. "Let us out of here!"

Amy looked around at the room terrified. "Please don't do this," she asked.  
"You brought this on yourself," one of the mob members said. The same one that pushed Hannah down. She was tall and had long light blonde hair: Samantha.

"You went too far!" Said another.

"You tried to kill us all." Another one said.

"We didn't know," Amy said.

"Let us out or you'll regret it!" Hannah shouted.

"No," said Samantha firmly.

"Sammie!" Hannah warned.

"You can't scare us. We have you trapped. You're not getting out of there." Holly said.

Harry tried to unlock the door.

"What about food and water?" Kate asked.

"Oh, you won't need that." Samantha said. "You see after everything you put us through, I can't think of a more fitting punishment than sending you to your worst nightmares." She walked over to a lever and placed her hand on it.

Amy shook her head as her eyes watered. Kate looked guilty. Harry paced the room. Lucas placed his hands on his head. Hannah's face tightened.

Hannah approached the window of the sound booth. She stared at Samantha. "You don't have it in you? You're not like me."

Holly tilted her head.

"I don't see this as an act of evil." Samantha said. "This is an act of mercy." She adjusted her grip on the lever. "Death is too good for you. And this way you get a fate where you get to live, but in misery."

"Time will pass by slowly, so there's going to be multiple nightmares." One boy said. He chuckled.

Samantha gripped the lever. "Goodnight." She pulled the lever and the five youths in the booth collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Amy woke up with a gasp and found herself chained to a bed her ankles locked away in a room. She pulled on the chains and looked around the dull empty room. There was minimal sunlight to illuminate the gloominess of the room. There was an awful smell of a death lurking in the air. Amy let out a loud scream.

Am rattled the chains inside the cell she found herself in. She huffed and saw something in the corner of her eye. Someone was at the door. She could see a figure in the small slot on the door. "Help!" Amy screamed.

Luke found himself outside surrounded by grass and a huge metal gate. He turned around a few times, seeing other people in grey uniforms. He looked down and grabbed his outfit. He was wearing the same thing. "No." He shook his head. "No!" He ran inside the building.

Harry awakened sitting on the couch inside the common room of the building. He blinked a few times. He leaned over and saw a woman hitting her head against the wall. He turned the other way and saw a familiar person. Suddenly he noticed the music playing on the phonograph.

Hannah woke up in a dark room with only a small window of light shining through. She sat up and squirmed. She couldn't move her arms. Hannah fussed more and more. "What's going on!?" She panted and grunted as she tried to move her arms. There was a squeak at the door before it opened up. Finally Hannah could see why she couldn't move. She was in a strait jacket.

Kate woke up inside the backseat of a car, as it parked. She looked out the car window as a small crowd surrounded her including two guards and a nun.

"What's happening?" Katerina asked.

The driver of the car opened the door for Katerina. The guards helped her out of the car and walked her up the steps of the building. "Where am I?"

"Shh relax. We're here to help you," the nun said.

Kate looked back but the guard pulled her forward. "Now, now let's not make this difficult."

The guards escorted Kate into the large building. She looked around in every direction. When she lifted her head up, she saw the signature octagon staircase. Kate began to struggle with the guards.

"Stop it child," One guard said.

Kate kicked the steps. "No! I'm not supposed to be here."

One guard took Kate's legs and carried her up the stairs. Kate sighed and folded her arms as she was carried. They put her down at the top of the steps and continued to led her down the hall.

They walked Kate to an office and sat her down. She read the name on the name plate. "Sister Jude." Kate gasped and stoop up. One guard made her sit back down.

Sister Jude entered the room and had the other nun leave. "Katerina Shultz. Our newest patient."

Kate tilted her head. "Shultz? My last name is Carrol."

"So on top of your condition you don't even know your name." Sister Jude said. She opened the file on Kate.

"I know who I am." Kate said. "And I don't belong here at in this Asylum. I haven't done anything. I'm not crazy."

Sister Jude eyed Kate. "That's not what your file says."

"I am not my file. You need to let me go. I have to find my friends. I can't stay here!" Kate said.

"Don't you raise your voice at me. And who are these friends do you speak of?" Sister Jude looked at the file.

"Amy, Harry, Lucas, and Hannah." She answered.

Sister Jude followed along with the paper. "Those friends aren't real. What kind of a name even is 'Hannah?'"

"I didn't make up my friends. And I can't make up the future. That's where we're from. 2019. A lot has changed."

"Yes it says here that you 'believe in portable phones with the ability to film for the whole world to see.' Talk of wearing 'denim shorts as clothes to wear out in public.' It's barbaric."

"It ain't!" Kate shouted.

"Ain't is not a word." Sister Jude leaned towards Kate.

Kate's heart sank as Sister Jude stared at her.

"Take her to the common room. It's best she get acquainted with the other." Sister Jude said.

The guards pushed Kate into the common room where her eyes locked on Lucas standing by the couch. "Luke." She smiled and ran to him.

Luke stood up when he saw her. He hugged her and lifted her up. "I was beginning to worry about you."

"I'm a new patient apparently." Kate said.

"I was outside. I feel so relieved now that you're here." Luke said.

"I'm fine Luke." Kate smiled. "I'm glad they didn't separate us. I mean at least we're not alone."

"Yeah. They put us all together. That's more than what we did for them." He said.

She paused before speaking again. "Luke? Come on we don't deserve this."

"Don't we?"

Kate made a face and looked passed him. She just noticed who was on the couch: Harry and Amy.

"Hey," Kate managed.

"Hey," Harry said.

Amy looked up, appearing empty. "Hi."

"What's wrong with you?" Kate asked.

Amy looked straight ahead, silent.

"She was chained to her bed," Harry said.

"It's not my bed!" Amy said. "We don't belong here."

"I know that!" Harry shouted.

"Shh! Do you want to get thrown into solitary?" Luke said.

"Anyway, Amy is freaked out because she saw Sister Mary Eunice." Harry said. "You know from American Horror Story. We're in the story."

"Briarcliff." Said someone behind them.

Grace and Harry flinched and looked behind them: Hannah.

"Girl, where you been?" Harry asked.

"In a strait jacket." Hannah said casually. She nudged her head. "Anyone gonna talk about Kit Walker sitting over there?"

The five of them looked over to where Kit was talking with Grace Bertrand.

"Sam is gonna pay for putting us in here." Hannah said.

"Shut up Hannah. This is all your fault." Harry said.

"You didn't have any objections when we were-" Hannah said.

"There's nothing we can do about it while we stand here arguing." Kate whispered angrily.

"She's right," Lucas said. "We need a plan of action."

"Escaping? Did you watch the show!?" Amy said with many hand gestures.

"Keep your voice down," Kate said. "We don't want to attract any attention from the guards."

"Yeah and even if we can get out the side exit, there are mutants out there in the woods." Harry said.

"I'm sure I can get my hands on a weapon that will take care of that," Hannah said. She rubbed her hands together.

"What if there's an easier way to escape?" Kate asked.

Everyone looked at her.

"We could die." Kate said.

"That's not an option," Hannah said, annoyed.

Luke rubbed Kate's shoulders.

"Yeah, I prefer to get out of here alive." Harry said.

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Amy said.

"Until then... what do we do?" Kate asked.

"Don't get in trouble," Luke said.

"Do as we're told," Grace said.

"Figure out what episode we're in?" Hannah added.

The five teenagers looked around the common room. The saw Kit and Grace and a few extras.

"No Pepper," Kate said.

"It's after episode three, but before six." Luke said.

"How do you know it's before six?" Harry asked.

"Because Grace is alive," Kate said.

Amy noticed someone else missing. "The religious Mexican isn't here either."

Kate's face filled with dread. "That means Sister Mary Eunice is already possessed."

"Avoid her at all costs," Hannah said, passively.

"This is serious," Luke said to Hannah.

"I'm aware," Hannah said. "And I'm pretty sure they changed my name here. One nun kept calling me Anna."

"It could have just been an accent," Luke said.

"Focus," Kate said. "We need to know which episode this is."

"Why does it matter so much?" Harry asked. "Are we going to change what happens or something?"

Kate got in Harry's face. "I need to know if we need to look out for the serial killer Thredson."

Lucas held Kate back, calming her down. She sighed and held his hand.

Grace turned her head and nudged her brother repeatedly.

"What?" Harry asked.

The five of them turned to see Lana Winters walk into the room.

"Even when she's in an asylum she's gorgeous," Amy said. "Sarah Paulson's a freaking Queen."

Hannah chuckled at Amy's comment.

Amy took a few steps towards Lana before Harry grabbed her and turned her around. "Where are you going?"

"Over there to talk to her." Amy said.

"You should wipe the drool off your face first," Hannah teaser.

Amy rolled her eyes at Hannah.

"We should all come to an understanding while we're here," Luke said.

"What kind of-" Harry asked.

Amy dragged Harry as she walked over to Kit Walker and Grace Bertrand.

Kit and Grace looked over to the teenage twins staring at them. Amy had a big smile on her face.

"Uh, hello?" Kit said.

"Hi!" Amy said quickly. She cleared her throat. "I just wanted to say..." she debated on the words, "We know you're innocent Kit."

He gave the twins a strange look. "Um, thanks."

Amy tilted her head. "Did you hear me? I thought you'd be a little more happy-"

"We've been here for years," Grace said. "You asked Kit for candy when you got here and insisted on searching him for it."

Amy tilted her head. "I just got here-"

"You'll have to excuse my sister." Harry said. He pulled her back to their friends.

Kate looked frantic. Luke held both her hands.

"Breath Kate," he said.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"We were literally gone 1 minute," Harry said.

"Thier powers don't work here," Hannah explained.

"Of course they don't," Luke said. "This is a punishment. Why would they let us keep our abilities?"

Amy closed her eyes and tensed her hands. "He's right. They don't work here."

"Do you think it's just a Briarcliff thing, or this world thing?" Harry asked.

"We need to get out of here as soon as possible and she's our best bet," Kate said, pointing at Lana Winters.

Kate walked over to her, blocking where Lana was walking.

"Hi there," Kate said. "I'm new here. Do you have any tips on how to survive?"

"You're asking the wrong person," Lana said. "I've only been here a short time."

"You've been wrongfully admitted," Kate said. "You and I shouldn't be in here."

"That's what everybody here says." Lana said. She walked passed Kate.

Kate backed up, blocking Lana again. "I heard you tried to escape here once. You made it out of the building. Do you think you could do it again?"

Lana gesture with her hand, "I can't." She moved away from Kate.

Kate sighted as she watched her walk away.

Grace glanced over at Kate and Lucas holding hands in the common room. Kit looked in her direction.

"I won't stay here. If that means jumping off this building, I will." Kate said to Lucas.

"Don't do it," Kit said.

"We're you eavesdropping on our private conversation?" Luke asked.

"Luke it's okay," Kate said.

Kit glared at Lucas.

"Don't trust Thredson," Kate blurted.

Kit made a face. "You are all acting really weird today."

"How so?" Kate asked.

"You usually don't talk to me. Well, not you. Luke and the twins. You're still knew here. How could you possibly Thredson's name?"

"You can't interfere," Luke whispered in Kate's ear.

"You wouldn't believe me." Kate said to Kit.

Kit pushed his lips together and walked away.

"It's not like this is history," Kate whispered back to Lucas. "We can make changes."

"Not on my watch." Sister Mary Eunice said from behind them.


	2. Asylum Chapter 2

Trapped in Briarcliff Chapter 2

Episode 4B

Sister Mary Eunice grabbed Kate and Lucas by the collars on their uniform. She whistled and eyed Hannah, Amy, and Harry. "You three come too," Sister Mary Eunice said.

Hannah through her head back. "We weren't even doing anything," she mumbled.

The group of five walked with Sister Mary Eunice out of the common room and down the hallway. Kate and Lucas glanced at each other, with the nun standing between them. Sister Mary Eunice tightened her grip on their collars.

"Ow," Kate whispered.

"Where are we going?" Amy ask. She and Harry and Hannah walked behind Kate, Lucas, and the nun.

"Nowhere good," Hannah said.

"Quiet," Sister Mary Eunice said firmly.

They turned the corner and Sister Mary Eunice pushed Kate and Lucas into a room. Sister Mary Eunice stood in the doorway shuffling the others inside the room.

Kate and Lucas sat in the two chairs in the room across the desk. Amy put her hands behind her back when she saw Sister Jude and Dr. Arden in the office.

"What trouble have you gotten yourselves into now?" Sister Jude asked.

"They were conspiring in the common room," Sister Mary Eunice said.

"Only your first day Katerina," Sister Jude said to Kate, "and already causing trouble."

"You have no idea the crowd you're dealing with," Dr. Arden said.

Sister Jude opened one file and looked at Amy and Harry. "Amelia and Henry Carter," she called them, "also known as the Hansel and Gretel bandits. You stole candy from people on Halloween. And you burned down a house, allegedly while trying to cook."

Harry chuckled, "For real? That's what we did?"

"When asked why you burned a stranger's house down, Amelia claimed the homeowner was trying to kill you both but no one was in the house." Sister Jude added.

Amy sat up. "How long have we been admitted?"

"Since you were 10," Sister Jude said.

Amy sat back in her seat. "Five years." She whispered to Harry.

Sister Jude closed their file and picked up another one from her desk. "Lucas Edwards," she glanced at him, "Believed people around him weren't who they said they were. Believed they were all possessed." She made eye contact with Lucas. "By aliens." She looked back at the file. "Even your parents. You went as far to pull a knife on your mother."

Luke covered his mouth. He shook his head.

"Your parents admitted you that night, over a year ago." Sister Jude said. She looked at the third file and glared at Hannah. "Anna Parker." She shook her head.

"What's that look for?" Hannah asked. She folded her arms.

"You stabbed your best friend to death. Completely unprovoked." Sister Jude said.

Hannah scoffed, "Sam would put that in my file."

"You think Sam created this exact situation?" Amy asked.

"It's probably based on our personalities," Kate said.

"Ah, Katerina Shultz," Sister Jude addressed her.

Luke made a confused look.

"Suffers from delusions." Sister Jude said. "You believe you are from the future."

Harry was about to say something, but he stopped himself

"Not even an hour here, Katerina. Don't be a bad example for our other patients." Sister Jude said. "You have no idea their fragile state."

* * *

The five youths shuffled into the cafeteria with all the other patients for supper. Guards kept a close eye on them saying, "Stay in line," and "no cutting or you'll go to back of the line." Nuns put the food on the patient's trays.

Hannah made a face when a nun scooped slop on her tray. "What is that?"

"It's the best we have," the nun replied.

Hannah sat down at the end of a long table. Amy and Harry soon joined her.

"I hope we get a better meal tomorrow," Harry said. One their trays where small potatoes, dry meat, and slop accompanied with a cup of water.

"I though they made bread," Amy said.

"Not enough for every meal it seems." Harry said. He took a bite out of the potatoes.

Amy slowly ate the slop. "Oh. It's like oat meal. Really watered down but not inedible."

"Yay," Hannah said sarcastically.

Luke and Kate soon sat with them.

"Why didn't we sit next to Lana or Kit?" Kate asked.

"We can't change the story," Lucas blurted.

"Why not?" Hannah asked. "May be the only fun thing about this place."

"Haven't you guys ever watched a movie where characters get trapped inside a movie?" Luke asked.

The other looked at him confused.

"No, we did not watch_ Teen Beach movie,_" Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Not that!" Luke said. "The Final Girls?"  
Everyone gave him a blank look.

"Ah, come on." Lucas said. "In those movies, the characters from out world tried to make changes but it backfired. We could end up getting Lana killed and then we'd all be eternally screwed."

They were silent for a moment.

"Well, we can still talk to them," Amy said. "We just have to careful of what we say."

"It's not like they'll believe anything we say," Harry said.

"Just don't mention being from 2019," Hannah said. "Especially you," She said to Kate.

"Or that this is all a TV show," Lucas said.

Amy glanced over at the next table. Kit walked was looking at them and back to his plate.

Grace walked over to their table and sat with them. She didn't have a tray with her. "I see Sister Jude hasn't scared you all from being around each other." She said. Grace leaned over and put her elbows on the table. She looked at Kate and said, "How did you unite our youngest inmates so quickly?"

Hannah let out a chuckle and messed with her food. She dabbled with her fork on the plate. Nothing looked appetizing on her tray. But she was hungry so she took another bite of the oatmeal mush.

"Would you say that we're all acting different today?" Amy said. "Like miraculously?"

Grace paused for a moment. She looked over at each youth. "Well, your brother is using utensils. And I haven't seen you ask anyone for candy."

"We're not crazy," Kate said.

"You're the only person at this table I'd believe," Grace said, "And that's only because I don't know you. If you really are sane, you wouldn't spend time with this group."

"Maybe she healed us." Luke said. "Maybe we're better now."

Grace rolled her eyes. "What's my name?"

Luke looked puzzled. "Grace Bertrand." He looked at Kate for assurance.

"Are you sure? For months you called me someone else. Another killer resembling my alleged crimes."

Hannah giggled and played with her food some more.

Luke paused for a moment. "Other killer? Wha-Who?"

Hannah got her hand on the table. "Ugh, come on. Ax killer. Killed her dad and stepmom. Has a sister." Hannah reached her hand out. "Lizzie Borden."

"Oh yeah," Kate said.

"There it is," Grace said. "Katerina, I wish you well." She got up and went back to Kit.

"Who is Lizzie Borden?" Luke asked.

Amy quickly put her hand in her forehead.

Kate gave him a sharp look. "How do you not know?"

"Yeah, you've been calling Grace that for months. You should know," Harry joked.

"Like you know she is?" Luke asked Harry.

"She butchered her parents in the 1800s," Kate said.

"It was 1892" Hannah said.

"How do you know so much about this?" Amy asked.

"Well, according to my file, I'm a fellow killer." Hannah said.

"Anyway," Amy said, "She struck them both like 20 times."

"They made a movie about her," Kate said. "At first She wasn't even a suspect because no one could believe a women was capable of such strength with an ax."

"And they made a song," Hannah added.

The three girls began to recite the song aloud. "Lizzie Borden took an Ax, Gave her mother forty wacks, When she saw what she had done, Gave her father forty-one."

Harry stared at his sister with widened eyes.

Luke leaned back in his seat. "Never do that again."

* * *

After supper, the patients went back to the common room. Hannah was falling asleep on the couch.

"How can you possibly be relaxed enough to fall asleep?" Amy asked as she sat on the couch.

"Mmm," Hannah said. She adjusted herself on the couch, scooting over for the others.

Lucas marched into the common room. "Is no one else bothered by their file? I mean, I love my parents. I would never hurt them."

"We just saw you two minutes ago," Harry said.

"I just thought of it." Lucas said.

"None if it is real," Kate said. She sat with Luke. "It's all made up to get to us. To hurt us."

When Kit and Grace entered the common room, Kate got up and went over to them. "Oh here is something off about me and my friends."

Lucas watched her from a distance, concerned. He remained sitting, lost in his thoughts.

"The five of us are not from here. Anything you remember about them before today is false." Kate said.

One patient in the common was looking at Kate when she got up. He was an adult, with patches of hair on his head. He was really thin.

Amy walked up beside Kate. "It's true. Forget all that weird stuff you think I did in the past."

"We're from the future," Kate said.

Amy but her lip. "We weren't supposed to say that," she mumbled.

Grace and Kit looked unconvinced. Their raised eyebrows and head shaking was discouraging.

The man with patches still gazed at Katerina. Lucas saw the man's piercing eyes watching her.

"I take it back. Katerina you do belong with them." Grace said.

"If you can't believe that, can you believe Katerina's psychic?" Amy asked.

"If you're psychic, why couldn't you see the police coming?" Kit asked.

Katerina sighed, "So you'll believe in aliens, but you won't believe in time travel?"

The man smiled and seemed to get increasing excited. Lucas's face tightened and he clenched his jaw.

Kit gave Kate a strange look. "What did you say?"

"You heard her," Amy said. "We can help you. We know who you can and can't trust here. Thredson is bad. Arden is bad. Sister Mary Eunice is bad-"

"Sister Mary Eunice May be soft, but she's not bad," Grace said.

"And Thredson is helping me," Kit Walker said.

When the man began to touch himself, Lucas snapped. He ran over to the patient and knocked him over. He began hitting him over and over. The man hit back.

Kate screamed for Lucas to stop. Kit told Lucas to stop before the guards came. Harry yelled at Lucas. Amy held Kate back. Hannah walked the chaos from afar.

The guards came and broke up the fight. They yanked Lucas off of him and held him firmly by his collar.

Sister Mary Eunice entered the room. The guards told her what happened. "I missed all the fun," she teased. She looked at Lucas. "It's solitary for you."

"Nooo!" Kate screamed. She broke free from Amy's grip on her and ran for Lucas. She wrapped her arms around him.

One guards tried pulling her off.

"It's okay Kate," Lucas said. "It won't be forever. I'll find a way out."

"I love you," Kate said to him, right before a guard pulled her away from him.

As Luke was dragged out of the common room, he mouthed, "I love you too," to her.


	3. Asylum Chapter 3

Trapped in Briarcliff Chapter 3

Episode 2A

"Episode 4"

Lucas was thrown into an empty cell. A small room with just enough room to lie down. No bed. No blankets. No pillow. No bucket. Just a drain.

Lucas quickly got on his feet. "Wait, no! Please!" He ran towards the door but Sister Mary Eunice slammed it shut before he could get out. He pounded on the door. "You gotta let me out." He heard the door lock.

Lucas took a step back from the door and sighed. "I thought solitary had beds."

* * *

The patients all went to their rooms. Amy asked a nun where her room was.

"I don't know where my room is either," Harry said.

"Or me," Hannah said.

"Or me," Kate mumbled.

One guard interrupted them. "Nice try Hansel and Gretel." He led the twins to their rooms.

"It's my first day," Katerina said to the nun. "No one showed me my room."

"Things are so busy these days. We don't always time for the tour." The nun said. She was an elderly nun. "Katerina Shultz is it?"

"Yeah," Kate said.

"Come this way." The nun said.

"Where do I go?" Hannah asked.

"With me," Grace said. "I was getting used to having a room to myself." She teased.

"We're roommates?" Hannah asked.

"I guess they like to keep murderers together," Grace said.

Hannah followed her to their room.

* * *

Kate lied in her room, on the top bunk with a stranger below. The bed creaked. The wind whistled outside. The room had an odd odor. None of these were the real reason Kate tossed and turned in her bed.

* * *

Flashback: 2017

Kate walked into her English class as the bell rang. She rushed to sit in her seat in the middle of the class. A few columns across, was Lucas.

The class was reading Romeo and Juliet. The teacher assigned different students to read for each character, when only three volunteered to read. Kate and Lucas were assigned to read the title characters. They read aloud from the book, emotionless and in pauses.

Finally the teacher interrupted. "Where's the enthusiasm? Where's the energy? I know it's early class, but come on. This is a love story. It would be much more entertaining for all of us if you showed some emotion."

"This isn't theater," Lucas said.

"No, but I know some of you are in Chapman's class. I recognize some of you from the fall show." The teacher said. The teacher paused before speaking again. "I want all of you to get to know your character. Get to know those around them."

Samantha raised her hand in the back of the room. She was the nurse. "Should we spend time with the 'actors' too?"

"That would certainly help." The teacher said. "We'll pick this up tomorrow. Now, take out your grammar books."

Kate closed her eyes tightly then turned to the side towards Lucas who was looking back at her.

* * *

\- Opening Credits -

Amy woke up in her cell. It was a few seconds before she realized she was still in Briarcliff. "Day 2."

The patients at Briarcliff were gathered in the cafeteria for breakfast. The four youths sat together at a table.

"More mush," Hannah said. She held a spoonful of the oatmeal and watched it fall out.

"At least we have bread," Amy said.

"Hey do any of you guys have roommates?" Hannah asked.

"More like cell-mates," Harry said. "Mine snores loudly."

"I have Grace," Hannah said.

Amy gave her a look. "Lucky."

"Do you guys think you could like, request a certain cell mate?" Hannah asked.

"Like each other?" Amy asked, looking at Kate.

Kate was staring down, not even touching her food.

"Yeah, and Harry, maybe you could get Kit," Hannah said.

Amy bit her lip and looked at Kate. "Kate? You should eat. Starvation won't help anybody."

Kate grabbed her spoon and took a bite of the oat meal mush.

Harry looked up and saw Lana eating by herself.

* * *

Flashback: 2017  
Kate sat with her friends outside during lunch. They all had school lunch with a paper tray holding it. Kate had a sandwich and Rise Krispy treat that she pulled out of her backpack.

A shadow formed over Kate. She looked up to see Lucas standing in front of them.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Kate said back, confused.

"Come on," Lucas jerked his neck to the side, "let's go work on our project."

Kate's friends looked at her strangely and suggestively. Kate ignored them and walked with him.

"I was in the middle of my lunch," Kate said.

"Lunch is half over. You bring lunch from home. It's not like you have to wait in line for food. You should've eat by now." Lucas said.

They walked down to a part of the school Kate was not familiar with. "Where are we going?"

"A place to rehearse," he said.

"We don't have to memorize our lines, just get to know the characters more." Kate said. "This isn't theater."

"And we're not going to the theater." He said. He stopped and turned his feet. His shoes screeched on the field.

"The baseball field?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said. "The team doesn't practice until after lunchtime. Here, we have space to be LOUD."

Kate gave a small smile.

"And we don't have to worry about judgement from anyone else." Lucas said.

"Just each other," Kate joked.

He made a side smile and looked at her.

"So Juliet," Kate began, "is a teenager, like me, who has never experienced love before."

"Romeo is an older man who has never had this feeling either." Lucas said. "Love at first sight." He chuckle and shook his head.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Love at first sight. It doesn't happen like that." Lucas said.

"Things were simpler back then," Kate said.

"Back when they didn't have toilets? Or fast food? Or phones?" Lucas asked.

"I mean when it came to romance," Kate said. "People could go on one date and commit to each other for the rest of their lives."

Lucas folded his lips and nodded. "Should we test that theory?"

* * *

A tray slid through the slot in the door of Lucas's cell. The room was so dark that he couldn't tell where the tray was or what food was there. He felt around the room for the tray. He hand landed in the oat meal. Lucas put his fingers in his mouth. He made a face after eating the oat meal. Lucas felt around on the rest of the tray. There was bread but no utensils. He had to eat the oatmeal with his hand.

"Hey Lucas," a voice said.

He looked up at the small window with bars on the door to see Sister Mary Eunice. "Still think everyone is possessed?"


	4. Asylum Chapter 4

Trapped in Briarcliff Chapter 4

Episode 2B

"Episode 4"

Flashback: 2017

Kate met Lucas at his house that evening. They worked on their lines in front of his little sister who was 12 years old.

"I know we're speaking Shakespeare," Lucas said, "but do we seem like a couple?"

His little sister giggled. "You look awkward."

Lucas sighed. "I told you Kate. We need to be more relaxed around each other."

"How do we do that?" Kate asked. She stood up in his room, holding the play.

"Well, for starters, you can sit down." Lucas said. He sat on his chair next to a desk.

Kate slowly sat on his bed, next to his sister. Kate still looked tense.

"Tamara," Lucas called his sister, "maybe you should give us a minute."

"Are you two gonna kiss?" Tamara asked.

"Get out!" Lucas said sternly.

Tamara got off the bed and left the room.

Kate blushed and his her face in the book.

Lucas sat on the bed with Kate and lowered the book in her hands. "We're gonna fail this assignment if we can't even be around each other."

Kate put the book down and bit her lip. "I know. But it's just one paper. I doubt anyone else is going to such great lengths to-"

Lucas started playing music on his phone.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Romeo and Juliet danced on the night they met. We should give it a try, for the sake of getting into character." He said. He extended his arm out.

Kate took his hand and he pulled her into a dance. He placed his hand on her back, swaying her from side to side.

Kate leaned into his chest. She sniffed him and smiled. Kate looked up at him, meeting his gaze. For a moment, she forgot who she was. She forgot this was reality. This wasn't a dream. She wasn't Juliet. But she felt like she was. And she kissed Lucas. She put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Oooh," Tamara said in the door way.

Lucas grabbed a pillow and threw it at Tamara. "Get out."

"Mom said dinner's ready." Tamara said. She walked down the hallway.

Lucas turned back to Kate and put his arm on his back. "I uh, I wasn't expecting that."

Kate blushed and looked down. "Me neither... I guess I really got into character."

"Right. The assignment." Lucas said. "We better go downstairs."

Kate has dinner with Lucas, his sister, and his parents. They had meat, mashed potatoes, and carrots. They asked Kate a lot of questions about herself and the assignment. His sister teased him and he teased Tamara back. Kate smiled during most of the dinner.

After the meal, Kate biked home. Lucas's parents kept asking if she needed a ride.

"No, it's okay," Kate said. "It's not that far."

"It's dark out," Lucas's mom said.

"The street lights are on. I've biked at night before." Kate said.

"I still think we should give you a ride." Lucas's mom said.

"It's really okay," Kate said. She left out the front door.

Lucas quickly went after her. "Kate, wait."

Kate straddled her bike and grabbed the handles bars. "Yeah?"

"I think we both connected with our characters more than we expected." Lucas said.

She adjusted her grip on the handle bars.

"I mean, I didn't think I'd connect with you, like R and J did." He put his hand on one of the handles and kissed her. Kate kissed him back.

Kate biked home with a big smile on her face. She slowed down as she reached a poor community. She rode her bike up the driveway of a small house.

Inside, were a handful of other diverse children. A tall woman with frizzy hair approached Kate. "Where you been?"

"Working on a school project. I told Darren to tell you." Kate said, timidly.

"No one told me anything. They come home. You don't. You cant do that. You have responsibilities here." The lady said. "You need to help with the laundry and the dishes. Trisha is too short to reach the washing machine. Marianna has volleyball, an acrid he is allowed to do because it could get her a scholarship to a good college. Darren needs help on his math homework. I'm not gonna trust him with an oven. You need to be here."

"Yes ma'am," Kate said.

Kate went to her room, which she shared with Marianna. She lied her bed quietly.

"Where were you?" Marianna asked. "Ms. Tina was mad."

"School project." Kate said.

"No really." Marianna asked

Kate didn't answer.

"Well I had a stressful day at practice. I messed up my serves. Coach says if I serve like that, no one will give me a scholarship." She sighed. "And I need one to get out of this place."

Kate lied on her bed, thinking about what Marianna said.

* * *

The "Anne Frank" patient approached Kate in the common room after breakfast. She spotted her across the room and made a beeline for her.

Kate looked around and took a step back. "Uh?"

"You're Katerina Shultz," "Anne Frank" asked her.

"Apparently," Kate answered.

"Anne Frank" took Kate's hand and squeezed it.

Kate gave the woman a strange look.

"Forgive the intrusion," the woman said. "I'm Anne Frank."

"Oh yeah," Kate said, "I've heard of you."

"The books were wrong. I did survive." She said.

Kate nodded with her eyes wide. "Uh-Huh." Her expression soften. "You-you're so much like her. You look like her. You know so much about her. Watching this episode... I felt like you were her."

"Episode?" She asked.

"Never-mind that. So tell me Anne, have you reunited with your father. I know he hoped so much that you had survived." Katerina said.

"I've had to keep my survival secret for our protection. If I get out of here, that will be the first thing I do." She said.

Kate smiled the woman. "I read the book. And the play. I've seen two movies about her... what was it like to be confined for so long?" She sat on the couch.

The woman joined her. "It was challenging but we had to no choice. And we did have good moments in the attic, like Hanukkah." The woman said.

"So nice that you guys got to still have your traditions in the most dire situations. How bad was the camp?" Kate asked.

"It was the worst experience of my life." She said. "I was separated from my parents. Only Margot was with me. The guards there beat us. We were fed even worse than here.

We were allowed outside but to work. And that Arden fellow, he is evil. Stay away from him."

"I know," Kate said. "He is cruel. He dismembered a women for money."

"How do you know this?" "Anne Frank" asked.

"I know a lot of things around here that I can't explain." Kate said. Tears filled her eyes. "I watched 'The Diary of Anne Frank' miniseries and cried so much at the end when you were all caught. As they went down the stairs the credits rolled telling us when each person in the attic died." Kate rubbed her mouth. "I balled when it revealed Anne died. She died only a month-a month before the war ended. She was so close." Kate covered her eyes.

"Anne Frank" grabbed Kate's shoulder. "There there. Katerina it's okay. I'm okay. I lived."

Kate wiped her eyes. "It's crazy to even get emotional over this to you." She chuckled. "You're not even..." She stopped herself.

The woman adjusted herself on the couch. "Were your parents in camps?"

"I don't even know my parents." Kate said.

"Anne Frank" tilted her head.

"I was raised in the foster system," Kate explained.

* * *

Flashback: 2017

The English class was full of emotion and energy that Friday. The class read their lines as if they cared. The class had a connection to their characters and to the other characters in the story. They felt like family/enemies/lovers. The teacher was most impressed with Kate and Lucas's emotion. They kept looking at each other when reading their lines.

"Phenomenal job class," the teacher said. "That's what I was looking for. I see some of you got to know your classmates over the last few days. I really felt the connection. The chemistry."

Kate blushed and looked down while Lucas smiled at her.

2018

Kate and Lucas spent the year going on dates and spending time with his family. They went out to the movies every month. They ate dinner with his family almost every Friday evening. Kate still biked back to her house each time. One night when she came back, Trisha was gone. Sent away. Kate and Lucas went to an arcade. They raced each other on one of the games. Kate won. They played DDR. Kate played a trivia game. Kate went with his family to an aquarium. Lucas gazed at her fascination of the fish. The two played laser tag. In the winter, Lucas and Kate went to a skating rink together. She stumbled and fell four times. A new foster child joined the household. Lucas and Kate spent their lunches together. They had little picnics with a blanket on the grass when it was nice weather. Her friends joined them on occasion. Lucas and Kate went to a school dance together. They were terrible dancers.

* * *

Amy sat at a small table shuffling a deck of cards. Harry sat at the table with her. Kit sat in the third seat.

"What is this game called?" Kit asked.

"Egyptian War," Amy and Harry said at the same time.

"I thought I'd lose my mind without technology," Harry whispered to Amy. "Thank goodness we learned some good card games."

"If you see a joker or double-meaning two of the same cars in a row-slap your hand on the deck." Amy explained. "If you get a face card..."

Amy passed out the cards quickly. They played with game for over an hour. They completed three games. Amy won twice and Harry won once. Patient and guards kept looking at them when they hit the table. Hannah joined them after finishing up their second game.

"You know how to play too?" Kit asked Hannah.

"Who do you think taught them how to play?" Hannah said.

"You are all starting to freak me out," Kit said. "It's like yesterday, you all just synced up. Now you're acting like you've been friends for years."

"There's a simple explanation, but you wouldn't believe us," Hannah said. She glanced over at Kate, who sat on the couch with the "Anne Frank" woman.

* * *

Flashback: 2019

Kate was running down the street late at night. Tears streamed down her face. Street lamps illuminated the way. She sprinted down the room. She carried a backpack behind her.

Kate slowed down as she approached Lucas's house. She came to halt before reaching the front door. She texted Lucas and waited at the door. Kate looked around her. No one was around.

The door opened, revealing Lucas. Kate sighed and smiled.

"Kate, what's going on?" He asked her.

"I love you Luke," she said. "I don't need anyone else as long as have you. You're my family."

Lucas looked at her and moved aside, letting her enter his home.


	5. Asylum Chapter 5

Trapped in Briarcliff Chapter 5

Episode 3A

"Episode 5"

"Anne Frank" revealed to be Charlotte Brown was being discharged from Briarcliff. Her husband, Jim waited for her at the bottom of the stairwell. Charlotte was escorted by a nun down the hallway.

Charlotte came to a halt. "Wait."

The nun turned back. "What is it?"

"I must say goodbye to someone." Charlotte said. She headed for the common room.

"I would think you wouldn't want to spend another second here," the nun said.

Charlotte entered the common room in her regular clothing.

Kate looked over, tiredly. When she noticed "Anne," she stood up. "You're leaving?"

Charlotte walked up to her. "I am."

"But you've only just got here." Kate said.

"I know. I have been cured. And I hope you are freed one day soon." The woman said.

"I'll be miserable until that day comes. If it ever comes." Kate said.

"Anne Frank" took Kate's hands. "Don't think about all the misery, but the beauty that still remains."

Kate's eyes filled with tears. "Are you sure you're not the real Anne Frank?"

Charlotte gaves a small smile. "I've enjoyed our time together.

"Remember her words," Charlotte said. "In spite of everything..."

"-I still believe people are good at heart." Kate finished.

"Farewell Katerina," Charlotte said.

"Goodbye," Kate said.

Charlotte backed out of the room.

* * *

Amy watched out the window as "Anne Frank" left the asylum. Amy seemed fascinated by the event. She placed her fingertips on the glass window.

"Amy?" Harry asked her. He stood a few feet behind her.

"She got out. Alive." Amy said. She turned to face her brother. "There is a good way out of here after all."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said. He looked at her puzzled. "Did you forget Anne Frank was freed?"

"Her real name isn't Anne Frank." Amy said.

"I don't remember her real name." Harry said. "Come on, let's go get lunch."

"Don't you mean dinner?" Amy asked.

Harry paused, "right. Lunch is dinner and dinner is supper."

As they walked over, the saw Lana and Thredson talking in the hallway.

The patients had cheese sandwiches (with no mayonnaise) and sliced apples for their second meal of the day. Hannah, Harry, Kate and Amy sat together at the end of a table. Kate sat at a few feet away from them. Kit and Grace sat near them. Lana was still in line for food.

Amy looked at Lana and whispered to the group, "We have to warn Lana about Thredson."

Hannah day up looking annoyed. "Didn't we already have this conversation?" she asked.

"If she doesn't go with him, how's the plot supposed to advance?" Harry asked.

"Guys, it's Episode 5," Any said.

"This past week has only been one episode?" Harry asked. "Oh my God we're gonna be here forever."

"There is a way out of here," Amy said. "We just have to be normal. Or sane in the eyes of the 60s."

"I don't like what that implies," Hannah said.

"No, not that," Amy said quickly. "I mean-girls wore dresses and were housewives."

"Are we sure we want to be freed from this place?" Hannah asked. She held her hand up in confusion.

Amy and Harry gave her a look.

"The world's not so great out there," Hannah said. "At least in here we have Kit, Lana, and Grace."

"Yeah, along with the literal devil," Harry argued.

* * *

Hannah and Harry played cards with Kit and Grace after dinner. Lana soon in a game along with Amy. Amy was the first one out. Then Grace who soon slapped back into the game.

"Let us know when you get bored of this game." Hannah said. "We know a lot of card games."

"Where did you learn so many games?" Lana asked.

"My uh, my sister taught me," Hannah said. She sat back in her seat awkwardly.

Harry looked at Hannah, giving a confused look.

"We could also play a board game." Amy said.

"Like what? Chess or checkers?" Harry asked. "But do they even have that?"

"They do. It's in the cabinets. You have to ask one of the guards to get it," Grace said. "One patient tired to impale a guard with the king piece."

Hannah made a surprised face amnd leaned back in her chair.

Harry shuffled the cards. "What other old games are there?"

"Scrabble?" Amy asked. "Doesn't that exist?"

"Yes?" Lana said, giving Amy a weird look.

"Do they have that game?" Amy asked.

"If they do, no one plays it," Grace said.

"Why are you asking Grace?" Lana asked. "Haven't you been here for years?"

"Not exactly," Harry muttered.

* * *

Sister Mary Eunice unlocked Lucas's cell. He looked awfully pale and thin. He had dark circles under his eyes.

"You're in luck today boy," Sister Mary Eunice said. "You have a visitor."

Harry was pushed down into a seat inside a nice room. The light shined in the room. There was clean carpeting, cozy seats, books, and a rug. Sister Jude was in the room.

"Am I dreaming?" Lucas asked. He cleared his throat.

"Hi Lucas," A woman said.

Two people sat in chairs in front of him. A man and a woman in their 40s.

Lucas narrowed his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Your parents have traveled a long way to visit you." Sister Jude said. "Don't you have anything to say to them?"

Lucas looked at the two people in front of him. They were absolutely unfamiliar. They looked like a typical 1950s couple. "You two." He managed.

"Can we have a moment alone?" The "mom" asked.

Sister Mary Eunice and Sister Jude left the room.

"We heard you'd been in solitary for days," the "mom" said. "We had to come see you."

"Son, what happened?" The "dad" asked.

Lucas chuckled. "You guys are seriously my parents?" He sat back in his seat. "You look nothing like them. My mom has long black hair. She's a short woman. And my dad," he turned to him, "he has a tattoo of 49ers symbol on his arm."

The "mom" had short light brown hair and stood a bit tall. The "dad" wore a nice short sleeve shirt, revealing a bare arm.

The "mom" looked down. "I heard you were out there because of a girl. I thought... maybe you were getting better."

Lucas gave them a look. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"If you could make friends here... maybe you were improving. Seeing people as who they are. No aliens or any of that nonsense." The "dad" said.

"I do have friends here. I have found someone special here. Someone that I love. Someone who I miss very much. And no, I don't think you guys are possessed by aliens. Or any of that nonsense," Lucas said.

The "mom" sighed with relief.

"But you guys aren't my parents." Lucas said.

The parents shared a concerned look.

"You're not. I'm not your son. Sorry you wanted your time driving all the way out here to the place where you sent your son." Luke said. He look at the "parents" unapologetically.


	6. Asylum Chapter 6

Trapped in Briarcliff Chapter 6

Episode 3B

"Episode 5"

Harry stood in the doorway of the common room peering out.

Luke's "parents" were talking to Dr. Arden in the hallway after Lucas's visit with them. The "parents" seemed really upset.

"He's getting worse," the dad said.

"He seemed so different," the mom said.

Luke was escorted out of the room with a guard. Harry's eyes widened and he shouted across the common room. "Luke is in the hallway!"

A nun shushed Harry.

Kate got up off the couch and ran for the door. She spotted Luke and ran up to him. "Luke."

"Kate." He said. He tried to run for her too but the guard pulled him back.

Kate embraces him and held him tightly. "I missed you."

He hugged her back. "I missed you too. I wondered if I'd ever see you again. Ever get out of that cell."

Kate looked at him. "God, are they feeding you?" She stoked his face.

"Not much." Luke said.

"Separate you two," the guard said.

Kate took a step back but held Lucas's hand. "Where are you taking him?"

"Back to his cell." The guard said. He pushed Lucas along.

"What?" Luke asked. "Come on, haven't I been in the long enough?"

"Please," Kate said.

The guard continued to push Lucas down the hallway. "You," he looked at Kate, "need to get back to the common room before they catch you."

Kate remained walking beside Luke.

They arrived at his cell, with the door open. "In you go," the guard said to Luke.

Kate quickly hugged Luke again, wrapping her arms around him.

"Enough of that girl," the guard said. "Get off of him."

"I'll be okay Kate," Luke said. "When I get out, I'll need you there."

"I can't get through this without you." Kate said. Her eyes filled with tears.

The guard pulled Kate off of Lucas and shoved Lucas into his cell. He quickly locked Lucas inside.

Kate looked at the cell door, full of longing.

* * *

Amy followed Lana Winters as she entered the common room. "Hey Lana," Amy called after her.

"I'm not in the mood to play cards." Lana said.

"Don't leave with Thredson." Amy blurted.

Lana halted and turned around to face Amy.

"How did you know about that?" Lana asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Amy said.

"You're gonna have to give me a better explanation than that," Lana said. She sounded irritated.

"I know you're weary of Kit because you think he's the Bloody Face killer." Amy said. She took a breath. "It's not him."

"All evidence points to him." Lana said. "No new bodies have come up since Kit's arrest-"

"Not that's been found." Amy said. She fidgeted with her fingers. "I'm so sorry. Wendy's dead."

Lana's face tensed up. "How do you know that name? Are you stalking me?"

"Thredson did it," Amy said. "You can't go with him tonight. He won't take you home. He's going to kidnap you. And torture you-"

"I've heard enough!" Lana said. "You are insane. Stay away from me. And if you get in the way of me leaving this place, I will hurt you."

Amy made a pouty face and backed away from Lana. She sighed and folded her arms.

Across the common room, Grace, Kit, Harry and Hannah played cards. Harry put down a queen card. Grace put down a queen card next. Hannah and Grace slammed their hands down over to pile of cards. The collision caused Hannah's fingernail to scratch Grace's finger.

"Ouch!" Grace said. She slid her hand away.

"Mwahaha," Hannah laughed and look the pile of cards.

"Hannah," Harry said.

"Are you okay Grace?" Kit asked her.

The scratch went halfway down her finger. She was bleeding!

Grace put her other index finger over her mouth. "Don't draw attention to us."

"We need to get you a band aid," Kit said.

"No," Grace said firmly. "If they find out you did this, you could get sent to solitary." She looked at Hannah.

"It was an accident." Harry said.

"They won't care," Grace said. "And cards will be banned."

"I'm sorry Grace," Hannah said quietly. "I didn't me to-"

"It's fine," Grace said. She glanced over at Kate sitting alone on the couch. She stood up. "I should take a break from cards."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kit asked.

"Yeah," She said. She walked over to the couch and sat on the end.

Kate looked over at Grace. She eyed her up and down. "What are you doing over here?"

Grace places her hands on her knees. "I heard about you and Lucas reuniting in the halls. You two really are close."

Kate look away and bit her mouth.

"It's like you've been connected from the moment you two met." Grace said. "It reminds me of Kit's story. Aliens seem like a fantasy but that doesn't make it false. Maybe you two are magically connected. Soulmates." She sighed. "Or maybe you knew each other before coming to Briarcliff."  
Kate turned to Grace but didn't say a word.

* * *

The days in Briarcliff went by quicker. Lana left the asylum. Amy noticed her absence the next morning at breakfast. Crappy breakfast. Hannah, Harry, Amy, Kit, and Grace played cards. Crappy dinner. Hannah taught them two new games that didn't involve slapping the cards. Crappy supper. At night, Kate would sneak out from the common room to visit Lucas, knowing where his cell was now. She leaned against the door, talking with him. The cycle repeated each day. Breakfast, cards, dinner, cards, supper, cards, Kate visits Luke.

Kate walked up to Lucas's cell. "Hey Luke. I'm here." She said. The halls were silent this time of night. She knocked on his cell quietly after a few seconds.

"Luke." She waited a few seconds before knocking again, louder. "Hey Luke. Did you fall asleep?"

Kate held on to the bars near the top of the door on his cell and lifted herself up. She peeked inside of his cell. "Luke?" He wasn't in the left corner. Not the right corner.

She got down and started panting. Kate kicked his cell door. "Luke!? Where are you?" She pounded on his door. "Answer me Luke."

"What's all that racket?" Dr. Arden asked from down the hall.

Kate gasped.


	7. Asylum Chapter 7

Trapped in Briarcliff Chapter 7

Episode 4A

"Episode 6"

Amy was walking down the hallway from the kitchen when she saw her. She made a face at the sight of her and hid behind the corner. Amy took a breath wondering if what she saw was true. She peaked around the corner and made a nervous face as she walked passed a little girl in the asylum.

The little girl looked about six years of age. Her hair was in two long braids.

Amy power walked into the common room and sat with Harry.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked.

"That evil little girl is here," Amy said. She leaned back in her seat. "It's episode 6. Geez there's still so much left. I feel like it's been a month."

Harry shrugged at her. "Are we gonna play cards or what?"

"Stay away from her." Amy warned.

"Yeah I know the drill," Harry said.

Amy looked around the common room.

"It's different without Lana," Harry said. "Like some of the air has been taken out of the room."

"Not that," Amy said. She turned around in her seat looking around. Hannah sat on the couch. "Kate's not here either."

* * *

Dr. Arden led Kate to his laboratory. Kate's heart raced with every step she took towards his lab. He closed the door and locked it.

Kate back into the room. "Why am I here? Are you going to experiment on me?"

Dr. Arden disregarded her comment. "You want to know where Lucas Edwards, is don't you?"

Kate looked around his lab, walking around. So much space. So many tools. So many chemicals. So many people tortured here.

She circled the lab and stood a few feet away for Arden, who was next to a metal table with a large blanket over it. There was something underneath the blanket. Dr. Arden quickly lifted the blanket up, revealing Lucas's body.

Kate stared at his body for a moment quietly. She took a step forward and slowly placed her hand near his face. She began sobbing, unable to touch his dead face. "No." She wept. "Luke." She bowed over, crying and screamed. "Nooooo!"

Dr. Arden sighed and covered up Lucas. "You only knew him for three weeks," he said.

Her mouth wiggled as she took a breath. She stood up, eyes read and tears all down her face. "What happened to him?"

"Kidney failure." Dr. Arden said.

Kate grabbed her chest with on hand and placed the other hand on the table.

* * *

"Speed!" Amy said. She beat Harry at their fifth consecutive game.

"Another game?" Harry asked.

"What else are we gonna do?" Amy asked.

Kate appeared in the doorway of the common room. Her eyes were all red. She looked so distant.

"Are you okay?" Grace asked Kate. She got up off the couch with Kit and approached Kate. "Katerina?"

Kate started blankly ahead. "I need to talk to them." She shuffled her feet as she walked over to Amy, Harry, and Hannah.

Amy and Harry turned to face her in their chairs. Hannah sat up on the couch.

"Kate?" Harry asked. "What wrong?"

"Luke is dead." Kate said. She stared at the wall.

"Oh my God," Amy said. She covered her mouth.

"What?" Harry said.

Hannah took a few breaths.

"I'm so sorry Kate," Amy said.

"How do you know? Did you see it happen?" Harry asked.

"I saw his body," Kate said.

"Would you all calm down?" Hannah rolled her eyes and said, "This isn't real anyway."


	8. Asylum Chapter 8

Trapped in Briarcliff Chapter 8

Episode 4B

"Episode 6"

The mysterious little girl entered the common room. Her Mary Janes tip tapped as she walked into the room. She turned her head, spicing out the room. Her eyes locked in the direction of the teenagers.

The girl walked closer to them. Amy saw her coming and avoided eye contact. The girl walked by them and stood in front of the couch. She smiled deviously at Kate on the couch, and sat next to her.

Kate gave the girl a weird look. "Uh... what are you doing here?"

The girl spoke with little emotion. "You have a darkness in you."

Kate narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"A darkness. An emptiness. People are always fun when they're like that. Never know what they'll do next." The girl said. "I'm Jenny Reynolds." The girl said.

Kate turned away from the girl. "What do you want?"

"What you want." Jenny said.

Kate faced the strange girl.

"A way out of this place." Jenny said.

Kate scoffed and got closer to Jenny. "What I want is an end to all the pain. What I want is to die."

Sister Mary Eunice came into the common and spotted the girl with Kate. Sister Mary Eunice glared at the two from across the room.

* * *

Kit, Grace, Hannah, Amy, and Harry played spoons with cards.

"Now we usually use markers for this game..." Amy said.

"Markers?" Kit asked.

"There's five players. We need four markers. If you get all four of whichever number you choose, call out 'spoons.' We all reach for the markers. The one who doesn't pick one up loses the game." Harry explained.

"Maybe we could improvise with..." Amy looked around the room, "I don't even know."

"Feathers?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, that would work." Harry said.

"We'd have to go outside to get them," Grace said. "And only certain patients have that privilege."

"How do we know if we are allowed outside?" Hannah asked.

"Well we're not," Grace said to Hannah. "Kit isn't. Alleged killers aren't allowed. Pepper was a special circumstance. Kate probably would be allowed."

The five of them turned to Kate on the couch, still talking to the creepy little girl.

Amy turned back around. "Shouldn't we all be allowed outside? I mean, don't we need vitamin D?"

"There's a lot of things Briarcliff does that they shouldn't." Grace said.

"Hopefully Lana has talked to the newspapers and is on her way to getting this place shut down," Kit said.

Amy bit her lip.

"What? You don't think Lana will help us?" Grace asked.

Harry looked at his sister. "Uh, it just might seem hopeless. Being in here. It can seem like things will never get better."

Amy stood up. "I'm goomg to see if I can go outside."

As she left the common room, Jenny handed Kate a small shiv and Kate hid it in her uniform.

* * *

Amy went outside, absorbing every ounce of natural light on her face. She stretched her arms out, filling with warmth.

She walked around the large yard. There was so much healthy green grass. And plenty of trees. Amy found the first feather in the grass. It looked like a pigeon feather.

Amy found two more feathers up on a tree. She climbed up the tree to grab them. A nun watched her closely. The feathers were blue.

Amy found the last feather in bush. It looked like it came from a crow.

* * *

Kate rushed to her room down the hallway. She shut her door quickly and took out the shiv. She sat on her bed Kris-cross style. Kate held the blade in one hand and reached her arm out. She held the blade over her arm, unmoving.

Kate took a few breaths before moving the blade an inch away from her neck. She paused again unable to move the shiv closer. A tear went down her face.  
She moved the blade over her arm again and sliced it quickly. "Ahh!" She said. She bit her teeth down and sliced her arm again. Bloody dripped down her wrist and on to the floor.

Before she could slice her arm again, someone shouted "stop!" And opened the door. Sister Jude!


	9. Asylum Chapter 9

Trapped in Briarcliff Chapter 9

Episode 5A

"Episode 7"

Sister Jude called the guards in Kate's room. The guards slowly approached Kate, telling her to drop the weapon. Kate began to cry and shook her head. One guard held out a stick and Kate dropped the knife.

The guards dragged Kate out of the room. The heels of her feet dragged on the floor.

"Please just let me die," Kate said.

Down the hallway, Amy witnessed Kate being dragged away. She covered her mouth and ran into the kitchen, where Harry and Hannah were eating supper.

"Kate's in trouble," Amy said.

"We're all in trouble," Hannah said. "We're locked away in an asylum in the 1960s."

"Kate tried to kill herself," Amy said. "The guards are taking her away."

"Probably to solitary," Hannah said.

Amy sat at the table with them. "Solitary might as well be a death sentence. Look at what happened to Luke."

"Do you think she wants to die because of Luke or because she thinks it's a way out of this place?" Harry asked.

"Maybe both." Amy said.

Hannah made a face and took another bite of her food.

* * *

Flashback: 2015  
Eleven year old Hannah played four square are recess with her closest friends. Hannah was on the A square. Next to her was Holly on B square. Bailey and McKenna were on C and D square. Off to the side, waiting her turn, was Katie.

Hannah slammed the ball down on the D square, getting McKenna out of the game. "Aw come on," McKenna said. "I'm already on D." She sighed and chased after the ball.

Katie slide into the game. McKenna handed her the ball.

Holly got Hannah out of the game, tossing the ball too low. Hannah made a face at her but smiled.

The bell rang and they all lined up. Hannah made Holly walked together to their line.

"Hey can you come over after school?" Holly asked.

"Sure. We can bike home together." Hannah said.

Holly and Hannah sat next to each other in their class. They sat together at lunch with their other friends. The two girls rode side by side together down the street to Holly's house. They did homework while watching iCarly. When it was dinner time, Hannah went home, just across the street.

* * *

Kate sat alone in her new cell. There was a scratchy blanket on the floor and a drain in the center of the room. She heard something dripping, like a pipe leak in the room.

Kate sat on the floor, hugging her legs close together and hiding her face. Her arm was bandaged up. When she lifted her head up, she saw a figure walking by. Kate could swear she saw a woman with large black wings.

* * *

Harry and Amy played two player card games in the common room. It wasn't long before Amy put her cards down. "I'm I sick of playing cards all the time."

"There's not much else we can do for entertainment around here," Harry said.

Hannah sat on the couch, alone.

"What about those board games Grace mentioned?" Amy said. "Or going outside. They let me last time. I climbed a tree and it was the most adventurous thing I've done since coming here."

"Fine, we'll go outside." Harry said.

As the twins walked out of the common room, Harry asked, "Hey where are Kit and Grace? I haven't seen them all day."

"Well that girl's gone. This is episode 7. They're in solitary too." Amy said.

Hannah remained on the couch until after the twins left the room. She sat up and stared at the floor.

* * *

Kit overheard Grace and Kit talking in their cells next to her. Kit was in the middle of both girls. Kate listened at the wall.

"Do you have any advice for me?" Kate asked.

Kit moves to the other side of his cell. "Who is that?"

Kate placed her hand on the wall. "It's Kate. Katerina."

"Kate," Kit said. "You're in here too?"

Kate folded her lips. "Turns out, they won't even let you hurt yourself in here."

Kit stood against the wall beside Kate's cell. "Kate I know it's hard to lose someone you love. I lost my wife and it hurt like hell. But I moved on. You can love again. Kate you are still so young. You have a bright future ahead of you." Kit assured her.

Kate put her back against the wall. Tears streamed down her face. "If I ever get out of here."

Kit sighed. "I haven't given up on being freed. You shouldn't either. I've been here longer. I've got a murder charge against me. You don't."

"I'm in solitary. That doesn't help my case." Kate said.

Kit didn't say anything.

Kate shook her head. "You'll get out of this place. You'll be free. So will Grace. You're going to have a good life. A long life. A family. Continue to do good deeds. Because that's who you are. We don't all get that. We are not the same. Your fate has been written. Mine hasn't. And I fear what it will be." Kate said.


	10. Asylum Chapter 10

Trapped in Briarcliff Chapter 10

Episode 5B

"Episode 7"

Flashback:** 2015**

Young Hannah, Holly, Bailey, McKenna and Katie all hung out in a tree house together. They played cards and shared secrets.

Bailey began coughing. She covered her mouth with a tissue in her hand. When she stopped she said, "I think I should go home."

"Oh, come on," Holly said. "It's still early."

"I don't feel good. I should go home." Bailey said.

"Just try to stay a little longer," Holly said. "We haven't watched it movie yet. And we have treats in the house."

"If she's not feeling good, we should let her go-" Katie tried.

"It's my birthday," Holly said. "You're not ditching me."

"I'm not," Bailey said.

"Good," Holly said. "I have ibuprofen in the house. Just take that." She left the tree house.

Hannah glanced at the tissue in Bailey's hand as Bailey tucked it away in her pocket. There was blood on it. Hannah stared at her friend in fear.

**2016**

Hannah visited a grave holding a single rose in her hand. The name on the grave was "Bailey Harris 2004-2015"

Hannah lied alone in her cell on the top bunk. She tossed and turned on her bed, unable to get comfortable. Just one more night alone. Grace will be out of solitary tomorrow...oh wait. She'll get shot. Looks like I am alone in here. She lied on her back with her hands over her gut. Hannah began to cry.

Flashback:** 2016**

Hannah, Holly, McKenna, and Katie ate lunch together at their middle school. McKenna held a flyer in her hand.

"Whatcha got there?" Holly asked her.

"It's a flyer for gymnastics. They're having tryouts next week." McKenna said.

"A middle school gymnastics team?" Hannah asked. "Where can that lead?"

"It's just for fun," McKenna said. She shrugged and ate her lunch.

"Well I think you should do it," Holly said. "You seem like you want to."

"I'm just thinking about it." McKenna said. "I don't know if I will. It's a lot of work. Maybe I'll just wait until high school."

"Why wait?" Holly asked. "Besides, if you take it now, you'll be so much better for the high school team."

"How much will it cost though?" Katie asked.

"Cost?" Holly asked.

"Yeah. The leotards." Katie said. "Those can be over $200."

"And gymnasts have strict rules." Hannah said. "You have to eat healthy." She looked at McKenna's tray and picked up the chips. "No more chips. No more cafeteria food."

"Why are you both focusing on the bad stuff?" Holly asked. "Let McKenna do what she wants to do."

"We're just telling her what she'll face." Hannah said. "If you do chose this, it's totally fine. But think it through. It's a big commitment."

Hannah rolled over on her bed. Tears streamed down her face.

Flashback: **2016**

Hannah and Holly attended McKenna's third gymnastics competition. They sat in the audience of the round stadium.

McKenna stood in her red and pink leotard with her teammates. She wore her blonde hair in a bun.

The competition had 4 events: Vault, Beam, Bars, and Floor.

McKenna stood at the end of the lane for the vault. Her friends watched her from the audience. McKenna took a deep breath and ran down the lane. She ran in a full sprint. She jumped and the platform and flipped. She flew through the air. Finally, she landed on the mat, safely.  
Holly and Hannah stood up cheering for her. They were the only ones cheering for her.

"I can't believe Katie's missing this," Holly said.

"Well, she's visiting her dad," Hannah said. "Should we record some of this for her?"

"No, let her wonder what happened," Holly said.

At the end of the vault competition, McKenna was revealed to be in seventh place out of 25 other gymnastics. There were five gymnasts per school.

For the beam routine, McKenna did some flips and spins. She had an awesome instrumental track playing.

"It always makes me nervous when she does those flips," Hannah said from the audience.

McKenna stood at the end of the bar and did a few flips off of the bar. Her friends cheered loudly for her. She placed fourth.

For the bar portion of the competition, McKenna quickly gripped the bottom bar and swung forward. She grain the momentum to swing all the way around the bar and up to the top bar.

"She's so good at this." Hannah said.

McKenna swung around on the top bar and let go to do a flip. She grabbed the bar around and swung around. She stopping swinging to hang above the bar, like a handstand. She hung up there for only a moment before crashing down. Her arms gave out and she hit the top bar on her neck before falling to the ground.

The audience gasped. Hannah and Holly stood up and quickly ran down the stairs in the audience.

For Hannah, everything seemed to move in slow motion. She was panting as she went down the steps but her feet seemed to move so slowly.

* * *

The next day in the asylum, Hannah ate with Harry and Amy. "Do you think we could play cards later?" She asked them.

"Oh," Harry said. "You're not too good for cards today?"

"Not too busy to hang out with us?" Amy asked.

Hannah scrunched up her face. "Yes or no?"

"Whatever," Harry said. "But I want to play two player games, so you'll have to alternate."

"With who?" Amy asked.

"With the winner." Harry said.

"That's fine," Hannah said. She took a bite of her breakfast.

"I would kill for an Oreo," Amy said.

"Oh, be careful using words like that." Hannah said.

"Well you do," Amy said, "being an alleged killer and all. But we don't."

Hannah raised her eyebrows.

* * *

Flashback: 2017

Holly, Hannah, and Katie all attended a high school party together. There was loud music, games, and food. Holly was enjoying every second of the party. She danced to the songs and mingled with many of the guests.

Hannah and Katie stood in the crowded living room together.

"Where has Holly gone now?" Katie asked. "She's going to be one of those popular high schoolers isn't she?"

Hannah giggled, "That means we'll be popular too."

Katie shook her head. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked. "If she gets popular, so will we. Popular by association."

"She seems to be making at these new friends." Katie said. She looked over at Holly coming over to them, with a certain blonde girl. "Maybe we should too."

Hannah took a moment, narrowing her egged at what Katie said. Hannah looked offended by her words.

"Hannah. Katie." Holly said. "What you still don't in here. Go find some new people to talk to. I've just met the coolest person." She was holding the hand of the blonde girl. "This is Samantha."

"Hey," she said. She waved to the girls. "You're in middle school?"

"Yeah." Hannah said. She folded her lips.

Samantha looked at Hannah strangely. She held Hannah's hand. "It's okay to be happy."

Hannah backed away from Samantha. "What are you talking about? Holly, what have you told her?"

"Calm down," Holly said, annoyed.

"Hey when are we going home?" Katie asked.

"Geez, it's only 10," Holly said. "The party just started."

"And I've seen enough," Katie said. "This isn't my scene."

"Well I'm not leaving," Holly said.

Samantha left the room.

Katie rolled her eyes and turned to Hannah. "Come on. Let's leave."

Hannah hesitated. "I think I'll stay a little longer."

"Why?" Katie asked.

"To make new friends, like you said." Hannah said.

Katie shook her head. "You know you two have always treated me like crap."

"Excuse me?" Holly asked.

"You both are just so close. There's no room for anything else. I've often felt like an outside in our group. You two are best friends. My best friend died. We were only friends because of McKenna and Bailey... I've been a third wheel ever since. I'm done with this."

"Then leave!" Holly shouted. "There's the door." She gestured to it.

Hannah held her tongue as Katie left the party.

An hour later, Hannah was talking with a group of people about a TV show, when her phone rang.

Samantha was in the room and looked over at Hannah. As Hannah picked up her phone, Samantha rushed over to her. "Don't answer that." She said.

Hannah titled her head. "Why not?" She checked the number. "It's Katie's mom. Ugh, what does she think we did now?"

"Enjoy this party," Samantha said. She looked really concerned. "Call her back later."

Hannah ignored the call and went back to mingling with others. A few minutes later, her phone rang again. Hannah went outside where it was less loud to answer it.

"Finally you answer," Katie's mom said.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever Katie thinks we did. We didn't know she felt that way." Hannah said.

"Hannah... Katie was hit by a car." She said.

Hannah couldn't move. She couldn't even speak.

"Did you hear what I said? She was walking home by herself. A car just hit her." She paused to cry. "She's dead."

Hannah squeezes her phone and began to fall to the ground. Someone caught her. Samantha.

"No! No! Nooo!" Hannah screamed. "Not again." She cried and screamed.

"I'm so sorry," Samantha said, holding her.

"It hurts too much," Hannah said, sobbing. She sounded broken. "I can't keep doing this. I keep losing those I care about. It's not fair."

"I know," Samantha said. "This isn't your first tragedy."

"How did you know I was out here?" Hannah asked. She sniffled.

"I had a feeling," she said.

* * *

Hannah played speed, nines, and trash with the twins after breakfast. The twins won most of the time, leaving Hannah to wait for her turn.

"Why the sudden desire to play cards today?" Amy asked as she shuffled the cards.

Hannah shrugged. "Does there have to be a reason?"

Amy raised her eyebrows. "I was hoping maybe you felt guilty."

"Guilty?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah. This whole situation is your fault." Amy said. "We're stuck here because of you. Because we trusted you."

"It was completely your choice." Hannah said. "You didn't have any objections at the time."

"Considering we've been here for so long, and no one has come for us..." Harry said, "Were we wrong about everything?"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Was your whole sob story even true?" Harry asked.

"Every word." Hannah said.

"Then how come we're here. Why are we being treated like villains?" Harry asked.

"Because we weren't strong enough." Hannah said.

Harry shook his head and sat back in the chair. Amy began passing out the cards for another game.

* * *

**2017**  
Hannah visited the local graveyard on a weekend. She held three roses in her hand and placed one on each of her friend's graves. Bailey, McKenna, and Katie. Her face intensified after placing the third rose down on Katie's grave.

The twins went outside after lunch. Hannah, not being allowed outside, wandered the halls of the asylum. She peeled around a corner where Sister Jude was just leaving her office.

Hannah quickly walked into Sister Jude's office and closed the door quietly. She went over to the file cabinet which was locked. She found a paper clip and picked the lock. Hannah opened up the file drawer and flipped through the names until finding her. She almost missed it, forgetting to look for an "Anna Parker."

She took the file out and opened it up in her arms. She flipped through the pages of notes on her. One page was the police report. It stated that she 'maliciously killed Holly Joseph in her house.' Hannah shook her head. "There can't be two Holly Josephs in the world… then again this isn't the real world." She whispered to herself. Another page had the black and white images of the crime scene. "If I did do this… I wouldn't be in here… It's funny how that works."

Hannah heard some people talking and quickly put her file back and left the office.

* * *

Flashback: 2017

Hannah walking in her high school and quickly noticed Holly hanging around with Samantha and a new group of friends. Hannah approached them and said, "Hey,"

Holly gave her a look. "Hey Hannah." She spoke like they were distance relatives.

"Are we just going to forget that we were ever friends?" Hannah asked.

Holly looked down. "Look, I've changed. I'm not the same person I was when we were in elementary school."

Hannah folded her arms. "We've both changed. We've grown together."

Holly shock her head. "We can talk later. After school?"

"What? Don't want your new friends to know how you ditched me?" Hannah asked. "So soon after Katie died."

"Take her word for it," Samantha said. "This is not the time."

"How about you mind your own business for once," Hannah shot back.

"Hannah!" Holly said, shocked.

"What?" Hannah asked. "I don't trust her." She glared at Samantha. "She's knows more than she is saying. There's something off about her."

"Hannah," Holly said firmly, "Just go."

"I think she knows something about Katie's death." Hannah said. "Like who was driving-"

"Don't!" Holly said. "Nothing you say will matter. Just go already. Make some new friends. Stay away from me."

The school bell rang, and the students dispersed. Hannah stood there for a minute as her best friends walked away with her new friends. She watched as the only friend she had left walked out on her. _I'll get you. You'll all pay for what you've done._

* * *

Kate sat alone in her cell, in the darkness. Her tray of food remained untouched. The door to Kate's cell opened up all the way. Kate slowly looked up. There was no one there. Kate slowly stood up and walked out of the cell.

Outside of the cell, Kate looked to her left. The hall was empty. To her right, passed the door, Kate was her again. The women with the black wings. Kate smiled as walked up to her.

The Angel of Death walked down the hallway, majestically. Kate followed her, enthusiastically. She skipped down the hallway.

The Angel of Death stopped at a closed door leading up to the roof. She waved her hand and the door opened up wide. She stood by the door and gestured for Kate to walk through.

Kate went up to the door and faced the Angle of Death. "Thank you." Kate said to her. She ran up the stairs and pushed the top door open to the roof of Briarcliff.

Kate ran to the ends of the roof, feeling the nice night breeze. She climbed up to the top of the ledge and stood up straight. Kate reached her arms out and looked forward. "Goodbye Briarcliff."

Kate fell forward off the building.

Inside the asylum, a gun shot was fired.


	11. Asylum Chapter 11

Trapped in Briarcliff Chapter 11

Episode 6A

"Episode 8"

When Amy walked into the common room and saw the huge pine tree, she almost fainted. "Oh my God." She stormed out of the room and almost bumped into Harry.

"Wow. Slow down," Harry said.

"Look at what's in the common room." Amy said.

Harry sighed and peeked into the common room. "What? It's just a tree."

"A Christmas tree," Amy said. She tapped on his shoulders.

"Yeah?" Harry said.

"It's Christmas time..." she said. She looked defeated. "We've been here for months."

Harry made a look. "Wait, when did we first come here? Was is August?"

"It's was July." Amy said. "We've been here almost half a year."

Harry was quiet for a minute, unsure of what to say.

The twins re-entered the common room where Sister Mary Eunice was collecting items off the patients to use as ornaments. When she walked up to Amy and Harry Amy ducked.

"I don't want a haircut," Amy said.

Sister Mary Eunice laughed. "Relax. We already have a lock of hair on the tree."

Amy found Hannah sitting on the couch. Amy sat with her. "Did she take any of hair?"

Hannah giggled. "No, but she does want an ornament out of all of us."

Amy paused, thinking of an idea. Oh," she said, "I know what we can use." She got up off the couch.

"What?" Hannah asked.

Amy left the common and took Harry with her, leaving Hannah confused.

* * *

Amy went outside in the snow. Her feet crunched as she stepped on the snow.

Harry stood in the doorway, shivering. "Is this that important?"

Amy went up to one of the trees and uncovered the snow around the trunk. She picked up one pinecone and cupped it in her hands. She smiled, holding it, and looked up as the snow gently fell down.

Harry watched and turned away. "Aww, screw it." He ran out into the snow and found another pinecone. He ran over to the steps of Briarcliff, placing the pinecone there. He found one more and left it one the steps with the first one. He grabbed a handful of snow and made it into a ball then he threw it at Amy.

Amy's jaw dropped. She put her pinecone down and made a snowball. She threw it at him.

A few other patients came outside and joined in the snowball fight. Hannah watched them form the window of the common room.

* * *

Amy and Harry returned to the common room covered in snow. They tracked in some slush from outside. Amy and Harry carried an armful of pinecones.

"We come bearing gifts," Harry said.

They placed their pinecones on one of the tables. Hannah grabbed one along with a few other patients.

"Do we have any paint?" One patient asked.

The Monsignor was in the room. He nodded to the guards, and the guards fetched the art supplies.

As they painted pinecones and decorated them with glitter, the Monsignor went around the room observing the patients.

"I'm impressed with the work you've done her Sister Mary Eunice." He said. "Anna is getting along with others. She's much calmer. The twins haven't had any strange outbursts in months."

Sister Mary Eunice smiled. "I knew the festive season would lift everyone's spirits."

"Well done," the Monsignor said.

For a change, a different song placed on the record player. It was switched out for a Christmas track.

"How many old songs are we gonna know?" Harry asked.

"Oh you'd be surprised young grasshopper," Hannah said.

Amy gigged and painted her pinecone.

The track played White Christmas, The Christmas Song, Winter Wonderland, Blue Christmas, etc. When Jingle Bell Rock player, Hannah said, "this song always makes me think of Mean Girls."

Amy burst into laughter for a moment. "Wait, was that the song?"

"Yeah," Hannah said.

"Oh. I can't even remember." Amy said. "Hey, what year did The Sound of Music come out?"

"1965," Hannah said.

Amy nodded. "And what year is this?"

"1964." Hannah said.

"Dang it. My favorite song doesn't exist yet." Amy said. She went back to painting. "I wonder if we'll get to watch a Christmas special."

"I know everyone's happy about Christmastime and all, but someone has to mention it." Harry said.

Hannah and Amy looked at him, confused.

"Kate," Harry said.

Hannah sighed and helped the patient sitting next to her with his pinecone decorating.

"We did talk about it," Amy said. "Last month when it happened. At least, I think it was a month ago."

"She killed herself," Harry said. "There were five of us. Now there's only three. We should have done more for her."

"It's too late now," Hannah said. "All we can do is value those who are still here."

"Kate and Luke didn't deserve to die like that. Do die here," Harry said. "I don't want to die here."

"What do you suggest?" Hannah asked.

"I think we should try our best to look redeemed." Harry said. "And if that doesn't work, we should plan an escape."

"Harry, we're on episode 8-" Amy said.

"Oh would you stop documenting every episode?" Harry said. "We could be here for years before anyone gets us out of here."

"No one is coming for us." Hannah said. "So if we find a little bit of joy here, painting pine cones and listening to old Christmas songs, let us be happy. Don't interrupt." She glanced over at Leigh, the Santa Claus killer.

They went back to painting and decorating their pinecones. Amy tied the ribbon on hers. Amy finished hers and handed it to Sister Mary Eunice, who hung it on the tree.

The song changed to Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. Amy stood in the middle of the common room and put her hands together. She sang along with the lyrics playing.

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
Next year all our troubles will be out of sight." _

Many patients looked at her. A few resumed with their activities. Sister Mary Eunice glared at her. The Monsignor watched her, curiously.

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
Next year all our troubles will be miles away." _

Hannah put the finishing touches on her pinecone and handed it to Sister Mary Eunice. She stood behind Amy, and sang the next verse.

"_Once again as in olden days_

_Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Will be near to us once more." _

Amy smiled back at Hannah. The Monsignor smiled at the singers. Leigh told one patient who wasn't looking, to watch them.

Amy sang the next verse of the song.

"_Someday soon we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
Until then we'll have to muddle through somehow." _

The girls sang the last line together.

"_So have yourself a merry little Christmas now." _

Many patients clapped for them. Leigh seemed the most adamant. The Monsignor even gave them a hand.

"Quite a talented duo we have here," the Monsignor said.

"That was wonderful," Leigh said the girls. "Takes me back to a time before this place. Thank you for that."

"Oh no," Hannah did quickly. "Don't thank us."

"It wasn't for you," Amy said, uneasy.

"That was lovely," a women said.

Amy turned around to see Lana Winters! "Lana! You're back!" She hugged Lana. "Oh sorry. You probably don't want to be touched right now. I'm glad you're back. I mean, not back in this asylum but, you know, free from Thredson."

"I need to talk to you about that." Lana said. They walked over to the corner of the common room. "You were right about everything. Thredson. Kit. Even Wendy." Lana said. "How did you know?"

Amy smiled nervously. "You'll have to keep an open mind." She took a deep breath. "I am from the future. I can prove it, I think. I know all the words to a song that doesn't come out until next year. Of course, you know until next year comes around-"

"Stop rambling," Lana said. "Will Thredson ever be caught? Will I ever be free?"

Amy looked at her blankly for a second. "Um... I think so... wait- yes." She said. "I remember now. You are freed and it is such a great scene. I cried tears of joy when you got out."

"When will that be?" Lana asked.

"Soon," Amy said, vaguely. "It won't be much longer now."


	12. Asylum Chapter 12

Trapped in Briarcliff Chapter 12

Episode 6B

"Episode 8"

The patients were granted the privilege of watching one Christmas special on Christmas Eve night. The residents who 'earned' it were able to watch, while others had to turn in early. The three remaining members of the group sat together in the folding chairs in the second row to watch "Santa Claus is coming to town."

"Hey, this wasn't in the original show," Amy whispered to them.

"Well the show didn't go in depth during Christmas time." Harry said.

"Do you think we could be changing things?" Amy asked.

Hannah shook her head, "Even if we can, we won't make big changes."

Amy made a 'matter of fact' look. "Lana believes me. She knows I know things that haven't happened yet."

"Did you mention she's also in a TV show?" Hannah asked.

Amy huffed and folded her arms. She leaned back in chair as the film played.

Lana sat next to them. She whispered to Amy, "Kit is back."

Amy made a face. "He was gone?"

"He's been injured. We need to find a way to proof against Thredson if we ever want to be free of this place." Lana said.

"What do you need me to do?" Amy asked.

* * *

Amy and Lana went into the room where Lana had tied up Thredson. Amy hid behind a dresser, knowing what was to come.

Lana peeked begins the mattress, only to find Thredson missing. Thredson jumped up from behind her, choking Lana with a phone cord.

Amy jumped up, on to his back. "Let her go!" She shouted. She clawed his neck.

Thredson moved against a wall, slamming Amy against it. She fell to her ground.

A few moments later, Kit showed up and got Thredson with a fire extinguisher. Thredson was knocked unconscious.

Kit helped Amy get up. "Are you okay?" Kit asked her.

"Yeah." Amy said. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"That was pretty brave," Kit said. "The way you just jumped on him."

Amy smiled and giggled. "Well He is a murderer. And a rapist. He deserved it."

"Why do you care so much?" Kit asked. "I mean, he didn't hurt you or anyone you love."

"In a way, he has." Amy said. "And he is a terrible human being. He should be behind bars. And you two should be free."

"We all should be free," Lana said.


	13. Asylum Chapter 13

Trapped in Briarcliff Chapter 13

Episode 7A

"Episode 9"

Flashback:** 2018**

Hannah walked to edge of the high school campus for her lunch. She sat against a building by the parking lot and at her lunch. She observed her surroundings.

It was quiet and peaceful on this side of the school. That was, until she heard some giggling near the building.

A giddy couple came around the corner, holding hands. Hannah made a grossed out expression. Then. The couple came towards her.

"Hey, I'm Kate," the girl said.

Hannah shrugged at them. "Okay?"

"What are you doing all the way out here all by yourself?" Kate asked.

Hannah raised her eyebrows. "Eating lunch. In peace and quiet."

"Come on," Luke said. "Let's leave her alone." He gently pulled her away.

Kate pulled back. "Not so fast." She gave him a look.

Hannah gave them a weird look. "Okay, what is going on?"

Kate and Luke shared a look. Kate turned back to Hannah. "I don't you to be alone."

"Why do you care? You don't even know me. Maybe I want to be alone." Hannah said.

"You don't," Kate said. She looked at Hannah empathetically. "And it just so happens, me and Luke need to branch out, and mingle with other people at this school."

Hannah looked at her suspiciously.

* * *

Hannah, Harry, and Amy played cards in the common room. Hannah seemed far away.

Harry snapped his fingers. "Hey? Are you paying attention?"

Hannah flinched and got back to the game.

Lana was in the common room looking uneasy. Lana looking uneasy. Amy noticed her from the table.

Harry sighed. "Does no one want to play cards?"

"Lana…" Amy said. "She's showing signs of being Prego."

Hannah chuckled. "Seriously?"

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"We're on episode 9." Amy said.

"What happens if we make it to the end of episode 13?" Harry asked.

"We won't," Hannah said. "Everyone died in this season, except one. And we're not Lana." She took a breath. "This season spanned fifty plus years. I can't stay in this world that long."

"Careful there. You're starting to sound like Kate." Amy said.

"Kate... Luke... seems so long ago." Harry said. "You know there are moments I think I always lived here, in this world. Moments that I forget that we grew up in the 21st century. It feels like a dream."

"It hasn't been that long," Hannah said.

"Time feels longer when you're suffering," Harry said.

Lana and Kit came over to talk with the remains of the group.

"I'm sorry to hear about Katerina," Kit said.

"Thanks," Amy said. She gave him a half smile.

"I'm not sure if Amy has filled you in on Thredson," Lana said.

"She doesn't need to. We know," Hannah said.

"Right," Lana said.

"You don't really believe us," Hannah said, annoyed.

"No," Lana said. "I don't believe in time travel or aliens yet I've seen things here that I can't explain. Somehow you three know things that haven't happened yet."

"Yeah, and at the same time. The day Katerina arrived." Kit said. "Like she gave you all 'the sight' or something and healed you all."

Hannah chuckled. "Yeah sure. Let's go with that."

"What's your problem?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, lighten up," Harry said.

Hannah stomped her feet. "You were right, Harry. This is starting to get to me. All this time we have spent here. No technology. Cards all day long. And I just want to get out of this place." She held her hand up by her head.

There was a pause before anyone spoke. Amy leaned away from Hannah.

"Hairy?" Kit asked.

"Forget it," Hannah said.

"We all want the same thing," Amy said. "To get out of here."

"And not in the way Katerina had in mind," Kit said.

"Kate." Hannah said. "Her name was Kate. And my name is _Hannah_."

Amy shook her head, warning Hannah. "Not helping."

"Grace is alive," Hannah blurted.

"What?" Kit asked.

"Don't torture him like this," Lana said.

"It's the truth. Just ask Dr. Arden. He'll tell you her body is nowhere to be found." Hannah said.

Kit's face filled with hope. "I uh, I wish that were true but…"

"You already believe it," Amy said. A smile grew on her face. "It's happening. We can change things." She whispered.

Lana put her arms out. "What are we going to do about Thredson?"

"Right," Harry said.

"I want him dead," Lana said.

"Not yet," Hannah said.

"We need him alive to prove me innocence," Kit said. "If he dies, so does the truth."

"Well, the good news is, you have three extra volunteers here to help you." Amy said.


	14. Asylum Chapter 14

Trapped in Briarcliff Chapter 14

Episode 7B

"Episode 9"

Flashback: 2017

Kate, Luke, and Hannah began to hang out from that day on. Hannah quickly grew fond of this couple, or at least curious about them. They hung out at lunch and met up at a café every Friday after school to hang out some more. One day, Lucas invited both girls over on a weekend. That's when Hannah found out they were special.

Lucas's sister kept interrupting them hanging out in his room. He took Tatianna to her room and Hannah went to the bathroom. Tatianna's door was cracked open. Hannah glanced inside as she walked by. She saw something so strange, she couldn't take her eyes off of it. Tatianna was sitting up on her bed. Luke snapped his fingers, and Tatianna fell to the bed.

Hannah entered the room. "Is she okay?"

Luke quickly got up. "Oh shit. I mean, yeah. She's sleeping."

"She didn't look tired a minute ago." Hannah said. "What did you do?"

Kate came into the room. "What's going on?" She looked at Luke.

"She saw…" Luke said.

Kate gave him a look. "Why didn't you close the door?"

"I forgot she was here. It's usually only us here." Luke said.

She tilted her head. "You wanted her to see. To know the truth."

Hannah looked at the both of them. "What truth is that?"

Kate smiled and looked at Hannah. "Do you believe in magic?"

Hannah blinked at them. "What?"

"Maybe not magic, but things that can't be logically explained," Luke said. "I have the ability to put people to sleep, with the snap of my fingers."

"Like… hypnotism?" Hannah asked.

"It's beyond that. And I have the ability to see other's worst fears. It's how I knew you were afraid of being alone." Kate said. "And when we combine our abilities, we can give people nightmares."

"But we only use it for good. We've only tried combing our powers on my sister. Her choice of course." Luke said.

Hannah folded her arms. "Alright. Prove it."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

Hannah shrugged. "Go for it."

Luke rolled his shoulders and lifted his hand up to Hannah's face. Hannah stared at it. Luke snapped his fingers and she collapsed to the floor.

Kate caught her and lied her on the floor. Kate held Luke's hand and closed her eyes.

Hannah found herself surrounded by her dead friends. Bailey, all pale with sores on her body. McKenna, all broken. Katie, all bloodied and bruised.

"You're next," McKenna said in a creepy voice.

Hannah woke up in Tatianna's room, panting and sweating.

Kate sat next to Hannah. "It's okay. You're safe now."

"It's true. You do have powers." Hannah said, still panting.

"We prefer to call them abilities," Luke said.

"We need to find others. More like you two," Hannah said.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Because I have a feeling, someone else is starting an army of their own. And we'll need to defend ourselves." Hannah said.

Lana, Kit, Amy, Harry, and Hannah plotted against Thredson in the common room that afternoon. After supper they carried out their plan. Hannah, having wandered the halls quite often and having talent for sneaking around, was to get the recorder and bring it to the closet Thredson was locked in. Hannah also had to test the recorder to make sure it worked. Harry was to be the lookout for Hannah, so that the recorder made it safely to the closet. Amy was to remain in the closet, to make sure Thredson didn't wake up or see the recorder being placed in the room. Once the recorder was safely inside the closet, Amy was to hide it so that Thredson could not see it, but be in a place where the microphone could still pick up his voice. Lana would get the confession out of Thredson. Kit could record it.

"Should one of us hide afterward?" Amy asked.

"No," Amy shook her head. "Where Lana hides it will be a perfect hiding spot."

"Where will that be?" Kit asked.

"You don't need to know," Amy said.

"You already know where it is, don't you?" Lana asked.

Amy nodded.

"I don't even know where I'm going to hide it yet." Lana said.

"You'll come up with a brilliant hiding spot," Hannah said.

"Alright," Kit said. "We all know what to do. I'll see you after supper."

Hannah found the recorder in the library of the asylum. It was lying on the ground in the corner. As she carried it through the library, she passed by the magazines on the table. She paused to look at the covers. One had Elsa Mars on it. "I hope we don't go there next." She mumbled. She placed the recorder on the table and tested it. "Hello. There's no point in testing this. I know it works. This is Hannah and I am from the future…" She went on to document certain events in history.

Harry gave Hannah the all clear to leave the library with the recorder. He walked quietly down the hallway and peeked around the corner. He gave Hannah a thumbs up and they walked around the corner.

"I don't see why we have to help," Hannah said. "I mean, they did this fine without our help, originally."

"Don't you want to help though?" Harry asked. He peeked behind the corner. "Oh shoot."

"What?" Hannah asked.

"It's Arden. He's coming this way." Harry said.

Hannah sighed. "We'll be fine." She started walking around the corner.

Harry's face fell. "Hannah don't. We'll all be screwed."

As she turned the corner, Dr. Arden was facing the opposite direction, talking to the Monsignor. They took their conversation down in the hallway, in the opposite direction.

"How did you know that would work?" harry asked.

"Because we aren't changing things," Hannah said.

"We shouldn't test that theory so strongly," Harry said. "Our deaths after all, won't impact the story."

Harry and Hannah successfully made it to the closet where Amy hid and Thredson was being tied up.

"Did we wake at all?" Harry asked.

"No," Amy said.

"Of course not," Hannah said.

They set up the recorder near a nightstand and waited for Kit and Lana to show up.

"Should we tell Lana not to say anything bad against her child?" Amy asked.

"It wouldn't matter," Hannah said.

"You just told Kit that Grace is alive and he believe you. How can you not believe that we can change things?" Harry asked.

Hannah ignored her and looked away.

"Maybe not. It could change the outcome of the show." Harry said.

"But in a good way. Her son won't follow in his father's bloody footsteps. He won't hate Lana and seek revenge." Amy said.

Kit and Lana opened the closet door.

"Is it ready?" Lana asked.

Amy gave them a thumbs up.

"Thanks for all your help," Kit said.

"You should all go back to the common room before they notice five missing patients," Lana said.

"No, I want to stay," Amy said.

"Amy, it's crowded in here. Maybe we should go." Harry said. "He might here one of us."

Amy sighed and stood up. "Oh, Lana, before we go, I need to warn you about what you say on the-"

Thredson began to move around on the floor.

"He's waking up," Lana said. "You have to go now."

Hannah, Harry, and Amy were quickly pushed out of the room. Amy stared at the door, speechless.

The three youths played board games in the common room. Amy asked a guard to unlock the cabinet where the games were. He gave her a look and obliged. There was chess, checkers, chutes and ladders, Chinese checkers, and the game of life. There was also a large stack of puzzles. The three alternated games every few rounds.

"You know, I learned to play Chinese checkers before American checkers,' Harry said. They were in the first round of Chinese checkers.

"And you're still losing," Amy teased him.

Hannah smiled at the two of them and took her turn. "Do you think Kit and Lana know how to play?"

"I don't know," Amy said. She looked at the board, puzzled. _Doesn't Thredson escape from the closet? No, he already attacked Lana… I think he does get out again… does he? Maybe it's just my fear talking…" _

"Everything okay?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah." Amy said. She blinked and sat up straight. "Just trying to remember what happens next in the story…"


	15. Asylum Chapter 15

Trapped in Briarcliff Chapter 15

Episode 8A

"Episode 10"

Flashback: 2017

Hannah was biking home past a park one day. She noticed a small crowd in the patchy grass. Hannah parked her bike and walked over to the crowd. She maneuvered through the crowd to see what was going on.

There were two teenagers, a boy and girl, doing a supposed magic act. They had a sign and a hat for money to be placed in. Hannah folded her arms and watched the duo.

They finished each other's sentences, had a funny banter, and did other tricks. She looked at a book and he recited it word for work without looking at the book. She randomly picked another part of the book and he recited it exactly. She asked member if the crowd to tell her something and he knew what it was.

The girl went up to Hannah. She whispered to the girl, "I know others like you."

The girl looked at Hannah confused. The boy looked worried. Hannah looked back and forth between them.

Hannah led the twins over to a nearby diner where Kate and Lucas met up with them. They sat in a curved booth.

"What are we doing here?" Luke asked.

"I've found two more," Hannah said.

"Two more?" Kate asked. "For what?"

"Our group. Our," Hannah gestured with her hands, "Militia."

"I'm sorry, what?" Amy asked.

"It's a working title," Hannah said. "Point is, they have powers." She turned to the twins.

"Powers?" Luke asked.

"Like What?" Kate asked.

All eyes were on the twins. Harry gulped.

"They were performing in the park. An alleged magic act. But I know it was real." Hannah said. "They can read each other's minds."

Harry and Amy looked guilty.

Kate took Amy's hand. "It's okay. You don't have to be afraid to let us know. We have a gift too"

* * *

Hannah, Harry, Amy, Kit, and Lana played Chinese checkers in the common room.

"I know we were tired of playing cards," Kit said, "But this is just tedious." He moved one of his playing pieces.

"Did you find a good place to hide the tape?" Amy asked.

"I did," Lana said. "And it is a pretty perfect hiding spot."

"Wait," Hannah sat up. She eyed the twins. "No. they don't hide it in the perfect spot. Not at first."

"What are you talking about?" Lana asked.

"Oh," Amy said. "Oh, no. You didn't hide it in the bathroom did you?" She lowered her voice.

"How did you- never mind." Lana said. "What's wrong with hiding it there?"

"What's not wrong with hiding it there," Hannah said. "Ugh, how could I forget?"

"If that's not the perfect hiding spot, then what is?" Lana asked.

"In the k-" Amy began to say.

"Don't tell them. Lana needs to figure it out." Hannah said. "And you will."

"I don't understand why you can't just tell me," Lana said.

"Shh!" Amy said quickly. Her eyes widened and she looked down.

"What are you – oh shit," Hannah said. She saw him to. "Just play the game and don't talk about it."

"Please," Amy said. She was still looking down.

They continued their game for about fifteen seconds, until he came over. "I thought they locked up all the board games."

Lana and Kit's faces filled with dread. They knew that voice.

"How did you get out?" Lana asked.

"Let's talk over on the couch, away from these children." Thredson said.

Hannah clenched her fist.

Harry put his hand over her fist. He looked at her and shook his head.

Thredson, Lana, and Kit talked on the other side of the common room. The three youths kept glancing over at them.

"Can I kill him?" Hannah asked.

Amy shook her head but Harry chuckled.

"One of you could just go outside, get a piece of bark, and I could sharped it and just stab him. Twenty times." Hannah said.

"It has to be Lana," Amy said. "As much as we may want to. Besides, hurting him will only add to our sentence."

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" Harry asked. "It's 1965 now."

"We've been here almost a year, haven't we?" Amy asked.

Across the common room, Thredson, Lana, and Kit continued their confrontation. Thredson threatened Lana's life, saying he'd only need her alive for the first year of their child's life. Kit and Lana glanced at the youths a few times during the confrontation.

Thredson noticed and look back at them. "Are those kids your pets or something?"

Kit cleared his throat but didn't respond.

"You know one of them is a killer, right? You shouldn't spend time with people like that." Thredson said, smirking at them.

He asked Kit and Lana about the tape. The refused to say where it was, but Lana looked worried.

"I wonder if you told any of you little pets where that tape is."

Kit said, "We didn't." He sounded confident in his words.

Regardless, Thredson looked that them unconvinced.

* * *

Sister Jude was admitted to Briarcliff shortly after Thredson's conversation with Kit and Lana. She entered the common room looking tired. She shuffled into the room. The patients all stared at her in confusion. The youths were playing chess when they saw her. Sister Jude went over the record player and broke the album.

"Oh thank God!" Hannah shouted. "I was so sick of that song."

Sister Jude gave Hannah a look, as if she agreed with her.

* * *

A few days later, there was new addition to the common room: a Jukebox. Amy and Harry were the first to utilize it. They looked through the song selections available.

"We're probably only going to know Elvis," Harry said.

"That's okay," Amy said. She selected _Jailhouse Rock.  
_After the first few notes played, the patients looked up at them. Hannah smiled at them.

"_The warden threw a party in the county jail  
The prison band was there and they began to wail  
The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing  
You should've heard them knocked-out jailbirds sing." _

Amy and Harry danced around the common room. And lip synched the song. When they got to the chorus, Kit joined them.

"_Let's rock everybody, let's rock  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock." _

Kit lip synched the following lines to Amy.

Sister Jude joined them in the dancing. Hannah glanced at Lana, who was not in the mood. Hannah sighed and joined in. The guards watched them carefully. One was even tapping his foot.

_Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock  
Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock  
Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock." _

* * *

Shorting after that musical number, another one broke out, but this one was all in Sister Jude's head. She sang 'The Name Game' and danced around. Her song didn't have a bunch of patients in the ensemble. They remained in their seats, or on the floor.

The youths weren't in the common room at that time. Amy and Harry played outside. Hannah roamed the halls of Briarcliff. Hannah made her way down the steps of the Briarcliff staircase. She looked up and at the ceiling and grinned.

Hannah placed her feet on the first level of the asylum. She hadn't felt so grounded in a long time. She walked over to the asylum's statue and looked at it. "So tall." She muttered.

Hannah backed away, in the middle of the room. She noticed a shadow around her. She looked up to see someone falling. Hannah looked up, in shock. She knew she would get hurt if she stayed in place, but she was paralyzed. She couldn't move her feet.

Someone pushed her out of the way. They moved her across the room.

Sister's Mary Eunice's body slammed to the floor. She lied on the ground, unmoving.

Hannah panting, unaware that she was holding on to the person who pushed her out of the way. She hoped it was Kit that saved her. Regretfully it was not him. She looked up slowly to see a man in a suit, with glasses, and dark hair.


	16. Asylum Chapter 16

Trapped in Briarcliff Chapter 16

Episode 8B

"Episode 10"

Flashback: 2017

Hannah brought her new group of friends to her backyard where there was a large shed. Inside was a rug, couches, blankets, a small table, and pillows.

"Is this your room?" Amy asked. "Do they make you sleep outside?"

"No," Hannah said. "We're here to discuss something very important. The reason why I need you guys."

They all sat on the couches and gave their attention to Hannah. She stood up in the center of the room.

"There are others out there. People with gifts like yours. More powerful and more dangerous." Hannah began.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"How many more?" Amy asked.

"I've come into contact with them. They do not use their abilities for good." Hannah said. She placed a binder and a yearbook on the table. She flipped the binder to a photo of Holly. She flipped the yearbook open to a group photo of Holly, Samantha, and their other friends. "These are our enemies."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"What did they do?" Harry asked.

"They go to our school." Luke said. "Are you sure they have gifts?"

"I've seen it. The horrors they are capable of." Hannah said. "At first I thought, maybe they were just ignorant. Selfish. But then they did it. An unspeakable act."

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"Murder," Hannah said.

Amy's eyes widened.

"Why aren't they in jail if they-" Harry asked.

"Because they used their abilities to cover their tracks. They are beyond saving. They're evil. We have to stand up to them. Use your combined gifts to take them down. Show them they are not above us." Hannah said. "Meet the enemies." She pointed to them in the photo. "Holly, the ring leader. She rounds up people with gifts to use to her advantage. Her own evil agenda. Then there's Sammie, who knows when bad things are going to happen, but doesn't do anything to stop it..." the list went on.

* * *

Hannah pushed herself away from Thredson. She looked away from him and started to walk away. Before she could take a third step away, he grabbed her and pulled her back. Hannah gasped and her eyes locked on his soulless eyes.

"You're that girl. The one who plays cards with Lana and Kit." Thredson said.

Hannah was too busy breathing heavily to say anything.

"Relax. I'm here to help you. I did just save your life." Thredson said.

Hannah turned back to sister Mary Eunice's body. A few people covered her body and took her away.

"I bet you know where the tape is." He said.

Hannah looked at him blankly.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Don't play dumb. The tape. With my confession on it. I need it destroyed." Thredson said.

"Why would I ever help you?" Hannah asked.

Thredson smiled creepily. "Because I can get you out of here."

Hannah expression softened. "What are you talking about? Out to your torture chamber?"

"No. Home. To your family." Thredson said.

"You don't have the power to do that." Hannah said.

"I can talk to Dr. Arden or the Monsignor and get your family's information. Tell them you've improved tremendously. Sign some papers. Get you out in a few days." Thredson said.

Hannah looked down. "Why me? I'm not the only one who plays cards with them."

"Maybe you were just on the right place at the right time. Or maybe I can relate to a fellow murderer on the desire to be free." Thredson said. "Will you help me?"

A grin grew on Hannah's face.

* * *

The twins were playing cards when Sister Jude joined them. The twins grew quiet as Sister Jude sat with them.

"What are we playing?" Sister Jude asked.

The twins looked at her, unsure.

"Uh, nines," Amy said. "It's a two player game."

"That's fine. Boy scoot over. You can play winner." Sister Jude said. She kicked him out of the game.

"We were in the middle of that game," Amy said.

"And I can finish it. I only need a minute." Sister Jude said.

Harry went across the common room to look at the jukebox.

"A minute for what?" Amy asked.

"I've made many mistakes in my life. Many mistakes in my reign here. I grew careless." Sister Jude said.

"Maybe you should tell this to the Monsignor." Amy said.

"Amelia please." Sister Jude said. "You shouldn't be in here. You've shown good behavior these past few months. You have lifted the spirits of many patients here with your card playing and your singing. You shouldn't be admitted anymore. I should have released you long ago."

Amy looked at her speechless. "Now you say that. Now, when it's too late to do anything about it."

"It's not," Sister Jude said. "I promised Lana and I promise you. I will get you out of here."

* * *

Hannah went to the library and found some extra film. She found a pen and wrote "confession" on it. She hid the film under her shirt as she went down the halls.

She met Thredson in the kitchen. Hannah hid the fake tape under the back of her shirt.

Threading entered the room and walked up to her. He held his hand out and shook it. "Give it here."

"What about my release? Has my family been contacted?" Hannah asked.

"After I get the tape. I will call them." Thredson said.

"Maybe we should destroy it here. The longer it exists, the high chance someone else could find it." Hannah said.

Thredson stepped closer to her. "Give it here. There's plenty of time for all that."

"I've been here for nearly a year," Hannah sneered. "I need to be free of this place. Don't forget, who you are dealing with."

Thredson and Hannah stared off for a few seconds. He sighed and said, "I'll make the call and give the report."

"Good," Hannah said. She waved her hand. "Go on."

Once he left the kitchen, Hannah sighed.

Harry walked into the room. "What are you doing? You're not seriously going to give him the tape?"

Hannah walked over to him, with her index finger over her mouth. "Shush."

"Have you lost your mind?" Harry asked.

"It's not what you think." Hannah whispered. "It's a fake tape."

Harry tilted his head. "Why would you do that?"

"Because he can get me out of here." Hannah said. "And it keeps him away from real tape."

Harry took a moment before responding. "Whyat about us? What about me and Amy? You're just gonna leave us in here?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead." Amy said.

"No of course not. You only think about yourself." Harry said.

"Harry," Hannah said.

"For your sake, I hope he doesn't find out it's a fake until you're freed." Harry said.

* * *

The Monsignor found Hannah in the library organizing the books. She moved some books around, putting them in the right order.

"Anna Parker," he addressed her.

Hannah worked on the books.

"Anna?" He walked closer to her.

"Oh. Right, me." Hannah said.

"Anna I have wanted to tell you how proud we are of your progress here at Briarcliff." The Monsignor said. "You've come a long way since your admittance all those years ago."

Hannah smiled, hopeful. "Wow. Uh, thanks."

"We've contacted your parents and arranged a visit in a few days." He said.

"A few days? That's when they'll take me home?" Hannah asked.

"Not so fast," the Monsignor said. "You've made progress, but that doesn't mean you're ready to leave."

Hannah took a step back.

"You'll need your parents' permission to let you out." He said. "They're first visit will be a few days. We'll take it from there." The Monsignor said. He turned around and left the library.

Thredson entered the room just as he left.

Hannah almost dropped a book when she saw him. "Geez."

"I held up my end of the deal. The tape. _Now_." He said firmly.

Hannah put the book away. "A visit with my family? That doesn't mean I'll get out anytime soon."

"As long as you don't act like a complete psychopath, they should see how much 'better' you are and take you home." Thredson said. "The tape."

Hannah pulled out the tape from behind her and handed it to him.

He grabbed the tape and examined it. He gave her a look. "Is the tape player still in that closet?"

Hannah's eyes narrowed. "Why? Need to hear your awful confession before burning it."

He left the room without another word.

Hannah tried not to look worried. She went back to the books, but kept glancing at the door.

Soon, Hannah couldn't take it anymore. She left the library and walked down the hallway. She walked quickly down the hallways. Her breathing pace increased. Her fears increased with each step. _No no no. Please don't let him find the tape player. Don't let him know it's a fake. I need to destroy that tape player. Break it. Throw it out the window. Before he can play it.  
_

As she came up to the closet, she heard her voice on the tape. She recorded herself rambling on the fake tape. _Shit. He's heard it. He knows._

Hannah knew she should run, but she couldn't move. She was paralyzed in fear once again.

The tape turned off. Hannah found her footing and turned around. She quickly walked away. She dare not look back.

Thredson stormed out of the closet and quickly caught up to her. He grabbed Hannah by her hair. He covered her mouth and retrained her. "You little lair." He dragged her to the closet and locked her inside.


	17. Asylum Chapter 17

Trapped in Briarcliff Chapter 17

Episode 9A

"Episode 11"

Hannah pounded on the closet door. "Let me out!" She called. She banged and shouted for a while. Then she sat on the floor of the closet and waited.

After a while, she started to sing. "_All by myself. Don't wanna be, all by myself. Anymore._"

The door unlocked. Hannah heard the clicking sound and quickly stood up.

The door opened, revealing Harry.

Hannah sighed with relief and hugged him.

"How did you get locked in-oh wait. Thredson?" Harry said.

"Can we just not talk about it?" Hannah said.

"It's our curfew anyway." Harry said.

The two walked back to their rooms side by side.

* * *

The three youths ate breakfast together the next day. They had cream of wheat and a whole apple.

"You know, I've actually forgotten what an Oreo tastes like," Harry said.

Hannah gave a small smile.

"If luck is on our side, we could be out of here soon," Amy said. "All of us."

"You think Sister Jude will keep her promise?" Hannah asked.

"She does for Lana..." Amy said. She finished up her breakfast and left her tray on the counter by the sink. "See you in the common room."

As Amy approached the common room, she saw a few doctors leaving the room. Amy stopped, not sure who they were at first. Then she saw Thredson and hit behind the corner. Then she heard a baby crying.

Amy peeked around the corner and saw a nurse holding the baby and walking away with it. She heard a woman sobbing. Amy walked down the hallway to the common room. She found Kit and Grace!

"Amy, not now please," Kit said. He was holding Grace.

A smile grew on Amy's face. "Oh my God. Grace is back. The baby... that means it's Episode 11," she gasped. "Lana!" She took off down the halls of Briarcliff.

She slid as she ran around the corner. "Lana!" She called out. A few nuns looked at her strangely as she ran by.

Amy found Lana back in the cafeteria. "Lana," Amy said, standing before her.

"What is it?" Lana asked. "I heard you from the hallway."

Amy, all giddy, said, "it's today."

It only took a second for Lana to understand what she meant.

* * *

Despite Hannah's trickery, a meeting with her parents still took place. They arrived shortly after breakfast was over. Despite Hannah's trickery, a meeting with her parents still took place. They arrived shortly after breakfast was over. Hannah was given a cardigan to wear over her uniform. She walked nervously up to the visitation room. _This meeting could change everything. What are they like? I hope they're good people. Understanding. People you can talk to. Do I have any siblings in this world? Why haven't they visited me in so long? It's been about four years since her admittance._

Her thoughts halted when she entered the room and saw them. They smiled at Hannah. They looked like a regular old fashioned couple. She wore a long 50s style dress. He wore a button up shirt with slacks. The mom had a short haircut, pushed back with a lot of hairspray. The mom hugged Hannah. The guard watched carefully.

Hannah took her seat in the armchair across them.

"Oh, Anna," the mom said, "It's so good to see you."

"Yeah," Hannah managed. "Been a long time."

"I know sweetie," The mom said. "We do live far away and woman in charge told us not to visit until you had settled in." She looked down.

"Four years to settle in?" Hannah said.

"No, it's six months," the mom said.

"But then you had that incident, so they told us you hadn't earned the privilege of having visitors." The dad said. "Each incident added to it. The rules of this place are so strict, but we believed it was the best place for you. And it seems it has all worked out." The dad said.

Hannah scoffed quietly and leaned back in her chair. "How have things been at home without me?"

The parents smiled at one another. "We've been good, honey," the mom said. "Missing you, of course. We were so happy to get the call that you had been getting better."

Hannah folded her lips. She put her arms on the armchair.

"I heard the residents here get to learn all sorts of life skills," the dad said. "Like cooking and other things."

"Any good stories you'd like to tell us about?" The mom asked.

Hannah dropped her arm into her lap. _What the heck?_ She took a deep breath. _Keep your calm. This meeting can make or break your future in this place. _"Uh, I've been helping out in the library. I mean, it's mostly encyclopedias and dictionaries, but there's some cool magazines in there."

"Aw, well that's good to hear," the mom said. "Any interesting people here?"

Hannah gave them a look but softened. "Uh, yeah quite a few. Lana, this reporter who is going to be a world famous author when she gets out. Kit, who is so wholesome, it's uncanny. Kate and Luke, who were helplessly in love. Grace, who was my roommate. Really helped me get the ropes of this place. Twins, Amy and Harry, who played cards with me. Most of them are still alive."

Her parents looked at her in shock. The mom blinked a few times.

"Luke and Kate passed away." She said casually.

The dad cleared his throat. "Wait a second, they had you rooming with Grace, the ax killer?"

"They stick all the killers together," Hannah said.

"Oh honey," the mom said. "You must have been so scared."

"I really wasn't. She is one of the best people in this place." Hannah said.

"Hold on, you also said, 'Kit' as in Kit Walker?" The dad asked.

"Yeah," Hannah said.

The mom almost fainted. "You mean they didn't lock in up in solitary and throw away the key?"

"No," Hannah said. "We don't have to talk about all that if it makes you upset."

The mom nodded. "You're right. We should talk about more delightful subjects. For instance, you coming home."

Hannah covered her mouth. "Are you serious?"

"You're no threat to anyone Anna," the dad said.

"We can both see it. You've been reformed. This place did work for you." The mom said. "Wait until the readers of the Times hear this."

Hannah's eyes narrowed. _Huh. She's a writer._ Hannah stood up and looked at the guard. "Can I hug them?"

The guard nodded and Hannah embraced her 'parents.'

* * *

A nun came into the kitchen to retrieve Lana and free her from Briarcliff, after Sister Jude had a word with her. On Lana's way to the kitchen to retrieve the taped confession, she found Amy.

"Amelia, you were right." Lana said.

"I'm so happy for you." Amy said.

"I will come back for you. And Sister Jude."

"And my brother?" Amy asked.

Lana nodded. "Of course." She placed her hand over Amy's.

Amy's eyes filled with tears of joy as Lana left the hallway.

Lana grabbed the taped confession and headed out of the building. Out of Briarcliff. Free.

Amy watched out of the window of the common room with Harry was Lana walked out of the building and into a cab. The twins held hands.

Meanwhile on the ground floor of Briarcliff, Thredson reentered the building after seeing Lana drive off with the tape.

Hannah stood in the center of the room and started dancing while saying, "You been caught sir. You going to jail sir. Your life is over sir." She burst into laughter and left the room, leaving him both confused and terrified.


	18. Asylum Chapter 18

Trapped in Briarcliff Chapter 18

Episode 9B

"Episode 11"

The three youths and Kit and Grace waited in the common room, while playing cards.

"It's been a few hours," Amy said. "When will the police come?"

"They're probably more focused on capturing Thredson than freeing you," Hannah said.

"I can't believe it's finally happening," Grace said. "We're really on our way out of this place."

Amy smiled and water filled her eyes.

Harry got up and watched out the window. "The police are here," he announced.

The police came in and released Kit Walker from the asylum. Amy hugged him before he left.

"Thank you," he said to Amy, "for all your help."

The next day he came back for Grace. Hannah and Grace said their goodbyes.

"You'll be out soon enough," Grace said to Hannah.

* * *

A few weeks later, the youths were playing a board game together. "Who do you think will be released next?" Harry asked.

"Are we placing bets now?" Hannah asked.

"It's so much worse here without Lana and Kit," Amy said. "And why hasn't Lana come for us?"

"She hasn't come for Judy yet, either." Hannah said.

"Anna Parker," a guard called.

Hannah turned around and stood up. "Yes?"

"Come with me," he said.

"Where?" Hannah asked. She left down the hallway.

"Go to your cell and grab your things." The guard said.

In her room was a new outfit on her top bunk. A yellow dress. There was also a hairbrush and hair tie. Hannah got changed and felt the silk dress. It felt strange to wear something different after all this time. She combed her hair and tied it back into a ponytail.

Harry watched from the doorway of the common room as she walked by. "You're going home?" He asked.

Hannah nodded and she walked passed him.

Harry walked out and hugged her, stopping her in her tracks.

She hugged him back, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

Hannah left Briarcliff cliff with her parents in their station wagon that day. The twins watched from the window as Hannah and her 'parents' drove off.

* * *

1965

Hannah sat on the couch in her 'family's' living room. The 12 inch TV was in black in white and had an antenna on it. Bewitched was on.

"Anna, sweetie," her mom said, "You've been watching the television for an hour. Go outside. Or read a book. Play some cards."

Hannah sighed and leaned forward. "Alright." She went up to her room and lied on her bed. Her room was small. Her closest was full of dresses. She had a small bookshelf in her room with 'classic' books such as _Little Women, Heidi, A Little Princess, The Secret Garden, Anne of Green Gables, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_, etc. "I've seen all of those movies." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Sister Jude, who now goes by Judy, causes a commotion in Briarcliff when it time to take her pills. The patients all stood in line for their turn. Amy and Harry stood behind her. Judy refused to take her pills and threw them across the room. "They turn your brains to mush." She said.

The twins stood close to each other. "Why hasn't Lana come for us?" Amy asked. "Oh wait... I think she does, but the Monsignor tells her Judy is dead. I wonder if he does the same with us?"

"It's only been a few weeks since Lana was freed." Harry said.

"No, I think it's been months," Amy said.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I can't remember how much time as passed. I'll ask Hannah."

Amy gave him a look. "Hannah's not here anymore."

Harry looked at her worried. "She died?"

"No, she went home with her family," Amy said. She paused for a moment. "Didn't she?"

* * *

Hannah and her neighbor's daughter biked over to the library. The neighbor was about Hannah's age. Both parents were a bit skeptical of them spending time together, alone. The girl's name was Debora.

They parked their bikes and entered the library. Debora went to the children's section of the library. Hannah went to the adult section, finding books with darker elements. She came across _The Handmaid's Tale_ and said, "Oh I remember that show. It was popular back in... my time." She picked it up. Then she found _Les Miserables_ and smiled.

"_Do you hear the people sing? Singing the songs of angry men."_

She grabbed the two books for check out. Debora got _Oliver Twist_ to read.

"Woah, that's a huge book," Debora said, looking at _Les Miserables_.

"Yeah, well I have a lot of time on my hands," Hannah said.

As they biked home, Hannah saw a magazine with Lana on the front page. Hannah gave a small smile and continued to ride home.

* * *

Harry threw up is breakfast one morning. It got all over the table. Amy got up, backing away from the table.

A nun took Harry to the medical room, which was once Dr. Arden's laboratory.

Amy played speed by herself in the common room that day, until Judy came over and Pepper.

"How about we play a real card game?" Judy asked.

* * *

Harry returned to the common room later that day, but he wasn't any better. He threw up daily. He had a bad cough. He looked thin and pale. He fell asleep during a card game. By the end of the week, Harry has died.

He was missing at breakfast time. The guards when to check on him and found his body in his bed.

Amy was devastated. She collapsed to the ground, crying and screaming. Judy and Pepper consoled her.


	19. Asylum Chapter 19

Trapped in Briarcliff Chapter 19

Episode 10

"Episode 12"

1966

Jude, Pepper, and Amy played cards in the common room all day. Judy taught Amy how to play poker. A few other patients joined them.

The jukebox was updated with a new list of songs. Amy was happy to find _The Sound of Music_ soundtrack included. She played the songs all day and sang a few songs.

"_Raindrops on roses a__nd whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things..._

_When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad." _

When Judy heard the songs enough times to learn the lyrics, she sang along with Amy.

Judy placed her hands over Amy's singing the last verse of one song together:

"_My heart will be blessed with the sound of music_

_And I´ll sing once more." _

Pepper clapped for them. "That was beautiful." She said.

* * *

Hannah watched "The Munster's" on TV while dusting the living room. She was wearing capris instead of a dress.

"Turn off that television," the dad said, entering the room from the kitchen. "Wasting electricity."

"I'm watching that." Hannah said.

"No, you're doing your chores." The dad said. He turned the TV off.

"Well, can I put some music on?" Hannah asked.

"Fine," the dad said. "I hope you're not going anywhere dressed like that."

Hannah looked down at her outfit. "What's wrong with this?"

"No daughter of mine is leaving this house dressed like a man." He said.

Hannah bit her tongue and went back to cleaning. "if you could see the women in 2018," seh mumbled to herself.

She played the music on the record player after he left the room. It was all old songs. Hannah leaned her head back.

* * *

1968

Hannah and Deborah went to the movies to see _Oliver!_ Deborah was so excited to see a book that she's read become a movie. Hannah put her arm on the armchair. Then she rested her head on her hand during the movie. Hannah giggled at the awful effects in the movie.

* * *

1969

Alma Walker was admitted to Briarcliff.

Amy was confused when she saw her. "You look familiar," Amy said to her.

"I don't know you," Alma said. She avoided eye contact with the girl.

"What's your name?" Amy asked.

"A-Alma." She said.

Amy tilted her before she gasped. "You're Kit's wife."

"You know Kit? Oh, must have been during his time here." Alma said.

Amy nodded. "You're welcome to play cards with us. There's not much of do here-wait if you're here... what year it?"

Alma gave her a strange look. "1969."

Amy looked ill. "5 years." She said. "I've been here for five years."

* * *

Kit came to visit Alma a few days later. That's when he saw Judy and Amy. He talked to Amy first. She was playing speed by herself. "Amy?" Kit said.

Amy looked up at him. "Kit?" She face lit up. She reached out to touch him. "You're really here."

"Yeah, I am. You're still in here? After all these years?" Kit asked.

Amy folded her lips and nodded.

"I thought Lana was going to get you out?" Kit asked.

Amy closed her eyes. "The Monsignor locked me in solitary one day. He said it was to see if I caught my brother's disease. But I knew it was a lie. He told Lana I died. I was burned and there was no body to show her. But they showed her my brother's." Tears fell down her face.

Kit took her hand. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know Henry died."

Amy turned her head. "It was hard. It still feels like it just happened." She wiped her tears and looked at him seriously. "Grace died too."

Kit gave her a look before he nodded. "My God, Amy, you look the same from when I left this place. You still look 15."

He wasn't wrong. Amy still looked like a teenager. She hadn't aged a day over the past four years since Kit left.

"That's what malnourishment does to you," Amy joked.

"I can't believe you've been in here all this time." Kit said. "And Judy." He looked over at her in the common room.

* * *

Hannah was watching more TV on a Saturday when her parents entered the room.

"We need to talk about your obsession with the television," the mom said.

"You spend too much time looking as a screen." The dad said.

"Since when is two hours a day too much?" Hannah asked.

"Don't talk back," the dad said.

"It's not just our television. Deborah's mom says that when you go to her house, you watch more television there." The mom said.

"You spend all your allowance on movies." The dad added. "It's not natural."

Hannah leaned back on the couch. "Why can't you let me be happy? Watching old TV shows gives the slightest bit of joy. Why can't I have that?"

"Honey, if you can't control yourself around a screen, we're gonna have to take you to a place without any." The mom said. She seemed heartbroken to say it.

Hannah tilted her head. "Are you kidding me? Send me back to Briarcliff because I like to watch TV?"

"We're worried about you," the mom said.

"For your information, they let us watch movies there." Hannah said.

"Rarely," the dad said.

"A girl your age should be meeting suitable boys and leaving their parent's home." The mom said. "Deborah is dating a nice boy. You should too. My friend Mary's son is about your age. I can arrange a meeting for tea."

Hannah threw her hands up. "I give up. I can't stand it anymore. The old TV. The old show. Old movies. Old song! _Old views._ If I want to wear pants in public, I can. If I want to die my hair blue, I can."

Her parents looked appalled.

"I'm calling Briarcliff," the dad said. "You're having a relapse."

"Don't even bother," Hannah said. "And my name's Hannah." She walked out the front door.

"Anna, come back," her mom called after her.

Hannah rode on her bike in the front yard and took off. When she crossed the street a few blocks away, she was hit by a car and killed.


	20. Asylum Chapter 20

Trapped in Briarcliff Chapter 20

Episode 11

"Episode 13"

1970

Kit got Judy and Amy released from Briarcliff the same time. They got into his truck and left the property. Amy felt around the vehicle. Kit turned on the radio and "Looking out my back door," was playing.

Amy smiled. "I know this song."

Kit smiled back at her, "of course you do."

"_Doo, doo, doo, lookin' out my back door_," She sang along.

Kit brought them back to his house with his two children who were five years old. "This is Julia and Thomas," Kit introduces them. "Kids, this is Judy and Amy. They're going to stay with us."

The children looked at their new house guests unsurely.

* * *

Jude helped with the cleaning around the house and Amy helped with the cooking. Amy taught the children many card games. In the evenings, Judy and Amy would entertain the Walker family by signing a song for them.

Amy opened up to the children, talking about her twin brother. The children helped her talk about Harry without feeling so empty and lonely. Kit couldn't explain how they did it.

Judy became a grandmother to the children. To Julia, Thomas, and Amy. She cared for the children and spoiled them with attention. She taught Amy some new recipes for desserts.

They all watched _Bewitched_ on TV as a family. "I always loved this show," Amy said.

Kit chuckled as they watched the episode.

"This is before they replace Darren." Amy said aloud.

"They replace Darren?" Kit asked.

"Yeah in season 7." Amy said. Her eyes remained glued to the TV.

"Why? I like this Darren." Julia said.

"He had to quit for medical reasons." Amy said. Her gaze was still on the screen.

"Who wins the would cup series?" Kit asked.

"I don't follow sports." Amy shrugged.

Later that year, Judy died. The family was heartbroken. They buried her outside and said a few words about her.

* * *

1975

The Walker family celebrated Amy's birthday. She blew out her candles and the children cheered. They were 10 years old now.

Lana attended the small party. "Why are there only 15 candles on the cake? Isn't she 25?" She asked Kit.

"Yes, but she still looks 15. And acts 15." Kit said.

After eating cake, Amy opened her presents. Lana got her an autographed photo of herself. Thomas got Amy a_ Sound of Music_ cassette tape. Amy gave him a huge smile and hugged him.

She played the cassette and the children started dancing. Amy sang "My Favorite Things," and the party came to an end. Lana left and the Walker family visited Harry or 'Henry's grave. Kit bought a few flowers for him. Amy wished Harry a happy birthday.

* * *

1978

Kit got married to a nice young woman. The children and the woman got along nicely. At the wedding, Thomas and Amy danced closely. Kit noticed them together.

"What's wrong?" His new wife asked.

"Is it just me, or are Thomas and Amy dancing a little too closely?" Kit asked her.

She looked over at them. "He's growing up. And they're not really related."

"Still weird," Kit said. "Amy's like my daughter."

Amy and Thomas left the party on their backyard to go into the house. They lied on her bed in their fancy clothes. They giggled and smiled. Thomas slowly grabbed her hand. He leaned closer to her and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

1980

Amy and Julie made breakfast for the family. Thomas entered the kitchen and kissed Amy on the cheek. Kit read the newspaper.

Amy and Julie got part time jobs as waitresses. Every hour, Amy had to sing a song for their customers. Thomas got a job selling newspapers.

Julia joined Amy and Thomas on all their outings. When they went to the drive ins or the movies, Julia came with them.

Thomas and Amy slept in the same room, fully clothed each night. Kit often checked on them.

* * *

1981

Thomas walked nervously up to his dad in the living room one morning. "Uh, dad?"

"Yes?" Kit asked. He put his newspaper down.

Julia looked at her brother curiously.

Thomas cleared his throat.

Amy, eavesdropped, leaning against the wall in her room, by the open door.

"I would like your blessing to marry Amy." Thomas said.

Kit didn't say anything for a few seconds.

Julia smiled and covered her mouth.

"You sure about this?" Kit asked.

"Very sure," Thomas said. He pulled out a small box with a small ring inside.

"Oh wow," Julia said. "It's beautiful."

"If she makes you happy, I give you my blessing," Kit said.

Thomas hugged his dad.

Amy smiled sweetly. She giggled quietly then grabbed her chest. She smile faded. She fell on all fours, grabbing her chest. She tried to call out but she couldn't speak. She fell to the ground with a thud.

Thomas ran into the room. "Amy!" He held her.

Amy looked at him one last time before her eyes closed.

"No!" Julia cried.

Kit checked her pulse. "I'm so sorry."

Thomas screamed and cried. Julia held him and cried too. Kit sat back, trying not to cry.

* * *

Amy gasped awake. She was in a bed, but not her own. She didn't recognize it. She quickly sat up and looked around the room. _This isn't Briarcliff. That's good_. The room was bigger. She was on a large queen-sized bed. Amy got off the slowly. She looked out the window and knew where she was. She spoke the word as if she was haunted by it. "Roanoke."


	21. Roanoke Chapter 1

Trapped in Roanoke Chapter 1

"Episode 6A"

Amy ran out of her room in the Roanoke home. She almost fell over the balcony. She turned her head and saw Harry in the hallway. "Harry?"

He walked over to her and hugged her. "Amy."

"You're alive," Amy said. She held him tightly.

"How long were you in Briarcliff after... I died?" Harry asked.

"Too long. But Kit got me out. I lived with his family for over a decade." Amy said.

"Damn," Harry said.

"Is everyone else here?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," Hannah said, peeking out from one of the rooms. "Last thing I remember I was hit by a car and then I woke up here."

Luke stood at the bottom of the stairs. "There you all are."

"Luke," Hannah said.

"Come downstairs. They're having a meeting." Luke said.

"Who is?" Amy asked.

"The cast of Roanoke," Hannah said in realization.

"It's been 15 years since I've watched that season. My memory of it isn't that strong," Amy said. She held her chest. "Those people we met in Asylum… they're all gone. We're not going to see them again."

Harry put his hand on her shoulder.

They walked downstairs and found the other characters sitting on the couches in what appeared to be the living room. There were a few fancy couches that looked brand new. The large room had a few portraits up on the walls. There was a glossy coffee table in the center of the room. Shelby and Matt sat on opposite ends of the room. Audrey and Rory sat together. Lee and Monet were there too.

"There you are," Monet said, annoyed.

Lucas sat in an armchair by himself.

Hannah scoped out the room. Two people were missing. Dominic and Kate.

"Well, have a seat," Monet said. "Don't just stand there all stiff."

Amy, Harry, and Hannah sat on the couch by Shelby. The group discussed their plan to record, as instructed by Sidney, who is in charge of the show.

"Excuse me," Hannah cut in, "Could someone explain how we all know each other? Like, what am I doing on this show?"

The actors all laughed and chuckled.

"Oh, Hannah," Rory said.

"We were all reluctant to come back," Lee said. "But we agreed. No backing out now."

"As if anything is going to happen to us," Rory teased.

Hannah, Harry, and Amy looked over at Luke, who didn't seem confused. He made a face, waving his hand down, as if to say, "I'll explain later."

"We were going to discuss the sleeping arrangements," Rory said, "But it looks like some of us already beat us to it." He gave Hannah and Harry a look.

Hannah jerked her head back, in confusion.

* * *

Dominic showed up and a fight broke out between him and Matt.

During the drama, the four youths went to one of the other rooms in the house to talk. They found the room with the word 'murder' written on the wall.

Amy quickly hugged Luke, but he brushed it off. "Okay then," he said.

"Luke, what is going on?" Hannah asked him.

"This is just part two of our punishment." Luke said.

"How are we here?" Amy asked. "Were we in the show?"

"Apparently," Luke said. "I got all the intel from Shelby. She sure does talk a lot." He took a moment before continuing. "Hannah is the actress for Amy. I am the actor for Harry. We have our real names this time around."

Hannah looked at Amy and laughed. "I'm the actor for you?"

"So, are me and Harry still related, as far as this reality knows?" Amy asked.

Luke nodded. "Yeah. You two are Shelby's niece and nephew. You came to visit half way through season one of _My Roanoke Nightmare_."

"I thought Shelby didn't have any siblings?" Amy said.

"And I thought we weren't in _My Roanoke Nightmare_," Luke retorted.

"So you and I played brother and sister?" Hannah asked him.

"Yeah," Luke said, unamused. "And you and Harry started dating after the show ended in season one."

Hannah and Harry shared an awkward glance.

"Well things are clearly all wrong in this reality," Hannah said.

"Not all wrong," Luke said to Hannah. "We're famous. We have money. Not that we can use any of it here."

Amy waved her hand over Luke's face. "Hello? Are you going to act like you haven't missed us?"

Luke sighed, "Look, the asylum was a dark time, but it's over now."

"I haven't see you, any of you, in years," Amy said.

Hannah looked down. "I'm just glad to be in the twenty first century."

"It's been years…" Amy said. "You guys have no idea what I've been through. What my life was like. Maybe for you, Luke, it's only been a short time. After all, you were the first to die."

"Hey," Luke said, taking offense.

"You didn't spend years in that asylum. You didn't lose your brother. You didn't spend years alone in that place. You didn't spend years with a great and beautiful family only to lose them forever. Our situations are not the same here."

"Let's not get into all that now," Hannah said. "Is there anything else we should know before talking to these other characters?"

"I don't think so," Luke said.

"Do you think it's possible to go back?" Amy asked.

The other three youths looked at her confused.

"Why would you ever want to go back to the Asylum?" Luke asked.

Amy folded her arms and looked down. She wiped a tear from her eye.

Harry held her arm. "It's okay. We're together again. You can get through this."

"Oh yeah," Luke said, "There are cameras everywhere so we shouldn't talk about the asylum or other realities so much."

As they walked out of that room, Luke stopped in front of the group. "Where is Kate?"

The three other youths looks at him unsurely.

* * *

Kate gasped awake on a grass surface. She slowly got up, feeling sore, everywhere. She looked around the area, very confused. _This isn't the asylum. Where am I?_ She looked at her arms and legs. She could still move them. Nothing was broken. _How am I still alive? _

In the distance, she saw a group of people with torches and pitchforks. The woman in front held a butcher knife.

"Oh shit."


	22. Roanoke Chapter 2

Trapped in Roanoke Chapter 2

Episode 6B

Kate hid behind a tree, panting. Her heart was racing. Her face was sweating.

When the colony was farther away in the opposite direction, Kate began to walk away from the tree. She walked carefully and slowly, to avoid steeping one any twigs or falling into a whole. It was hard to see in the dark, but her eyes quickly adjusted.

She found the trailer and sighed with relief. She walked up the steps of the trailer and knocked quietly on the door.

Sidney opened the door, looking very confused. "This is a closed set. You can't be here." He said.

Kate moved her arm, moving him out of the way. She entered the trailer and sat in one of the chairs. She sighed and smiled.

"Excuse me," Sidney said, "you can't stay here."

"I'm not going back out there," Kate said firmly. "Close that door."

Sidney raised his eyebrow but did it anyway.

Kate looked up at the cameras in the trailer. So many different rooms. All the characters from Roanoke. Then she say Hannah on one of the screens. She stood up and got a closer look. It was Hannah! And Amy and Harry were there too. And so was, "Luke." She placed her hand on the screen.

"Don't touch them" Sidney said.

"Here's alive," Kate said. "He's here."

* * *

Hannah, Amy, and Harry found Shelby in the kitchen, looking sad.

"Hey," Amy said to her.

Shelby gave her a small smile. "Do you think this was a good idea? Coming back here?"

"No," Hannah laughed.

"It's different for you guys," Shelby said. "You all have each other. Amy has her brother Harry. Hannah has Harry. Lee has her brother Matt. Audrey has Rory. I'm alone here."

Hanna held her finger up. "You forget about Luke. And Dominic who you probably don't want to talk about."

"So why would you mention it?" Amy asked.

"It's okay," Shelby said. "This show may have ended my marriage, but it brought many people together. Look at you. This show brought together actors and people like me. Everyone had found love. Even Amy with," she cleared her throat. "It's unconventional but it works."

Hannah and Harry took a step away from each other.

Amy folded her arms and looked down.

"Don't worry Amy," Shelby said. "You'll be reunited with your guy soon enough."

Hannah tilted her head and looked at Amy and Shelby.

Amy was puzzled. "There's no way to get back to him."

"We're in Roanoke. The perfect place to be with him." Shelby said.

"Are we talking about the same person?" Hannah asked. She put her arms out.

Suddenly, a cabinet door opened up in the kitchen and a loud sound came out of it. The four of them all jumped and gasped. Amy screamed. Harry and Hannah held each other.

Hannah stepped away from him. "It's only Sidney and his jump scares." She left the room.

* * *

Rory was in the next room by himself. Hannah walked by and he stopped her. "Hey Hannah."

Hannah turned back to face him. "Yeah?"

"How great is it to be in a relationship?" Rory said. He grinned from cheek to cheeks.

Hannah made a face. "Is there a laptop or something where I watch the first season of Roanoke Nightmare?"

"So glued to your technology. So eager to watch yourself on TV." He teased her.

"Ugh, Rory just answer the question." Hannah said.

"Did you not listen to the rules?" Rory asked. "No phones, other than there dinky ones they gave us to record with." He waved his camera around. "But there are old cassette tapes in the basement. Oh, and don't forget to record in that little booth in the other room."

Hannah threw her head back. "I don't wanna be here. And you're just... you're no Kit Walker."

"Who?" Rory asked.

Just then, a loud screaming cane from upstairs. Audrey came running down the the stairs in a towel. She said that someone was upstairs in her bathroom. She sounds frantic and terrified.

"Gosh, her accent is so good," Amy whispered to Harry.

Rory looked upset and ran up the stairs.

"Rory wait!" Amy called after him. She reached her hand out and pulled it back in. She sat on the steps. "Ah, screw it."


	23. Roanoke Chapter 3

Trapped in Roanoke Chapter 3

Episode 7A

Sidney and the cameraman got excited about the footage on the cameras. Matt and Dominic got into a fist fight by the front door.

Kate sat in the corner rolling her eyes at Sidney.

The assistant came into the trailer with their dinner. Kate didn't get anything since she wasn't part of the crew. The assistant quickly left the trailer afterwards.

Kate's eyes wandered from screen to screen. She mainly focused on Luke and her friends.

The cameraman quickly grabbed his camera and focused on one of the screens. "Did you just see that?"

"See what?" Sidney asked. He was looking down at his food at the time.

"Somebody just stabbed Rory," the cameraman said.

Kate got up and looked at the screens with Sidney. Nothing was there.

"Very funny," Sidney said, unamused.

"I swear," said the cameraman distressed.

Kate covered her mouth.

"Let's rewind it," Sidney said.

Just then, a scream came from outside. It was the assistant right outside their trailer. Sidney called out to her. When she didn't respond, he got up and walked towards the door.

"No, don't go out there," Kate said.

"Alissa could be hurt. We're not just gonna leave her," Sidney said.

Kate clenched her fists. "Ugh, Why does no one listen?"

Sidney left the trailer found Alissa. He shouted for the cameraman man with his camera to come out.

Once the cameraman left the trailer, Kate grabbed the handle on the door and shut it with her inside. She locked the trailer and fell to the floor, covering her ears and closing her eyes. She blocked out their screams and the ax swings into their body.

* * *

When Rory didn't return downstairs, the cast went to look for him to no avail. There was no sign of him. Amy stood in the doorway as they searched his room, knowing the truth. They found some blood on the floor and feared the worst. Then Audrey suspected he left for an audition. The cast sighed with relief, but some were still unsure.

Downstairs, Matt and Luke found the word MURDER written on the wall, with a new "R" at the end.

"R is for Rory," Matt said to the cast in the kitchen.

* * *

The four youths in the house talked in Hannah and Harry's room.

"I don't see why I have to sleep on the couch," Luke said.

"This house isn't being enough for all these guests," Amy said. "And I don't want to be a room alone. Even in asylum I had a roommate."

"Don't compare this to asylum," Luke said.

"You can stay with Shelby if you're scared," Hannah said.

"And are you two really going to sleep in this room together?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Hannah said. "There's a perfectly good lounge chair for Harry right there." She gesture to it.

Harry pursed his lips.

"At least here it's only three days," Luke said.

"But Thomas isn't here," Amy said.

"That life, of whatever you want to call it, is gone," Hannah said. "Any friends we made, any bonds, they're all gone."

"Hey, now we know we just kill ourselves if it becomes too much." Luke said.

"And wake up in a new hell," Hannah said. "All hell, all the time."

"Hannah," Harry said. He looked disturbed by what she said.

"I bet we'll going to the Hotel," Amy said.

"Anything but Freak show," Hannah said. "Anyway, offing ourselves is the easy way out."

"You think it's easy to die?" Luke asked. "You think it was easy for Kate to die?"

Hannah sighed. "I suffered in that asylum for a year. Hell for a year. Then I got out. It wasn't paradise but it was so much better than Briarcliff. And I had a few years there. I lived. I wasn't in hell. So I'm going to off myself just because I'm scared."

Harry smiled at her in agreement or perhaps admiration.

Monet barged into their room. "Hey, no secret meetings. You're supposed to be recording everything."

* * *

Hannah went down to the basement to play the tapes of the first season of "My Roanoke Nightmare." She skipped to when she was on screen. Amy told the story and Hannah reenacted it. In the show, Hannah or "Amy" wandered off into the woods alone.

"Why would she do that?" Hannah asked. "Flora already went missing in those woods."

She watched the show closely. A settler child seemed to be following "Amy" in the woods.

"Oh my gosh," Hannah said. "She's gonna get attacked."

"Amy" looked behind her and saw the settler child. He was squatting like a frog and had messy hair. The boy looked to be about a year or two older than Amy. He slowly walked up to her and she crouched down to his level.

The real Amy narrated over the scene. "It was an experience I can't even describe. I wasn't scared of him. I knew I could trust him. I didn't know how I knew, but I did. And from that moment on, all I wanted was to be around him."

Hannah made a face while watching the footage. One the night where Matt was caught by Shelby with that other settler women, she also caught Amy and the settler boy intensely kissing. The settler boy was carrying her and kissing her against a tree. Hannah looked away she saw that on screen.

"Amy" was scolded by Shelby and her brother after that event. Despite this, Matt and Amy would still sneak out into the woods.

While watching this footage, Hannah did not hear someone come into the room. She didn't not hear their shoes on the stone surface. Hannah did not hear them pull out a butcher knife and hold it up on the air.

"Thou are not welcome here," the intruder said. "Thou is an imposter."

Hannah gasped and turned around.

Agnes brought the knife down towards Hannah's face. Hannah put her arm up over her face. The knife sliced her hand and part of her arm off. Her hand fell off her body.

Hannah screamed in agony. She stared at her arm, or what was left of it and passed out.

Agnes left the room unseen.

Harry sprinted into the room and found Hannah unconscious. He carefully held her and looked at her arm. "Oh my God!" He shouted.

He grabbed some bandages from the first aid Kit in the basement and bandaged her up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Agnes was still on the move inside the Roanoke house. Her next stop was Amy's room.

Amy held one of the cameras in her hand, trying to figure it out by a small table. There were a few buttons that didn't work at all. It was only meant to record. The on/off button worked too.

"Thou does not belongeth here," Agnes said, holding a bloodied butcher knife.

Amy quickly turned around, putting the camera down, and gasped. She knocked the camera over.

"This is the home of my people," Agnes said. She corner Amy away from the door.

"No. No please." Amy begged. "I'll leave."

"It's too late for you child. Thou have entered the home for which thou don't belong." She raised her knife.

Amy tensed up, preparing herself for a lot of pain.

Before the knife on Agnes's hand could swing down, something cane into the room and knocked over Agnes. The creature was a person! He stood up slowly after knocking Agnes to the floor, staring at Amy.

Amy looked at the boy confused and frightened. "You're one of those settler boys."

He slowly walked up to her.

Amy backed up. She locked her eyes on him, and didn't notice Agnes get up to leave the room.

He kept walking up to her. Amy stopped moving away from him. She remained in place looking at this strange creature.

The boy walked around her slowly. Amy stood still, in shock or maybe out of curiosity. The boy faced her once more and smiled at her. He face softened.

"Who are you?" Amy asked quietly.

Suddenly, Shelby screamed from her room next door.

"Shelby," Amy said. "Agnes!" She ran out of the room, leaving the settler boy alone.


	24. Roanoke Chapter 4

Trapped in Roanoke Chapter 4

Episode 7B

Amy found Dominic helping an injured Shelby in her room. The back of Shelby's shoulder was badly cut.

Luke rushed into the room. He saw Shelby and stammered.

"What?" Dominic asked him.

"Shelby's not the only one Agnes attacked." Luke said.

Amy gave him a confused look. Then she realized when he meant and filled with worry. "Harry or Hannah?"

"Come with me," Luke said.

As Amy went downstairs with Luke, she peeked into her room. No one was there.

* * *

In the basement, Hannah was in Harry's arms, panting and sweating. Her hand was missing. Bandage wrapping covered the end of her arm.

"Jesus, she chopped your hand off?" Amy said.

"Glad she didn't get you," Harry said. "She was unconscious when I found her. I couldn't leave her like that. I had to stop the bleeding."

"This is day two," Amy said. "We just have to survive one more day here."

"Is it day two?" Luke asked. "I thought it was technically day one. Yesterday was day zero. We came in the evening."

She paused in confusion. "Don't confuse me," Amy said.

* * *

Audrey bandaged up Shelby upstairs.

Amy told them that Agnes visited her and was saved by a settler boy. Monet giggled and called him "Tarzan."

They asked for an ambulance on their cameras. When no one came for a couple hours, Lee, Monet, and Audrey said they would leave to find Sidney's trailer.

"Were splitting up?" Amy asked. "That's a really bad idea. Haven't you seen a horror movie?"

"Shelby and Hannah need help and they can't handle all that walking," Audrey said. "They need to stay here."

"We need to leave as soon as possible," Money said.

"I'll go with you," Luke said.

Amy gave him a look. She pulled him aside. "Are you insane?"

"Well I was in an asylum." Luke said.

Amy huffed, "they get kidnapped by that family and tortured."

"So you do remember Roanoke?" Luke asked.

"Bits and pieces." Amy said.

"I'm going," Like said. "I have to find Kate. And something tells me she's at that trailer."

* * *

Audrey, Monet, Lee, and Luke left the house that night. They used the flashlight on the camera phones to illuminate the way. They found the trailer after walking for over an hour, ready to give Sidney a piece of their mind. Then, the found the bodies and freaked out.

"Kate?" Luke called.

The trailer door opened wide. "Luke?" Kate said. She smiled and started crying. "Luke!" She walked down the steps out of the trailer and hugged him.

He held her closely and took in a deep inhale. "I knew I'd find you."

They released from each other and held their hands. "I missed you so much," Kate said. She put her hand on his face.

"Who is this girl?" Lee asked.

"My girlfriend," Luke said.

"I thought you were dating Zendaya?" Monet said.

Luke gave them a look.

"Never mind that," Lee said. "Sidney's dead. Any car keys?"

Kate went back into the trailer and tossed them to Audrey. "The car's dead."

Audrey tried anyway, and sighed with disappointment. "Why do we do now?"

"Run back to the house," Luke said.

"Or we could hide right here in the trailer," Kate said.

"We can't just leave everybody behind in that house," Lee said.

"Yeah, and what about Hannah, Amy, and Harry?" Luke reminded Kate.

"Then we'll stay here," Kate said. She held his hand. "I can't go out there... please don't make me."

Luke faces Kate and noticed her terrified look. He rubbed her back. "Okay." He faced the other three women. "Kate and I will stay here, in case help comes. They're likely to find the trailer first."

Monet sighed. "Way to chicken out."

"We don't need him." Lee said. "We need to get back to the house as soon as possible."

The three women left the trailer site and headed back to the house.

Kate and Luke entered the trailer and shut the door.

Kate gazed at Luke. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I love you so much. I was worried when you weren't at the house with the rest of us." Luke said.

The two swayed side to side, standing close to each other. Kate put her hand on the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

Harry suggested at no one be left alone after Agnes's attack. So when Amy wanted to watch footage of the first season of "My Roanoke Nightmare," they had to bring the TV upstairs so that Harry and Hannah would be with her. Dominic and Harry went to the basement to grab the TV. Amy stayed with Shelby while they retrieved it.

Harry held Hannah on the bed on their room. Amy watched footage of the show on the couch at the end of the bed. She watched the VHSs with "Amy" on the label. There was "Amy introduction," "Amy and Shelby," "Amy and Harry," and "Amy and Timothy." It was weird for her to see herself and on screen saying things that didn't happen. It was even weirder seeing Hannah pretend to be her.

She watched on the TV screen as Hannah (as Amy) met the village boy in the woods on day. She didn't run from him. She crouched down to his level.

Amy tilted her head watching the footage.

In another scene, "Amy" left the house in the morning before anyone else got up to look for him. She went back to the spot where she met him. He showed up, crawling over to her. He made a flower crown for her.

In another scene, the boy wandered into the house and gets caught by Lee. She held a knife pointed at him. "Amy" ran down the stairs and shouted "stop! Don't hurt him." She stood between the knife and the boy. She took the boy to her room downstairs and closed the door. In her room, the boy slowly stood up. "Amy" smiled and put her hand on his face. The seller boy slowly leaned in and kissed her.

Amy looked away from the TV screen and scoffed.

In another scene, the boy visited her in the early morning. He knocked on her window and she let him in. He watched her brush her teeth and hair and wash her face. He went over to the sink and tossed water in his face. "Amy" giggled and gently wiped his face. The scene cut to her drawing him a bath. She washed his hair and cleaned him up.

In a later scene, the boy came into the house late at night and to her room. He held out his hand and took it. He led her out of the house and into the woods. When she saw a bonfire, she started to get concerned. The settlers were all there. The lost Roanoke colony all looking at her. "Amy's" heart raced. She looked at the boy for reassurance. He held her hand and went over to a couple appearing to be in their 40s. His parents.

"We're so glad Timothy found someone," the woman said.

"We thought he'd be a savage child forever. But look at him." The dad said.

"Timothy," "Amy" smiled at him.

* * *

Amy fell asleep on the couch at the end of the bed in their room.

Harry stoked Hannah said, as she breathed slowly. "I think they had it right... pairing us together..."

Hannah continued to breathe slowly, clutching her injured arm.

"We spent so much time in the asylum. And after a while... something happened... I wasn't angry anymore. I had become content with the asylum. Maybe it was at Christmas when you sang with my sister... I like you Hannah."

A tear fell down Hannah's face. "We're stuck here because of me," she said, out of breath.

"It hasn't been all bad... like you said. Find the good moments to get through this hell." Harry said.

* * *

Matt wandered downstairs that night. Soon, Shelby followed him. The creaky flooring firm Shelby walking down the hallway woke up Amy on the couch in Hannah and Harry's room.

Amy blinked a few times and lied back down. Then she heard someone else walk down the hallway. It was Dominic.

Amy quickly sat up.

She followed Dominic down the basement. By the time she got down the steps, it was too late. Shelby was already attacking her husband with a crowbar.

"Shelby no!" Amy screamed.

Matt's head was already bashed in.

Amy covered her eyes. "Damn it!" She lowered her hands and looked at Shelby. Tears filled Amy's eyes._ She's going to die._

Dominic, Shelby, and Amy went upstairs and up to Shelby's room. Out of the window, they saw Agnes chanting and the real Roanoke settlers arrive. They killed Agnes.

Amy covered her mouth and looked at Shelby and Dominic.


	25. Roanoke Chapter 5

Trapped in Roanoke Chapter 5

Episode 8A

"Hide!" Amy shouted.

The settlers outside their house began to move towards the house.

Shelby and Dominic left the room and headed for the stairs.

"No! Don't go downstairs!" Amy shouted. "Bad idea. They'll break in whether or not you lock that front door."

"We need something to defend ourselves," Dominic said.

"We really don't!" Amy shouted.

"What's happening?" Harry called from his room.

Amy ran into his room. "The settlers are here. Lock yourselves in your bathroom."

Harry nodded and carried Hannah to the bathroom in their room.

Amy ran into her room and looked for anything that could be used as a weapon. There was nothing.

Shelby and Dominic ran up the stairs and into a bathroom with Amy. They shut the door and locked it. Shelby held a knife in her hand. Amy backed up when she saw the knife. Shelby still had blood all over her from Matt. Shelby sat on the tub sobbing.

* * *

Harry and Hannah sat on the bathroom floor adjacent to the bathroom Amy, Shelby, and Dominic were in.

* * *

Shelby lied on the bathroom floor, giving a depressing monologue about how much she loved Matt.

Amy scooted closer to Shelby.

When Shelby lifted up the knife, Amy grabbed the knife in hands. "Please," Amy begged, "Please don't do this."

Shelby looked like she was in another place. She didn't look Amy in the eyes. She looked straight ahead. "I can't go on without him. I did this to him. I killed my husband. The man I love the most..."

"Help will come. In two more days. We just have to wait that long. Stay in here." Amy said.

"I'll go to jail..." Shelby said. "Cameras everywhere. They know what I did."

"Then we destroy those cameras." Amy said. "The one in the basement. And the footage at the trailer. We can say the settlers did it..."

"Sidney will have seen it," Dominic said.

"Sidney isn't coming," Amy said.

* * *

Harry held Hannah on the bathroom floor, feeling her breathe against him. The wrapping on her arm turned red. She was bleeding through the bandages. Harry noticed and looked up. Her breathing slowed.

"I'll see you in the next life." Harry said. "Hopefully, it's the coven."

He kissed her on the forehead and her breathing stopped. Her body relaxed and her eyes closed.

* * *

The Roanoke house was quiet. The TV was off. Everyone was hiding quietly in a bathroom. Silence.

Until a bathroom door unlocked. Harry left the bathroom and walked into the bedroom. He walked over to the closed door. There was thudding and chanting heard from inside the house. Harry opened the door and began walking down the hallway.

His shoulders slouched, his eyes droopy, and his feet dragging, Harry made his way down the hallway. The walk to the next door room seemed so long.

A settler dressed as a pig entered the end of the hallway from behind Harry. The pig boy spotted Harry and began to run towards him, making pig sounds. Harry might have walked even slower.

The pig boy tackled Harry and stabbed him multiple times.

Harry's screams were heard in the bathroom where Amy, Shelby, and Dominic where.

Amy covered her mouth with both hands and looked terrified. "I just got him back." Amy whimpered.

Shelby glanced at the knife on the floor, untouched. She quickly grabbed it and slit her throat.

Amy didn't realize until Shelby's blood splattered on her face. Amy looked over at Shelby and screamed. Dominic rushed over to her.

"Shelby no!" Dominic shouted. He placed his hand over her neck, trying to stop the bleeding.

Amy stared at Shelby, unable to say anything or form a reaction.

* * *

Luke and Kate watched from the trailer. Kate covered her mouth. Luke stared at the screen, unblinking.


	26. Roanoke Chapter 6

Trapped in Roanoke Chapter 6

Episode 8B

When Audrey and Lee returned to the house, the found Matt's body. Lee screamed and wept.

Amy heard her from upstairs and turns her head towards the door. "They're back." Her voice sounded trembly. She could hear them walking up the stairs.

Audrey shouted when she saw Harry in the hallway. "Oh my God. He's dead too. He was so young. Poor Hannah."

"Hannah's probably dead too," Lee said.

"Why would you say something like that?" Audrey asked.

"Because Harry wouldn't leave her while she was hurt." Lee said. "Now let's just find the others."

From inside the bathroom, Amy stood up and put her hand on the doorknob.

"Woah, woah. What are you doing?" Dominic asked her.

"Lee and Audrey are back. We're safe for now." Amy said.

"You don't know that for sure." Dominic said.

"Yes I do," Amy said, raising her voice. She opened the door. "Audrey, Lee," She called out.

"Amy," Audrey called back.

Audrey and Lee entered Amy's room and approached her. They saw the blood on her face and shirt and backed up.

"What happened?" Lee asked. "What happened to my brother?"

Amy began to weep. "They killed him." She fell to her knees. "They killed my brother."

Audrey held Amy while Lee checked in the bathroom. "Jesus," she said.

"What now?" Audrey asked, dreading the answer.

Dominic, still lying on the floor, told Lee that Shelby killed Matt and then killed herself. Audrey rushed into the room. "What? Shelby's not…" Audrey saw for herself. After a minute she said, "I feel like I've lost a part of myself."

Lee looked at Dominic, full of hatred. "Shelby would never kill Matt. She loved him more than anything. She came her to get him back. And she would never kill herself. She was far too selfish for that."

"It's true." Dominic said. "Tell them Amy."

Amy, on the group with tears streaming down her face, said, "He's telling the truth."

Lee went over to Amy. "Did he tell you to say that? Did he threaten you?"

Amy shook her head. "One more day…"

"What?" Lee asked.

"One more day. We just need to survive one more day." Amy said.

"The villagers are gone," Lee said, "For now."

Amy shook her head.

Dominic and Audrey left the bathroom closed the door.

"Well we're not going to stay all cooped up in this room for the next 24 hours," Dominic said. He headed for the door.

"Are you sure it's safe out there?" Audrey asked.

"We didn't see any of those villagers when we came up here," Lee said.

"Alright," Dominic said. "I'm going back to my own room." He opened the door and Lee quickly slammed it shut and locked the door.

"What are you doing?" Audrey asked.

"I don't trust him for one second," Lee said.

Dominic knocked on their door. "Hey," he said. "They're still here. Let me back in."

Lee didn't budge.

"He didn't kill your brother," Audrey said. She went towards the door.

Lee moved her out of the way. "I know people like Dominic. They will lie and manipulate to get your to believe them."

Amy covered her ears.

Dominic pounded and pleaded at the door. "Please let me in! They're coming from the other room! Don't let me die!"

Lee, Audrey, and Amy heard pig sounds and Dominic screaming. When the loud noises stopped, Audrey went over to Amy and uncovered her ears. "It's over."

Amy shook her head. "We're not out of the woods yet…"

Some of Dominic's blood came through the door. Lee got a towel and covered it up. She also put the slower curtain over Shelby's body.

While Amy washed her face and changed her clothes from her suitcase, Audrey and Lee discussed going back to the place where they were kidnapped for Monet and the tapes.

The three survivors in the house slept on one bed that night. Amy was in the middle of them.

In the morning, Lee, Audrey, and Amy left Amy's room slowly and quietly. Lee covered Amy's eyes as they walked down the hallway passed Harry's body. Lee checked in the other room and found Hannah's body.

They made their way down the stairs and to the front door. When the opened the door, the pig boy was there. Audrey grabbed a crowbar and hit him.

"Hey hey, it's me," the pig boy said. He took the pig mask off. He wasn't a settler. He was one of the actors for the show.


	27. Roanoke Chapter 7

Trapped in Roanoke Chapter 7

Episode 9A

Kate and Luke woke up on the floor of the trailer. They ate Sidney's dinner left in the trailer the night before. Kate's stomach growled.

"We can't stay here," Luke said. He stretched his arms out.

"It's not safe out there." Kate said.

"By this time the settlers are at the house." Luke said. He pointed at the cameras. The settlers weren't at the house anymore. "Where did they go?"

"We are not leaving this trailer." Kate said.

"We're hungry. Thirsty. There's no food here." Luke said.

"It's the third day. We're almost there." Kate said.

"This isn't the way to survive," Luke said. "Even if we do make it to the end, then what? We're stuck here until we die."

"That's what life is," Kate said.

"This isn't even real!" Luke said. "Why would I want to spend years here?"

Kate took a moment. "If we're together, it would be much less awful."

Luke took a few breaths. "You're right." He opened his arms up and she embraced him. He rested his head over her head and held her.

* * *

At the Roanoke house, Dylan stood in the doorway, holding a pig mask. "I was just told to come here on Sunday."

"Sidney put you up to this. Before..." Lee said.

"Before what?" Dylan asked. He noticed the blood on the three of them. "Is that corn starch?"

"No dipstick," Amy said. "It's blood. It's real! Everything is real."

"What?" Dylan asked. He chuckled.

"Everyone else is dead!" Audrey shouted.

"Yeah right," Dylan said.

"We don't have time for this." Lee said.

"Agreed," Amy said. She grabbed Dylan's arm and pulled him upstairs.

"Where are taking me?" Dylan asked.

Amy gestured at the two dead bodies in the hallway. Dylan got closer to Dominic's body.

"Oh my God. He is dead."

"See? Now can we move on?" Amy asked.

"We need to get down to the compound. Do you have a car?" Lee asked Dylan as he came back down the stairs.

"Yeah?" Dylan said.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Amy said.

* * *

All four survivors from the house got into Dylan's truck and drove off for the Polk compound. Lee drove, knowing the way there better than anyone else. They parked outside the compound.

"Alright," Lee said, getting out of the car, "I'll get the tape. Audrey, you'll go find Monet. Dylan and Amy keep watch."

Dylan circled the car, keeping a lookout for the Polk family or anyone else. Amy stayed in the truck. She saw some people in the distance and opened the car door. "They're coming. Run!"

Dylan saw them getting closer. It was the settlers! Dylan bolted in the other direction. Amy hid in the back seat of the truck.

The settlers caught up to Dylan, cornering him, and dragged him to the truck. They butchered him against the truck.

Amy covered her eyes and mouth, not wanting to be heard. She curled her body up on the floor of the backseat. She put her hands over her ears.

Unfortunately, the truck doors swung open. When Amy opened her eyes, she saw the settlers gathered together, staring at her. Amy gasped and backed up in the truck. The butcher reached her hand inside the car and pulled Amy out.

"No, no, no," Amy cried. Her arms dragged on the floor of the truck. She kept squirming to no avail, trying to grab hold of anything to stay in that car. Desperation was heard in her voice. She knew she would live again, but she didn't want to die this way.

* * *

The small group of settlers held Amy by her hair, pulling her along. She stumbled She she walked and placed her hands on her head. She breathed loudly as she was pulled along_. This is it. They're going to kill me._

They pulled her all the over to the other settlers. They pushed her down at the feet of the butcher. Amy slowly looked up, tears streaming down her face.

The butcher looked down at her, holding her ax. She smiled at Amy and spoke. "We've been waiting for you."

The butcher stepped aside revealing the settler boy, Timothy. He crawled up to Amy excitedly.

* * *

The bloggers Sophie and Milo found the trailer that night. Luke opened the door for them.

"Thanks for letting us in." Sophie said.

"Lee just killed out friend, Todd," Milo said.

Kate shut the door and locked it.

"Hey you're from My Roanoke Nightmare," Milo said to Luke.

Sophie looked at all the camera screens. "What is this?"

"Season 2," Kate said.

Sophie saw Hannah and Harry's bodies. "Hannah is dead." Another scene showed Shelby. "Shelby? She was my favorite. Geez is everyone dead?"

"Amy still alive," Kate said. She took a seat in one of the folding chairs.

"Audrey and Monet too," Luke said. "You don't happen to have any food do you?"

Milo took off his backpack and pulled out some snacks. He had Chex mix, granola bars, and Cheetos.

Kate quickly grabbed a Chex mix and granola bar.

"Uh, you're welcome?" Milo said.

"Thank you," Luke said. "We haven't eaten in a couple days." He grabbed some snacks too.

Kate inhaled the snacks and grabbed another granola bar.

"Are you sure Amy is alive?" Milo asked.

"Why?" Luke asked. He stood next to Milo, watching the screens.

"I don't see her in the house," Milo said.

"Lee's heading for the house," Sophie said. She watched the footage another screen.

"She's going to kill them," Milo said.

"We have to stop her," Sophie said.

"No!" Kate said. She blocked the door. "If we go out there, we will all die. Especially you two," She pointed to the bloggers.

Milo made a face.

"We can't just sit here and watch them die. I can't let that happen to my favorite actors," Sophie said.

"There's Amy," Luke pointed to one screen.

"That colony has her," Sophie said. She covered her mouth.

"She needs our help Kate," Luke said. He put his hands on her shoulders.

Kate took a few moments, considering his words. She closed her eyes and nodded. "Okay."

The four of them left the trailer and headed into the woods together.


	28. Roanoke Chapter 8

Trapped in Roanoke Chapter 8

Episode 9B

The camera screens in the empty trailer showed Lee entering the house and pushing Monet off the stairs.

* * *

Sophie, Milo, Kate, and Lucas arrived outside the house minutes later. They came to a halt as they reached the house, seeing the settlers nearby.

"Shit, hide," Kate said. She practically dived behind the bushes.

"We're gonna get caught here," Luke said.

"Not if we shut the hell up," Kate said. Her eyes widened.

"I think have a chance if we make a run for it into the house." Milo said.

Kate eyed the front door. It was completely blocked by the settlers. "No way."

"What if we run around back?" Milo asked.

"It's too risky," Kate said.

"Audrey is still alive in that house." Luke said.

"On three," Sophie said. "One... two... three."

The four of them bolted from behind the bushes to the other side of the house. Luke opened the back door when something knocked him over. A Roanoke settler.

A group of settlers snatched the others and dragged them around to the front of the house. A few settlers grabbed large pointed poles and carried them over to the prisoners. The four prisoners were all up with their hands behind their backs.

Kate turned to Luke. "I love you." A tear fell down her face.

Luke nodded. "I love you too." He turned himself around to hold her hand, all tied up.

"No wait! Stop!" Someone called. Amy maneuvered her way through the villagers. "Please don't kill them." She stood in front of Kate and Luke.

"Amy?" Kate asked.

Amy turned to face her friends. She had dirty speckled on her face. Her hair was messy. Her clothes were covered in dirt. She looked exhausted.

The butcher waved her hand, halting the other settlers from harming the prisoners.

The settlers formed a crowd with the butcher and Amy in the middle.

"They are on our land. Why should we spare them?" The butcher asked.

"Because they don't want to stay here. They will leave forever. They just want to escape with their lives." Amy said.

"Why do you care what happens to them?" Ambrose asked.

Amy looked down. "They're my friends..."

"We went through all this trouble to sharpen those poles. We're killing someone tonight," Ambrose said.

The butcher raised her hand at him. He backed away. "Give is a reason to spare them."

Amy took a scared breath in. "I'll marry Timothy."

The butcher smiled. She got in Amy's face and spoke. "I prefer killing men anyway."

The settlers spread out and untied Kate and Sophie. Luke and Milo were held down.

"Wait, what's happening?" Luke asked.

Amy ran up to the butcher. "I thought you were letting them all go?"

"I can kill the girls instead." The butcher said.

Amy's face sank. She ran over to the prisoners.

"Amy," Kate said. "What happened?"

"You and Sophie need to get out of here. I made a deal to save you. I couldn't save all of you." Amy said.

"Milo!" Sophie shouted.

"What kind of deal?" Kate asked.

Amy whimpered. "I couldn't let you all die."

Kate quickly embraced Amy. "We will come back for you. Tomorrow when the police come, we will search every inch of these grounds. We'll bring the army. The swat team. Everybody." She let go of Amy and held her face.

"Go," Amy said. "None of that will matter unless you get out of here."

Kate nodded and hugged Luke one last time. She gave him a kiss and said, "I'll see you in the next life."

Luke nodded and was yanked away by a settler.

* * *

Kate and Sophie ran back into the woods.

"Where are we going to go now?" Sophie asked. "We didn't even get to help Monet or Audrey."

"I know." Kate said. "We'll hide back in the trailer."

"We never should have left." Sophie said. "What are they going to do to them?"

"You really don't want to know." Kate said.

* * *

Just outside the Roanoke house, Milo and Luke were impale with those large pointed poles, vertically, then lit on fire. Amy closed her eyes and covered her ears.

* * *

Kate and Sophie made to the trailer and locked themselves inside.

"We are never leaving this trailer," Sophie declared.

Kate nodded, out of breath. She sat against the wall.

Sophie started to cry. "My two best friends just died tonight..." she sat on the floor.

"My friends all died. It's just Amy left..." Kate said. "I lost my boyfriend... again."

"How was Amy able to make a deal with those settlers?" Sophie asked aloud. "Probably that boy from season 1."

"How did the fans respond to that?" Kate asked.

"Some people loved it. A new kind of love story. I mean, she taught him how to walk." Sophie said. "He still doesn't speak, that I know of. The way she described it in the show was so...beautiful. Yet she never came back for him after they left the house."

"Why do you think that is?" Kate asked.

"There are many theories regarding that. Some think she realized she didn't love him when she left. Like maybe it was a spell. Others think it was too dangerous to return..."

Kate leaned her head against the wall of the trailer and began crying. Sophie followed.

* * *

The sound of police sirens woke up Kate and Sophie the next morning. Kate jumped out the door and embraced the police. "Thank God you're here."

Sophie ran over to the police. "It's a blood bath at the house."

"Quickly, you have to get to the house. Audrey and Lee and Amy are still out there." Kate said. She got in the back of one of the police cars. "Hurry!"

* * *

At the house, the police found Lee. She as confused, waking up from her possession.

Kate got out the car and led the police to Audrey hiding underground.

"Audrey, it's okay," Kate said when she lifted up the hatch.

A police men helped Audrey climb up out of there.

"Kate?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah. Listen, Lee was possessed. That's why she killed Monet. That why she came after you." Kate said.

When Audrey reached the surface, she squinted her eyes. "She killed her ex-husband. She wasn't possessed then. Everything she did was to protect herself."

She saw Lee in a police car. Audrey pulled a gun out of the policeman's holster.

"Audrey no!" Kate pushed Audrey to the ground. The gun fell out of her hand and to the ground. "She didn't mean to." Kate said. She held her hands up.

"What happened?" Lee asked. "Are we all that's left?"

Kate nodded. "It's a victory really. Three survivors instead of one sole survivor."

* * *

Audrey left in an ambulance. Lee went in one police car. Sophie and Kate left in another police car. They went to the station and reported what happened. The recording from the trailer were reviewed. Crews examined the bodies on the site and searched for Amy, but there was no trace of her or the colony.


	29. Roanoke Chapter 9

Trapped in Roanoke Chapter 9

Episode 10A

On a web screen, Sophie is talking about her experience on the Roanoke land. "It was terrifying. I didn't know what these ghosts were going to do to us. They didn't speak."

The view count on her channel exceeded a million. Her number of followers skyrocketed. Everyone wanted to know about her experience there.

"It was horrifying watching my friends get murdered right in front of me. Milo and Todd were innocent. They all were." Sophie said into a camera. She still seemed traumatized by the events.

In another video, Sophie seemed a bit more joyful. "Alright you loyal followers. You've asked me a long time for this." She sat on a couch and scooter over to the side. Kate showed up on the screen.

"Hi," Kate waved.

"It's Kate Carrol," Sophie gestured to her. "One of the survivors of _My Roanoke Nightmare Season 2_."

Kate opened up about her experience too. "Luke and I hid in that trailer, petrified. I couldn't bare the thought of leaving until I heard Amy was in trouble. I thought I could help my friend. I thought I could save them... If we had stayed in that trailer, Luke and Milo would still be alive."

"Don't do that to yourself," Sophie said. "If I had just stayed home. If we didn't have our vlog channel. If we ran into the house instead of hiding in the bushes. Too many what ifs."

Kate nodded. "It's hard without Luke. But what's even harder is imaging what Amy is going through. She's still out there. She's in danger. Those settlers will probably kill her or tortured her. Force her to..." Kate stopped herself. She put her hand over her mouth.

Another video showed Sophie and Kate doing activities together. "Kate is officially part of this channel," Sophie announced. She hugged Kate. One video was a baking video. Another was them doing a horror movie quiz. In another video they visited a beach. Another video featured the two girls at a baseball game. In one video, they went to a zoo.

* * *

A few months later, after Lee's trial, Kate and Sophie visited the police again.

The police sighed upon their arrival. "Look we've done everything we can," the chief said. "We've searched those grounds. Amy is not there. There's no trace of here. Nothing to go on."

"So you're giving up?" Sophie asked.

"We don't have the time or recourses to keep going out there to look for someone who is probably not even there." The chief said.

"She's suffering out there. She made a deal for our lives. With the butcher! Who knows what she has to do for them..." Kate said.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do," the chief said.

* * *

Back on the Roanoke land, Amy was dressed in a white dress. The butcher and Timothy's mom tended to Amy's gown and hair. The butcher handed her a bouquet of dead flowers. Amy stared ahead, showing little emotion.

The settlers all gathered around Amy and Timothy, who was wearing his usual savage outfit, with a tie. The butcher stood between them and placed their hands together. The butcher spoke some words and looked at Timothy. He nodded. The butcher spoke again and looked at Amy. Amy held back tears and nodded. Timothy leaned forward and kissed Amy in the lips. Amy kept her eyes open and looked up.

Timothy took Amy's hand and led her to the house. Amy trudged along, dragging her feet.

Timothy opened the front door and paused. He looked at Amy, smiling, and picked her up. "Woah!" Amy shouted. Her eyes grew wide in surprise or perhaps fear.

He carried her into the house, still smiling. Timothy carried her down the hallway, up the stairs, and into her old room. He dropped her on the bed.

Amy's heart was beating increasingly faster. She felt her heart in her stomach. She quickly sat up on the bed and scored to the bed frame. Amy hugged her knees and hid her face.

Timothy sat on the bed next to her. He removed his tie. His smile fell when he saw her crying. He placed his hand on her face, but she pushed it away. Timothy gazed at her. His mouth opened. "Wha...wha wrog?"

Amy lifted her head and looked at him uneasy. "I thought you didn't talk."

He opened his mouth again. "You nevah shu me ou."

Amy took a moment to understand him. She started crying all over again. She lied back on the bed and covered her face.

Timothy lied next to her, watching her.

* * *

The next morning, Amy woke up on that bed, next to Timothy. She quickly got up and checked her clothes. She still had her dress on. Amy glanced back at Timothy. He was fast asleep.

Amy quietly opened the door out of the room and walked into the hallway. She quietly walked down the stairs and opened the front door.

The pig boy was right there. Amy gasped and slammed the door shut. She leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. She wept, waking up Timothy.

He ran down the stairs and looked at her strangely. He kneeled down with her and held her.

* * *

Later that day, Amy made some eggs for breakfast. She made a plate for her and Timothy. She used a fork to eat her meal while Timothy used his hands and face to eat his.

Amy sat in the living room alone after breakfast. Timothy slid into the room and slowly walked over to her. Amy spotter him and tensed ups

Timothy next to her on the couch. He tilted his head at her.

"What?" Amy asked.

Timothy looked down. "You awe diff...went."

Amy pushed her lips together. "You clearly care about this girl, but I'm not the Amy you love. I...am literally a different person. The girl you're looking at... she's in love with somebody else."

Timothy made a face.

"No, he's a not from the village," Amy said.

Timothy sighed with relief.

Amy leaned back. "What the hell? I just understood you..."

Timothy gave a small smile and leaned a bit closer.

"Enough of this. You need to learn how to speak." Amy said.

He opened his mouth.

Amy quickly grabbed his hand and put it on her cheek, near her lips. "Feel the vibrations. Repeat it."

He sat up straight and gave her an intrigued look.

"This is how Helen Keller learned how to speak. She was blind. And deaf. If she could do it, you can." Amy said.

Timothy smiled and stroked her face.

Amy readjusted his hand. "Focus. You need to learn to annunciate. You seem to skip the letter T when speaking."

He stared at her the whole time she spoke.

"Tea for two and two for tea. Learn to say your Ts." She said.

"I lie tea," he said.

Amy nodded. "Good. Now to you need to learn K. Kikki kicked a kickball and ate cake."

"O_kay_," Timothy said.

* * *

A few days later, Amy and Timothy sat at the dining table. She gave him the three utensils and demonstrated how to use them.

"What this?" Timothy asked. "We not do this at the village. We no have this things." He spoke with weird pacing. His voice still sounded a bit sore.

"It's unsanitary to eat with your hands. It gets all messy. You get germs from your hand from everything you've touched. Yeah, dirt is not clean." Amy said.

"Very well," he said.


	30. Roanoke Chapter 10

Trapped in Roanoke Chapter 10

Episode 10B

"How long are supposed to stay here?" Amy asked Timothy in her room.

"Is our honeymoon," he said strangely, still grasping how to talk. "I think a week."

"Hasn't it been a week?" Amy asked.

Timothy looked confused.

"You don't know how long a week is, do you?" Amy said.

He looked down.

"Don't feel bad... why would the butcher even want us together?" Amy asked aloud. She sat on the bed. "I mean, she hates outsiders."

Timothy sat next to her. "You help me. You save me from other people."

"You saved me too," Amy said. "From Agnes. I don't owe you anything."

Timothy looked at her longingly. He stoked her hair but she turned away.

* * *

Lee was a guest on the Lana Winters show. Kate heard about this interview and rushed to the set with Sophie.

"Wait, you know Lana Winters?" Sophie asked as they walking into the building.

"Yeah. This is gonna blow her mind. We haven't seen each other for a long time. Much longer for her." Kate said.

Kate burst into the interview room. Lee and Lana looked over at them.

"Excuse me, you can't be here," one crew member said.

"Lana it's me!" Kate blurted. "Katerina Shultz from Briarcliff!"

Lana looked at Kate and her expression fell. "Oh my God!"

Kate stepped closer to Lana.

"Are you her granddaughter?" Lana asked.

The camera man focused on them.

"No it's me. Really me. I was right about everything wasn't I? About the future?" Kate said.

Lana sat back in her seat. "I thought Amy looked familiar on the show. I thought it must just be a coincidence. And Hannah... and Luke... Harry. Oh my God. I'm so sorry they all..."

"It's okay. I'll see them again." Kate said. She sat down in Lee's spot.

Lee was standing off to the side, confused. "What is happening?"

"Shh," Sophie said. "I want to hear this."

"You died in the asylum. How is this possible?" Lana asked.

"Aliens and time travel." Kate said. "Now having multiple lives is hard to believe?"

Lana gave Kate a smile. "Briarcliff is shut down now."

"I know... Amy is still out there... And she misses Thomas, Kit's son. For her it's only been a few months." Kate said.

"Kate, you do know Thomas is a lot older now." Lana said.

"But he is alive?" Kate asked.

* * *

Back at the Roanoke house, Amy and Timothy were in her room. Amy sat on the edge of her bed and Timothy sat by her, gazing at her.

"Can't imagine any version of myself enjoyed this," Amy muttered to herself.

"Sing," Timothy asked.

Amy took a few breaths. She glanced out the window. A large blood red moon was in the sky. A tear fell down her face as she sang.

"_Edelweiss Edelweiss_

_Every morning you greet me  
Small and white  
Clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me"_

She sung the song slowly and was a bit off key as she started to cry. The song was almost haunting.

_"Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever  
Edelweiss Edelweiss  
Bless my homeland forever"_

* * *

Spirit Chasers entered the Roanoke house during the blood moon. They scoped the house and found a few minor paranormal things. They went upstairs and into the rooms. They were shocked to find someone in one of the rooms: Timothy and Amy. They were both lying on the bed. He was crawling on top of her.

"Woah, someone is in here," the host said.

Timothy hissed at them and ran for the door.

Amy sat up. "It's Amy! Help me!"

Timothy slammed the door and locked it.

"Amy Carter?" The camera man said.

"She's here," the host said. "We found Amy Carter." He tried to open the door, to no avail. He pounded on the door. "Open up."

Just then, the pig boy ran down the hallway. The Spirit Chaser Ford down the stairs. That's when they saw Lee, who urged them to leave to house before they got killed.

"Amy is in the house. We can't just leave her," one of them said.

"They're not gonna kill her. But they will kill you. Leave before it's too late." Lee said.

The spirit chasers quickly left the house, only to be shot with arrows by settlers.

* * *

And older man entered the house through the back door, which was unguarded. He was in his fifty's. He slowly walked into the house. He went into the kitchen and checked in the drawers. He found a large knife and picked it up. He carefully walked up the stairs of the house. He looked inside all the rooms of the house.

Lee saw him, and approached him. "I thought I told you guys to leave already. Film your show somewhere else."

"I'll leave when I find her," The man said.

Lee sighed and went back to searching for her daughter in the house.

The man opened a door and found an empty room. The next door led to a closet. The next door was where he found her.

Timothy was chasing Amy around the room. Timothy looked over at the man who just entered the room. Timothy hissed at him.

"Leave her alone!" The man shouted.

Timothy jumped on to the man. The man pulled out his knife and stabbed Timothy in the stomach. Timothy slowly fell to the ground. The man stabbed him again in the chest. Timothy lied on the ground, unmoving, and eyes open.

Amy looked over at the two of them. She checked Timothy's pulse. She sighed with relief. "He's gone. You saved me…" She looked up at him. She saw him clearly. He had changed some much over the years, but she knew it was him. "Thomas."

He nodded. "Amy. Oh my God, you haven't aged a day."

Amy gave a huge grin. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"You either. I can't believe you're alive again." Timothy said.

Amy lunged at him, to hug him. She wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you so much. I never stopped thinking about you."

"How is it possible you're alive?" Thomas asked.

She let go of him. "The same way aliens exist. The same way I knew about the future." Amy said.

He put his hand on her face. "You're supposed to be older than me."

Amy giggled. "How old are you know?"

"52." He answered. He placed his forehead on hers. "I'm so glad I found you before it was too late."

A loud banking sound came from downstairs in the house. Thomas turned away but Amy moved his head back to her. She began to sing.

"_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood  
Perhaps I had a miserable youth  
But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past  
There must have been a moment of truth." _

Thomas looked at her. "It's been so long since I've heard your voice. It's like nothing changed… of course time has changed us…"

Loud clanging sound were made downstairs.

"_For here you are, standing there, loving me  
Whether or not you should  
So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
I must have done something good." _

Thomas held her hands.

The loud clanging and banging sounds were coming from the stairs now.

"_Nothing comes from nothing  
Nothing ever could  
So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
I must have done something good." _

The butcher and settlers burst into the room. They saw Timothy's body and glared at Thomas. Amy stood in front of him. The butcher called Amy a traitor and brought her butcher knife down into Amy's heart.

Thomas cried and held her. "Not again. Please, I can't lose you again."

Amy struggled to take a breath. "In another life…" Her muscles loosened in his arms. Her eyes closed and she stopped moving.

A few minutes later, the Roanoke house blew up. Lee found her daughter in the house. Flora was going to die to be with her friend Pricilla and protect her from the butcher. Lee agreed to die instead, so that her daughter would live. Pricilla shot the gun, triggering the explotion.

* * *

**1 year later**

Kate and Sophie were filming for a vlog in London. They had the England flag in their shot.

"We are in London, baby," Sophie said to the camera.

"I always wanted to visit here," Kate said.

"And now we're here!" Sophie said. She hugged Kate.

The two went over to the edge of a sidewalk. As they crossed the street, a crazy driver came speeding by, and hit Kate.

Kate gasped awake. She quickly sat up. She looked around the place. All she saw was read. This wasn't a hospital. It was tent!

"Oh Freak." Kate said.


	31. Freakshow Chapter 1

Trapped in Freak Show Chapter 1

Kate quickly got up off her cot and left the tent. Her bare feet stepped on the dirt floor. There was a plush rug in her tent, giving her feet some ease. She saw several other tents up, all red and pointy. There was laundry hanging one a closeline with closepins keeping them in place. There was a dirt path leading to the tents and to an area with serveral picnic tables. Standing on of the tables was Ma Petite.

"Oh my God," Kate said. She checked her body. She felt her face, her hair, and her limbs. Everything looked as it was before. Everything seemed to be there. She lifted up her shirt quickly, revealing her belly. No horrible scars or mutations. No tail. No tatoos.

"Kate," someone called behind her.

She looked up and saw Luke. She ran over to him and hugged him. "I missed you so much."

"Turns out we share a tent. I woke up next to you about an hour ago." Luke said.

"I'm the last one here," Kate said. "Which episode is this?"

"I'm not sure yet. I haven't seen Dell's trailer. And Meep is alive." Luke said. He pointed to Meep, who was near the picnic tables holding a chicken.

The two walked towards the picnic tables. He showed her for himself.

She looked up and down Luke. "I don't understand. How are we in the show?"

"Haven't figured that part out yet," Luke said.

"Where are the others?" Kate asked. "Hannah and the twins."

Luke pointed to a small pod of a trailer. It was about half the size a regular trailer. It was painted like a mural all around it, had a small door, and a flat tire.

They walked over to small trailer and knocked on the door. The camper sounded like it might collapse when she knocked on it.

Someone answered, scaring Kate. "Oh, it's you, Harry," she said.

Harry had a terrible scar on his face. The left side of his face was badly burned. His left eye looked like it was bleeding.

"At least he's able-bodied," Hannah said, from inside the trailer.

Kate and Luke squeezed into the small trailer. They saw Amy, who looked the same as well. Then they saw Hannah.

Hannah has no hands or feet. Her legs only went down her to calves. She only had partial arms, including elbows. "Once again, I've lost a hand." She glared at

Luke and Kate. "Why are you two in the Freak show? You look normal."

"I don't know," Kate said. "Maybe I'm a psychic."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "So I have to lol like this, and you three get to be like _that?_"

Amy looked down. "Maybe they thought I'd suffered enough..."

Hannah looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Thomas?" Kate said.

Amy nodded and placed her hand on the wall of the trailer. Her lips began to quiver.

There was a sudden knock at the trailer. Kate jumped when she heard it.

"Calm down. There's no sign of Dandy." Amy said.

Kate, being closest to the door, opened it.

"Carnie meeting," Jimmy Darling said. He noticed all of them crowded in there. "What is there a party going on in here?"

"No," Hannah said.

"We'll be there in a minute," Harry said.

Amy wiped her tears.

Jimmy looked at them. "Is everything okay?"

"We're fine." Harry said.

Luke shut the door on Jimmy. The door jingled, as if it didn't fully close. Luke fumbled with it until it shut all the way.

"What's the meeting about?" Kate asked.

"We have bigger issues here," Harry said.

"Oh, like being trapped in 1952!?" Hannah said.

"Shhh," Amy said.

"So do you all live in this trailer?" Luke asked.

"I have a small tent," Amy said. "Next to Elsa."

"Ooh, lucky you," Kate teased.

"We better get going," Luke said.

* * *

The five of them unloaded from the small trailer and headed over to the meeting held in the large performance tent. They saw Pepper heading in, and followed her.

Harry carried Hannah on her back.

"This is what it's come to," Hannah said. "I'm a human backpack."

Harry sighed and walked into the tent.

Wooden chairs were arranged in a circle in the tent. The carnies all took their seats. The five youths sat next to each other. Ethel sat next to Amy on one end. When the twins (Bette and Dot) arrived, they sat next to the youths too. Kate's eyes widened.

"Our first order of business," Elsa began their meeting, "is our two new additions to our show."

Everyone looked over at the twins, Bette and Dot. They were conjoined twins, sharing one body. Two heads, two arms, and two legs.

"Shit," Kate whispered. She leaned towards Luke. "This is episode 1."

"For our next show, I would like Bette and Dot to perform. Of course we'll have to find a talent there." Elsa said. "If not, they can sing back up."

"We can sing," Bette said.

"Good," Elsa said. She seemed a bit annoyed. "Amy, you'll open up for me as usual."

"Huh?" Amy said.

"Our little mermaid," Jimmy said energetically.

Amy looked confused. Her eyebrows came together and her looked away from Elsa.

"Then I'll sing a song with everyone one stage," Elsa said. "Then Luke with perform. Then Kate."

Kate raised her hand.

Jimmy tilted his head at her. Other carnies looked puzzled too.

"Yes Kate?" Elsa asked.

"Perform what exactly?" Kate asked.

The carnies chuckled and laughed.

"Your contortionist act of course." Elsa said.

"I'm not flexible," Luke said to Kate.

"What does that matter?" Paul asked. "You're not the one bending your body a hundred different ways."

"Don't tell us you're scared of the snakes now all of the sudden," Jimmy teased Luke.

"Snakes?" Luke asked. He moved her head to the side, sticking his ear out.

"We have a show tonight," Elsa said. "We have a lot of work to do. After Luke, we'll all do a song."

* * *

Elsa and Amy practiced their vocals on the stage. Elsa was trying to teach Amy a new song.

"How could you forget the lyrics?" Elsa said. "We've been practicing for two weeks."

"Can I just do a different song," Amy asked.

Elsa sighed. "Give it a try. Let's see what you've got without my help." She threw her hands up in the air.

Amy gave her a look. "How did I even end up here?"

Elsa put her hand on her hip. "Have you lost all your memories?"

"Let's go with that," Amy said.

"You and your brother showed up three years ago. Your dad hurt your brother. Burned him. You two ran away and found me." Elsa said. "Now enough of this painful trip down memory lane. We need to rehearse."

Amy looked down with her mouth open. She looked fearful or maybe even anxious.

Hannah and Harry practiced the backups for the songs with many other carnies. Hannah sat in a wheelchair.

Luke and Kate practiced for the show outside. Kate stretched and Luke went over to a closed basket with a snake inside.

Kate lifted her leg up high. "I was not this flexible before." She did the splits and reached back to her ankle. "Woah."

Luke quickly lifted up the lid and the snake hissed out. Luke gasped and backed up. It was a cobra!

"That's a venomous snake." Luke said.

Kate continued stretching. She brought her foot up to her forehead.

"If it bites me, I'll die," Luke said.

The snake raised from the basket.

"They said you're a snake charmer. So, charm it." Kate advised him.

"How?" Luke asked.

The snake slithered out of the basket and fell to the dirt ground.

"Oh shit." Kate said quickly. She froze in her stretching position.

Luke backed up further and tripped over some lumber.

Kate stayed still as the snake went by her. She was stuck in an uncomfortable contortion.

The snake continued to get closer to Luke, who was still lying on the floor. The snake raised himself to Luke's eye level and opened its mouth. Luke's eyes widened.

Before the snake could strike, it was pulled back. Meep grabbed it and threw it back in the basket.

Luke sighed and got up. "Thanks Meep." Meep nodded and smiled.

Jimmy saw them from the next tent over.

* * *

Luke and Kate retreated to their tent after the snake fiasco.

"What am I gonna do?" Luke asked. "I'm a snake charmer who can't charm a snake."

"Just say you're sick or something." Kate said.

"I can't say I'm sick indefinitely," Luke said.

"Just for one night," Kate said. She put her hands on his shoulders. "We'll figure it out tomorrow. Worse comes to worse, we'll leave the show. We'll get fired and be free."

Luke looked forward. "I don't think it works that way."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"The people who put us here... they wouldn't make it that easy to leave. We have to stay in this show."

Kate sighed and sat on the bed. "Then we'll come up with a new act if the snake won't listen."

* * *

Kate left the trailer to tell Elsa that Luke was too sick to perform. Elsa seemed disappointed but then said, "The show must go on. We better make our performances that much better." The instructed a few carnies to remove the snake charmer's posters for the show.

As Kate practiced her contortions outside, Jimmy walked over to her.

"Yes?" Kate asked.

"What's going with you two? In fact what's going on with you and the others in the camper?" Jimmy asked.

"What? It is unusual for us to all talk in one small trailer?" Kate said.

"Yeah," Jimmy said. "Amy looked upset earlier. And now all of the sudden Luke doesn't know how to do his job."

Kate looked away. She stared at a the ground as if it was going to give her the answer. "Things are complicated right now." She turned back to Jimmy. "Amy... she loved somebody a while back and she never thought she would see him again. Then she showed up and now he's gone again."

Jimmy seemed to believe that. "And what about Luke? And why are you all spending time together now?"

Kate sighed and folded her arms. "How long have I been here? At the carnival I mean?"

"Since you were eight," Jimmy said. "Your parents have just died in car crash and you had nowhere to go. Elsa found you and thought you'd make an excellent addition to the carnival."

"What about Luke?" Kate asked.

"Did you hit your head recently?" Jimmy asked.

"Just answer it," Kate said.

"Luke came here two years ago. He came to a show all by himself. He was an orphan. A snake came into our performance tent, and Luke made the snake stop. The snake listens to him. Then Elsa gave him the job."

Kate nodded. "Makes sense." she said quietly.

"Are we done with this trip down memory lane?" Jimmy asked.

Kate nodded awkwardly, "Yeah."

* * *

"Welcome to Elsa Mars Cabinet of Curiosities." Jimmy said on the stage as their show began.

There were a whopping two people in the audience.

"That's Dandy," Amy whispered to the others youths. They were all backstage.

"Amy you're on," Paul said.

Amy reluctantly got on the stage.

"You look normal!" Dandy shouted. "Where are the freaks?"

Amy began to sing _When you wish upon a Star_ from Pinocchio.

"Are we allowed to sing Disney songs?" Harry asked backstage.

"Shh," Kate said.

After Amy's song, Elsa and many other carnies performed a song on stage. Harry carried Hannah around. Dandy was thrilled.

Next up, Kate performed her contortionist act. She bended and folded into many different positions. A few other carnies had a solo in the act.

* * *

After the show, Dandy and his mother talked with Elsa. Dandy loved the show.

When Harry walked by, carrying Hannah, Dandy asked, "Can I have a turn?"

Harry gave him a weird look. "What?"

"Can I carry her?" Dandy asked.

"No," Harry said, and walked off with Hannah.

* * *

The five youths met up again in Hannah and Harry's trailer after the show was cleaned up.

"We're going to do everything we can to survive here," Kate said. "We know what's going to happen. We know what to look out for."

"That's not going to save us," Hannah said. "Knowing there's an evil clown won't stop is from getting kidnapped. Knowing Dandy is evil won't stop him from killing us."

"What about Maggie and that other guy?" Amy asked.

"Anything can happen," Harry said.

Hannah sat back in her chair. "Survival is easier from some of us than others."


	32. Freakshow Chapter 2

Trapped in Freak Show Chapter 2

Amy got up early the next morning and helped make breakfast. The warm weather heated up her tent. She got up and went over to the picnic tables. There was some stale bread, apples, and carrots. Amy made a face at the food. She had one of the carnies help her make a fire. She put a pot above it with water and sliced carrots. Carnies were happy to have a warm meal.

Ethel came by and tried to food. "Are you a cook as well as a singer?"

Amy smiled, "I worked with a family a while back... I cooked for them."

"Well you did a good job hon," Ethel said.

"Thanks," Amy beamed.

* * *

Harry carried Hannah over to a seat at the picnic tables. Meep sat by them. He played a hand clap game with Hannah (sort of). Hannah helped teach Meep the moves. Harry saw them when he came back with his and Hannah's breakfast plate. He watched them for a moment.

* * *

Dell and Desiree arrived in a trailer. The parked their trailer next to Harry and Hannah's. Harry and Hannah quickly left their camper to see who was there. He carried her on his back.

"Episode 2," Hannah said aloud. She looked over at Luke.

* * *

Jimmy invited the carnies to a diner during lunch time. They gathered by the picnic tables.

"But I was gonna make sandwiches," Amy said.

"Shut up," Hannah said. "Do you know how long it's been since I've had a burger."

"What, your fake family didn't feed you?" Amy teased her, referencing their time in Asylum.

"I would kick you if I had feet." Hannah said to her.

"Hannah," Harry warned her.

"I would love to get some diner food," Kate said, "but I don't think this is a good idea. People around here aren't always welcoming."

"What do you have to worry about, with your able-bodied self?" Hannah asked her.

"I mean for you guys," Kate said.

"I volunteer," Harry said.

Amy sighed. "We have food here."

"Doesn't mean it's good," Harry said.

"I'm staying." Amy firmly.

Harry carried Hannah over to Jimmy and the other group of carnies, including Paul, Pepper, and Meep.

Kate joined them too. "I miss diner food."

"I'll you later," Luke said to her. He kissed her forehead.

* * *

The group of carnies walked the mile to the diner. Once inside, they were treated to strange looks from the customers and staff.

They took their seats in the front of the diner. Harry helped Hannah on to her seat. She used her arms to grip the counter.

"We're not serving your kind," one waitress said to the carnies.

"But we have money," Harry said.

"You're disturbing our customers," the second waitress said.

"We're not doing anything," Hannah said. "Were hungry, just like everyone else here. And I would love a burger with fries."

"How are you gonna eat it?" The first waitress asked. She leaned on the counter.

"That's my business," Hannah said, annoyed.

"If you're not going to serve us, we'll get our own food." Paul said. He grabbed someone's leftover plate of scraps and began to eat it.

"You can't eat that," one waitress said.

"Why not? It's only going to go to waste?" Kate asked.

The waitress went over to Kate and leaned over the counter. "What are you doing with these freaks?"

"Excuse me?" Kate asked. She stood on a part of the stool. "They are people just like you. They have feelings. Pepper over there," she pointed, "is the sweetest thing on earth-"

"Alright, you all need to leave," the second waitress said.

Kate flipped on to the counter. "And I like them more than you lot."

"Get out!" The cook yelled at them.

Dell entered the diner and argued with Jimmy. Jimmy went outside to talk with him. The conversation turned physical when Dell hit Jimmy.

Kate ran outside. "Don't you dare tough him!" She jumped on Dell's back.

"Kate it's okay," Jimmy said. He had a cut on his face.

Kate got off of Dell. "Don't let him make you feel bad about today," she said to Jimmy. "Your heart was in the right place."

"There's the Kate I remember," Jimmy said quietly.

She couldn't hide the smile on her face when said that.

* * *

The carnies returned to the carnival shortly after Dell's altercation with Jimmy. They all looked defeated and discouraged.

Harry carried Hannah to their small trailer. Ethel paid them a visit.

"I heard about those folks at the diner. I'm sorry they treated y'all like that." Ethel said.

"It's okay," Harry said. He shrugged his shoulders.

Ethel look a seat on a chair in their crowded trailer. "Ever since you've arrived here Hannah, I've wanted to protect ya." She held the end of Hannah's arms. "I can't protect ya from everything."

"People being rude... it's nothing I can't handle," Hannah said. "People have always treated me like trash."

Ethel patted Hannah's arms twice. "I still remember that day I found ya. Jimmy had a terrible fever. I had to take him to a hospital. Then I heard about a child who survived an explosion... both her parents died and she had no family. But I knew I could give her a family. And then I saw her. I saw you and I knew I could give you what you needed." Ethel teared up.

Hannah tried to be sincere. "And here we are. All these years later."

* * *

There was a disturbance outside an hour later. Harry peeked out of their camper and saw a police car. "The feds are here."

"Let me see," Hannah said.

Harry carried her outside the trailer.

She peeked over. "Get closer."

The police checked inside the carnie's trailers and tents.

"What's this all about?" Kate asked.

"An officer has been killed," Elsa said. "They believe one of us is behind it."

"Do you have a warrant?" Luke asked one of the cops.

"Doesn't matter. We're not treated like citizens," Kate said.

"Speak for yourself," Hannah said.

"We got something," One cop said. He returned and revealed the dead officer's badge.

Another officer came over holding their suspect: Meep. They roughly brought him towards the car.

"Meep," Amy said, sorrowful.

Hannah leaned over to Meep as he passed by. "Meep! He didn't do this."

"He's a killer. He's going to jail." The cop said. He shoved Meep in the back of the car. Meep looked terrified.

"He's scared. He doesn't know what's happening!" Hannah shouted.

"You've got the wrong person," Jimmy said.

"This is madness," Elsa said.

Harry brought Hannah over to the cop car. Hannah pounded on the back car door. "Meep, I know this is scary. You don't deserve this." Hannah said.

"Hey, off the car," one cop said. He turned on the car and started to drive off.

"No!" Hannah shouted.

Meep turned around and looked at his family until they faded from view.

* * *

Harry brought Hannah back to the trailer and sat her on the chair. "You've known Meep for two days. Why do you care so much?"

"He doesn't deserve this. He may kill chickens but he never hurt a human." Hannah said. She hit the wall. "God damn it Dell! Damn it Jimmy!"

"Why are you mad a Jimmy?" Harry asked.

"He's the one who killed the cop." Hannah said.

"But Dell framed Meep. He could have framed anybody... he chose Meep." Harry said.

"Meep can't defend himself," Hannah said.

"He's only gonna be the first one..." Harry said.

"Don't remind me," Hannah said. She sniffled.

* * *

Meep's body was returned later that night. The cops tossed a bag with body and drove off. Jimmy found it and fell to his knees screaming. Kate ran out to him and cries with Jimmy, holding him.


	33. Freakshow Chapter 3

Trapped in Freak Show Chapter 3

Episodes 3 and 4

Amy made breakfast for the carnies. She made flour pancakes for the early risers. Supplies ran out before everyone could get some. Amy rallied together some fruit in a bowl for the late risers. Kate got a pancake and an apple and took a seat by Jimmy.

Luke showed up a few minutes later. He held up his plate.

"Sorry, Paul just got the last pancake," Amy said.

"Can't you make more?" Luke asked.

"We're out of milk," Amy said.

"Great," Luke sighed. He looked over to see Kate and Jimmy.

Kate put her hand on Jimmy's lobster hands.

Luke's face tensed up and his put his plate down and went back to his tent.

* * *

The five youths met up in Hannah and Harry's small trailer after breakfast.

"How much time passes between each episode?" Luke asked. "It's only been 5 days and we're on episode 3 already."

"The season takes place over the course of months," Kate said. "We're not going anywhere anytime soon."

Amy, sitting in the chair, stared at the floor.

"Oh I bet you're really happy about that," Luke said. He smirked after he spoke.

"Excuse me?" Kate asked. "Where else would we go?"

"I see how cozy you're getting with Jimmy," Luke said.

Kate gave him a look. "In case haven't noticed, Meep is dead! Jimmy is grieving!"

"And you have to be there to help him out. You know, he has a mom for that." Luke said.

"We have more important things to worry about," Hannah urged him. "For God's sake it's not all about you two."

"Seriously," Amy said. "Luke, we're in a freak show. You're really jealous of a man with six fingers?"

"You two have been through hell together," Hannah said, "quite literally. The asylum, Roanoke. This is not different. So can we just move on and focus on the real issues here?"

The camper was quiet for a few seconds, and then Kate sat up. "Like How Luke can't do his job," Kate said.

Luke narrowed his eyes at her.

Amy hit the counter. "How many more times? How many more lives?"

The others looked at her quietly.

"We've died twice. I felt it every time. Each time, we get close to the people here only to have them die. And we can't stop it!" Amy shouted.

"We saved Sophie and Audrey," Kate said.

"What about everyone who died!? I can't keep doing this. How much longer must we suffer?" Amy asked. Tears came down her face.

"Well one thing's clear," Hannah said, "we're not going in order."

"What's next?" Amy asked. "The murder house? Hotel? Who knows how much time was passed in the real world. Maybe we'll end up in a completely new season." Her eyes turned pink. Her voice trembled as she spoke.

"I know it's hard," Kate said, "But we need to keep our sanity."

Amy took a few breaths and leaned over.

"We all need to remember how far we've come," Harry said.

* * *

Maggie arrived at the carnival as a fortune teller.

Amy heard the news and paid their newcomer a visit.

"You're awfully young to be in a carnival," Maggie said when she saw Amy standing in her tent.

Amy sighed and sat down across from Maggie in her tent. She had a crystal ball on the table. "Tell me, _Maggie_," she said her name strangely, "Will I ever find myself freed from this prison?"

"Of the carnival?" Maggie asked.

Amy shook her head. "Just tell me what you see."

Maggie looked into her crystal ball and glanced at Amy. "You're troubles as recent. But they won't last forever. I see this cloud over you quickly going away." She looked at small details on Amy. The way she was sitting. That look in her eye. "You've lost the person you love."

Amy looked at Maggie. She noticed her looking at her pose.

"A love you can't ever have back. They're gone... but you can find love again." Maggie said.

Amy gave Maggie a fake smile and left. "Bunch of bull," Amy muttered as she walked back to her own tent.

* * *

"I don't know why you went to Maggie," Harry said to her back in his camper. "It's all bull shit."

"Maybe I just needed to hear that one day we won't be stuck in one horror story after another." Amy said. She sat in the chair in their camper. The chairs made it even more cramped inside.

"Did it help?" Harry asked.

"No." Amy said. She leaned her head on her hand placed on the table. She looked up at the ceiling of the camper. It was plain white with some stains on it.

Amy sat up and brought her hands together on the table. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"One our first day here... Elsa said something interesting. It's about how we ended up here, allegedly." She said.

"Yeah?" Harry asked. "What did I get burned trying to rescue someone?"

Amy smiled, nervously. "No. Uh," she cleared her throat, "She said that our dad was awful to us and burned you."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What a coincedence."

Amy hit the table. "No i's not. How? How could she know that?" She whined.

"Well Elsa probably found us so-"

"No Samantha. How could she know that about us?" Amy said, firmly.

"She doesn't. Like I said, it's a coincedence." Harry said.

Amy took a deep breath and stared at the table.

* * *

Edward Mordrake visited the carnival when Elsa rehearsed for their next show. He went from tent to tent visiting each carnival member to see who he would claim as his victim.

He visited Hannah and Harry in their small camper. Harry stood in front of her.

"You two must have a lot of pain. That scar. Those scars." Edward said. He looked at the scar on Harry's face and Hannah's incomplete arms.

"We have each other," Harry said.

Hannah wrapped her arms around his arm.

Edward Mordrake left their trailer quickly and headed to another potential victim's home.

* * *

Edward visited Kate and Luke in their tent later that night. Kate and Luke stood up and stared at him. Edward stared at them and tilted his head. He walked up to Luke and stared at him closely. "You don't belong here," Edward said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"We may not look like your average freak," Kate said, "but we live here. This is our family."

Edward put his hand up at her. "You do belong. Body and soul. Not this boy."

"I belong everywhere Kate does." Luke said.

"Please don't take him," Kate begged.

"I'm not here for him. He's not what I want." Edward left the room.

* * *

Edward found Amy alone in her tent. He walked up to her. "So much pain. Tell me your story."

Amy sat on her bed and looked up at him. "I thought that being trapped in one prison after another was bad. The asylum was terrifying. But me and my brother, we made it a home. Playing cards all day. Singing... Then I was freed and I met him. Thomas. I loved him. And he loved me. He was going to propose... maybe I shouldn't have let myself fall so deeply in love with him..."

"What happened?" Edward asked her.  
Tears formed in her eyes. "We were separated... I went to this awful place... there was this boy there that was obsessed with me. He Wanted me. My friends were in trouble, so I made a deal to save them." Amy took a deep breath. "I had to marry him. I couldn't see any of my friends."

"I don't see a ring on your finger. Tell me more." Edward asked.

"Thomas came back. He killed Timothy before he could hurt me. It had been so long since I last saw him... But now he's gone forever." Amy said. "The house exploded with him in it." She began crying.

Edward bent down her level. "There's more to your story. Go back, before Thomas."

Amy closed her eyes and turned her head away. "M-my mom died when I was five." Her voice wobbled. Tears streamed down her face. "My father drank a lot after that. He was always so angry. H-he hit us. Chased us around the house. One time he threa-threaten to burn our hands over the stove."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. We ran away after he sliced us with a broken bottle." She lifted up her shirt, showing him her belly. A three inch long scar above her bellybutton was visble. "We knew if we didn't get out, he would kill us." She lowered her shirt and wiped her face.

"Thank you for sharing your story. It's very moving. But you're not the one." Edward left her tent.

* * *

Edward Mordrake claimed the life of twisty the clown that night. Jimmy rescued the two kidnapped victims of the clown killer.

The next morning, a small crowd of people gathered in front of the carnival. They thanked Jimmy for saving their son.

Kate stood by him when they arrived. "Maybe we can be accepted into society after all." She patted him on the shoulder.


	34. Freakshow Chapter 4

Trapped in Freak Show Chapter 4

Amy cooked eggs for breakfast. There were plenty left from the chickens without Meep killing them. She filled a basket with eggs, which overflowed. "Eggs it is."

The carnies were quite pleased by this. Pepper came over to the picnic tables, eager for breakfast. Ma Petite thanked Amy.

Jimmy smiled, "Our chef is at it again."

Harry teased Amy, "such a kiss up." He had already sat Hannah down at a table.

She placed a watery scoop of egg on his plate.

Harry's jaw dropped. "Aw come on. I was only teasing."

"Those who appriate my cooking get the good stuff." Amy said. She help us the ladle and pointed it at him.

Amy looked around the tables and noticed a few things. Ethel sat with Harry and Hannah. They seemed to be engaged in a conversation. Ethel sweetly put her hand on Hannah's arm. Jimmy, Kate, and Maggie sat together. Kate said something to make them laugh. Luke didn't come to breakfast. Amy ate her breakfast last, with Elsa, Ma Petite, and Pepper.

* * *

The carnies practiced for their next show after breakfast. Annie worked with Elsa on a new song. Luke continued unsuccessfully to try to charm a snake. Kate contortion to the sound of instrumental songs. She found songs with a good beat to dance to. Harry and Hannah learn their songs too, or at least the backup vocals for it. There wasn't a strict protocol and being harmonized or in tune. Many could not sing or hit the notes. Hannah gave a look to some of the poor singers.

* * *

In the dining tent, where the picnic tables were, Elsa brought out a deck of cards to play against carnies. Paul, Dell, Desiree, Eve, and Suzi gathered around one table to play.

Hannah spotted them and called the other youths over. Harry sat Hannah down at the end of the table, and sat by her. Amy joined the game too.

"Seems so long since I've played a card game." Amy said.

They carnies played a round of poker. Then Amy introduced Egyptian war to the carnies. Hannah watched them all play this game she taught her friends.

* * *

Flashback: 2012  
Young Hannah was sitting at a small round table. She sat in a small room with pictures and posters on the walls. There a small card deck in front of her. She quickly picked up the card on top and placed on the deck in the center of the table. A three of hearts.

Her opponent placed a card on the deck. A three of clubs. She was a couple years older than Hannah. She resembled Hannah. They had the same hair and other facial features.

Both of them reached of the deck, but her opponent reached it first. She slid the deck over to her and added it to her stack.

"Aha!" She said.

"No fair. You're older," Hannah said.

She smirked. "Maybe one day, with a lot of practice, you'll be more of a competition."

Hannah gave her a look.


	35. Freakshow Chapter 5

Trapped in Freak Show Chapter 5

Elsa told the carnies that the twins, Bette and Dot, left the carnival. She tried to tell them that they left with a Hollywood man to be their story. Jimmy seemed awfully skeptical of this. He questioned Elsa but she stuck to her story.

During their breakfast of omelets, Jimmy, and Kate discussed their potential whereabouts.

"Where could they really be?" Jimmy asked.

"Why would Elsa lie?" Kate asked.

"She's jealous!" Jimmy raised his voice.

"Would you keep your voice down," Kate said. She leaned forward towards him. "If Elsa was jealous of anybody, I think it would be Amy."

"Amy does have a pretty voice, but she... she's not..." Jimmy said.

"Weird enough?" Kate finished.

Jimmy sighed and leaned back in his seat.

Luke came to sit with them.

"Nice of you to join us," Kate said.

"You know, if want me to, I can set a snake loose on any of our enemies." Luke said.

"Ah, you finally remembered how to do that?" Kate teased him.

His face tightened. "I'm just trying to help, after all the twins are missing..."

"Very nice offer, but it think that would only make you look guilty." Jimmy said.

* * *

Kate sat on the steps of Hannah and Harry's camper. The wind made her hair cover her face.

Hannah sat inside the camper with the door open.

"It's episode six," Kate said aloud.

Hannah looked down.

"Time is moving so quickly..." Kate said. She stared ahead. "It's a miracle we've all made it this far."

Hannah looked at her, concerned.

"In light of all that," Kate said, "I want us to have something good to remember about all this... before it all goes south..."

"What did you have in mind?" Hannah asked.

* * *

"A party?" Jimmy asked, looking at a small flier Kate stapled to a tree.

"Girls only." Kate said.

Jimmy read the flier. "In that tiny trailer?"

"We'll have a campfire outside with chairs." Kate said.

"Did you ask Elsa?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't rain on my parade." Kate said as she walked away.

* * *

Elsa saw the fliers. She had a word with Kate about immediately.

"The girls are so excited. Please don't cancel this." Kate said.

Elsa folded her arms. "If-If I let this happen, I ahve a few rules."

"Okay." Kate nodded.

"It needs to over by 10pm. We all have work in the morning. And I don't want you girls to be too loud."

"Of course." Kate said.

"I will be checking to make sure this party doesn't run too long."

"Okay." Kate said quickly. "Yeah, done."

"No drinking," Elsa instructed.

"Done," Kate said.

"No smoking." Elsa said.

"Done."

Elsa took a deep breath. "Don't make me regret this."

"Done," Kate said. A grin grew on her face.

* * *

Harry hung out with Luke in his tent during the girl's party.

Amy and Hannah met up early for the party. They crowded inside the small camper. They played a round of _Do, Date, Kill_ with the carnies.

"You're supposed to list three people," Amy said.

"Well we're doing this way. Anyone in the carnival." Kate said. She sipped her soda. "But not Harry or Luke."

Amy took a few seconds to think over her response. "Do Jimmy, Date Paul, and kill Dell."

Kate and Hannah laughed.

"What?" Hannah asked. "You'd really date Paul?"

"Shut up. He's so underrated." Amy said. She leaned back in her seat. "Your turn Kate."

"Do Jimmy, Date Eve, and kill Maggie." Kate said.

Amy tilted her head at Kate. "Oh my God."

"It's just a game. Hannah, it's your turn." Kate said.

Amy pointed her finger. "No, no, no. You said kill Maggie. Over Dell. Dell is going to kill Ma Petite. He framed Meep! But you chose Maggie. She screws up but she tries to fix it-"

"She's not in that frame of mind right now. Mind you, she does try to kill Ma Petite." Kate said.

"You chose to kill her because you're jealous." Amy said, confidently. She folded her arms and tilted her head at Kate.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "We really don't have time for this."

"You do like Jimmy." Amy said.

Kate shook her head. "You're reading into things because you lost your boyfriend."

Amy hit the table. "Fiancé."

"He never actually proposed." Kate said.

_Knock knock.  
_

"Perfect timing." Hannah said. "Our guests are you. Do you think you girls can refrain from killing each other so that we can give them a nice party?"

* * *

Ma Petite, Pepper, Maggie showed up to the party. Amy made cookies for them. They played cards, MASH with carnie members and celebrities of that time, charades and other games. Amy, Kate, and Maggie gave Hannah, Pepper, and Ma Petite makeovers. Outside, they roasted marshmallows around the fire. Amy held two skewers for herself and Hannah.

* * *

While the girls had their party, and Luke fell asleep in his tent, Harry walked around the carnival. It was dark outside, but light coming through one tent. Harry entered to see Ethel.

Ethel poured Harry a cup of tea and sat on a small couch opposite Harry. "Those girls still having their party? Well, I'm glad they're having fun."

"Me too." Harry said. He sipped the tea. "Amy and Hannah seemed really excited for it."

"I heard Pepper talking about it too with Elsa. So sweet." Ethel said. "But I'm sure you don't want to talk about that party."

Harry nodded and took another sip of his tea. "I Uh... I was wondering what you advise would be... for me... to propose to Hannah."

Ethel's face lit up. She had a sweet smile on her face. "Oh, I knew you two kids would work out. You two are the perfect couple. Really inspiring to our other-"

"Ethel," Harry said, "I love her. I want to spend our lives together. But I can't buy her a ring."

Ethel sat up. "That's not problem at all." She stood up and opened a drawer in her nightstand. She picked up a golden bracelet in the shape of a feather. She walked back over to Harry and showed him. "It's a little souvenir from my time as a showgirl back in the day."

Harry held the bracelet in his hand. "This is prefect." He looked at Ethel. "Thank you."

Ethel smiled, "no problem child. You're family. Both of you."

* * *

Back at the girls party, they were dancing around the campfire. Kate leaned over and spun Ma Petite around. Maggie taught Amy and Pepper some moves. Hannah sat in a chair watching them.


	36. Freakshow Chapter 6

Trapped in Freak Show Chapter 6

Flashback: 2017

Hannah was staring at a large paper scroll on a table in her treehouse. There were blueprints of a building and all sorts of writing in multiple colors of pens. It was labeled "Justice."

* * *

Jimmy was singing "Come as you are" by Nirvana in the performance tent.

Amy leaned over to Harry standing in the audience section of the tent. "I'm confused. This song doesn't exist yet."

Harry shrugged casually.

"Does this mean we could have been singing modern songs all along?" Amy asked.

"Within reason, I guess so," Harry said.

"I'm about to belt some Beyoncé," Amy said.

Harry chuckled. "Go for it."

* * *

That night, Hannah and Harry ate their dinner in their trailer. Harry cut up her meal and fed her.

"Do you ever get tired of taking care of me?" Hannah asked.

"No," Harry said. He fed her another bite of food.

"Really? Carrying me around. I know it takes a strain on your back. Feeding me like a baby-" Hannah said.

"Hannah." Harry said. "I don't mind. Just like you don't mind looking at this face all day."

Hannah gave a small smile. "Do you think it's weird that we keep getting placed together? I mean, was this Holly's idea or the power of the dream?"

Harry smirked, "I don't think Holly could have predicted us. In fact, there's a few things that they couldn't have known."

"So the dream is influenced by our relationships?"

"It seems so."

Hannah sat back in her seat. "If you could choose where we go next, where would you choose?"

Harry shifted his head. "Murder House?"

Hannah considered it. "Not sure how that would work. I mean, we could just leave the house." She pursed her lips. "I pick Coven. At least there, we could do magic and it less dangers. We could actually enjoy ourselves there."

* * *

That night, Dell snuck into their trailer, picked the lock, and put a pillow over Hannah. She squirmed and swing her limbs around.

Harry woke up and jumped on Dell. "What the hell are you doing!?"

Dell released the pillow and backed up. "Sorry. Wrong trailer." Dell said. He fled from the trailer.

Hannah, panting, sat up on their bed.

Harry sat next to her and rubbed her back. "I think we should relocate our trailer."

Hannah, still breathing heavily, said, "He is working for that guy... He tried to kill me."

"But he failed. I'm right here." Harry said.

Hannah burst into tears. "I'm a target because of my disability... he was going to sell my corpse for money... for the whole world to look at..."

Harry scooted closer to her. "But he didn't. And he's not going to."

Hannah wiped her tears. "Maybe I deserve it..."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. "No one deserves this. Not even us."

"Even after everything we did to Holly? And Sam, Aiden, Lily-"

"We can't take it back. And they deserved it. We were justified in what we did. And we didn't trap them in an eternal horror story. It lasted a few days." Harry said. He placed her hand on the side of her neck. "We are not monsters." He kissed her on the forehead.

Hannah stared ahead, seeming uneased by his words.

* * *

Flashback: 2017  
Hannah, Harry, Amy, Kate, and Luke met up at the treehouse. They gathered around the table.

"We all know what to do," Hannah said. "Let's catch these murder and serve some justice."

The group split up, each luring one to two members of Sammie's group of friends to a strange looking building. the group uses their abilities to lure Holly and her friends to a room. Luke lured a boy named Aiden to the house. Amy lured two girls named Lily and Charlotte. Hannah lured Sammie to the building.

Luke arrived their first, locking Aiden in the room.

Through the small speaker, he heard Aiden shouting, "hey! Let me out! This isn't funny!"

"You should have seen this coming. You're all dangerous killers." Luke said to him.

"Dude why are you talking about!? We didn't kill anyone." Aiden said. "Let me out man."

"No point in lying," Luke said. "We have you and soon all of your friends trapped."

Aiden banged on the wall. "We didn't do anything."

Luke took a step back from the door.

Kate soon showed up with her victims and locked them inside. "Hey? Are you okay?" Kate asked him.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." Luke said.

Soon all their victims were trapped inside the room. Hannah shouted, "this is justice for what you did. All of you. You hurt-you killed everyone I loved. For that you'll feel pain too."

Hannah looked over at Luke, who used his power to put all victims to sleep. Kate went next, inserting the nightmares. The twins made sure it was the same nightmare being shared.

The victims found themselves being trapped inside one scary movie after another. First up was _The Hunger Games_. They landed right at the start of the 74th annual game. Two died right in the first few minutes. The others ran and tried to survive. Cato got a few of them. One died in a fire.

After they died, they woke up on the _Titanic_, about an hour after the ship began to sink. They couldn't reach the boats in time. Most of them froze in the ocean.  
The victims then found themselves inside _Jurassic World_, when the ondominous Rex was raging through the part. Pterodactyls claimed the lives of two of them. Two of them (Sammie and Charlotte) made it to the end, then if switched over to another movie.

The victims were next trapped inside _King Kong: Scull Island._ Giant lizards killed many of them. One fell off a cliff. Holly and Vincent survived to the end.  
Lastly, the victims were trapped inside _Battle Royale_. Only Charlotte knew some Japanese. The rest were doomed when crossing paths with another character. The shock collars killed a few of them.

* * *

The next day in the carnival, Hannah was still shaken over the events. Ma Petite came over and asked if Hannah wanted to play. Hannah smiled and watched Ma Petite dancing. Harry watched them, holding their breakfast plates in his hands. A smile came across his face.


	37. Freakshow Chapter 7

Trapped in Freak Show Chapter 7

Fragments of Ma Petite's clothes were found the next morning. She was believed to have been attacked by a wolf.

The carnies grieved the loss of their smallest member. Hannah remained in her trailer for the whole day. Harry left to get them food, not that she ate much. Kate cried in her tent with Luke beside her. When Luke left to try once again, to charm a snake, Jimmy entered their tent and sat with Kate. Amy helped Elsa with her loss. Luke found a few beers in the dining area.

Luke came back to their tent a short time later. When he saw Kate and Jimmy together, something changed in Luke. He stomped his feet as he walked up to them. "Jimmy, out," he pointed.

"Luke," Kate said. "We're all hurting here."

"I'm just trying to help. Ma Petite meant a lot to us. We all miss her." Jimmy said.

"Get out of our tent!" Luke shouted.

"Have you lost your mind?" Kate asked. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Well we were in an asylum." Luke said.

"Are you drunk?" Jimmy asked Luke.

"What?" Kate asked. She sniffed him. "You smell like beer."

"You should sit down." Jimmy said. He put her hand on Luke's shoulder.

Luke pushed Jimmy aside.

Kate gasped quietly and spoke sternly. "Luke."

"Get out of here Jimmy," Luke said again.

"Not when you're like this." Jimmy said.

"Why don't you just admit it?" Luke said to Kate.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"The two of you. You both clearly like each other. So go for it. Don't let me stop you." Luke said.

"Stop it Luke," Kate said. "We've been through everything together. This whole experience. Asylum. Roanoke-"

"I betrayed you!" He shouted. Luke stormed out of the tent.

Kate followed him out of their tent. "You're drunk and you're lying."

Harry, Hannah, and Amy were walking by when they ran out. Harry carried Hannah on his back. They stopped in their tracks.

"I'm telling the truth." Luke said.

Kate ran in front of him. "You wouldn't do that."

Luke slumped his shoulders and stood in place. He looked over and saw the other youths watching them. He looked back at Kate. "I helped Holly and Samantha and all the others escape from their hell." He leaned closer to her. "I helped them trap us and put us in this hell. I did it."

Kate shook her head. "No."

Harry dropped Hannah in shock. "You did what?"

"How do you think our punishment is so similar to the one we did to them?" Luke asked. "I used my power to help them. And I used you, Kate, to get your power for it..."

Kate's eyes filled with water. Her eyes got red.

Hannah crawled over to Luke. She tripped him and hit him with her arms on the chest and face. "How could you!?" She screamed.

Jimmy, Desiree, Eve, and Paul gathered around, along with the other youths.

"We did a terrible thing," Luke said. He pushed Hannah off of him.

"Holly, Sam, Vincent, Charlotten and Lily all deserved it." Kate said.

"They didn't." Luke said. He sat up on the grass.

"They killed-" Kate said.

"They didn't kill anybody!" Luke shouted.

Kate tilted her head at him. "And who told you that? Holly? Sam? Of course they claim to be innocent!"

"Look at the facts," Luke said. "If they had killed anyone, there would be a body."

Amy backed up. She stared at Hannah, uneasy.

Hannah's eyes began to water.

Kate slapped him. "You stupid idiot!" She screamed. Tears filled her eyes. "You have no idea what you've done." She was shaking.

Luke slowly walked away, through the crowd of confused carnies.

* * *

Back in their trailer, Harry placed Hannah in a chair, where she looked distraught.

"How could he do this?" She said, unsteadily.

"I don't know." Harry said quietly.

* * *

Flashback: 2018

Luke watched on screens the horror Holly, Samantha, and the other endured. In The Hunger Games, some were brutally sliced and butchered. Outside of the room they were all locked in, there was one screen for each of them. Six in total. "This is wrong."

A few days later, cops began asking questions. Missing flyers went up. The school was a buzz about their missing students. Hannah was as questioned, but played it off well.

Lucas continued to visit the Ware house daily. He could only watch for a short time, before leaving the room. After seeing one such death, he sat on the stairs outside and held his head. "No one deserves that... they don't deserve that... what have we done?"

Finally after a week of torture, Luke pulled the lever up, releasing them from their vivid nightmares.

They slowly got up and left the room. Their bodies cracked and clicked.

Aiden charged at Luke. "You did this!" He shouted.

"Aiden no," Samantha said. "He helped us."

Aiden backed up and stood by Samantha.

"I couldn't watch that anymore. It was too painful. No one deserves to be treated that way. Especially when you're innocent." Luke said. "Aren't you?"

Lily nodded. "We didn't do whatever you think we did."

"Your friend Hannah is just jealous," Charlotte said. "She and Holly used to be best friends. She's still mad that Holly found better friends."

Holly folded her arms. "It's true. She didn't take it well. She blames me for all the bad things in her life. She blames Sam for trying to comfort her."

"Is it true you all have powers?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Samantha answered. "We have gifts."

Vincent gave her a look.

"What are they?" Luke asked.

They got quiet for a moment.

"It's okay guys," Samantha said. "We can trust him." She smiled at him. "I'm Sam. I have the ability to sense things. Good. Bad. Trustworthy. Dangerous. Evil. Genuine."

A girl stepped forward. "I'm Charlotte and I can see and talk to dead people."

Luke chuckled. "Seriously? Like that boy in the sixth sense?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"I'm Lily. I have a crap gift. I can speed read. Really fast."

"For real." Sam said. "She flips through a book and done. She's absorbed all the information."

"She's a great study partner for English." Vincent joked. "Hey. I'm Vincent and I have the power of astral projection. I mostly use it to project myself at the movies during school. My body's in the desk but my mind is watching the new marvel movie."

"That's why you're failing history," Charlotte teased him.

"I'm Holly. I'm sure you've heard a lot about me, one sided. I have a death curse."

"A What?" Luke asked.

Sammie looked down.

Holly took a deep breath. "It's why I have to ditch Hannah. For her safety. It's why I had to find people who would be safe from my curse. The curse makes me cause people's deaths."

"So it was your choice. You weren't manipulated by Sam." Luke said.

"No." Holly said. "Of course I couldn't tell her the truth. She'd only want to spend more time with me. Try to break the curse or worse, insist there wasn't a curse."

Luke nodded. "Hannah made it seem like, no offense, that you guys had so much more power. That you were murderers."

"With that? Knowledge?" Lily asked.

"When I go into astral projection state, no one can see me and I can't even touch anything." Vincent said.

"Hannah and the others can't know I helped you. They won't be happy when they find out you're all free." Luke said.

"Then you'll have to trap them." Vincent said.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Temporary of course." Holly said.

"Like ours," Samantha said. "How long were we gone?"

"A week," Luke said.

"Geez. Our parents must be so worried." Charlotte said.

"It will only last a week then," Samantha said. "Eye for an eye."

Luke nodded. "So be it. But make sure you put me under too."

"Why?" Charlotte asked. "You helped us."

"If you don't, they'll figure out I helped you. That would be the end of me and Kate. I can't lose her." Luke said.

Samantha nodded. "Okay. You can change your mind at any time."

Luke nodded and looked over at Aiden. "You haven't said Why your power is."

"I'm Aiden and I don't have a gift."

Sammie gave him a small smile. Her smile soon faded as she grabbed her stomach and bowed over.

"Sam?" Holly asked.

"Sam!?" Vincent asked. He ran over to her.

Aiden gave Vincent a look.

"We need to go." Holly said. "Now!"

Holly and Aiden helped Samantha down the steps of the Warehouse. The others followed after her.

* * *

Amy joined Hannah and Harry in their camper later that day. They sat around the confined area.

"Luke's confused," Harry said.

Amy nodded. "Can't believe he would sell us all out. Even himself."

Hannah stared straight ahead.

Amy inhaled and said, "I have to ask-"

"Do you?" Harry asked. He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter if you lied Hannah." Amy said. "We're all stuck here. We're on this together now."

"I. Didn't. Lie." Hannah said. She grit her teeth.

Amy leaned back in her chair. "I want to believe you. I need to believe..."

"But you don't..." Hannah said. Her face tensed up.

"Luke doubted you enough to betray us all." Amy said. "They have had some proof-"

"They manipulated him!" Hannah shouted. "I don't need you to believe me. I know the truth. They murdered the people I loved the most. Holly killed my friends! She worked with Sam and all the rest to kill her." Her eyes filled with water.

Harry sat with her and rubbed her back. "It's okay."

Amy sat there watching them. She stared at Hannah, trying to read her.

* * *

That same day, Ethel confronted Elsa about Ma Petite's death. She accused Elsa of killing her out of jealously, she shot Elsa in the leg. Elsa fought back, throwing a knife at Ethel's head. She staged it to look like a suicide.

The carnies found Ethel's body inside of a car crashed into a tree. Elsa staged a drastic reaction. Desiree backed up the story, saying that Ethel was sick. Harry covered his mouth. Jimmy fell to his knees, in shock. Kate held on to him as he cried into her chest. Luke glanced at them and left the scene.

* * *

Flashback: 2018  
Luke secretly texted Holly and the others under alternate names on his phone. They told him what they needed of him to get the trap ready. They needed Kate's power or activate the trap.

One night while Kate was sleeping in Luke's room, he grabbed a needle and drew 5ml of her blood her back.

A few days later, Luke texted Hannah, Kate, Amy, and Harry to meet him at a park that was right next to the warehouse. Holly and the others were already there.

Before Hannah and the other came, Samantha reviewed the plan.

"We'll keep you all trapped in there. Time will move quicker in the nightmares. A week there, might only be an hour here." Samantha said.

"I'll check on you every week." Vincent said. "This place is near my job."

"Every week?" Luke asked. "How long are you keeping us under?"

"However long we feel like," Samantha said rudely.

Luke leaned back. "You said it would only be a week."

"Things changed." Holly said. She seemed sympathetic about it.

"You won't be there forever," Charlotte promised.

* * *

Harry refused to take Hannah to go find Luke. Part of him was afraid she would hit him again or worse.

Amy on the other hand was willing to take her to see Luke. she had some questions around to be answered. Amy carried her across the carnival grounds. He wasn't in his tent with Kate. He wasn't at the dining area. Hannah and Amy found him by the lake, with another bottle of beer in his hand.

Amy slowly sat down with Hannah on her back. They positioned themselves on the grass near him.

"Come to yell at me some more?" Luke asked. He took a sip of his beer.

"Why did you do it?" Amy asked. "You must have known how terrible this was going to be for all of us."

Luke took another gulp of his drink.

Amy sighed. "Do you still think we deserve this? Don't you think we've suffered enough?"

"If we ever get out of here... we're going to stay as far away from each other as possible. If all this has taught me anything, it's that we're dangerous in numbers." Luke said.

Amy stood up. "I'll be right back."

Hannah looked at her confused as she walked off.

"If we're so dangerous, you should try to break up Holly and her gang." Hannah said.

Luke shook his head. "There are extraordinary people in our world. People with gifts. But some two gifts are toxic together. And some go together magically..."

Hannah tilted her head. "How drunk are you?"

His tossed his bottle into the lake. "You should know the real reason why Holly ditched you." He faced Hannah, looking sober.

Hannah sat up. She tried not to look interested in what he had to say.

"Holly has a gift too. Or a curse, you might say." He paused. "People around her die. It's not a coincidence. She's cursed... she didn't know until meeting Sam."

Hannah stared at him but didn't say a word.

* * *

Jimmy visited Kate in her tent. They two stood closely together. His forehead touched hers. He stared at her lips. "We shouldn't do this." He said.

Kate's eyes locked on his. "I know. But I really want to." She kissed him.

Jimmy kissed her back, passionately. As they kissed, the moved closer to the bed.

* * *

Amy came back a few minutes later with a closed basket. "Did you guys make up?"

"Hell no," Hannah said.

Amy sat down next to Luke. The basket sat in her lap. "Figures."

"What are you doing?" Luke asked. He recognized the basket. He heard the hissing from inside it. "You know the penalty for killing a fellow carnie."

Amy looked stone faced. Absolutely cold. "We wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you."

"Amy?" Hannah asked.

"They will kill you if they find out you killed me," Luke said. His voice trembled.

Amy tilted her head. "Then I guess I better make it look like an accident."

She lifted the lid off the basket and the snake slithered out. Amy tackled Luke to the ground. Hannah helped hold him down by sitting on him.

The snake got closer to Luke. Inch by inch, it made its way towards Luke. Amy held his arm down, towards the snake. The snack lifted up its head and bared its fangs. The snake quickly lunges forward and bite Luke.

Luke began to scream, but Amy covered his mouth until he stopped fighting. Until he stopped moving.


	38. Freakshow Chapter 8

Trapped in Freak Show Chapter 8

Luke's body was found the next morning by the usual spot his snake is kept. Desiree found him with a snake bite on his arm.

Desiree ran over to Kate's tent. She peered the curtain open and called out her name. "Kate. Kate! Wake up. It's Luke!"

Kate quickly got up and got dressed. Jimmy was bed next to her. She ran out of the tent and Desiree led her to Luke's body. Kate backed up and screamed.

"He was bit," Desiree said. "By his own snake."

Kate fell to her knees and stared at his body. She stared at his bite mark and his cold eyes. No tears came out of her eyes.

* * *

Word of Luke's "accidental" death spread through the carnival that morning. Harry ate in the trailer with Hannah for breakfast. Amy made pancakes for the carnies. They all appeared to be sad at his passing, but no tears were shed. Most of them were just checking to see it Kate was okay.

"Another one bite the dust," Harry said as he put their plates on the table.

Hannah gave him a look. Her arms were folded. "Hey, maybe we could sing that song for a show."

Harry sat down and sighed. "Is it weird that I've gotten immune to him dying?"

Hannah gave a small smile. "Either that, or you're pissed at him just as much as I am."

"Not surprised his own snake bit him." Harry said. He cut up Hannah's food and fed her a bite.

* * *

Kate visited Desiree in her trailer later that day. Kate blurted her confession. "I slept with Jimmy."

Desiree raised one of her eyebrows at Kate. "Better you than Maggie. Have my doubts about that girl."

"Last night." Kate said. "It was last night. And now Luke is gone... do you think he saw us? What if he did, and he went over to the snakes and lifted the lid-"

"Don't do that to yourself." Desiree said. "It was a terrible accident. His snake turned on him."

"He never could charm a snake-not lately anyway." Kate said.

"It's this death curse going around carnival. So don't you feel bad about you and Jimmy. Sounds like Luke was no saint." Desiree said.

Kate smirked at her comment. "Even in death, I'm still pissed at him."

"What did he do?" she asked.

Kate clenched her fists. She considered what she could say and what would make sense. "He sold us out. Me and some of the other. We have a long history. Anyway, we pulled this prank on this group of people who did a bad thing. Luke thought," she looked up, "dumbass thought they were innocent and sold us out. And he... he made me pass out, then he took a sample of my blood. What a freaking creep!" She buried her face.

"That's disturbing." Desiree said.

"You asked." Kate said.

* * *

Amy found Hannah alone in her trailer. She peeked inside and asked, "Where's Harry?"

"Dell wanted to talk to him. He'll be back in like twenty minutes."

Amy entered the trailer. "Good. I need to talk to you." She closed the door behind her.

"About Luke? I'm not gonna tell anyone. Especially Harry." Hannah said.

Amy sat down. "I actually think we should tell him."

"What?"

"He should know. I don't like keeping secrets from him. And he might agree."

Hannah sat up. "Harry would think we were _monsters_."

"Luke's not dead. Not really. We'll see him in the next life." Amy said.

"So that makes it okay?"

"No." Amy said. "But it makes it less bad. We didn't really kill him. I mean technically, the snake killed him."

Hannah gave her a look. "That's not how Harry will see it."

"I won't keep this from him." Amy said. "And I think you'd rather be the one to tell him. Or we could both do it."

Hannah looked skeptical. "Or we could tell him nothing."

Amy gave Hannah a look.

* * *

Jimmy got on his motorcycle and Kate chased after him.

"Where are you off to?" She asked him.

"I was hired for another Tupperware party. Be back in a couple hours." His said. He turned on the engine.

Kate sighed. "Why do you go to those?"

Jimmy straddle the motorcycle and sighed. "Last night was...we were both emotional and grieving-" he said.

"Don't start that shit." Kate said.

"I just lost my mom. Had a fight with Maggie. You had a fight with Luke-" Jimmy continued.

"Stop it." Kate said. "Last night meant something."

Jimmy pulled on the gas on his handle bar. The motorcycle roared. "I have to go Kate. We can talk about this later." He took off on his bike out of the carnival and down the road.

Kate watched him leave, helplessly.

* * *

Harry stared at Ethel's gold feather band in his nightstand drawer. _Ethel will never know her answer... our time is limited... I need to ask her before our time runs out in this life._

Harry carried Hannah into Dell and Desiree's trailer that night. He sat her in the booth.

Hannah's jaw dropped as she looked around. There was a single tall candle lit up. Flowers were decorated around the trailer. The aroma of spaghetti filled the room.

"What's all this?" Hannah asked. "Does Dell know we're here?"

"Dell's gone for the night." Desiree said. She was standing in the kitchen with Amy.

Amy scooped the spaghetti on to two ceramic plates. Desiree served them. "Bon appetit."

Hannah smiled over the food then gave Harry a look. "You had to order the messiest food. The hardest food to eat without hands."

Harry chuckled and looked down. "It's been a long time since we've had the stuff. And Desiree had the ingredients in her kitchen. Amy was more than anxious to cook it."

Amy played with the drawers. "They have oat meal, fresh bread, apples, oranges, and Oreos. Oreos!"

Hannah and Harry giggled.

Harry fed Hannah their meal. Amy and Desiree cleared their table and stood a few feet away in the kitchen.

The trailer got quiet. A cricket could be heard coming from outside.

Harry took a deep breath before getting up out of his seat and on to his knee.

Hannah's eyes widened. "What-"

"Hannah Parker," he held the end of her arm, "will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Hannah got down on the floor, meeting his gaze. "Harry... we're too young. It won't be legal if we ever get out of here-"

"Then we'll get married in the coven. And the cult. And wherever else we go." Harry said. "It will be real to us. Hannah we have lived through the worst parts of our lives together. The asylum. The only good parts were with you. And my sister. In Roanoke, we faced dangers at every turn. Through this hell, we found each other. And I hope you'll want to take our relationship to the next level." He revealed a gold band.

Hannah smiled at him and nodded.

He put the hand on her arm.

Hannah quickly kissed Harry after her put the band on. She wrapped her arms around him.

Amy clapped in the distance. Desiree cheered. "We've got ourselves a wedding to plan."

* * *

Meanwhile at the edge of the carnival, Jimmy was arrested for murder.


	39. Freakshow Chapter 9

Trapped in Freak Show Chapter 9

The death curse of the carnival stuck again. The sound Pepper's cries woke up the carnies in the nearby tents. Elsa and Amy quickly woke up and rushed over to Pepper. They for for themselves that Pepper's husband was dead.

Pepper sat in her tent sobbing for the next few days. Amy came by to bring her food but Pepper didn't touch it.

Amy brought over Hannah in an attempt to cheer up the widowed Pepper.

"Hey Pepper," Hannah said. "I was Uh, wondering if maybe you wanted to help me plan my wedding?" She paused, hoping for a reaction.

"We were thinking of going to town to buy or dress or maybe making one. You could help us with that." Amy added.

Pepper stared at the ground quietly.

"You could help decorate the cake." Amy added.

"Or help us plan games for the reception." Hannah said. "We were thinking limbo with some music. Elsa said she'll let us use her radio."

Amy folded her lips and leaned over to Hannah. "This isn't working."

Hannah sighed. "If you change your mind, we'll be in the camper." She said to Pepper.

* * *

Kate used her earnings from the carnival to get a taxi ride to the county jail. She walked over to Jimmy's cell and peeked into the small window in his room. "Jimmy."

Jimmy quickly got up off the bed and walked over to the window. "Kate? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you of course." Kate said.

"You shouldn't be here." He put his hand on the vertical bars on the window.

Kate sighed. "Stop with the pity party. It sucks that you're in jail but you won't be convicted."

"How could you possibly know that?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "There's a lot of things I know that you wouldn't believe."

Jimmy tilted his head at her.

She put her hand over his. "Don't sell your hands."

Jimmy shifted his head the other way. "What are you talking about?"

"A man of going to offer you money to sell your hands to get a good lawyer. It's a lie. He's going to keep the money. You don't need a lawyer anyway. You'll be freed." Kate said.

"That's a nice idea but I don't think it will happen."

Kate huffed. "Oh for goodness sake, what will it take to get you to listen?"

"I appreciate you coming to visit. But I think you should go."

"Ugh. I'm so done with these characters." Kate declared.

* * *

When Kate returned to the carnival, she visited Pepper in her tent. She still sat on that chair, staring down at the ground.

"Hey Pepper..." Kate said as she walked in. "I may be the only person in this carnival who knows what you're going through."

Pepper looked up at Kate. "L-Luke."

Kate nodded. "He's gone... And now I'm alone in my tent..." Kate pulled up a chair and sat next to Pepper. Kate's empathy got Pepper talking... minimally.

* * *

A few days later, Elsa packed up Pepper's things and put them in a taxi.

Kate ran after them. "Wait!"

Elsa opened up the car door for Pepper.

"You don't have to do this Elsa," Kate said. She stood by the open car door.

"It's already been decided. Pepper get in the car." Elsa said.

"We're her family," Kate said. "Not that sister of hers. She won't love her. She'll use her until she can get rid of her and send her off to an asylum." She began to weep.

Elsa sighed, "Don't be so dramatic."

"Don't take her away." Kate said firmly. She stood in front of Elsa.

"So now you're a fortune teller?" Elsa said. She bumped Kate out of the way. Elsa eases Pepper into the car before getting in too and shutting the door.

Kate pounded on the window. "Don't do this Elsa. She's not better off with her. She should stay with us!"

The car engine turned on but Kate continued. "We're all grieving. She needs us!"

The car drove off and Kate cried, "Nooo!" She walked out into the road as the car got further and further away. A tear fell down her face as she watched the car get smaller with every passing second.

Kate wiped her tear and stomped her foot. "Damn it."


	40. Freakshow Chapter 10

Trapped in Freak Show Chapter 10

A few weeks after Pepper left the carnival, Amy walked over to the performance tent to rehearse when she saw someone new in the carnival: Chester.

Chester looked up at her and smiled, "Hi."

Amy screamed loudly while staring at him. A few other carnies in the tent (Eve, Suzi, and Paul) looked at her. After a few seconds, Amy ran out of the tent, still screaming. She topped screaming after she passed a few tents. Amy ran all the way to Harry and Hannah's tent. She barged in to find Hannah and Harry in their bed together.

"Geez, you could knock." Harry said.

Amy covered her eyes. "Ew." She turned away from them. "We have bigger issues right now."

"Like what?" Hannah asked.

"It's been pretty peaceful the last couple weeks." Harry said.

"Chester's here." Amy said.

Hannah looked at Harry. "Episode 11."

"Time's running out." Harry said.

Amy threw her arms up in the air. "It's been a year! We've been here for a year."

Hannah raised her eyebrow at Amy. "Weren't you in Asylum for like 10 years?"

Amy folded her arms. "Don't undermine this. It's a huge deal!"

"What's the point of your announcement?" Harry asked Amy.

"That we should be on the lookout. There's only two episodes left. Usually by now only two or three of us would be left." Amy said.

"Well don't jinx it." Harry said.

* * *

Harry and Hannah discussed wedding details in the dining area. Elsa offered to be the wedding singer. Penny and Paul offered ideas for the wedding. Amy planned to make their cake. Amy was the maid of honor.

"Who's the best man gonna be?" Paul asked.

"It was going to be Luke, then it was gonna be Jimmy." Harry said.

"Are you postponing the wedding until Jimmy gets out?" Eve asked.

"We haven't even set a date yet." Hannah said.

"Buts it's soon." Amy said. She widened her eyes at them.

"We don't need a lot." Harry said.

"Just a dress and cake." Hannah said.

"We could get married today if we really wanted to." Harry said. He turned to Hannah who was gleaming at him.

"Then there's no time to waste." Maggie said. "Let's go wedding shopping."

* * *

Eve, Maggie, and Kate went into town on a bus. Eve carried Hannah around the shops. Hannah glanced at the dresses in the store. Many were old fashioned. It was the 1950s after all.

Maggie picked a dress and showed Hannah sitting on a couch. "What do you think?"

It was a short sleeved dress with a flower lace print on the bottom part of the dress.

"It's beautiful." Hannah said. She smiled and then gasped. "Oh my God."

"What?" Eve and Maggie quickly asked.

"How am I going to walk down the aisle?" Hannah asked.

* * *

Hannah opened up a large wooden box. Inside, she found two wooden legs. "For me?" Hannah asked.

Elsa nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I uh, have a friend who specializes in amputee victims. I was going to give this to you after the wedding, but I think you'll want it for the ceremony."

A huge smile grew on Hannah's face. Her eyes were watering. "This is the best gift. Ever. Thank you Elsa."

Elsa threw her hand down. "It was nothing. It's not very often our carnies tie the knot. You deserve to walk down that isle, not be carried down or pushed in a wheelchair."

* * *

"They can't get married without a best man," Eve said outside her trailer. She was talking with Dell.

"I know. Which is why we need to get Jimmy here. Tonight." Dell said.

"And how are we gonna do that? Bust him out of jail?" Eve asked.

Kate was walking by and overheard their discussion.

"They're transferring him to another facility. We can stop them while they're in the van." Dell said. "If we work together, we can do this."

"Anything I can do to help?" Kate asked, revealing herself behind the trailer.

"No honey," Eve said. "We need you here to stall the wedding if necessary."

* * *

Dell and Eve were successful in their prison break for Jimmy that evening as the van drove by. The van crashed and the police officers inside the van died. Jimmy was freed.

"Come on Jimmy," Eve said, "They're waiting for us in the performance tent."

"What for?" Jimmy asked.

* * *

Elsa performed the wedding, acting as the minister. Harry stood at the end of the isle in the performance tent. The carnies all sat in the audience seats.  
Eve and Dell were late to the ceremony, blending in to the back seats.

Jimmy came charging in.

Kate saw him and dropped her flowers. "Jimmy."

Kate ran over to him and hugged him. "You made it."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't miss it."

Kate slowly lowered her hands from his shoulders, down to his hands. There were still there.

Jimmy and Kate got in place for the ceremony. Jimmy stood next to Harry.

The music began playing, cuing Hannah's entrance. Harry's face lit up when he saw Hannah in her dress, walking. Most the carnies gasped when they saw her. Hannah walked down the isle, step by step. Harry held the end of Hannah arms are she reached the end of the isle.

"We are gathered here today to witness these two beautiful souls in holy matrimony." Elsa began. "Harry Carter, do you take Hannah Parker to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and told hold, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"Even after that." Harry said. "I do."

"Do you Hannah Parker-" Elsa asked.

"I do." Hannah quickly said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Elsa said. "You may kiss the bride."

Hannah and Harry kissed each other. Hannah wrapped her arms around him.

The guests all cheered and clapped.

Afterwards was the reception. Elsa sang while Harry and Hannah has their wedding dance. Penny and Paul got on the dance floor next. Dell and Desiree danced too. Chester danced with the twins, Bette and Dot. Jimmy asked Kate to dance, which she gladly accepted. Jimmy pulled her on to the dance floor. Maggie interupted them, stealing him away for a dance. Harry cut the cake and smashed a piece of cake in Hannah's face. When Hannah tossed the bouquet with her arms, the twins caught it.


	41. Freakshow Chapter 11

Trapped in Freak Show Chapter 11

Hannah and Harry had their honeymoon in a tent about a mile away from the carnival.

A few days later, Maggie spilled the beans about helping Stanley kill the carnies. She told Desiree and showed Elsa by bringing her to the museum with Ma Petite's body and the other carnies remains. Pepper's husband's head and Ethel's head were into circular tanks too.

Harry came back to the carnival after as Elsa and Maggie retuned. He looked broken. His eyes sank. He didn't reaction to his sister calling his name. He walked up to Elsa and Maggie.

"Harry?" Elsa asked. "What's happened?"

"Where's Hannah?" Maggie asked.

Harry looked up slowly and answered. "I don't know. I woke up and she was gone. So sign of her. No note-"

"Harry," Amy folded her arms, "she can't write."

He looked down, empty. Hopeless.

"We'll look for her." Eve said.

"She can't have gotten far." Desiree said. "I mean the girl has no feet."

Kate glared at Maggie. "Hannah worries she could be a target for that museum."

Other carnies looked at her.

"What museum?" Dot asked.

"Was Hannah on Stanley's radar?" Kate asked Maggie through her teeth.

Maggie looked at Kate. "I Uh- no. She wasn't."

"Perhaps we should talk somewhere else." Elsa said.

Kate pulled Maggie by the elbow into her tent.

"Hey," Maggie said. "I don't know where Hannah is."

"Stanley wanted freaks for money. Ma Petite was one. And-" Kate said.

"Hannah wasn't even on his list. He wanted the twins. That failed. He wanted Suzi. There's an easy target. But she's fine. He also wanted Paul but he's okay too. Hannah wasn't even on his top five list. She has legs now. Why would he go after her?" Maggie asked.

Kate took a few breaths. "Jimmy was on his list too. And he almost got away with it. He would have taken Jimmy's hands and sold them!"

Maggie put on hand on her hip and one in her head. "We need to work together to stop him. Stanley would kill all of us if he got any sort of money for it."

"Don't act so innocent." Kate said. "You think that just because you feel guilty for killing people is going to make us forgive you?"

Maggie leaned back and moved her eyebrows together.

"Don't even deny it. You're working with Stanley."

"Not anymore." Maggie said.

"After we get Stanley, you should run. Run far away and never come back."

Maggie raised her eyebrow and folded her arms. "You just want Jimmy for yourself."

"You think Jimmy wants you? He almost lost his hands because of you!"

Maggie looked down at her shoes.

"Where is Stanley?" Kate asked.

Maggie looked up. "He's in town."

"Call him. Lure him back to the carnival. We'll take care of the rest." Kate said.

* * *

Stanley showed up at the carnival later that day. Maggie met with him in the performance tent. When all the carnies showed up in the tent, ready to hurt him,

Stanley shouted, "I'm not your enemy! Elsa killed Ethel!"

"You'd say anything to save yourself." Jimmy said.

"Elsa made it look like a suicide." Stanley said.

"Elsa's been there for us." Kate said. She walked around Stanley. "She protects us. She cares about us."

Harry gave Kate a weird look. He looked back at Stanley. "Where's Hannah?"

"I don't know who-" Stanley said.

Harry grunted and pushed Stanley to the ground. "Where is she!? What did you do to her?" He voice cracked.

"Sounds like that information is the only thing keeping me from harm's way." Stanley said.

"Think again." Desiree said before driving the heel of her shoe into his leg.

"Ahhh!" Stanley shouted. He scooted away from them and got up. He turned around and ran out of the tent.

The carnies chased after him. Some held knives in their hands. Some had other tools such as hammers or screwdrivers.

Stanley tried hiding underneath a wagon cart. Suzi quickly found him. Eve dragged Stanley out from under the cart.

"Ahhh!" Stanley screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chester was hearing voices from his dummy, Margery. The voice teased him and blamed him for having to move. It taunted him constantly. He believed that she killed his wife and lover.

* * *

The next day, Hannah was still missing. Harry, Amy, Eve, Maggie, Desiree, and Elsa searched for Hannah for hours the day before. They searched the tents and the carnival grounds. They searched the area around the honeymoon tent and in the woods.

The carnival was quiet that morning. Amy made eggs and oatmeal. Kate served herself and sat with Jimmy. Maggie didn't come to breakfast. Harry didn't come out of his trailer either. Chester came for food and Amy avoided eye contact with him.

Rehearsals for their next show were slow. Half the carnies didn't sing during Elsa's song. Amy sang her song with little emotion. Kate stumbled doing her contortions.

Amy retreated to the outside of the performance tent after her song. She walked over to the fish tank she stands behind to give the illusion of being a mermaid. "You guys have it easy." She said to the fish.

"Why don't you join them?" Someone said from behind her.

Amy's eyes widened. She recognized it as Chester.

Before she could turn around, Chester grabbed the back of her head and shoved it in the fish tank. Amy's arms flailed around and splashed in the water. She shouted as loud as she could for being underwater. Bubbles quickly reached the surface of the tank. She tried to kick him with her feet but she moved out of the way.

"You think I'm some sort of freak huh? You're the one that doesn't belong here." Chester said.

Amy's flailing stopped. Her muscles relaxed.

Chester let go of her, and her body fall to the ground.

* * *

Just as Chester reentered the performance tent, he was up. He go on the stage with his props. He asked for an assistant and Maggie volunteered. Harry looked uneasy. Kate raised her head up as if her attention was high.

Maggie got into a large box and Chester closed it with her inside. He began to saw her in half and Maggie cried for help. She screamed in fear and in pain. Harry lunged forward but Kate held him back.

"We have to stop this." Harry said. "He's killing her!"

"No." Kate said. "Chester will leave after this."

Harry looked around at the other carnies. Desiree didn't budge. Paul looked away. "We are _not_ monsters." Harry said. He lunged forward again.

Kate grabbed him again, tightly. "Stop."

Harry listened helplessly and Chester sawed Maggie in half. She screamed and cried. She cried for help and shouted in pure agony.

When Chester separated the two boxes, Maggie's insides fell out. A large puddle of blood was spilled all over the stage.

The carnies slowly walked out to see Maggie's body. Harry covered his mouth. Kate smirked at Maggie's dead face.

Chester realized what he did and ran out of the tent through the back.

"Serves her right." Desiree said about Maggie.

Harry scoffed in disbelief and left the tent through the front. He didn't take five steps out of the tent before hearing Penny scream. Harry turned back and found Penny by the fish tank.

"Amy..." Paul said standing by her body.

Harry saw for himself and fell to his knees. "No no no!"

Kate covered her mouth and backed up. She bumped into Jimmy.

"How did this happen?" Eve asked.

"She drowned of course." Desiree said.

"Who would do this?" Penny asked.

Kate uncovered her mouth. "The same person who killed Maggie."

* * *

The carnies marched over to Chester's trailer. Harry stayed behind. Eve kicked the door open. They searched the trailer unsuccessfully. Chester was gone, along with Margery.

Kate ran back over to Harry's trailer and pounded on the door. When he didn't answer, she used the spare key under the mat by the door. "Harry."

She found Harry hanging a noose from the ceiling.

"Harry..." Kate said calmly. "You don't have to do this."

"My sister is dead. Hannah is missing, possibly dead. Why would I want to stay in this life?" Harry said.

Kate put her hands over Harry's. "Because I'm here. I know we haven't been that close but we're friends aren't we?"

Harry gave her a strange look. "I don't want to live a life without them."

"You'll still see them again. And if Hannah is still alive, how awful would it be if you were dead?" Kate asked.

Harry glanced at the noose and sighed. "Three days. If she isn't found in three days, I'm doing this." Harry said.

Kate folded her lips. "Not a minute sooner."

* * *

The next day, Jimmy found an abandoned car while driving back to the carnival. He pulled over and investigated. He looked at the car. It was Stanley's car! He looked in the dusted up windows. There was nothing in there.

Then he heard a banging sound coming from the trunk.

"Hello?" Jimmy asked.

The banging sound repeated. He heard a muffled screaming.

"Hannah?" He called.

He heard her muffled cries.

"Oh my God." He said. He tired opening up the trunk with his lobster hands to no avail. He picked up a rock and hit the trunk of the car a few times until it opened.

Hannah stood up and jumped on Jimmy.

* * *

Jimmy returned to the carnival with Hannah. She still had her wooden legs intact. Kate saw them in the distance and ran to get Harry.

Harry ran out of his trailer and over to the front of the Carnival where Hannah and Jimmy were. He ran up and hugged Hannah, swinging her around.

"I thought I lost you." Harry said.

"I'm not so easy to dispose of." Hannah said, still holding on to him.

* * *

Author's note: I thought I posted all of Freak Show when I took a break. Oops. Thank you for reading this story and I should be posting regularly now.


	42. Freakshow Chapter 12

Trapped in Freak Show Chapter 12

Kate walked out of her tent one morning to find Elsa leaving a nice car. There was a man standing nearby wearing plaid pants. He slowly turned back and smiled at Kate.

"Shit." Kate said.

* * *

Kate ran back to Harry and Hannah's trailer. She burst into their trailer and woke them up.

"What's the point in locking the door anymore?" Harry asked. He sat up in their bed.

"Dandy owns the carnival." Kate said. She sounded terrified.

"Fuh," Hannah said. "This is it, isn't it."

"Episode 13." Kate said.

Harry held Hannah. "Thanks for the warning."

"Should we try to leave?" Hannah asked. "There's our honeymoon tent."

Harry sighed. "Honestly, I'm ready to go. We've had a good time here."

"There's no car to run off in anyway." Kate said. "Where do you think we'll go next?" Kate asked. She sat in a chair.

"We hardly spent any time with the twins." Hannah said.

"I hope we go to Coven." Kate said.

"Holly hated the Cult season. I don't think they'll send us there." Harry said.

"Do you think season 8 has started?" Hannah asked. "How much time do think had passed in real life? A year? A month?"

"Can't be a year." Kate said. "Someone would have found us by now."

"Not all of us have families who would be looking for us..." Hannah said.

Kate looked down. "Maybe we are eternally screwed."

"If we are about to leave this world, I think you'll want to be with Jimmy." Hannah said.

"He's in town today." Kate said. "He'll be safe from Dandy."

"Someone should probably make breakfast..." Hannah said.

"I'm on it." Kate said. "Pancakes sound good for our last meal here?"

Harry gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

Kate made pancakes for the carnies that morning. It was awkward having her do their morning meal instead of Amy.

Dandy came by and happy grabbed some pancakes. "Ooh freak cakes." He said.

"They're pancakes." Kate said. "Taste the same."

Dandy picked up a pancake with his hand and took a huge bite out of it as he walked off.

Kate made a face as he walked away. "I hope you choke on those pancakes," she muttered.

* * *

Kate saved a plate for Hannah and Harry. She left it in their camper. Kate walked away from their camper after. She heard the dirt ground crinkle as she walked. Kate each step made a small crunch in the dirt. The carnival was quiet. The sun shined on the carnival. She saw the dinning area just ahead of her. Suzi was over there gathering the dishes used from breakfast.

Then the first gunshot went off. Kate gasped and turned behind her. "Paul..." she whispered.

"Was that-" Suzi said.

"Shh," Kate warned her. She looked around her. "We need to hide."

The second gun shot went off. "Penny." Kate said aloud. She looked at Suzi. "He's coming here."

Kate and Suzi left the dining tables and headed for the performance tent. But Dandy was already there, right in front of them.  
The third gunshot went off, killing Suzi.

Kate screamed for a few seconds and then the forth gunshot went off, killing Kate. She was shot in the head. Her body fell to the ground.

* * *

Harry and Hannah held each other in their trailer. Another gunshot went off. Eve.

"So much Death." Hannah whispered.

"It's almost over." Harry said.

Footsteps got closer to their trailer. Dandy busted their door open. He walked up to them, holding the gun in his hand. He aimed of at Harry's head and fired.

Hannah screamed as Harry fell backwards and rolled off the bed. "Harry!" She cried.

Dandy walked closer to Hannah. "My little pet."

Hannah backed up form him but he grabbed her by her hair. "I've been looking all over for you."

* * *

After Dandy took Hannah away, Harry got up off the ground. He sat up and looked around. There was a hole in their camper where the bullet landed. He hid a while longer, hearing Dandy drag their bodies to the performance tent.

An hour later, Harry left his camper. He found Hannah's wooden legs just outside. Harry slowly walked out of his camper and next door to Desiree's, knowing she survived too.

Desiree opened her door in disbelief. "Harry?" She hugged him tightly.

"He took Hannah." Harry said. He was crying.

"We'll get her back. Don't you worry about that. Are you the only one?" She asked.

"To survive?" Harry asked. He nodded and started crying again.

Desiree held him in her arms.

Jimmy returned to the carnival later that night to find the horror of what happened. The carnival was quiet. No one was out. No lights were on in the trailers. He entered the performance tent and saw all the carnies bodies in a line.

Jimmy fell to the ground. He crawled over to Kate and held her. "Nooo."

Desiree showed herself, scaring Jimmy. He embraced her.

Harry walked out too. "It was Dandy." He said. "He killed them all. He killed Kate..." He took a breath. "He took Hannah. And he took the twins."

* * *

Dandy married the twins, or technically he married Bette. Hannah was there, on a dog leash with a collar around her neck.  
Dandy pulled Hannah around the house. He made her eat on the floor from a dog bowl. He tried to feed her dog food but she wouldn't budge. She bit him when he tried to feed her canned dog food. She slept in her own room.

When Dandy went to sleep, Hannah would use the toilet and eat real human food from the kitchen. Hannah checked the cabinets and drawers from a knife but most of them were locked. Hannah climbed on to the counter to reach the cabinets. She hated crawling around everywhere.

The next evening for dinner, Dandy proposed a toast to his new bride. He hoped they could have a three headed baby.

Hannah, crouching down on the ground by her food dish, looked up. "This is it." She thought.

"This food is delicious." Dandy said.

"Yes, I've hired a new cook." Bette said. "She's truly something."

Dandy blinked a few times. He looked really tired. "I must have drunk too fast."

The new cook came into the room. Hannah smiled when she saw Desiree.

"I've also hired two servants for the house." Dot said.

Hannah's eyes narrowed.

Jimmy entered the room and so did Harry.

"Harry." Hannah said. She sat up and crawled over to him on her knees. "You're alive."

Meanwhile Dandy passed out. Desiree drugged his wine.

Harry quickly ran to her and held her. "I played dead. The bullet didn't hit me."

Hannah laughed. "Let's not get separated anymore."

Harry laughed back. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Dandy woke up to find himself locked in a large tank. He was chained by his wrists to the tank. He looked around and found Bette, Dot, Harry, Hannah, Jimmy, and Desiree watching him. He pleaded with his wife to let him go.

"You killed my friends." Bette said. "I hate you."

Dandy looked devastated, if he was capable of such feelings.

The water began to pour into the tank. There were five seats in a line nearby. Harry and Desiree took their seats.

Hannah, with her wooden legs, stood in front of the tank. "You're a psychopath." She said to Dandy.

"My pet, please let me out-" Dandy pleaded.

"I'm not a dog!" Hannah shouted. "I'm human." She sat by Harry and watched as the water filled up in the tank.

Dandy struggled in the tank, unable to breath. After a couple minutes, he stopped moving, and his body floated about the tank.

"Best show ever." Desiree said.

Harry stood up and clapped.

* * *

1955

The surviving carnies went their separate ways. Desiree married a good man and had a son. Jimmy married Dot. Hannah and Harry lived in a small apartment together.

Hannah has Harry write a letter to Elsa, letting her know that there were survivors of Dandy's massacre. Elsa, with her newfound fame and money, sent Hannah and Harry a golden vase with flowers.

Hannah was diagnosed with an incurable disease that year. Harry and Hannah talked it over and agreed to end their time in this life together.

The couple went to the roof of their apartment building and held each other as they jumped off.


	43. Freakshow Chapter 13

Trapped in Freak Show Chapter 13

Luke gasped awake and quickly sat up. He saw Kate still asleep on the floor. Hannah, Harry, and Amy were there too, sleeping. Luke looked around the room he was in. It was the control room. He was in the warehouse! He was back in the real world!

Luke stood up so quickly he got dizzy. He turned the knob on the door and smiled when it opened. He closed the door behind him.

"I'm back!" He laughed. "I need to call my mom."

Sammie was in the control room. She looked at him and emotionlessly said, "It looked like you suffered enough."

Luke searched his pockets for his phone. "Can I borrow your phone?"

Sammie smirked. "It that all you want to ask?" She handed it to him.

The first thing he noticed was the date. "It's February 2019. We've been in there for three months..."

Sammie folded her lips.

Luke shook his head and called home. "Mom, it's Luke. I'm okay. I'm alive."

After his phone call, he looked back in the window of the control room. "Why haven't they woken up yet?"

"It's not their time." Sammie said. She sat in a chair in the control room by the screens on the wall, much like the ones in Roanoke.

Luke looked over at her concerned. "So Kate's not waking up today?"

Sammie shook her head.

"I can't leave her there."

"She'll be fine without you." Sammie said. "Jimmy's right there to pick up the pieces."

Luke turned back to the window. Kate was sleeping soundly. "I can't leave her behind. Wake her up too."

Sammie sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Your mom is on her way to pick you up from the park a few blocks away. You should head over there."

Luke stood in place. His feet didn't move. "Are they going to be trapped there forever?" His eyes watered.

Sammie paused before replying, "If it matters to you so much, I can send them somewhere less horrible in the next life."

Luke turned to her and nodded. Then he left the control room and went down the stairs.


	44. Coven Chapter 1

Trapped in the Coven Chapter 1

Amy gasped away on a grassy surface. She clutched on to the tuffs of grass around her. She quickly got up and looked around. There was a large metal gate a few feet away. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress. Amy felt the smooth dress with her hands and smiled. "Oh my God."

She walked through the gate and down the front porch path. She smiled all giddy as she went up the steps. She could hear the _Lala Lala_ song in her head. Amy knocked on the front door of the huge White building. The sign on the door said: Miss Robichaux's Academy.

Cordelia opened and smiled. "Amy, What are you doing? You know how to unlock doors."

Amy's eyes widened. "I can?"

Cordelia stepped aside and Amy entered the house. She spun around and laughed as explored the house. "I'm in the coven!" She shouted. "Woo!"

"Shut up!" Madison called, leaning from the banister.

* * *

Amy ran upstairs and peeked into the room. "Zoe!" She shouted.

Zoe jumped. "Hey."

Amy looked in the next room. "Hi Queenie!"

Queenie made a face at Amy. "Uh hey? What's got you all hyped up?"

"It's just a beautiful day. It's glorious!" Amy said. She twirled around the room.

"Whatever." Queenie said.

Amy skipper over the next room. Empty. There were a lot of empty rooms. The last two rooms were Nan's and Cordelia's. _Where's everyone else? Where are Kate and Hannah? And my brother? _

"Who's Kate and Hannah?" Nan asked Amy. She came out of her room.

Amy's eyes narrowed. She took Nan's arms wrists and pulled her back into her room. "Nan, you have to fill me in. How long have I been in the coven?" Amy asked.

Nan stared at Amy. "What happened to you? Your thoughts are all jumbled up and don't make sense."

"Long story." Amy said.

"Yeah I get that." Nan nodded. "You've been here for a month. Your parents dropped you off in their car and drove off before you knocked on our door."

Amy looked down at the floor. "No one else had joined the coven, besides Zoe? It's just us five?"

Nan nodded. "Unfortunately."

Amy sighed. _Where are they? _

"I don't know." Nan said, annoyed. She left the room.

* * *

Amy looked through "her" belongings in her room. She had a photo album with her fake parents. "Huh. Still better than my actual parents." Amy had a few books (Harry Potter, The Magicians) across her dresser. She had a cheerleading trophy. "What the hell?" Amy asked while holding it. There was an extra bed no one was using.

Later that night, Amy heard Madison and Zoe leaving the house. Amy chases after them near the front door. "Where are you off to?"

Madison scoffed. "We're going to a party. What's it to you?"

Amy gave a small gasped. _Episode 1!_ "I want to come."

Madison tilted her head. "Really?"

"I haven't been to a party since... I've never been to a party." Amy said.

"Let her come." Zoey said.

Madison opened the door. "This is a real party girlie. With booze and boys."

"I can handle it." Amy said.

"Alright." Madison said. "I'm leaving in five minutes. If you're late, we won't wait."

Amy took off upstairs and quickly got changed. She found a silk green dress in her closet and threw it on.

* * *

Once inside the party, Amy broke away from Zoey and Madison go start dancing. "I haven't heard this song is years!" She alternated throwing up each of her hands. She jumped as the song played. Her hair moved from side to side.

Later that night, a frat boy started talking to her while she got a soda from the cooler.

"Rum goes really good with that." The frat boy said. He held a flask in his hand. He didn't look familiar to her.

"I'm good." Amy said. She raised her can and took a sip.

"Based on your dancing, I thought you were already plastered." He said.

"Gee thanks." Amy said. She took another gulp. "Holy shit," she blurted.

"What?"

"It's 2013. Netflix exists! YouTube! _Once Upon a Time_ is on... season 3. Ah, my favorite season. I could totally spoil the series. I could make theory videos that are always right."

The frat boy looked at her so confused.

"Never mind frat boy." Amy said before walking away.

Amy walked outside of the frat house to get some air and finish her soda. A few minutes later, as she finished her drink, a bunch of frat boys ran out of the house and on to a bus. Amy watched as the bus drove off and her fellow coven sisters left the frat house. Madison walked out into the road and flipped the car over.

* * *

Amy binge watched Netflix the morning after the frat party. She was happy to have a TV in her room. She made popcorn (in the microwave) and ate the whole bowl of it.

Madison walked by and gave Amy a supporting look before moving on.

In Zoe's room, Madison said, "Amy is not even phased by last night. She's binge watching TV."

"Probably to get her mind off of it." Zoe said.

Madison rolled her eyes. "Or she's not dwelling on the past."

* * *

Amy went to talk to Nan again when Nan walked by her room. Amy paused Netflix and called her. "Nan!"

Nan turned back to Amy. "What is it? More weird questions?"

"What's my power?" Amy asked.

Nan giggled. "You forgot?"

"I think I know what it is. But I could only do it with my brother or with other people." Amy said.

"If you forgot how to do magic, I can't tell you what to do. It comes differently for everyone. You'll have to find it on your own. It's there." Nan said before leaving Amy's room.

Amy sighed and sat down on her bed. She looked out the window. No one was out there. "Where are they?"

She sat on her floor and tried to made something magical happen. She tried to move the TV remote but nothing happened. She scrunched up her face in concentration. She tried to pop popcorn with her mind. Nothing happened.

* * *

Later that day, two police officers visited the girls who attended the party. Madison didn't say anything. Amy shrugged during the interrogation. Episode 2 had already begun.

"You were there." One police offer said to Amy. "You didn't see anything."

"I was dancing." Amy said. She folded her arms.

"The whole time?" The other officer asked.

"I've been cooped up for a long time." Amy said. She leaned forward.

Zoe cracked under the pressure and outed them as witches. The Supreme Witch, Fiona has to step in and make the officers forget what they heard.

After the police officers left, Fiona lectured the three girls. Madison for being reckless, Zoe for outing them and "You." She pointed at Amy.

"What did I do?" Amy asked.

"Who goes to a party and only dances? That's not believable." Fiona said.

"That's what happened." Amy said.

"It's true." Madison said. "She was dancing like an idiot each time I saw her."

"Then you need to learn how to really have fun." Fiona said.

"We're working on it." Madison said.

Amy gave a small smile to Madison.

Zoe rolled her eyes angrily.

* * *

Amy continued to practice her powers that night. She was inspired while watching _Once Upon a Time _on Netflix. Each character with magic channeled their power differently. The magic flowed through their body before it was expelled.

Amy sat on her bed while watching the show and tried to mimic it. She sat with her legs cross crossed. Amy relaxed her body and breathed slowly. She closed her eyes and placed her hands by her knees.

Then she felt something. She felt weightless. Amy opened one eye and noticed the TV was lowered. She opened her other eye and looked down. She was floating! No, she was levitating!

Amy laughed and smiled. "Yes!"


	45. Coven Chapter 2

Trapped in the Coven Chapter 2

A few days later, Amy found the girls on the outside balcony of the house. Amy went outside and saw then staring at some movers next door.

"What's going on out here?" Amy asked.

"New neighbors." Nan said. She moved her eyebrows up and down.

"Cute neighbor." Queenie said.

Amy shook her head.

"What?" Queenie asked. "You don't think so?"

"It's not like there's a lot of guys to choose from around here." Madison said. "We've all got to lower our standards. I'm gonna make him my summer fling."

"Doesn't he a get a say?" Amy asked.

"You wouldn't say yes to this?" Madison asked rhetorically. "Besides, I'm the only one with experience here."

"What makes you say that?" Amy asked.

"You bitches have never had a boyfriend." Madison said.

"Oh contraire." Amy said. She leaned on the balcony. "I had a long relationship with a Thomas Walker."

"What happened?" Nan asked.

Amy but her lip. "He died."

"Did you kill him?" Madison asked.

"No!" Amy said. "The ghosts did." She walked back inside.

Madison, Queenie, and Nan glanced at each other, unsure of what to think of Amy's story.

"Episode three," Amy said as she entered her room. "Am I all alone here? Are they all in separate seasons." She lied on her bed. "There are worse seasons to be stuck on. Damn, Hannah's probably at the Hotel Cortez. Geez, I hope no one is cult. I wonder who's at the murder house... Those are-" She sat up. "Those are the only seasons left... so I can't be alone..." She turned the TV on and put on Netflix. "At least I have you."

Nan knocked on the side of Amy's doorway.

Amy paused the TV.

"We're going to visit the new neighbors. Do you want to come?" Nan asked.

Amy smiled sweetly.

* * *

Amy walked next door with Nan and Madison. Nan held a container with a fresh cake inside.

"Don't know why you're coming." Madison said to Amy as they walked over.

"I'm not here for his affection. I'm just here to say hi." Amy said.

"You're boring." Madison said.

They rang the doorbell and the handsome teenage boy answered the door. "Hi." He said.

"Hey." Madison said. She looked at him up and down.

"We're your neighbors." Nan said. "We live next door."

"It's a private school." Amy said.

The boy left them into his house. Most of the furniture was still covered or in boxes. Nan set her cake container down and lifted the top. The cake looked really nice. Almost professionally made.

"Did she really bake that or use a spell?" Amy whispered to Madison.

"I wouldn't put it passed her." Madison said.

Madison continued to flirt seamlessly with the boy, but he was more interested in the cake.

"I'm Luke by the way." He said.

Amy made a face. "It is? I don't remember that. Huh. This could get confusing." She said to herself.

Luke Ramsey's mom came into the room and made the girls feel unwelcome.

"A cake?" She asked. "We don't eat all that processed sugar. The lord frown upon such indulgence."

Amy burst into a giggle.

Luke Ramsey's looked offended at Amy's reaction.

"The lord also frowns upon that outfit." Madison said to Luke R's mom.

"You girls should leave." His mom said.

"But Nan didn't do anything." Amy said.

"Ugh whatever," Madison said. "This place blows."

As they walked out, Madison set the curtains on fire. It was a new ability Madison had just ignited.

* * *

Amy practiced her powers alone in her room when they got back to the house. Fiona took Madison out to lunch. Nan told Queenie all the details about Luke R.  
Amy looked at a small book and tried to ignite any sort of magic. Telekinesis or pyrokinesis. She sat cross crossed on the floor and closed her eyes to focus.

"Practicing your powers?" Zoey asked.

Amy opened her eye and saw Zoey standing in the doorway.

Zoey entered Amy's room. "Can I join you? Maybe together we'll make some real magic."

Amy sat up and adjusted herself. "Sure."

Zoey sat with her legs crisscrossed.

Amy picked up a small book and turned the pages. "There are so many powers a witch can have, beyond the seven wonders. It's truly fascinating. So many powers not explored."

Zoey smiled, "Like levitation?"

"For starters. It's possible in this world to see the future, absorb powers, breath underwater, and manipulate memories." Amy said. There was a glow in her eyes. "There was a witch who had a scream so powerful, she could shatter glass and make her enemies ears bleed."

"Woah." Zoey said. "You've really done you're research. I've barely cracked open a book."

"Anyway, we should get started." Amy said.

After a few minutes, Amy and Zoey were about to accomplish some magic together. They both levitated a few feet above the ground.

Amy opened her eyes and laughed. "We did it. We're floating."

"It's called levitating." Zoey said.

"Hey, I've been here longer. I know what it's called." Amy said. She made a pouty face at her.

They slowly fell down to the floor.

"Ah," Amy said.

"Too bad levitation isn't a seventh wonder." Zoey said.

"So a witch can have all the non-seventh wonder abilities?" Amy asked aloud.

"I don't think a witch can have more than seven abilities." Zoey said.

"Does that mean we can be the next supreme?" Amy asked.

Zoey paused to think about it. "Wait. Scratch that."

Amy giggled. "Hey want to show you something."

"What?" Zoey asked.

"I did develop one seventh wonder." Amy said.

Zoey smirked. "Ooh, which one?"

Amy sat up and took a deep breath. A wave of energy served through her body and flowed through her arm, down to her hand. A small ball of fire floated in her hand.

Zoey leaned back. "Oh my God. How did you do that?"

Amy beamed. "I learned it from TV. It's how the evil Queen did it."

Zoey smiled back.

Amy closed her hand and the fire ball disappeared. "Besides, I think Leviation is a form of telekenisis, so you're covered."


	46. Coven Chapter 3

Trapped in the Coven Chapter 3

"Waaaaahhhhh!" Someone shouted as they fell to the ground outside the Robichaux Academy. A figure with long dark hair slowly got up off the grass and stood up. She turned around, revealing who she was: Kate.

Kate looked around and stumbled on to the fence of the academy. She peeked through the gate and saw the large sign. "Coven." She said.  
She slowly walked down the front porch.

Back in the house, Nan looked confused. She heard a new voice with familiar ramblings.

Nan left her room and went over to Amy's, who was still sleeping. "Amy." She called. "Amy!"

"Huh?" Amy leaned her head up from her bed. She rubbed her eyes.

"I think one of your friends are here." Nan said. "I heard her mention your name."

Amy slowly sat up. "What?"

"If you would stop staying up all night watching TV, you would be awake enough to hear me." Nan said. She leaned closer to her ear. "Your friend is here! Outside!"

Amy quickly got out of her bed and ran out of her room. She darted down the stairs and across the academy. Amy opened the front door wide.

"Amy?" Kate asked. She was on the front porch, about to knock on the door.

"Kate!" Amy screamed. She quickly wrapped her arms around her. "I was wondering if you were ever gonna show up."

Kate held her back. "How long have you been here?"

"Three episodes." Amy said as she let go.

"Is anyone else here?" Kate asked.

Amy shook her head. "Did you know that Chester drowned me?"

"Yes." Kate said. "Dandy got me."

"Harry and Hannah?"

"I don't know. I died after Suzi. He didn't even get to their camper yet. But at least we're finally in the coven." Kate said.

"Luke's not here either." Amy said. "Not your Luke. If we are showing up in order from out deaths in freak show..."

Kate folded her arms. "Maybe it's for the best he's not here yet."

Amy glared her eyes. "Kate, I know you two had a fight. We were all pissed at him, but if he's not here, where is he? He can't_ not_ be here."

Kate narrowed her eyes. "Maybe Kyle already killed him."

"They didn't even meet Kyle when I showed up."

Kate sighed and glanced inside the house. Cordelia was standing at the end of the hallway. Nan was peeking over too. "I think the witches want to meet me. Do our powers work here?"

"I have powers." Amy said. "Maybe not the same powers but it's something." She snapped her fingers and a small flame ignited on her fingertip.

Kate entered the academy and shook hands with Cordelia. "Hi, I'm Kate."

"Nice to meet you Kate. I'm Cordelia." She shook her hand with both her hands. "Welcome to our coven."

"Wait she has powers too?" Zoey asked from across the room.

"I can sense it." Cordelia said. "Do you have any luggage with you?"

Kate shook her head.

"I'll show you your room-" Cordelia said.

"I can do that." Amy said. "We'll share a room." She grabbed Kate's arms and started to pull her upstairs.

"Sure you don't want to save that for Hannah?" Kate mumbled.

"Just come on." Amy said as she pulled her up the stairs.

* * *

"My power is back!" Kate announced when they entered their room.

"How do you know?" Amy asked. She folded her arms.

"Because I could sense everyone's fears. Zoey is scared that Madison is hurt or dead. Cordelia is scared that she'll never have a child-" Kate said.

"Yeah I know that too. So does anyone who has watched the show." Amy said.

"I can also tell you were so paranoid about being left alone here." Kate said.

"Can you sense anyone else around here?" Amy asked.

Kate tilted her head and turned to see the TV. "Oh my God television! In color." She went up to the TV.

"I know. I've been binge rewatching Once Upon a Time. You know, I can imitate Regina's fireball." Amy told her.

Kate raised her eyebrow. "Huh." Kate shrugged and turned the TV on. "Does that mean we could recreate the dark curse from _Once Upon a Time_?"

"I think that is impossible, even here." Amy said.

* * *

About an hour later, Zoey and Nan came into Kate and Amy's room.

"Has anyone seen or heard from Madison since last night?" Zoey asked.

"No." Amy said. She paused the TV.

"I can't hear her anymore." Nan said.

"Could she just be like at a Starbucks or something?" Kate asked.

"She went to lunch with Fiona yesterday. Madison developed pyrokenisis. She was getting stronger. They spent the whole day together. Now Madison is missing." Zoey said.

"You really think Madison is the next supreme because she can start a fire?" Amy asked. "So what? There are seven wonders. Mastering two of the seven is nothing."

"No one else has been able to conjure up a fire." Nan said.

Zoey looked at Amy. "Maybe we are overreacting." Zoey said.

Nan and Zoey left their room.

The second they left, Kate grabbed the remote and pressed play.

Amy tilted her head at Kate. "Are we not going to talk about it?"

"What? Madison is dead. What can we do?" Kate said. "And I went so long without high definition television. So shhh!"

Amy leaned back and watched the show quietly.

* * *

The Witch Council showed up later that night in regards to Madison's disappearance. Cordelia and Fiona were questioned about Madison.

Kate and Amy stayed up in their room during the council's visit.

Kate stood staring at the floor. She inhaled and asked, "Do you think we can die in this world? I mean witches can bring back the dead."

"I'm not sure how it works for us." Amy said. "Maybe our souls disappear like what happens to Misty."

"Maybe we can save her." Kate said. "She was always my favorite from coven and I was so sad that she dies a horrific death, trapped in an eternal Hell."

"Hopefully when we die in this world, they can find our bodies. So many things can go wrong."

Kate turned around and faces Amy. "Well thanks for that awful image in my head."

"We really need to watch our thoughts around Nan." Amy realized. "We know everything that's going to happen."

"I controlled my thoughts just fine when Nan came asking questions about Madison. I didn't think about how she's really dead. How Fiona-"

"Shush." Amy said quickly.

"Oh who's gonna hear is up here?" Kate asked. She put her hands on her hips.

Amy paused for a moment. She looked over at her books on her desk. "Maybe there's a spell we can do to block our minds from her." She picked up a book and flipped through the pages.

Kate sat on the bed and grabbed the TV remote.

"You know, you should be practicing your magic." Amy said.

"What for?" Kate said. "I'm not the next supreme."

Amy closed the book. "This is the one place that we can have multiple powers. We can move things with our mind. Control people, ignite flames- I can levitate."

Kate looked at Amy seriously. "Really?" She put the remote down.

Amy nodded. "Yeah. Not every witch can do that. Maybe you'll have a special power too."

"On top of sensing fears?"

"Sure. Why not?" Amy shrugged.

Kate got up and picked up a good. "Then we should get started."

* * *

A few days later, it was Halloween. Amy wanted to dress up but Fiona wouldn't allow it.

"Why would you want to dress up as a witch when you are one 365 days out of the year?" Fiona asked in her chair in the kitchen. She took a whiff of her cigarette.

"I don't want to dress up as a witch. I want to dress up as a princess. Or a fairy." Amy said.

"We don't do that sort of thing." Fiona said. She blew the cigarette smoke out of her mouth.

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"Don't you know your history?" Fiona asked.

Cordelia walked into the kitchen. "Amy, if a witch were to dress up as anything other than a witch, she would become that thing."

"Cool." Amy said.

"No," Fiona said firmly. "The process is irreversible. Being a fairy is not fun. They are tiny and get squashed easily." She slapped her hands together when she said "squashed."

Amy flinched and leaned back.

* * *

Later that night, real zombies appeared outside of the academy.


	47. Coven Chapter 4

Trapped in the Coven Chapter 4

"Zombies!?" Amy shouted as she peeked out of her window blinds. The blinds ruffled as she let go of them.

"Episode 5." Kate said. She lifted her hand up with her fingers separated. She was sitting on the floor reading a spell book.

Amy walked across their room. "We should help them." She opened the door and walked out.

Kate turned her head to where Amy left. Her long hair twirled over her shoulder. She sighed and got up.

Down the stairs, at the back entrance, Delphine opened the door to a zombie at their front porch. The zombie entered their kitchen.

"Delphine no!" Queenie shouted.

"I think they're harmless." Zoe said. "They're just walking around."

"Surrounding the house." Amy said as she walked into the kitchen. "Get that zombie out."

"She's my daughter." Delphine said.

"Your daughter died two centuries ago." Kate said. She stood in the arch way.

The zombie in their kitchen started to attack Delphine. The zombie swung at Delphine and hit her. Amy and Zoe pushed the zombie out of their house and locked the door.  
Kate looked across the room and saw Nan and Luke Ramsey were in the kitchen too. "Oh Hey." Kate said to them.

Luke R. sighed before he spoke. "This is ridiculous. They need to leave." He ran out the door.

"Poor little mortal. Has no idea they're real." Kate said aloud.

Nan ran after him. "Luke wait."

Luke R. yelled at the zombies, still thinking they were trick or treaters. Then the zombie began to attack. They sliced Luke R's shoulder badly.

Nan helped Luke R stand up and they slowly walked back to house. Zombies stood in their way. "Help!" Nan called.

Amy was outside, using a chair to push the zombies off their front porch. "I'm trying to clear a path."

"We're not trained for this sort of thing." Zoe said. "Ugh, where's Cordelia when you need her?" Amy said.

"Still in the hospital with Fiona." Kate said. She stepped out of the house. Kate lifted her hands outward and opened her hands. She made a claw shape with her hands and the ground rumbled. Her eyes grew dark and focused.

The grass on the lawn grew and linked together, forming vines. These vines wrapped around the zombies, holding them off.

The vines broke off just as Nan and Luke passed the zombies. The zombies were stronger than the vines. The vines ripped and pulled apart.

The witches all looked at Kate, confused.

Nan rushed Luke R inside and Zoe quickly shut the door and locked it.

"Where did you learn that?" Queenie asked Kate.

"Bigger issue here." Amy said, referring to the injured Luke R.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Nan pleaded.

"How? Those zombies will kill us on sight," Zoe said.

"That vine-y thing Kate did only stalled them." Queenie said. "I won't be enough time to reach the car."

"I think there's some tools in the shed." Zoe said.

"Yeah, like a chainsaw." Amy said. She clasped her hands together.

Kate looked over at Amy and rolled her eyes. "You're getting a little too excited over this." Kate said.

"What? They're dead." Amy said. "Now come on. Luke R will die if we don't get him some help."

Kate paused for a moment. "I forget how he gets saved. It's been years since I've seen this show. I only remember certain parts of the season."

"We're not going to do nothing. Now let's run out there and slaughter some undead." Amy said enthusiastically. She held her hand out.

Kate looked at Amy's hand and half-heartedly accepted it.

Amy led the way outside of the house. The other witches soon followed. Amy told Zoey, "run to the greenhouse and get the chainsaw. We'll hold them off until then."

Queenie attempted to use her powers on them but stabbing the undead didn't work.

Amy ran from side to side distracting a few of the zombies.

Kate ran back inside to grab their spell-book from their room. She slid down the railing to get downstairs faster. Kate hopped out of the door and landed at the top of the porch. She opened up the spell book and began reading random spell and incantations.

Zoe came out of the greenhouse carrying the chainsaw. She sliced a few zombies in half. Before she could dismember the last of the zombies, the chainsaw ran out of gas.

"Oh I forgot that happened." Amy whispered.

Zoe quickly backed up from the remaining zombies and started to cast a spell.

Amy walked over to her and helped her with the spell, defeating the zombies.

* * *

The Supreme, Fiona, returned the next day following the zombie attack. She heard about their night and thanked Zoe for protecting the coven.  
At the breakfast table, the witches all ate some pancakes made by Delphine.

"Zoe's actions aren't the only thing we should be talking about." Nan said.

"Aw." Amy said. "Well I did help with the spell, but it was Zoe's idea. Her quick thinking."

"Actually I was talking about Kate." Nan said.

Kate put her fork down on her plate and looked at everyone.

"Your plant power." Queenie said.

"It was unlike anything we've seen before." Zoe said.

"She made vines come out of the ground and stall the zombies long enough for me to get Luke inside the house." Nan said.

Fiona looked at Kate, very interested. She made the shape of an L with her hand and rested her head on it. Her arm rested on the table. "Chlorokenisis."

"What?" Kate asked.

"That's what your power is called. The control of plant life. Not a common gift." Fiona said.

Kate glanced at Fiona and finished her breakfast quietly.

* * *

Later that day, the council returned and Mertyl was found guilty of blinding Cordelia. Mertyl was burned alive in an open area with all the witches to witness. Amy closed her eyes during the event. Kate looked away.


	48. Coven Chapter 5

Trapped in the Coven Chapter 5

Hannah gasped as she sat up on the lawn outside the Robichaux Academy. She placed her arm on her chest and realized something was different. She lifted her arm up and saw her hand! Hannah laughed and looked at both her hands. Then she looked down at her feet and grabbed them.

Hannah turned to her right to find Harry slowly getting up on the other side of the front lawn. Hannah stood up and ran to him. "Harry?"

"Hannah!" He said relieved. He hugged her and held her hands.

Hannah smiled and put her hand on his cheek. This face didn't have any scars on it. That's when she noticed the gold band was still there from Freak Show. "Our wedding band. It's still there."

"But we're not in Freak Show. This is..." Harry looked up to see the academy. "Coven."

"Harry!?" Amy called from the balcony.

"Amy." He smiled and waved.

Amy disappeared from the balcony and burst out of the front door in less than 20 seconds. She leaped down the steps and gave her brother a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much." Harry said to her.

"I've missed you too." Amy said.

"How?" Harry asked. "You died first."

"But I showed up in the coven first. I've been here for weeks. Kate came two weeks ago."

"Wait, what?" Hannah asked. "We are showing up at different times?"

"Then how long has Luke been here?" Harry asked.

"Luke moved in a month ago." Amy said. She pointed her thumb to next door.

Harry and Hannah shared a confused expression.

"Oh you mean our Luke." Amy said. "We don't know where he is."

Hannah looked at Harry concerned. "What do you mean 'you don't know where he is?'"

"He's not here Hannah. He never showed up. And Kate thinks he's awake." Amy explained.

Hannah chuckled. "He's not awake. He's hiding from us because he knows we're still pissed at him for betraying us." Her tone got more aggressive as she spoke. "He's hiding."

"And who is this?" Fiona asked, standing in the doorway.

Hannah and Harry gasped and looked up at the supreme. Hannah slowly walked up the steps to Ms. Fiona Goode. "I'm Hannah."

"Ah. Another witch. Welcome in. I'll show you around." Fiona said. She put her arm around Hannah and led her inside.

Down in the front lawn, Harry and Amy looked at each other confused.

"Hannah doesn't have powers." Amy said aloud.

"Maybe here, she does." Harry said.

The twins ran up the steps of the front porch and into the house.

Fiona escorted Hannah up the stairs. "You don't have any luggage. Not planning on staying?"

"I uh... It got lost." Hannah fumbled.

The two sat on a sofa next to the railing.

Fiona patted Hannah's shoulder. "Never mind that. We can get you new clothes. You can borrow some from our girls."

Hannah sat in the chair nervously.

"So, what Powers have you developed?" Fiona asked her.

Hannah looked forward unsurely.

Fiona leaned over to Hannah. "Now is not the time to get stage fright. I know you have power. I can sense it in you."

"You can?" Hannah said. She loosened up. "I mean, really?"

At the moment, Kate came out of her room. She spotted Hannah and jerked her head back. She walked down the hallway towards Fiona and Hannah. "Hey." She said to both of them. "I can give her the tour. I know you're busy Fiona."

"I always have time from my girls." Fiona said. She stood up. "Besides, we were just about done. Kate, you can find a room for her. Help her with her magic. She seems a bit shy."

"Will do." Kate smiled as Fiona walked by.

Kate folded her arms. "Welcome to the coven Hannah."

Hannah stood up and looked at Kate. "Good to see you again."

"Yeah, yeah." Kate said. She rolled her eyes and turned around. "Come on. I'll show you where the bathrooms are and where my room is." Kate walked down the hallway. "You can pretty much pick any empty room you want."

Hannah followed behind her, about three feet apart.

"Cordelia's in the hospital, in case you're wondering. It's episode 6." Kate stopped abruptly and spun around. "Is Harry here too?"

Hannah nodded. "Yeah. He's talking with his sister."

"You'll probably want your own room then. I would recommend the door next to ours, but no one wants to hear their sibling and his girlfriend getting it on. So how about the room across from us." Kate pointed to the room. "So many empty rooms, yet most of us share rooms. Maybe it's so we'll be close. Or maybe Cordelia is expecting dozens of witches to show up. Of course that won't happen for a long time."

"Were you always this chatty?" Hannah asked.

Kate glared at Hannah. "Oh shut up and get in your new room." She swirly turned around and walked away.

* * *

Amy introduced Harry to Fiona downstairs. "This is my brother, Harry. Is there any way he could stay here?"

Fiona raised her eyebrows at them. "This is a school, not a shelter."

"I could help out." Harry blurted. "I uh, I could clean."

"He's my brother." Amy said. "Surely this place has family weekends."

"It's Tuesday." Fiona said. "You are not talking about a weekend visit. If you want your little brother to stay here, he can work, as a servant."

"We're twins..." Harry said.

Fiona continued, ignoring his comment. "He can answer the door, fetch the mail, mop the floors, clean the windows... he can be Spalding's apprentice."

Harry made a reluctant smile.

* * *

Amy cast a spell duplicating her clothes. She handed the duplicates over to Hannah. Amy sat on the floor and handed them up to Hannah who was standing.

"Oh joy. Now we can be twins." Hannah said sarcastically.

"It's only temporary. Just until we can go into town and go shopping." Amy said.

Harry stood in the room too. "Can you use that spell on money?"

Amy giggled. "It only works on cloth materials."

"When will we be able to leave this place to go shopping?" Hannah asked.

"You've only been here for an hour. Feeling confined already?" Amy teased her.

"How can we shop? We don't have any money." Harry said.

"Check your pockets." Amy said.

Harry and Hannah checked their pants pockets and each found a small wallet with cash inside.

"Where did this come from?" Hannah asked.

"Did you do this?" Harry asked Amy.

"No. I had it too when I arrived. It's $500. I spend half of it on a shopping spree my first week here. Wanted to save the rest for when you all arrived. Now we can go to lunch. Or go to a movie." Amy gasped in excitement.  
Hannah smiled. "It is so nice to be here."

"Yeah, it's a dream." Harry said sarcastically.

"Hey Harry..." Amy said. She thought in her head, "Has your ability returned?"

He gave her a look of surprise, answering her question.

* * *

Later that night, Zoe asked the young witches in the coven to join her in her room. Hannah was delighted at the offer.

"Really? You're inviting me too?" Hannah asked.

"I need the help of as many witches as I can get." Zoe said.

"For what exactly?" Hannah asked. She squinted her eyes.

"You'll see tonight." Zoe said.

All the girls gathered around her room in the evening. "We are going to bring back Madison. I have reason to believe she's dead and this," she pulled it a Ouija board, "will help."

Amy's face fell. "Nope." She backed out of the room.

"Amy," Zoe called after her.

"Have you learned nothing from scary movies?" Amy called back from the hallway.

Hannah giggled at Amy's comment.

"If you're not going to take this seriously, you can go to." Zoe said, irritated.

"Don't mind if I do." Hannah took a step back and left the room. She lingered in the doorway, looking back at Kate.

Kate shook her head slightly.

Hannah's eyes got wide. Her piercing eyes locked on Kate.

Kate turned away, causing her long black hair to twirl over her shoulders.

Hannah huffed and left Zoe's room. She joined Amy in her room a few doors down. Amy was sitting crisscrossed on the floor, holding a small spell book.

Hannah entered her room and sat with her. "Can I join you?"

Amy folded her lips and looked over at Hannah. "Of course."

Hannah took a breath before asking, "Do you think it's possible to be a late bloomer at this sort of thing?"

Amy smiled and said, "Hannah, you only just here. It's not your fault if your magic is hesitating. It's them." She pointed up. "Samantha and Holly and all the rest. They're controlling parts of our story."

Hannah found an empty journal on the floor and picked it up. She grabbed a pen and tapped the front page.

* * *

Back in Zoe's room, they witches asked about Madison. The Ouija board answered some of their questions, but Nan and Queenie backed out after discovering it was the Ax man they were talking to. Zoe left to ask the girls once more to help her. During that time, Kate placed her hands on the board and asked her own questions.

"Luke... are you there?" Kate asked.

The board didn't move. Not even a whisper in the air.

"Luke, were you ever here?" Kate asked.

The board remained still.

Kate sighed and leaned back, taking her hands off the board.

* * *

Harry joined Amy and Hannah in Amy's room. They sat in a circle practicing their craft and experimenting. After a couple hours, Hannah was finally about to do some magic: She closed the window with her mind.

"It's cold out. The wind keeps blowing the pages over." Hannah complained.

"Well I like the breeze. And it's my room." Amy said, annoyed. "If it bothers you so much, put on a jacket."

"Yeah, more of your clothes. I don't want to dress like you. We are not twins." Hannah said.

"I never said we were. Just trying to be helpful. You needed clothes." Amy said.

"You didn't ask me. You just insisted."

"Well you never opposed the idea. You could always say something."

"I'm saying it now!"

"Geez, we can go into town tomorrow. Until then, just deal with it."

"You still don't get it. You're still controlling everything. I've been here for one day. I have handicapped in the last life. I just got these hands back. Don't make me use them for evil. Now close that damn window!" Hannah shouted. As she said it, the window slammed shut and locked.

Amy's jaw dropped and she turned over to Hannah.

Harry smiled at his girlfriend.

Hannah pointed at the window and over at Amy.

Amy shook her head. "That wasn't me."

"I did that?" Hannah pointed at herself. She laughed. "I have magic. I'm telekinetic!"

"What's all the racket in here?" Kate asked in the doorway. No one even noticed her open the door.

"I have magic." Hannah stated.

"Yeah, that's why we're here." Kate said, unimpressed. "I'm getting tired. Are you guys going to be long?"

"Yes." Amy said. "Come and join us."

Hannah glared at Amy.

Amy noticed and softened. "If you want to."

The four youths gathered in a circle and practiced their magic. By the end of the night, they each developed a new ability. Harry was able to move objects with his mind. Hannah couldn't make fire but could melt a candle in her hand. Amy's control over fire increased. Kate was able to bleed an apple by holding it. When the red substance came out of it, Amy and Hannah backed up and stared at Kate.


	49. Coven Chapter 6

Trapped in the Coven Chapter 6

Cordelia retuned from the hospital a few days later. She felt her away around the house. She was blinded by acid. When lever she touched someone with her hands, she saw their past.

Fiona told Cordelia about the two new members of the house. Fiona called Hannah down to Cordelia's room to meet her.

Hannah reaches out her hand and Cordelia gently grabbed it.

Cordelia saw flashes of Hannah's life. _She saw Hannah when she was younger playing cards with a girl a couple years older than her. She saw Hannah and her friends. Cordelia saw them all die. Bailey, McKenna, Katie... so many funerals. So much death. So much loss. Cordelia saw a flash of Hannah locked away in an asylum. She saw her getting his by a car while riding her bike. She saw Hannah terrified in a room about to get chopped up by a women holding a cleaver._

"You've lost so much." Cordelia said. She held Hannah's hand with both her hands. "I hope you can heal here. One of the seven wonders is resurrection."

"Too bad my friends are long dead." Hannah said.

"None of our witches have yet developed that power." Fiona said.

"Just my mother." Cordelia said. She let go of Hannah. "Welcome to our Coven Hannah. We're glad to have you here."

"Thanks." Hannah said with a half-smile.

"What abilities have you developed?" Cordelia asked.

"Telekinesis." Hannah answered. "Like Madison."

"Have you seen her?" Cordelia asked. "She seems to have disappeared."

Fiona quickly changed the subject. "We also have a new servant. Harold."

"Harry." Hannah corrected her.

"Why do we need another servant? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Cordelia said.

"He's Amy's brother. He needed somewhere to go." Fiona said. "Plus Hannah and him seem really close."

"I see." Cordelia said.

Hannah tried not to laugh at Cordelia's choice of words and saw herself out of the room.

* * *

Harry served Cordelia her breakfast that morning. "Your breakfast ma'am." Harry said, unsurely. "It's pancakes and eggs. Delphine made them."

"You didn't have to bring it up here. I can go downstairs and eat at the table." Cordelia said. She stood in her room by her dresser.

"I'm just doing what I'm told. Fiona insisted." Harry said. He set the tray of food down on the nightstand.

"You must be the new servant. Amy's brother." Cordelia said.

"Yeah." He said.

Cordelia reaches out her hand and slowly walked over to him.

Harry walked over to her and let her touch his hand.

Flashes of his life were seen through Cordelia's eyes. _She saw in a child with his sister. She them being left alone. She saw them moving around a few times. The flashes changed to when Harry was older. Cordelia saw Harry in the asylum with his sister. She saw him getting sick in the asylum. The flashes changed to the Roanoke house. Cordelia saw Harry holding Hannah in a bathroom. Lastly, she saw him propose to Hannah with a scar on his face._

Cordelia's vision ended and she put her hand down. "You've been through so much. You and your sister. But through it all, you met Hannah."

Harry smiled. "Yeah. She is the silver lining in all this mess." He took a step back. "Enjoy your meal. It's on the nightstand."

* * *

Kate, Amy, and Hannah gathered downstairs and headed towards the front door together.

"Where are you going?" Queenie asked them when she passed by the hallway.

"Out." Kate said.

"To the mall. Be back in a few hours." Amy said.

Hannah kissed Harry Goodbye. "I'm sorry you can't go." She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"Yeah well. Work." Harry said. "Can't take off on my second day."

"Let's get going." Kate said. She opened the front door.

The three girls walked out the front door and off the premises of the Robichaux Academy.

While waiting at the bus stop, Hannah said, "This may be our only chance to see the world."

Kate and Amy looked at her confused. No one else was at the bus stop.

"In this world, we can leave. We're not trapped. We're not ostracized. We have powers. We can go to Disneyland or Niagara Falls-" Hannah said.

"We had powers in the real world." Amy said.

"You didn't." Kate added. "And _you_ don't have any money."

Hannah opened up her small wallet and showed off a few $20 bills. "Gift from Fiona. She told me to have fun and spend it wisely."

The bus drove up to the stop.

Kate paused before replying, "Still not enough to get you to Niagara."

The bus doors opened and the girls got on. They placed quarted into the machine and found a seat.

While at the mall, the girls found a lot of vintage clothing stores. They tried on a few different outfits before Amy ran out of the store. Hannah our on a dress that looks like it was from the 1950s, and it got Amy to thinking.

Hannah quickly changed out of the dress before going after Amy. Kate rushes after her too. They found Amy sitting at a table in the food court.

Hannah sat in the seat next to her. "Amy?"

"What happened?" Kate asked. She sat in the other chair and leaned on the table.

Amy covered her face with her knees. Her feet were in the chair with her. Her arms wraps around her legs, holding them in place. "How long have we been gone?"

"An hour." Kate said.

"That's not what I meant." Amy said, coldly.

Hannah took a deep breath.

"How long do you think it's been out there, in the real world? A year? A month?" Amy asked. Tears filled her face. "And in all that time, no one has found us. How many more lives are we going to live? Maybe we'll do them all. Even the new seasons that don't exist yet..."

Kate and Hannah listened quietly.

"No one is coming for us. We're not like Sam and Holly and Aiden. They have parents. They have families who will move mountains for them. We don't have that." Amy said.

Hannah looked down and held Amy's hand. "We have each other."

"And we have someone on the outside." Kate said. "Luke."

"We don't know that he's awake. He could have died before we got here." Hannah said.

"He's awake." Kate said. "I know. And he's watching us. Aren't you, you piece of shit!?" She stood up and shouted. She lowered back into her seat. "He won't let this go on forever. As difficult as this is, we have to endure it, until we're freed."

"You really think Luke will help us?" Hannah asked.

"No." Kate said. "We're in this mess because of him. He..." Her chin quivered and tears streamed down her face. "He used his power to put me to sleep and then took blood from me to use against us. And he betrayed us all, because he didn't believe you." She looked at Hannah. "He took those bitches word for it and he was gone... the extent that he went to based on their word... how could he?"

"I don't know." Hannah said.

"Well this isn't a very fun time we're having at the mall." Amy said. She wiped her face.

Kate let out a small laugh. "We still need to go to the tea shop downstairs. They have ingredients for a potion I want to try."

* * *

When they returned to Robichaux Academy, the three witches departed into their rooms. Kate worked on a potion. The ingredients took up a lot of space in their room. Plus, the potion stunk up the room, chasing Amy out. Hannah and Harry has a date in her room. They watched TV while sitting on her bed.

Amy walked down the hallway and stepped into an empty bedroom. She sat on the floor with her legs crisscrossed.

Zoe saw her in the room and sat down with her. "Can I join you?"

Amy smiled at her. "Of course."


	50. Coven Chapter 7

Trapped in the Coven Chapter 7

The four youths gathered in Amy and Kate's room each night to practice magic. Hannah's telekinetic Powers got stronger. She was able to move the dresser from one side of the wall to another. She mostly used her telekinesis to do mundane activities, such as the laundry. Amy used her heating ability to cook food without a stove. Harry developed basic divination. The girls hid objects around the room and the house to test his ability. He knew where and what was hidden each time. Kate developed a new ability. She could create small portals to other rooms in the house. She used the ability to grab snacks from the kitchen without leaving her room.

* * *

Misty Day arrived at the Robichaux Academy a few days later. She resurrected Myrtle Snow and was led to the greenhouse by Ms. Snow.

Misty entered the house later that night. Kate was walking down the stairs with Amy when she saw her downstairs. Kate stopped in her tracks and a huge smile formed on her face. "Misty." Kate said quietly.

Kate gravitated towards Misty during her first few days. Kate sat with her during dinners. She spent hours in the greenhouse with Misty and Myrtle, growing plants and brewing potions.

Kate waved her hand over plant and the plant grew twice its size.

"You have Chlorokenisis." Myrtle said to Kate. "A rare gift. And now we have two girls in the coven with such a gift."

"Too bad it's not a seventh wonder." Kate said.

"There are seven wonders but there are far more than seven powers." Myrtle said.

"Like What?" Misty asked.

"There are uncommon abilities that aren't included in the test of the seven wonders. Lighter powers. Variations of other seven wonders. Lie detection, a form of Divination. The sight, which our Cordelia has developed. Also a form of Divination. Illusion manipulation. An ability I have acquired. Levitation, a form of telekinesis. And so much more."

"So anyone who can levitate is also telekinetic?" Kate asked.

"They should be." Myrtle said. "Why do you ask? Have you been-"

"No not me." Kate said. "My uh, my roommate has been floating around."

"So what is Chlorokenisis a part of?" Misty asked.

"Vitalum Vitalis." Myrtle answered. "On a much smaller scale. Reviving plant life doesn't count as resurgence when it comes to the test."

Kate nodded. "So I guess my abilities to create portals is a part of Transmutation." She said aloud.

"What power is that?" Misty asked. "I only have one power."

"Aw." Kate leaned forward. "Don't worry. I only had one power before coming here. Now I can open small portals around the house. I mean, I can only reach my hand through, but I'm hoping that will expand to my whole self."

Misty smiled at Kate. "That sounds like an amazing gift."

"Indeed." Myrtle said. "Like nothing I've ever heard of. May I see it?" She walked over to Kate.

Kate closed her eyes and scrunched up her face. When she opened her eyes, a small circular portal opened up with a purple outline. Kate stuck her hand through and felt around inside. A few moments later, she pulled her arm out and the portal closed. She held a cookie in her hand from the kitchen and nibbles on it.

"Where did that come from?" Misty asked.

"The kitchen." Kate shrugged.

"Marvelous." Myrtle said. "Truly spectacular." She stared in awe for a moment. "Does Fiona know about this gift?"

"No." Kate chucked.

"Good." She said.

Misty gave her a strange look.

"I mean, don't tell her yet." Myrtle said.

"Why not? I'm not the next supreme." Kate said.

"I don't know. That power seems pretty rare." Misty said.

"Oh come on. It's not me. It's_ literally_ not me." Kate said. "Come on Misty. We can practice other kinds of magic in our rooms."

Misty followed Kate out of the greenhouse.

* * *

Amy walked in the kitchen to find Harry and Hannah were kissing by the fridge. Amy raised her lip in disgust and opened the fridge. She grabbed a yogurt and closed the fridge door. They were still kissing.

"Don't you need to come out for air?" Amy asked.

Harry giggled and Hannah lifted her up. Harry turned to his sister. "We didn't know you were down here."

"Anyone could have been. It's the kitchen." Amy said, irritated. She grabbed a spoon from one of the drawers.

"If you're worried about PDA, don't go in Zoe's room." Hannah said.

Amy shivered. "Ugh. I'm trying to eat here."

Hannah giggled but Amy glared at her.

* * *

During dinner, the topic of the next supreme was brought up. Fortunately, Fiona wasn't there. Zoe, Queenie, Madison and Nan proposed the idea of them being the next supreme. Madison was brought back by Zoe the night she messed with the Ouija board. Kate sat back and listened to them. Misty sat by Kate, curiously listening in.

"Girls, being Supreme is not a gift. It's a burden." Cordelia said. "You will have to carry on the coven name. Lead the next group of witches to their full potential. Protect them at all cost. And when the next supreme rises, you must endure your powers slowly draining out of you. You'll weaken until the next Supreme has risen."

"So it's like condemning yourself to a slow death." Amy said.

"Well that's one way to put it." Queenie said. She looked a bit disturbed by the comment.

"Today in the greenhouse, we were discussing other powers. Powers outside of the seven wonders." Kate said. "It's got me thinking, what are all the powers known to witches?"

Harry stood in the archway, listening subtly.

Cordelia looked down at her plate. "There are plenty of uncommon powers a witch can obtain. Myrtle knows more about this than me."

Myrtle sat up and smiled at her girls. "I'm glad someone is interested in learned about their craft."

"Hey, we're all interested." Hannah said.

"Yeah." Zoe said.

"There are still abilities that we have not yet to learn about." Myrtle said. "Zoe has a unique power known as Black Widow. Only you and your great grandmother are known to have that power. And just today I witnessed a new power by Kate."

Everyone turned their eyes on Kate.

Kate's eyes got wide and she looked down at her food.

"What power is that?" Madison asked, annoyed.

"Ability to put up with you." Queenie teased Madison.

"It's a variance of Transmutation." Kate said.

"I'm not sure that it is." Myrtle said. "I think it's something completely new."

Amy squinted her eyes and tilted her head. "The bleeding apple." She whispered.

"But that power isn't even a seventh wonder." Kate said. "I'm not the next supreme. I can _promise_ you, it's not me."

"Well it's not like you can choose it." Nan said. "It's chooses you."

"Anyway, so other powers include..." Hannah said.

"Clairvoyance," Nan said aloud.

"Correct." Myrtle said. "That's another uncommon power. There's also injury Transference like our Queenie has."

Queenie beamed and pretended to toss her hair.

"Resurgence, which our Misty has." Myrtle said.

Misty smiled sweetly.

"It's that the same as Vital Vita- whatever?" Madison asked.

"Vitalum Vitalis." Cordelia corrected her. "And no. Resurgence requires the body to be intact when resorting them."

"Lie detection is another ability. One I have mastered." Myrtle said.

Amy smiled at her. "You can tell if someone is lying? Even if they're a really good liar?"

"Why yes." Myrtle said. "I've been spotting lairs for decades."

"Too bad Luke didn't gain that ability." Kate said aloud.

"Lie detection is a form of Divination. As is the sight, which Cordelia has developed." Myrtle said.

Amy took a breath before asking her question. "So there's Pyrokinesis, but is there hydrokenisis?"

"It's possible to control the elements, not just fire." Cordelia said.

"But controlling water is more of a male's power." Myrtle said.

"Male?" Hannah asked. "Warlocks?"

"Why yes, of course." Myrtle said. "There are male witches too. But we don't like to fraternize with them."

"Why not?" Madison asked. "Imagine all the spells you could do with them." She winked.

"Madison." Cordelia eyed her sternly.

"Warlocks and witches haven't gotten along for a millennia." Myrtle said. "Such is not a topic for the dinner table." She adjusted herself in her seat and took a sip of her wine.

"Besides we have a more urgent matter to discuss." Cordelia said. "Taking down my mother."

* * *

Hannah and Harry talked upstairs in their room, regarding the dinner conversation. They talked in low voices. Whispers.

"There are warlocks in this world?" Hannah said.

"That makes me one." Harry said. "Oh, they would kick me out if they knew."

"Maybe you can show them they're not all bad." Hannah said.

"It's not going to be that easy." Harry said.

"But if you hide this and they find out... they'll think you're a spy or something." Hannah said.

"Is magic sensing a thing?" Harry asked.

Hannah paused for a second. Then her face sunk. "Yes. Misty can sense if someone has magic. And Fiona said she could sense my magic, but I think she was just messing with me."

"Great." Harry said. He put his hand over his eye, rubbing them.

"I have to go downstairs right now. We're all doing some ritual. Stay away from Misty until we figure out how to tell them." Hannah said.

Harry looked stressed. His face full of worry and panic.

Hannah kisses him. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

The witches of the Robichaux Academy performed the Sacred Taking Ritual. It was a way to get Fiona to graciously end her life for the sake of the coven. The witches all wore thin black robes with hoods. The held hand sin a circle and chanted. Amy was rather reluctant during the whole thing, knowing it would fail. _Damn Spalding._

Fiona didn't know that Madison and Myrtle had been resurrected, so their job was to taunt Fiona who was dazed upstairs.

Myrtle left with Fiona holding a bottle of pills, ready to end it all. Believing their plan to be a success, the witches once again brought up the topic of the next supreme.

Nan suggested herself, but we shot down by Madison, Queenie, and Zoe. She left to visit Luke R. Next door.

Hannah, Kate, and Amy retired early to their rooms. As Amy walked by their room, she saw Hannah and Harry in a warm embrace. Amy glared at them. She looked Madder than she had ever been in her life. She barged into their room.

"Alright break it up." Amy said. She pushed them apart.

"Hey!" Hannah said.

"Amy!" Harry said.

"I've had enough of this!" Amy shouted. "You two are insufferable. You're all over each other. You have no self-control."

"We're married." Hannah said.

"Not here, you're not." Amy said. "Not legally."

"We've been together since Roanoke." Harry said. "Why is this bothering you now?"

"Because until Freak Show, I thought I knew Hannah. But now I have to question everything. How did Sam and Holly and the rest convince Luke? To the point where he would stab us all in the back?"

"Not this again." Harry said.

"Yes this again!" Amy shouted. "It's about time we all knew the truth. And now that we're here in the coven, we can get the un-doctored truth about Hannah and Holly and Sam."

"Has it really come to this?" Hannah asked Amy.

"Yes it has." Amy said. "I'm tired of the lies. It's time to know the real truth."

"If that's what it takes." Kate said, standing in the doorway.

Suddenly, they heard gunshots coming from next door.


	51. Coven Chapter 8

Trapped in the Coven Chapter 8

Part 1

The girls of Robichaux Academy woke up abruptly to the obnoxious sound of pans banging together and Fiona calling out, "Get up witches. Coven meeting downstairs."

Hannah groaned as she got up. She looked over at her clock. 7:15am. "It's too early for this."

Harry got up quickly and got dressed. "What if she knows about me?"

Hannah looked at him seriously. "How could she know that? You haven't used your powers outside our rooms."

"Maybe she could sense it. Like she did in you." Harry said.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Please." She got up out of the bed. "She lied about that. She doesn't have that ability. It was a trick to get me to show her my powers."

"If it's not about me... then what?" Harry asked.

* * *

The witches all gathered in the living room and sat on the couches around the room. Zoey and Amy sat on one small couch together. Queenie, Misty, Hannah, and Kate sat on the longer couch in the middle. Nan sat alone in the small sofa. Misty sat on the floor. Cordelia stood behind the long couch. Harry stood off to the side with his hands behind his back. She wore his servant uniform. Fiona stood in front of all of them.

"The secrets in this coven have become intolerable. The lies. The betrayals. No more!" Fiona started off the meeting.

"Is this a meeting or a lecture?" Madison asked.

"Shut up." Fiona said, annoyed. "There has been far too much conspiracy going on in this coven. We need to stick together. We are stronger together."

"What brought on this sudden change of heart?" Kate scoffed.

"The shooting." Nan said. "Luke is hurt. He's in the hospital. That's more important than anything you have to say."

"You'll have plenty of time to see him after this meeting." Cordelia assured her.

"What if it's too late by then?" Nan asked. Stress and fear filled her face.

"It won't be." Amy said, shaking her head.

Zoe looked over at Amy, confused.

"Lately we've noticed an increase of tension surrounding you girls." Cordelia said.

Zoe sat up. "Madison and I are fine."

"Yeah. We're sharing." Madison said.

"Not just you two." Fiona said. She glanced at Amy and Hannah.

"What us?" Hannah asked.

Fiona nodded at them.

"Oh come on." Hannah said. "We have so much history. It's not that big of deal."

Kate looked down.

"She's right." Amy said. "We have been fighting lately and it's time we settled this."

Hannah raised her eyebrow. "Ah, so you've finally come to your senses and realized everything I said was true."

Amy laughed. "You never talk about what really happened. You avoid the question because you don't know the answer because you made it all up."

"Here we go again." Queenie sighed.

"What's going on?" Misty asked. "I'm confused."

"What question would that be?" Hannah asked. She leaned forward towards Amy.

"Who did they kill?" Amy asked. She held her hands out. "Who?"

Hannah's face tightened.

"See? She can't answer because they didn't kill anyone." Amy said.

"Enough!" Cordelia shouted.

The coven was quiet and they all looked at Cordelia.

"We are going to settle this ridiculous dispute." Fiona said.

"You don't even know-" Hannah tried to say.

"Quiet," Fiona said. She picked up a remote off the mantel and pressed a button. The projector above them turned on and projected on the wall.

"Has that always been there?" Zoey asked.

"My mother and I have put together a hex on the projector. It will show us all side of the story. The real story." Cordelia explained.

"How?" Kate asked.

"All it takes is a strand of hair from each of you." Cordelia said.

"Mixed with a memory drought placed in your evening tea." Kate said.

Amy glared at Kate. "You bitch."

"Actually I helped make it." Misty admitted.

"Why would you..." Hannah asked.

"So that the truth can finally be out." Kate said.

"Now let's sit back and watch the show." Fiona said. She pressed a button on the remote and the video started to play.

Hannah glanced across the room. Amy glared at her.

_The projector showed two people holding hands across the screen. In the background, Hamilton High School was seen. As the two people walked towards the school, the rest of their bodies were revealed. It was Sammie and Aiden.  
_

_A montage ensued of the two dating. Hugging at school, going on dates like the movies, bowling, mini golf, dinner, etc.  
_

"What does this have to do with Hannah and Amy?" Madison asked.

"Who are these people?" Queenie asked.

"People who go to our school." Amy said._  
_

_A new character showed up on the screen. A teenage girl a year older than Sammie watched the blissful couple. She looked at them longingly.  
The girl went home and watched TV on the couch. She lied across the couch with the TV remote in her hand.  
_

_Hannah walked down the stairs and stood to the side of the TV. She waved a deck of cards in front of the girl. "Want to play?"  
_

_The girl sighed but did not answer.  
_

_"Come on. We can bet our allowance on it." Hannah said.  
_

_The girl sat up. "How much allowance?"  
_

_Hannah held up three $5 bills.  
_

_"Okay I'm in." She checked her pocket and pulled out some cash.  
_

_"Five dollars per game." Hannah said.  
_

_"Why not just bet all of it on one game?"  
_

_"That's too much pressure. And besides I want to play more than one round." Hannah said.  
_

_The girl gave her a smile. "Alright. So what game do want to play? Egyptian war? Speed? 21?" She began shuffling the card deck.  
_

_"Nines." Hannah answered. _

"Who is that?" Amy asked. She seemed to already know the answer.

Hannah stared at the screen. Her eyes looked red. "My sister."

Kate looked down at her feet.

Harry watched from the back of the room. He looked over at Hannah and started walking towards her.

"Ah," Fiona called. She pointed her finger at him. "You are a servant today. Not her boyfriend. If you can't do that, leave the room."

Harry went back to standing in the back of the room, further away from Hannah.

_The next scene showed Ally walking to Aiden by his locker. She was smiling and playing with her hair. He was smiling back at her.  
_

_"Mr. Keller is such a moron." Aiden said. "He doesn't get Algebra and he's teaching it."  
_

_Ally giggled. "Hey at least he doesn't care if use our phones for calculators."  
_

_"Half of us don't even use the calculators on our phone. I play Angry Birds." Aiden said.  
_

_They both laughed at that comment.  
_

_Aiden leaned his head against his locker. "You really get it. Sammie tells me I'm too hard on him. Tells me that he's just doing his job." Aiden said.  
_

_"Easy for her to say. She doesn't have him for a teacher."  
_

_"Exactly. Anyway, I'm going to fail this class because of this terrible teacher. And Sammie can't help. She's in a different math class."  
_

_Ally smirked a little. "Well I've always been a little self-taught, so if you need help, I'm there."  
_

_"That's would be amazing." Aiden said.  
_

_Just then, Sammie quickly walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "Hey there AA."  
_

_He pushed his lips together. "Hey."  
_

_The bell rang at a second later.  
_

_"We should get going. Bye Ally." Sammie said abruptly. Sammie practically dragged her boyfriend away from Ally.  
_

_"That was kind of rude." Aiden said. They walked quickly down the hallway.  
_

_"Oh please." Sammie said. She rolled her eyes. "That girl is trouble."  
_

_"Look, I know she's the sister of that girl you don't like but-"  
_

_"It's not that I don't like her." Sammie said. She stopped in her tracks and faced Aiden. "She- she blames us for Katie dying."  
_

_"I don't see why that makes Ally bad."  
_

_"I don't trust her." Sammie said. "And you shouldn't either."_

_The scene changed to Sammie hanging out with Holly, Lily and Charlotte at a park. They sat on the swings and talked.  
_

_"Ally wants him. I can sense it." Sammie said. "She shamelessly flirts with him knowing that we're dating."  
_

_Lily rolled her eyes.  
_

_"I'm sorry, am I boring you?" Sammie asked, annoyed.  
_

_"Did you really call us out her to talk about boy trouble?" Lily asked.  
_

_"I love Aiden." Sammie said. "I've never been in love before and I can't imagine him leaving me." She shook her head.  
_

_"You're 16." Charlotte said. "I know he's your first love. And I'm happy for you. He makes you happy and all but you're not the same."  
_

_"Are you going to tell him about us? About you?" Holly asked.  
_

_"Guys no. I mean I don't need to tell him about me. It's not like a real power-" Sammie said. She swayed on the swing.  
_

_"Your senses are never wrong." Charlotte said. "It is a power."  
_

_"If you can't tell him, you don't really love him." Lily said.  
_

_"Oh what do you know about love Lily?" Sammie shot back. "You spend you free time with your nose in a book. Can't find a partner in there. They are out there." _

_Sammie held her hand out to make a gesture.  
_

_The scene changed to Ally and Aiden working on math homework together at her house in the living room. She helped him do a math problem and explained why he got an answer wrong.  
_

_"Oh now I get it... I think." He said.  
_

_Ally smiled. "Well, I hope so too. That quiz is in two days."  
_

_"I need a good grade on that. My parents are already freaking out over my grade." He rubbed his forehead.  
_

_"You'll be fine." Ally held his other hand.  
_

_He looked at her again then down at her lips. He leaned in and kissed her.  
_

_Ally kissed back for a moment then pulled back. "You have a girlfriend."  
_

_Aiden locked his bottom lip. "Right."  
_

"He should be with Ally anyway." Madison said. She leaned back on the couch.

Hannah raised an eyebrow at her.

Amy scoffed. "He has a girlfriend."

"And he's flirting with another girl. Kissing another girl." Madison said. "Clearly he would rather be with her."

"Yeah, if he's not going to be faithful, he doesn't deserve Samantha." Queenie said.

"It feels a bit like I'm violating Hannah's privacy." Misty said.

"Oh boo who," Madison teased her.

"It's okay Misty." Hannah said. "I want everyone to know the truth."

Amy smirked and turned away.

"Aiden seems happier around Ally anyway." Madison said.

"This is getting good," Madison said. She snapped her fingers, "Harry, go make us some popcorn."

"Make it yourself, witchy-witch." Harry said to her.

Hannah rubbed her fingers across her mouth, hiding her smile.

"Would you all shush so we can find out what happened next?" Zoe said.

_Ally and Aiden walked into school walking side by side. The kissed behind the school building before school. After school, they worked on homework together.  
_

_Meanwhile Sammie was in turmoil. During lunch in the cafeteria, she was sobbing nonstop. Holly tried to comfort her by saying that Aiden didn't deserve her.  
_

_"Oh but Ally does?" Sammie asked, offended.  
_

_Vincent sighed. "If he would rather be wit Ally than you, that's his choice." He rubbed her back.  
_

_"But why her? What's so great about her?" Sammie asked, still sobbing.  
_

_"You are a strong independent women who doesn't need a man." Lily said.  
_

_"Oh shut up Lily." Sammie said.  
_

_The scene changed to Ally, Aiden, and Hannah all hanging out in the living room at the girl's house. They all played card games for cash. They mostly had singles to bet on.  
_

_"One more game." Aiden asked.  
_

_"No way. I won it all." Hannah said. She wrapped her arms around her pile of single dollar bills.  
_

_"What if we mix things up?" Ally asked. She grabbed a bag of sour candy out of her backpack. "Winner gets the candy."  
_

_"I'm in." Aiden said quietly.  
_

_Hannah was already dealing the cards.  
_

_The scene changed to a few weeks later. Sammie woke up from a vivid nightmare. She got up and headed for school. Once inside the building, she felt ill. She dashed to the bathroom and threw up in one of the empty stalls.  
_

_As Sammie wipes her face, her face filled with realization. She washed her hands and quickly checked the calendar on her phone. She was two weeks late. She felt her belly wondered...  
_

"Oh my God." Queenie said.

Kate quicky covered her mouth.

"She's calling Ally a whore but she's the one who's pregnant." Madison said.

"It's like watching a real life _90210_." Zoe said.

"So glad our story could entertain you." Hannah said, sarcastically.

"You're hardly in this story." Nan said, finally speaking.

"Yeah." Amy said. "When are we going to get to the truth part?"

"This is all part of it." Fiona said.

Misty turned to Hannah again. "Are you sure you're okay with all this?"

"Yeah…" Hannah said. She didn't sound very convincing. She seemed to be just as surprised as everyone else in the room.

Amy took a deep breath before saying, "You didn't know?"

Hannah shook her head slowly.

_"You're pregnant?" Holly asked. "Oh my God."  
_

_The two girls were in an empty classroom.  
_

_"I know." Sammie said. "And now I'll be all alone. No one to help me."  
_

_"Does that mean you plan to keep it?" Holly asked, reluctantly.  
_

_"What else would I do with it?"  
_

_"It's just that you're a teenager on high school. And you're not even with the father."  
_

_"Maybe when I tell him, he'll want to get back together."  
_

_"This sort of thing usually drives the boyfriend away."  
_

_Sammie shot a glare at Holly.  
_

_The scene changed to Sammie at her house with Holly and Vincent. She sat on her bed while Holly and Vincent were standing.  
_

_"Have you decided what you're going to do?" Vincent asked.  
_

_Sammie moved her lips to the side. "I need to tell him..."  
_

_"And if Aiden doesn't act the way you hope, we're still here for you." Vincent said.  
_

_"Yeah." Holly answered.  
_

_Sammie lies back on her bed. "Why did you have to tell Vincent? He shouldn't know before Aiden."  
_

_"He knew something was up." Holly said. "I couldn't lie. He would just assume the worst."  
_

_The scene changed again to Holly in her room. Her phone rang and she picked it up. "Sammie?"  
_

_"I don't know what to do." Sammie on the phone. She talked quickly and frantically.  
_

_"What's going on?" Holly asked.  
_

_"I tried to tell Aiden. I went over to his house to talk to him but Ally was there." She began sobbing.  
_

_"Slow down." Holly said. She sat up on her bed.  
_

_"He told me he couldn't talk because she was there. He did that he had moved on. With her!"  
_

_Holly held the phone away from her ear for a moment before bringing it back.  
_

_"He wouldn't even give me a chance to say why I was there because he didn't want to keep her waiting."  
_

_"Then you should blurt it out. It's three words. You only need one second to say it." Holly said.  
_

_"My senses haven't been working. It's like he's immune to my powers. I can't tell how this is going to go." She was whimpering as she spoke.  
_

_"You need to catch your breath. You're stressing too much." Holly said. She seemed genuinely worried for her too.  
_

_"I don't know what to do. Help me!"  
_

_Holly looked at her phone and her eyes watered.  
_

_Later that night, she struggled to sleep. Her parents argued in the next door room.  
_

_Holly walked into the school building looking exhausted. Her eyes were droopy. Her ratted hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a T-shirt and jeans.  
_

_"Holly?" Charlotte asked. She was her in the halls.  
_

_Holly passed by her, without a glance in her direction. She made her way to her locker and hid her face inside.  
_

_Sammie continued to talk privately with Holly and Vincent about the matter. She tried to tell him again, but Hannah showed up, asking him for the $7 he owes her.  
_

_"Oh right." Aiden said. He pulled out his wallet and took out a bunch of singles. "This girl is a champion at nines. Have you ever played?" He asked Sammie.  
_

_"No. I need to tell you something really important." She said.  
_

_The bell rang loudly. Several students burst out of the cafeteria and walked over to their classes.  
_

_Aiden stayed this time by his locker.  
_

_Sammie fidgeted with her hands. Too many people were walking by. Anyone could hear what she has to say. "Forget it." She said. _

"This girl is frustrating me." Queenie said.

"Just tell him you coward!" Nan blurted. "This story is taking too long."

"We're not even at the important part yet." Kate smirked.

Nan groaned and closed her eyes. She looked up at the clock.

"Nan doesn't need to be here." Hannah said. She can read minds. She already knows the truth."

Cordelia thought about it for a few moments. "Alright Nan. You can visit the Ramsey boy in the hospital."

Nan quickly got up. "Thanks Hannah." She darted out of the room. _  
_

_Sammie called Holly that night. "I feel like something really bad is about to happen."  
_

_Holly hung up the phone and put her hands in her hair. It was like the world was screaming at her. She couldn't sleep for hours that night. Suddenly it all stopped. Holly could finally relax. She looked at her clock. It was 2:13am.  
_

_The scene changed to reveal Aiden's body on the road.  
_

"What?" Amy asked, baffled.

"He's not dead." Hannah said.


	52. Coven Chapter 9

Trapped in the Coven Chapter 9

Part 2

_At the cafeteria in school, Sammie looked far away. She wasn't looking at anyone. She didn't engage in a conversation. No comments. No laughter. No emotion.  
_

_"Sammie?" Lily asked.  
_

_Sammie looked at Lily, still out of it.  
_

_"Are you okay?" Lily asked. "You've been quiet."  
_

_"I'm fine." Sammie said in a monotone voice.  
_

_When Lily and Charlotte left for the bathroom, Sammie blurted what was on her mind. She leaned in toward them.  
_

_"It's Aiden." Sammie said. "He's gone."  
_

_"Yeah I noticed that he's absent today." Holly said.  
_

_"No, I mean..." Sammie's eyes began to tear up. "I can feel that he is not alive."  
_

_Holly looked down. She stared at her plate. All the pain she was feeling suddenly going away... Did it happen again? Did she do this?  
_

_"Okay, if he was, wouldn't Charlotte have seen him?" Vincent asked.  
_

_Sammie nodded. "Right..." She still looked worried.  
_

_Vincent rubbed her shoulders.  
_

_"But after school I still want to check something." Sammie said.  
_

_Sammie constantly called and texted Aiden. No response. After school, she walked over to his house. His dad answered but he was no help.  
_

_"Where's Aiden?" Sammie asked.  
_

_"You tell me." His dad said.  
_

_"Is he here?" Sammie asked.  
_

_He sighed. "No. It's been quiet all day."  
_

_"Did you see him at all today?"  
_

_"No." He said. He grew more annoyed. "Goodbye." He shut the door.  
_

_The next at school, Ally approached Sammie at her locker. "Hey, um, have you seen Aiden?"  
_

_Sammie glared at her. "What's the matter? Worried he's bored of you?"  
_

_Ally looked at her seriously. "I haven't heard from him and he's not been to school. We have a math test today. He wouldn't miss it even if he has pneumonia."  
_

_Sammie closed her locker and leaned against it. "Perhaps I did see him. Last night. And he confided in me of his plans to leave this awful school. It's too much for him."  
_

_"Oh please. He would never drop out of school." Ally said.  
_

_"I guess you didn't know as you thought." Sammie sneered and slammed her locker door.  
_

_Sammie walked off leaving Ally to consider to her words. "Didn't?" _

"I'm getting sick of this Sammie chick," Queenie said.

"Thank you." Hannah said.

Kate hid her smile.

At this time, the witches all had a container with popcorn in them, supplied by Delphine.

"I'm still so confused." Amy said. "Aiden didn't die."

"I'm confused too." Misty said. "You all went to the same school? You knew each other before coming to Robichaux?"

"Yeah, and what school did you guys even go to? This doesn't like anything in New Orleans." Zoe said.

"It's not important." Amy said.

"Is one of them a witch? Did they resurrect him?" Zoey asked. She pointed at the screen.

"None of them have that power." Kate said. "Not alone."

Madison turned to her. "What do you know?"

"You'll see soon enough." Kate said.

Amy sighed. "Or not."

_Sammie and Lily went to the school library with their class that same day. They looked in the fantasy aisle of the library. Lily rambled on about a book she read recently. "The land of Scarro was such a good read. There's like 5 books in the series but it doesn't look like they have book 2. Ugh. Maybe it's been checked out already. I'll have to ask." Lily ranted. "I was so scared when Patricia died. She's the best character. Luckily there was this totem they found that could revive her. But that meant Cecelia had to die. Such a poetic moment. Balancing the scales."  
_

_Sammie blinked and looked at Lily. "What did you say?"  
_

_"Balancing the scales. It means you can't bring back someone without sacrificing another." Lily said. "But they also had to use this enchanted totem to make it work."  
_

_"Really?" Sammie asked. "Do you think such things could exist?"  
_

_Lily tilted her head. "It's just a story. Besides, such power would require multiple people, and a sacrifice."  
_

_"I know, I know. I was just curious." Sammie said.  
_

"Liar." Madison commented.

Cordelia gave her a look.

_Sammie met with Vincent and Holly at her house after school.  
_

_"And Lily said there was this magic object that would revive someone who was dead." Sammie said.  
_

_"It's just a story." Holly said.  
_

_"But it's not." Sammie said. She opened up her laptop and showed them an article with a photo of a crystal in it. "I was looking up magical stones and healing crystals. _

_This showed up. It's a resurrection crystal." She waited for them to ooh and awe.  
_

_Holly stared at her blankly and Vincent tilted his head.  
_

_Vincent looked closely at the article. "It's a scam. They just want your money."  
_

_"Well this one specifically isn't real. But if we buy any crystal, there's a recipe for a spell-"  
_

_"We are not real witches and wizards." Holly said. "What is this?"  
_

_Sammie closed her laptop. "I found Aiden."  
_

_"Where is he?" Vincent asked.  
_

_"Is he okay?" Holly asked.  
_

_Sammie took a deep breath. "I went to the candy store on Clark Avenue and I found him... around the side of the building... with a tarp over him... dead."  
_

_Holly looked down.  
_

_"Oh shit." Vincent said.  
_

_"You are the only ones who can know." Sammie said.  
_

_"What are you talking about?" Holly asked.  
_

_"Not even Lily or Charlotte?" Vincent asked.  
_

_"No. Tell no one about Aiden."  
_

_"People are going to find out." Holly said.  
_

_"They're not. Because we're going to bring him back." Sammie said.  
_

"This white girl has lost her mind." Queenie said.

"She's so obsessed over this one guy and there's another one right in front of her." Madison said.

Hannah and Amy looked over at her.

"Well it's obvious Vincent likes her so forget about the boy who dumped you. Move on with Vincent." Madison said.

"If you girls keep talking, we're never going to finish this." Fiona said.

_Sammie bought a crystal and prepared the spell. She used plants and herbs crush in a bowl and fill with water. She dunked the crystal in it for an hour. She worked in the kitchen at her house.  
_

_"Are you brewing a potion or making tea?" Holly teased her.  
_

_"Ha. Ha." Sammie said, unamused. "We have to make two stops after this. One at the candy store alley way. I hid his body in the trash bin. Then we go to someone's house to complete the spell."  
_

_"Are we breaking into their house?" Vincent asked.  
_

_She shook her head. "Once it's ready, it has to be used within 24 hours. You place the crystal over the sacrifice, then over the one you want to revive." Sammie explained.  
_

_"Sacrifice?" Holly asked.  
_

_"Yeah. I mentioned that didn't I?" Sammie said, nonchalantly.  
_

_Holly stared at Sammie afraid to asked.  
_

_"Whose house are we going to?" Vincent asked.  
_

_Sammie looked up at them. "You'll see."  
_

_The next scene was Sammie driving a car with Vincent and Holly inside and a large item covered in a black tarp in the trunk.  
_

_"Her parents are gone for the afternoon." Sammie said. "We'll have at least three hours."  
Holly and Vincent shared an unsure look.  
_

_Sammie parked the car on the sidewalk by an unfamiliar house.  
_

_"Where are we?" Vincent asked.  
_

_"It's three doors down." Sammie said.  
_

_"So why don't we drive up there?" Holly asked, nervously.  
_

_It was a yellow two story house. No cars were in the driveway.  
_

_"We're waiting." Sammie said.  
_

_A few minutes later, the garage door opened and Hannah came out on her bike.  
_

_"No." Holly said.  
_

_"Relax. We're not touching Hannah." Sammie said.  
_

_Holly sighed with relief.  
_

_"We're going after her sister." Sammie said.  
_

Hannah stood up from the couch.

Amy stared at the projection, unmoving.

_Once Hannah was off the driveway and biked around the corner, Sammie drove the car up closer and turned off the engine. The garage door closed. She got out of the car and grabbed her large purse.  
_

_Vincent unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the vehicle next.  
_

_Holly remained paralyzed inside the car.  
_

_Sammie opened up the backseat door. "Come on Holly."  
_

_Holly slowly turned to her.  
_

_"Let's go." Sammie said. She grabbed Holly's arm and pulled her out of the car.  
_

_Sammie picked the lock to the from door and entered. Sammie walked up the steps and took a left turn. She entered the first room and found Ally. She was on her phone, lying on her bed.  
_

_Ally turned to see Sammie and stood up. "Samantha? What are you doing here?"  
_

_"You stole Aiden away from me." Sammie said.  
_

_Ally looked down. "It wasn't like that. He wasn't happy with you. He need support and you undermined him."  
_

_"I didn't have time to help him with homework. He was 16. He should know how to solve his own problems." Sammie said. "I was helping him."  
_

_"Was?" Ally asked. "You keep talking about him in past tense... is he dead?"  
_

_"Not for much longer." Sammie said. She pulled a knife out of her hand and hit Ally on the head with the butt end of it.  
_

_Ally woke up about fifteen minutes later. Her wrists her tried to her bedpost. Vincent he just finished tying her up. Ally flinched. "What are you doing?"  
_

_"I'm restoring balance in the world." Sammie said.  
_

_"You don't realize how badly you screwed up." Vincent said to Ally.  
_

_"I didn't steal him. He chose me." Ally said. "I know you blame me but isn't this a bit extreme?"  
_

_"He wouldn't even talk to me because of you." Ally said.  
_

_"That's not my fault. I didn't tell him he couldn't talk to you." Ally said.  
_

_"Just shut up." Vincent said.  
_

_"Where is Holly?" Sammie asked Vincent.  
_

_"She's downstairs, keeping watch." Vincent said.  
_

_Holly stared out the window. When she saw Hannah riding on her bike, towards the house, Holly panicked. She ran over to the garage and pulled her phone out. She texted Hannah:** I need to talk to you. Meet me at the park. It's really important.**  
_

_She looked out the window and saw Hannah read the text and continue down the road on her bike, going passed her house. _

Hannah's face tightened. "I waited for over an hour for her."

Amy was still paralyzed, not moving, and hardly blinking.

Kate tucked her lips in and glanced at Hannah.

_Holly joined Sammie and Vincent upstairs. Sammie held the knife in her hand. "For the ritual, she needs to be stabbed."  
_

_Vincent pulled Aiden's body up into the room and laid it on the floor.  
_

_"Oh my God," Ally cried. "Aiden."  
_

_"As she dies, he will be reborn. A life for a life." Sammie said.  
_

_"You said this would be a sacrifice." Holly said. "This is murder."  
_

_"What about me? What about..." Sammie held her belly. "I need him."  
_

_"Please don't do this." Ally begged.  
_

_Sammie handed the knife to Holly. "Would you like to do the honors?"  
_

_Holly held the knife in her hands. "No." She dropped it and left the room. She sat on the steps and covered her ears.  
_

_Vincent grabbed the knife and looked at Ally. "Are you sure about this?" He asked Sammie.  
_

_Sammie held his hand. "Yes."  
_

_"I don't think I can do this. I can't kill her... not even for you." Vincent said. He handed the knife to Sammie.  
_

_"Fine." Sammie gripped the knife and ran over to Ally, tied up on her bed, defenseless. Sammie climbed on the bed, mounted Ally, and stabbed her in the heart. _

The girls in the livng room were silent. Harry covered her mouth with both hands.

"They did it." Amy said aloud. "You were right."

Hannah smirked. "I told you." Tears streamed down her face.

At this moment, Harry ran over to Hannah's side. Fiona didn't stop him.

"Holy shit," Zoey said.

"They killed your sister for that boy." Misty said.

"See? You're not so confused." Hannah said.

"Please tell me you got revenge on those assholes," Madison said.

"Just watch." Fiona urged them. "The video is not quite over yet,"

_A few minutes later, Aiden gasped awake.  
_

_"Aiden!" Sammie shouted. She jumped over to him and held his head. "You're back. It worked."  
_

_He was pretty groggy. Sammie helped him stand up and he threw up in the brushes outside. She quickly guided him into her car.  
_

_Vincent took the bedsheets off Ally's bed and wrapped her up in them.  
_

_Holly had to help him with the body.  
_

_"Holly get over here!" Vincent called.  
_

_Holly slowly walked Ally's bedroom and saw all the bloody on her bedsheets.  
_

_"I need you help carrying this body." Vincent said.  
_

_"Her name's Ally." Holly said.  
_

_"She's dead. And if we don't want to get caught, you need to help me carry this out to the car!" Vincent shouted.  
_

_Holly gasped but helped him.  
_

_Once inside the car, Holly didn't talk for a while. No one did. Finally she said, "Hannah almost came back. But I texted her, saying I needed to meet her at the coffee shop."  
_

_Sammie nodded. "I can drop you off. We'll take care of the rest."  
_

_Vincent turned back to Holly. "Don't screw this up. Don't be suspicious. Pull yourself together. Even if that means being a bitch to your old friend."  
_

_Sammie watched on the screens. Her heart beat increased. She looked over at the door, making sure no one else would enter the room.  
_

_When Holly met up with Hannah, the visit was short. Holly said that she wanted to tell her that she was sorry for how things worked out between them and she wished Hannah the best.  
_

"She knew then. She knew when she met me there! She knew my sister was as just murdered and she acted like nothing was wrong!" Hannah shouted. She stood up out of her seat.

_Hannah went home later that day and found her sister gone. Her bedsheets were replaced. When Hannah's parents got home, they weren't too concerned. After three days, they called the police. A week later, Ally's body was found in a nearby lake. Hannah was devastated.  
_

_The experience brought the trio of killers together. Vincent spent more time keeping Holly from losing it. Sammie spending endless time with Aiden, who grieved when he heard the news.  
_

_Ally's death was ruled a suicide. Hannah didn't believe it. Or maybe she did. Either way, she blamed it on Aiden and Sammie initially.  
_

_The scene then changed to Hannah meeting Kate and Luke.  
_

_The scene changed again to Kate walking by Holly in the halls at school. That's when she felt it. Her fear. Fear of being caught. Arrested. For... murder... Ally! _

_Kate ran to find Hannah and told her. "Holly did it. She killed your sister."  
_

_Hannah fell to her knees. "No... You must have heard wrong. Why would she do that?"  
_

_"She wasn't alone." Kate said.  
_

The video ended with that scene, leaving the witches to look at a blank screen.

* * *

***Note: To clarify the story: Sammie, Holly, and Vincent all worked together to kill Hannah's sister Ally. Kate knew it was them because of her power and told Hannah. Hannah, Kate, Luke, Amy, and Harry got revenge on them by placing them in scary movies, much like what they are experiencing. This torture casued Sammie to lose her baby, which Hannah and the others did not know about.


	53. Coven Chapter 10

Trapped in the Coven Chapter 10

Episode 9

Kate flinched and shook as she slept one morning.

Amy woke up, lying in the same bed as her. She sat up and called her name. "Kate? Kate!"

* * *

A few days before...

Luke stood in the control room just outside the room where Kate, Hannah, Amy and Harry were still asleep. He stared at the screen with Kate on it. She was practicing magic with Misty in the greenhouse. "How much longer are they going to be trapped in there?"

Sammie sat in a chair by the panel. Holly was there too. She stood behind Sammie.

It was the day before the coven meeting took place, revealing the truth.

"It's not like they're suffering this time around." Sammie said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Luke asked. He turned away from the screens.

"This won't last forever." Holly said. "They're on their fourth season. We won't do them all."

"Kate hates me. Every day that I'm not there. They think I abandoned them."

"You did." Holly said.

"You woke me up!" Luke shouted. He got close to Holly's face.

"You served your time Luke." Sammie said. She stood up from her chair. "You helped us here. You got half the sentence they did."

"Half." Luke scoffed. "So this isn't their last world? Not their Last season."

"What are you so worried about? Time moves faster for us here. A season there is a month for us." Hannah said.

"You come here every day." Holly said to Luke. "Maybe you should take a break. It's not doing you any good to come here."

"I can't leave her." Luke said. His shoulders were slumped.

"You already did." Sammie said.

Luke glared at Sammie.

"It's not good for you to watch her there. Trapped." Holly said.

"Learning magic and what not." Sammie remarked.

"Maybe I should spend more time at home. I hate lying to them about where I am." Luke said. He slowly left the room. He didn't visit again until a week later, after the coven meeting revealed all.

* * *

Kate saw their whole conversation while she slept.

"Kate!" Amy called her.

Cordelia was in the room with her. "She's okay. Don't touch her."

"What's happening to her?" Amy asked.

"I think she's having a vision." Cordelia explained.

"How long will she be like this?" Amy asked.

At the moment, Kate gasped awake. She sat up all the way on her bed.

"Kate?" Cordelia asked as she slowly walked up to her on the bed.

Amy rushed over to her side. "Are you okay?"

Kate looked forward confused. It was like waking up form a dream. It didn't come to her all once. She took a minute to piece it all together. "I saw Luke."

"What?" Amy asked.

"Luke was in the control room with Sammie and Holly." Kate said. "He's awake."

The four youths were all gathered in Kate and Amy's room after breakfast.

"That bastard." Hannah said.

"Do we know that this is real?" Harry asked. "It could have been a dream."

"Cordelia confirmed that it was a vision." Amy said.

"So you have another power." Hannah said. She folded her arms and shook her head.

"Should we be focusing on that?" Harry said. "Queenie left. We're one witch short in the coven."

"This is Episode 9." Kate realized.

"We made it so far." Amy said.

"We made it far last time too." Hannah said.

"What else did you see in your vision?" Harry asked.

"It's not what I saw. It's what I heard. Holly said this isn't our last season, but they won't do them all." Kate said.

"Yeah I figured we weren't going to be in cult." Hannah sneered.

"What's left?" Harry asked.

"Murder house?" Amy asked. "Hotel?"

Kate took a breath. "They also said that our time was half over with the freak show. I'm guessing that means there are one or two more seasons left."

Hannah froze. "I. Can't. I can't handle two more seasons of this."

Harry rubbed her shoulders.

"We're all in this together." Amy said. She gave a small smile to Hannah.

Hannah ignored it and turned away.

"I also remember them saying how time works here. A season here a about a month in the real world." Kate said. She looked as though she didn't want to say these words.

"So those ten years I spent in asylum and with the Walkers..." Amy said. "That was just a month for them." She stared forward. "And what? They just watch the highlights?"

A tear fell down Kate's face.

Zoe opened their door. "Nan really wants to visit Luke in the hospital. Anyone else want to go?"

Kate shook her head.

"Sorry." Hannah said. "Not today."

Amy took a moment before deciding. "Thanks for the offer, but I should stay here."

* * *

The four youths spent their evening placing magic as usual. Each of them had acquired telekinesis.

"I think these meetings will be more effective if we try to master one power at a time." Hannah said.

"You mean one seventh wonder." Amy said.

"Yeah." Kate agreed.

"We should invite Zoe and Nan to these meeting."

"And Misty." Kate said.

"Won't that change the story if they develop certain powers?" Hannah asked.

"Who cares anymore?" Kate asked. "We can try to make changes. They've worked before."

"For tonight we should focus on..." Hannah looked at pie chart with the seven wonders listed on them and pointed to one with her eyes closed. "Concilium."

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Mind control." Kate clarified.

About a half hour after trying exercises and warm up to unlock this power, some progress was made.

"If we do invite the others, Harry can't join us." Amy said. "Or are we finally going to tell them about his powers?"

Hannah sat back. "We'll worry about that later. Now get off my back."

Amy leaned back, as if compelled to do so. "Alright. Geez." She got up and went over to their food stash in the closet.

"Toss me a bag of chips." Kate asked.

Amy grabbed the small bag of chips and perfectly tossed it to Kate.

Kate's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She looked over at Hannah and Harry.

Hannah smiled and looked up at Amy. "Amy do you feel okay?"

"Huh?" Amy asked. "I went to get myself a snack and ended up getting her a snack." She looked very puzzled and went back into the closet to grab herself a bag of Cheetos.

Kate and Hannah gave each other a high five.

"Fascinating." Fiona said, standing in the doorway.

The youths all turned to face her quickly. Hannah scooted away from her.

Kate cleared her throat. "Yeah. We're just practicing our very limited skills. Barely mastering one of the seventh wonders."

"That's why we practice together." Hannah said. She sounded unsure of her words.

"Don't ever doubt your power girls." Fiona said. "I've seen all the powers you each have developed. They may not all be a seventh wonders, but that doesn't make them unimportant."

"Thanks for the advice." Kate said. She seemed irritated. "We'll keep it in mind."

"I came in here to check up on my younger witches, especially after that very confusing video." Fiona said.

"It's a long story. It would bore you." Kate said.

Amy sat up. "She means that we're too tired to get into all that tonight."

"Very well." Fiona said. "If you change your mind, I'll be downstairs teaching our newest house guest how to play cards."

Amy's eyes widened. "Cards?"

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Kyle." Hannah told him.

"Need another player?" Amy asked.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Fiona, Kyle, and Amy sat at the small table. Amy shuffled the cards skillfully, to Fiona's surprise. She handed out the cards swiftly.

"Where did you learn that?" Fiona asked.

"Metal asylum." Amy answered. She smiled and looked at the two of them. For a moment, she saw her old friends Kit and Judy.


	54. Coven Chapter 11

Trapped in the Coven Chapter 11

Kate woke up in a twin sized bed. She sat up and looked around the room. This wasn't her room. Amy wasn't in the Queen sized bed with her. Kate turned over and say Misty in her twin sized bed. Kate smiled and got up.

Misty soon woke up and looked over at her friend. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes. I love _Legally Blonde_." Kate said.

"I haven't had a lot of sleepovers." Misty said. "I haven't had many friends."

"I had a good time Misty. I hope can do this again." Kate said.

Misty beamed and got up. "I'm so glad to be here. With other girls like me and a place where I'm accepted for being who I am."

Kate fixed her bed and looked at her new friend. "I'm glad you're here too. Come on, let's go downstairs for breakfast. I asked Delphine to make us pancakes yesterday."

But when the girls got downstairs, they were met with a different delightful surprise. A certain celebrity was in their study: Stevie Nicks.

Amy and Hannah were already in the room with the other witches. Amy was all giddy, unable to sit still on the couch.

Kate covered her mouth when she saw her in the same room.

Misty fainted, falling to the floor.

* * *

Amy spun around the room while Stevie Nicks songs played in the background. She closed her eyes and twirled around the study.

"Is she okay?" Zoe asked.

"She's just really excited about Stevie." Harry said. She sat on the couch with Hannah sitting in his lap. He wore his regular clothes.

Stevie, Fiona, Misty, and Kate left the room shortly after Misty woke up.

"How many other celebrities are witches?" Hannah asked.

"Who knows?" Zoe said.

"Don't you have to work today?" Madison asked Harry.

"It's Sunday. I have the day off." Harry said.

"Anything planned?" Zoe asked.

"We might go into town and see a movie." He said to Hannah.

"And see what? You've already seen whatever is playing." Hannah asked.

"So? It would be nice to have a real date with my girlfriend." Harry said. "I think the second Hobbit movie is out."

Hannah formed a small smile on her face.

"I heard American Hustle is good." Zoe said.

"It's not." Hannah said.

"How would you know unless you've seen it?" Madison asked.

Hannah wiggled her fingers by Madison's face.

* * *

Many residents of the Robichaux Academy were gone in the afternoon. Hannah and Harry left after lunch. Madison and Misty left. Kate was gone. Fiona left the house by herself. Delphine was gone.

Amy ate a snack in the kitchen. The quietness was very noticeable. She ate her food slowly.

She checked the study. It was empty. Amy walked up the stairs, hearing only the sound of her shoes on the wooden steps. She peeked in each bedroom. No one was home.

"Where is everyone?" Amy asked.

* * *

Kate followed Madison and Misty that afternoon. She noticed they gone about a half hour after they left. Kate used her teleportation ability to travel to where Misty was. She opened a portal nearby and went through it. She felt the New Orleans air as soon as the portal opened.

Kate hid behind buildings, posters, garbage cans, and other people, in her pursuit of Madison and Misty. When they crossed the street, Kate hid behind an outside bookshelf.

Madison turned around, seeing nothing suspicious.

Kate watched from across the street as Madison used a brick to knock out Misty and trap her in a casket. She compelled nearby people to bury the casket.

Madison strolled off in Misty's shawl.

Kate have a look of disgust as she watched Madison walk away.

Once Madison was out of her view, Kate got up and ran over to the people compelled to bury the casket. Kate steppes in front of them. "Stop. Put the casket down and walk away."

They did as she told them too. They looked at her mindlessly and followed her orders. They walked over the sidewalk and seemed to snap out of it.

Kate quickly opened up the casket and placed her hands over Misty. Her hands hovered over her head.

Misty gasped awake and sat up quickly. "Ow." She felt where Madison hit her with a brick.

"You're welcome." Kate said. She held her hand out.

Misty took her hand and stood up. She stepped out of the casket and felt her torso. "Where's my shawl? Where's Stevie's shawl?" She turned back to the casket and checked inside.

"Misty." Kate said. "Misty!"

Misty stopped and turned her head to Kate.

"Madison took it."

"That bitch!" Misty said. "When I see her again-"

"You need to hide for a few days." Kate blurted.

Misty looked at Kate. "What are you talking about? She tried to kill me."

"She will pay for what she's done. I can promise you that." Kate said.

"Ah. Did you have a vision of that?" Misty asked.

Kate sighed. "Just trust me on this. Please."

"I can't go back to the swamp." Misty said. "Those witch hunters might come back."

Kate bit her lip. "I can send you to a shelter at the end of town. Stay there until Saturday morning. Then you can come back to Robichaux."

"What happens on Saturday?" Misty asked.

Kate created a large portal next to both of them. "The test of the Seven Wonders."

Misty nodded but then shook her head. "I don't think I'll be ready."

Kate held her hands. "Practice. And remember that the frog is not real."

Misty tilted her head and giggled. "What?"

"It will make sense later. I'll see you soon."

Misty embraced her before entering the portal.

* * *

Kate entered the Robichaux Academy an hour later. She was relatively calm given the earlier events. She walked down the hallway and into the large room with the stairs.

The house was quiet. Many of the residents were out in the greenhouse with Stevie, like Cordelia, Mertyl, and Amy. Fiona and Marie were plotting in the attic.

When Kate was about half way up the stairs, she saw someone enter the room at the bottom of the stairs: Madison.

Kate stared at her. Angry and pissed, Kate ran back down the steps. "You!"

"Me?" Madison giggled.

Kate marched over to her. "You think you can do whatever you want. You're not the next supreme!"

"Well we'll have to wait for the seven wonders test. So don't get on my bad side." Madison said.

Kate sneered. "I hate you!"

"You're not the only one sweetie." She patronized her.

Kate grunted, which turned into a scream. She shoved Madison backyards. The impact caused her to step back a few feet.

Madison's mouth was wide open in surprise. "You wanna play this game little girl?" Madison said. She pushed Kate back.

Kate's clenched her first and tightened her face. She waved her had to the side, simultaneously with Madison being slammed against the wall. Kate waved her other hand and the candles on the table lit up ten times brighter and bigger.

Madison backed into the wall. Her eyes were wide, with the flaming candles in her reflection.

Kate swung her arm around the room, in sync with Madison being thrown around. "You never listen!" Kate shouted. "You are so selfish! That's why Kyle will never love you! And no one will mourn you once you die again."

"If you kill me, they'll burn you." Madison said. Her voice wobbled.

Kate sneered. "I wouldn't waste my energy on killing you." She lowered her hand. "Just know that you're not as powerful or hot as you think." She began to walk away.

Madison slowly stood up. "God help us if you're the next supreme."

* * *

Later that day, Marie and Fiona plotted to kill Nan, in exchange for immortal life. They were successful, and made it look like a suicide.


	55. Coven Chapter 12

Trapped in the Coven Chapter 12

Episodes 11 & 12

Fiona and Marie were gossiping one morning in the kitchen while smoking. The topic was those infernal witch hunters.

Harry had been promoted to house cook, now that Delphine was gone/kidnapped/chopped up. He served two women coffee and began cooking breakfast.

Kate stood behind the arch way of between the kitchen and living room, eavesdropping.

"They already tried to execute us, but when to the wrong house." Fiona said.

Marie tisked. "We weren't so lucky."

Fiona said. "It's time we took a stand. Kill them before they strike again."

"You, me, and all you witches?" Marie asked.

"Just me, you, and my boyfriend." Fiona said.

"And me." Kate said. She revealed herself by stepping into the room.

"Are you spying on us?" Marie asked.

"I want to help. Let me help you both take out those witch hunters." Kate said.

"That's not necessary." Fiona said.

"We can handle ourselves." Marie said.

"You're a young witch, still studying her craft." Fiona said. "I'm the supreme. Leave it to me."

"But you're dying." Kate said.

Fiona put her cigarette down and raised her eyebrow at Kate.

"You're getting weaker. You need me. You need all the help you can get. Let me do this." Kate said. Her hands cupped around the end of the table firmly.

Marie looked down at Kate's hands gripping the table. "Why are you so bloodthirsty?"

Kate bit her lip before replying. "I need to do this."

* * *

Kate accompanied the supreme, Marie, and the axeman in their trip in the city. She joined them in the conference room with the witch hunters and waited for her cue to kill. Once Fiona gave her the nod, Kate grabbed a small knife from her sock and started stabbing the witch hunters. One in particular, she stabbed 20 times while the Axeman joined the party.

* * *

Amy sat outside on the porch until she saw Hannah walking down path of the front lawn. Amy stood up and followed her. "Hannah."

"Not now. I gotta go in town and get a ginger root for-" Hannah said.

"We need to talk." Amy said.

Hannah slowed down for a moment. "You really want to do this now?"

"We have to talk about what we saw. The whole story." Amy said.

Hannah turned around on her heels. "I told you many times that I was telling the truth and you doubted me because of a traitor!"

"You couldn't tell us the whole story. Why didn't you just tell us they killed your sister?" Amy asked.

"Why couldn't you just believe me?" Hannah asked. "You should have taken my work for it."

"Hannah, you're not the most trustworthy person. You were acting suspicious and getting angry whenever you were questioned about it. You didn't give us any answers." Amy said.

"Do you know how hard it is to talk about my sister? Has your loved one ever been murdered!?" She shouted. "You have no idea how painful it is to lose someone close to you, or the pain and anger that comes with knowing they were killed... and that the killers were going to get away with it..." she shook her head. "I should have just killed them all myself. Would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Amy finally said.

Hannah stared at her and nodded slightly.

"But that video revealed the whole story. Charlotte and Lily were innocent in all this and we condemned them to that awful punishment." Amy said.

"Lily's dumb ass gave Sammie the idea and Charlotte knew. Come on. She sees dead people. She knew." Hannah said. It didn't even phase her.

"So you don't feel guilty over anything from that video?" Amy asked.

"I didn't know Sammie was pregnant. And I didn't know that nightmare machine could abort a fetus." Hannah said.

Amy shook her head. "We messed up. Maybe we do deserve this after all."

"You really believe that?"

"We deserve what they went through. An equal punishment. We both killed someone. But our punishment should be over."

Hannah scoffed. "Are we done here?"

Amy took a deep breath. "One more thing. I hope Luke is awake and I hope he saw that video too."

Hannah tilted her head. "He can help us get out of here."

"He can free us. He can end our suffering." Amy said.

* * *

Mertyl told Zoey, Kyle, Hannah, and Harry to leave the coven, given all the dangers they've faced and the ones yet to come. Zoey and Kyle left together and Hannah and Harry left behind them. They each packed a bag and walked to the train station.

Before leaving, Harry told his sister. "I'm leaving tonight."

"Are you sure you're allowed to?" Amy asked. "I mean, we can't leave Louisiana, can we?"

They stood in his room. He continued to pack a bag with clothes and small spell books. "If the plots says I can, it should be okay."

Amy looked up at the corner of the walls.

"There aren't any camera in here." Harry said.

"They're watching us somehow." Amy said.

Harry stopped packing for a moment. "I'll be back. One way or another."

Amy nodded and looked down.

Harry walked over to her and embraced her.

She hugged him back and sobbed.

* * *

"Why do we have to take the bus?" Hannah asked as the four of them reached a bus stop a few blocks away from the Robichaux Academy. She had worn a stuffed backpack and held a bag. "Kate could have teleported us."

"I don't think she's strong enough to teleport that far." Zoe said.

"And anyway, we don't want anyone to know where we're going." Harry said. "Not even each other."

"For our own protection." Kyle said. He looked down when he spoke.

"His speech is getting much better." Hannah said.

"We've been working on it every day." Zoe said. She stroked Kyle's hair.

The bus approached the station.

"Remember, get off at 63rd street." Hannah said to Zoey. "Me and Harry will stay on."

"We probably shouldn't sit together on the bus either." Zoe said. "We can't be linked together."

Hannah looked at Zoe. Things seemed to move in slow motion.

"Goodbye." Zoe said just before the bus door opened. She got on, paid with quarters for herself and Kyle, and found a seat in the back.

Hannah quietly got on the bus with Harry and sat in the middle of the bus.

Harry held her hand and stroked her arm where her wedding bracelet was.

* * *

Harry and Hannah discussed their destination while the bus moved.

"Now that we're here away from the rest of the coven, where are we going?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. We could go to Orlando?" She gasped. "We could visit Disneyworld."

"With that money?" Harry asked. "We only have enough to get out of town and a bite to eat."

"What about Alabama? We could stay in a small town?" Hannah suggested.

"With those people?"

"Ugh, fine." Hannah said. "You know, not everyone in Alabama is bad."

"How about Miami?" He said. "There are nice beaches there."

Hannah snuggled up to him and leaned on his shoulder. "I guess."

Amy spent her time without her friends alone in her room, watching TV. Her spell books were stacked up on her dresser, gathering dust.

Meanwhile, Hannah and Harry enjoyed their time on the beach. They played in the sand and splashed the freezing cold water on each other. They slept inside a cheap motel a mile away.

Everything was blissful, until one morning, when Hannah wouldn't wake up. Harry called her name and held her head. She wouldn't move. She was descending.

Hannah managed to drift into such a deep sleep, that she descended into hell. Her own personal Hell. _She found herself in school, with Sammie and Holly laughing at her. People surrounded Sammie._

_"What are you doing? She's a killer." Hannah tried._

_They all laughed more._

_"So what?" One said._

_"Who cares?" said another._

_"The world is better without your sister." Vincent said._

_"No!" Hannah screamed._

_Aiden walked over to Hannah._

_"Aiden? Aiden, please tell them. You liked my sister. She was good. She helped you."_

_Aiden stared at her for a moment with a blank expression, before spitting in her face. "Why would I want her when I could have Sammie?" He walked over to Sammie and kissed her passionately._

_Hannah looked away. "This isn't right. This…Isn't real."_

_"Hannah," Harry said from behind her._  
_"Harry." Hannah smiled. "Thank goodness you're here. Something weird is happening."_

_"Hannah," He said, sounding annoyed, "Now that we're free from that awful place, I want to see other people. There's a whole world out there."_

_Hannah's face tightened. "Now I know this isn't real."_

_Harry tilted his head. "Why would you say that?"_

_"Because you gave me this." She looked down at her arm, to see her wedding bracelet. The people around her disappeared. The world around her went black._

Hannah gasped awake.

"Hannah!" Harry shouted. He hugged her. "I was so worried. What happened? You wouldn't wake up."

Hannah smiled and held his hand. "My powers are growing."

* * *

On Friday, the day before the Seven Wonders test, Kate told Cordelia about Misty.

"She didn't leave the coven. Madison tried to bury her alive." Kate said.

"What?" Cordelia asked. She sat up from her seat. Her eye sight had been restored.

"But she's okay. I asked her hide for a few days. But I really need her back tonight. I miss her and I'm worried for her. There is still so much she needs to learn before the test-"

"We're not doing the test so soon. Zoe and Hannah are gone. Nan is dead." Cordelia said. "And I have to deal with Madison."

"Zoe and Hannah will return." Kate blurted. "By tonight."

Cordelia stared at her, but didn't say anything.

That Friday proved to be an eventful day.

Kate opened a portal, leading Cordelia to Misty. The two witches hugged, while Kate kept the portal open.

Zoey and Kyle returned to the coven later that day, after lunchtime. Kate sat on the front porch waiting for them. She shouted, "They're back!" inside the house.

The axeman showed up again, claiming to have killed Fiona in an argument.

"Don't believe him." Amy said. "It's a trap. He'll kill us all."

"How do you know that?" Cordelia asked.

"She doesn't. She's just being paranoid." Madison said.

"It's the truth." Kate said. "If Fiona was dead, the real supreme would rise. No one suddenly feels more powerful, do they?"

The witches all looked down, answering her question.

Realizing one lie from him, Amy's version of the truth made a lot more sense. The witches all grabbed a knife and stabbed him to death.

Hannah and Harry arrived back at the coven, and witnessed the gruesome event.

"You leave for a few days, and everyone goes crazy." Hannah said.


	56. Coven Chapter 13

Trapped in the Coven Chapter 13

Episode 13

"I can't believe we're all still alive." Hannah said as she fell onto her bed.

Harry lied in the bed beside her. "I can't believe Fiona hasn't tried to kill us."

Hannah laughed nervously. "She's still out there."

"She won't come after us tough. She's after the next supreme." Harry said.

"It's the last episode..." Hannah said.

"Yeah. Today we find out who will be the next supreme. Even though we already know."

"There's no threat." Hannah said. "What could possibly kill us?" She turned her head to Harry.

Harry chuckles. "We could get hit by a bus or bit by a snake."

Hannah sighed. "I really liked it here."

Harry held her hand. "It was okay."

"I'm going to miss this place." Hannah said.

* * *

The witches gathered downstairs to being their test. Cordelia and Myrtle hosted the event. Zoey, Madison, Queenie, Misty, Hannah, Amy, and Kate stood in a circle. Kyle and Harry stood in the corners of the room, as spectators. Stevie Nicks sang "7 Wonders" around the house.

**Telekinesis**  
All witches passed this round quickly. Kate was happy to see Misty quickly pass this first test. They moved a candlestick towards them.

"Guess all that practice paid off." Kate said to her.

**Pyrokenisis**

Using the candle the girls all brought to their hand, they lit it with their minds. Harry smiled when Hannah and Amy lit their candles.

**Concilium - mind control**

Hannah went up against Kate. Kate quickly got Hannah to fold her arms like a chicken and cluck. Hannah responded by making Kate do silly dance moves.

The other witches giggled at this.

"Very good ladies." Cordelia said. "Now for our last witch."

Amy went up against Mertyl. Amy stared at her nervously.

"It's okay dear." Mertyl said. "It's only for the test. I won't hold it against you."

Amy took a few slow breaths. She concentrated on Mertyl and thought of what she wanted her to do. Nothing happened. Amy closed her eyes and stretched her neck.

"You got this Amy." Hannah called out.

Zoe looked over at Hannah and back to Amy. "Yeah you can it." She called.

"Make her say something." Kate said.

Amy smiled and reached her arm out to Mertyl.

Mertly suddenly sat up and opened her mouth. "Fat Fannie fried fish furiously."

Amy clasped her hands together.

Kate giggled and clapped for her friend.

Mertyl gasped and looked around the room. "What kind of gibberish was that?"

Cordelia smiled at Amy. "Well dome."

The witches headed to another room in the house.

"Is it possible to have more than one Supreme?" Amy asked.

Madison quickly looked at Amy.

"No." Cordelia said. "Most witches pass the first couple tests before the candidates thin out."

**Descensum (hell and back)**  
A large hourglass was placed on a table. Amy stared at it nervously. Her face filled with dread.

"Scared are we?" Madison teased her.

"Cordelia, can we do this part later? Let's do the teleporting one or resurrection." Amy asked.

"Bak bak." Madison made chicken sounds.

"Shut up." Kate said to her, annoyed.

"This is the way it has always been done by witches." Mertyl said. "It must be in this order."

Kate reached over and held Misty's hand.

The witches began to lie down on the floor with their heads touching, in a circle. Kate continued to hold Misty's hand.

"Misty it's not real." Kate whispered to her. "It may feel so real, but it's not. The frog isn't real. The teacher isn't. The class isn't. We're real. I'm real. Please remember that."

Misty squeezed Kate's hand before drifting into hell. Her own personal hell.

Hannah found herself in a familiar place. That high school with everyone laughing. Hannah quickly escaped and woke up shortly after Queenie.

Harry quickly ran over to her.

"I'm okay." Hannah said.

Amy descended to an old house. _A man stood in front of Amy and her brother. She was a lot younger. The man was scolding them with a beer bottle in his hand._

_"We're so sorry papa." She said._

_"Sorry isn't going to fix this!" He said. "You ruin everything! You're clumsy. You don't listen. You're stupid."_

_Amy was sobbing uncontrollably. She looked devastated._

_"And you don't shut up!" He shouted. He backed up and took a big gulp from his bottle. "Get over you little bastards."_

_Amy took off running across the house._

_The man quickly caught up to her and pulled her by her hair._

_"Ahhh!" Amy screamed._

_He kneeled down and whispered right in her ear. "You stupid little girl. Where were you going to go?"_

_Amy took a few heavy breaths, panting._

_"You can't run from me. I'll always find you. You can't stop me." He said._

_Amy looked over at her brother. He was on his knees, hugging his gut. Something changed in her. "You're wrong."_

_"What did you say?" He asked, angrily._

_Amy smirked at him. "We do escape from you. And you never find us."_

_He loosened his grip on her. "You're a weakling. You don't stand a chance. You or your pathetic brother."_

_Amy pushes him back, making him fall over. Amy ran into the kitchen, grabbed a knife, and stabbed him as he ran up to her._

_The man gasped and took one last breath before dying._

Amy gasped awake. Zoe and Madison were already up too.

Harry went over to her.

Amy had tears coming down her face.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

She looked up at him. "I didn't have any of my powers down there."

"Well of course not." Mertyl said. "It's hell."

"It's was awful. But I broke free. I realized it wasn't real and I had to get out of there. It wasn't real, so what I did there wouldn't matter. Then it was over." Amy said.

Kate descended into her foster house._ Everyone was still there, but something was off. There was a knock at the door. Kate slowly opened the door. It was Dr. Thredson._

_Kate screamed and slammed the door shut. She ran across the house and bumped into someone. The butcher._

_Kate ran into her room and found her roommate dead. She was all sliced up._

_"Don't be scared," said Dandy in the corner of her room. "This will be fun."_

_Kate ran out of her room and into a closet. She hugged her knees and breathed very quietly. "Please wake up. Please wake up." She whispered. "This isn't real."_

_"Oh it's real honey." The Axeman's voice said._

_Kate looked up and saw the closet door open. He was standing right there._

_The axeman dragged her by her feet while she screamed. She tried to grab hold of anything on the ground but there was nothing. Finally, she grabbed hold of the railing by the stairs. "No. No. No!" She said. A powerful blast came from her, knocking the axeman back._

Kate sat up, back in the Robichaux Academy. She looked a bit confused.

"Kate." Hannah hugged her. "We were getting worried."

Kate looked over at the hourglass. Less than a minute remained. She looked down at her hand. Misty was still there, unconscious. Her body there, but her mind in hell.

The hourglass ran out and Misty began to turn to ask.

"No." Cordelia cried out. She held Misty as she crumpled.

Kate sat with her and held Cordelia's hand. "Misty..." Her eyes watered, though she tried to push them back.

The ashes vanished moments later.

**Transmutation - teleportation**  
The remaining witches passed this task easily. They ran around outside, playing tag like children. The teleported around the front lawn.

"Can't catch me." Hannah teased Queenie.

Kate teleported behind Madison and poked her. "Gotcha."

Harry watched them from the porch with Cordelia and Mertyl. "Who do you want to be supreme?"

"It's not up to me." Cordelia said.

"Anybody but Madison." Mertyl said.

Harry chuckled. "Amen to that."

"My money's on Zoe." Mertyl said.

Harry nodded, "That's what Amy said. She seemed the most likely candidate..."

"What about you?" Cordelia asked. "You have your sister and your girlfriend in the running."

"Honestly, my sister would be a better supreme. But don't tell Hannah I said that." Harry said.

"Our girls are strong. The boys at the Hawthorn school could never compete with us." Cordelia said.

"Hawthorn school?" Harry asked casually.

"It's school for warlocks."

Harry's face flushed. "There's... they have thier own school?"

"Yes, but they're nothing special." Mertyl said. "None have ever mastered all 7 wonders in history."

Harry turned away and looked down. "I should tell you something..."

"Ahhhh!" Queenie screamed.

Cordelia and Mertyl ran over to Queenie and saw for themselves. Zoey's teleportation have gone wrong. She landed right on top of the gates, piercing her torso.

"Zoe." Amy covered her mouth.

They managed to get Zoey down using their telekinesis abilities. She wasn't breathing. Her body was brought to the greenhouse.

**Vitalum Vitalis**  
Queenie was first up to try to resurrect Zoey. She was unsuccessful.

Madison refused and killed a fly in her hand. She brought it back to life, passing the test.

Amy went up next. She whispered into Amy's ear and waited. Nothing happened.

"No." Amy cried. "We have to save her."

"I'm sorry Amy." Harry said.

"I don't care about being supreme. Zoe didn't deserve this." Amy said.

Hannah was up next and failed too. "It's not as easy as it looks."

"Kate, you're up." Cordelia said.

The witches all gathered around as Kate approached Zoe. Kate noticed this and looked nervous. She put on hand on Zoe's arm and leaned over to her ear. She whispered the words and waited. Nothing happened.

Hannah tilted her head.

"It's alright." Cordelia said. She sounded disappointed.

**Divination**  
Madison, the seemingly last remaining candidate for supreme, failed this task. She got pissed for failing, and stormed out of the room.

Mertyl convinced Cordelia to enter the running.

"If Cordelia was always a candidate..." Hannah said, "then why wouldn't you take the tests with us?"

"I thought my purpose was to help witches. And I didn't want my mother to think I could be the one to surpass her." Cordelia said.

Upstairs, Madison packed to leave town. Kyle was furious that she refused to bring back Zoey. She was the only one who could resurrect her (or so they thought). Kyle strangled Madison, killing her. Spalding witnessed this, and helped Kyle his her body.

Cordelia successfully brought Zoey back to life minutes later. During her Divination test, Kate listened carefully to the introductions. When asked where an item was hidden, Kate's eyes widened. Cordelia knee where the item was hidden quickly. When she said it aloud, Kate looked at Cordelia, worried. Cordelia was correct. She was the next supreme.

* * *

Harry and Hannah slowly walked into the kitchen the next morning while Cordelia drank her morning coffee. She looked up at Harry and Hannah.

"You're eyes are back." Hannah said quickly.

"Well, not exactly my eyes," Cordelia said, "but yes, I can see again. Again."

Hannah held on to Harry's arm.

"What's going on?" Cordelia asked. She placed her drink down on the table.

"I need to tell you something," Harry said nervously. He cleared his throat. "I'm a... I have magic. I've had it all along. I didn't know there were warlocks here. I thought I was the only one. I was afraid that if-if I said anything I might be killed or sacrificed..."

Cordelia gave him a smile. "I was wondering when you were going to tell me."

"You knew?" Hannah asked.

"I have the sight," Cordelia said. "Of course I knew."

"What does this mean?" Harry asked. "Why haven't we really talked about Warlocks before?"

"Because was they are hardly worth mentioning." Mertyl said, entering the room. "Warlocks have always been second class magic weirders. And usually hate witches."

"Seems we found a good one." Cordelia said. "You may stay here if you choose, but I can't properly teach you. If you wish to learn more, you may join the Hawthorn school of gifted boys."

Harry waved his hand. "No thanks. I'm quite happy here..." he turned to Hannah.

She smiled at him and leaning against him.

* * *

Cordelia went public with the witches, exposing them the world. Harry contoured to work at a servant, along with Kyle. After hours, he was allowed to train with Cordelia in the greenhouse.

Amy gathered the group in her room that night. Kate, Hannah, and Harry stood around her. "It's the end of the season."

"We're all still alive." Hannah said, happily.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"What happens now?" Kate asked.


	57. Apocalypse Chapter 1

Trapped in the Apocalypse Chapter 1

**Present day - real world**

"What happens now?" Kate asked.

Sammie watched her on screen from the control. "Aren't you in for a surprise?" She said. There was a lever on the panel, and she pulled it down.

Charlotte came bursting into the room. "It's been months. They've suffered enough."

Sammie looked down. "I freed Luke... Besides they were hardly suffering the past month. They lived among the witches."

"Yeah, and four others are still suffering. We were only in there for days. They've been in there for years. Well, it's been years to them. Months for us." Charlotte said. "I thought you'd moved on by now."

She stood next to the panel.

"Aiden broke up with me." Sammie said. She swung from side to side in the chair.

Charlotte sighed and sat down next to Sammie. "This isn't right. I would wake them, but I don't know how."

Sammie folded her lips. "One last season."

"Do you swear?" Charlotte asked.

Sammie took a breath and nodded.

* * *

**2015 (one year after the end of Coven)**

The four youths still lived at Robichaux academy, practicing magic. The house was now full of new witches joining the coven. The attic had been remodeled to make more room for new witches. Many girls claiming to be witches turned out to be fake. Although a huge crowd showed up when Cordelia revealed them to the world, only a small portion were truly witches. A total of 7 new witches joined the coven in those first few weeks.

Amy and Zoey helped teach the witches telekinesis. Those who didn't possess this power, read up ways to access it.

Hannah helped the new witches learn pyrokinesis. Harry was her assistant.

Kate helped the witches unlock uncommon powers, such as Chlorokenisis. She spent much of her time in the greenhouse with Cordelia. She also helped with potion making.

One night, Amy asked Kate, "Do you think we're stuck here until we die? I mean, we survived the season."

Kate sighed and sat on the bed. "I don't know. I kind of want to enjoy life here and not worry about the next life."

Amy scoffed and blinked. "You know this isn't real."

"It's better than whatever lies for us." Kate said.

Amy looked at her roommate, concerned.

**2016**  
Hannah and Harry got married, again. Hannah wore a white dress but the witches all wore black. Cordelia married them. The weeding was held inside the academy. The Hawthorn school sent out a letter, upset they weren't invited.

Kate developed a new ability. When a witch bumped into a cabinet, accidentally, the vase on the top of it fell. It would have hit Kate if her new power hadn't kicked in. She put her arms up, and a shield formed over her.

"Woah. I didn't know you could do that." The witch said.

Kate stood up straight and looked at her hands. She made a fist and put her arms down. "Cassandra you need to be more careful."

Cassandra, a young witch of about 13 years, nodded nervously.

Amy switched rooms, moving in with Zoey. Kate ended up with the new witch Cassandra as her roommate. Amy and Zoey spent many nights watching TV, and practicing spells.

Time passed quickly. Life was seamless and magical. Kate was the first to forget about the real world. Hannah and Harry were next. Eventually, Amy too forgot that there was a real world outside of the coven. Although Amy spent years on the Asylum and with the Walkers, that seemed to be a lifetime ago.

**2017**  
Hannah followed Harry around the Robichaux academy one day. As he walked out of their room, she called out, "How can you do this?"

"It's only a visit." He replied casually. He started down the stairs.

She trailed behind him about five feet away. "Why do you even need to visit? Aren't we enough? What do you think you're going to find out there?" Hannah asked him.

Harry turned around, halfway down the steps. "Answers. Why are there warlocks? Why are they not mentioned?"

"Cordelia said they're inferior." Hannah said.

"I'm one of them!" He shouted.

Hannah looked down and didn't say anything.

He took a few breaths before speaking again. "You're welcome to come with me."

Hannah folded her lips. "No. Go on. Find yourself." She turned away.

"Hannah..." Harry called after her.

Amy stood at the top of the stairs and followed after Hannah.

While Harry was gone on his trip, the coven had a new addition: Mallory. When Cordelia introduced her at the dinner table, Amy leaned over to Hannah and Kate. "She looks familiar."

"We can't have seen her anywhere else before." Hannah said.

"No I mean..." Amy narrowed her eyes at Mallory. "She..."

Amy began talking with Zoey, who sat across from the table.

Amy was quiet the rest of the night, but often stared at Mallory.

Later that night, Amy had a realization. She gasped while sitting on her bed. She scared Zoey.

"What is it?" Zoey asked.

"I'll be right back." Amy dashed out of the room. She barged in on Kate's room. "Meeting. Now."

She entered Hannah's room, leaving the door wide open. "Meeting."

"You could knock." Hannah said.

"We are so beyond that point." Amy said.

Kate entered the room and Amy quickly shut the door.

"What is going on?" Kate asked. "Zoey is really worried."

Amy sat on Hannah's bed. "I know where I recognize Mallory from. She's Winter from Cult season."

Hannah narrowed her eyes fork moments before her face sank. "American Horror Story. We're still here."

"And then I remember l read an article years ago. Well probably a year ago in the real world. They planned on doing a season bringing the witches back." Amy said.

"Have we been gone long enough that a new season would have started and ended?" Kate asked. "Oh who am I kidding? It's probably been a year since we went missing."

"What does this mean?" Hannah asked.

"We're heading into another season. A season we don't know anything about." Amy said.


	58. Apocalypse Chapter 2

Trapped in Apocalypse Chapter 2

2018

Coco Vanderbilt joined the coven. Her father donated a large amount the the academy. She was older than most girls in the coven.

When Cordelia introduced Coco to Amy and Hannah (Who were in the same room), Amy took off, leaving the room.

"Nothing personal." Hannah said. "She's just tired." She soon followed after her.

"That's two people from Cult." Amy whispered to Hannah in the next room over. She bent over, panting heavily.

"Calm down. She's not the same characters from Cult. She seems nice."

"It's not about that." Amy said coldly. "I don't know what's going to happen next."

Hannah leaned against the wall and folded her arms. "None of us do." She let out a small sigh. "You don't see me freaking out about it. We're with the witches. We're stronger in numbers. Coco only adds to our power. This is a good thing."

Amy took a few breaths before standing back up straight. "I hope so. But this _American Horror Story_ we're talking about. It's never that straightforward."

* * *

Amy visited her brother upstairs in his room. He was removing his tie from his uniform.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey," he replied. He toss his tie on to the dresser.

"We have a new coven member." Amy informed him.

He sighed and sat on the bed. "Great. Another person to clean up after."

Amy squinted her eyes. "We don't work you that hard. Kyle is here too."

He shook his head and removed his laced up shoes. The smell of his feet filled the room.

Amy leaned back. "Ugh." She made a face.

"You know at the boys school, they have these inserts that make any shoe comfortable." He said.

Amy folded her lip and sat down in a chair. "You haven't really opened up about your trip there? Was is... good?" She looked down at the floor and figitted with her fingers.

"It's a real school, you know? Wasn't expecting it to be so real. It's underground, which is something."

"Woah," she said, insincerely.

"They have very different rules there. Different, ugh, morals." He lifted the side of the lip when he said _morals_.

"You haven't really talked about it before." Amy said. "Did uh, did you enjoy it?"

Harry chuckled. "Wait, you think I didn't talk about this place because I _liked_ it?"

"I mean you seem different. Are you thinking about going there?"

Harry waved his hand around. "Hold on. Hold up. I haven't talked about Hawthorn because they are terrible."

Amy smiled, "really?"

"The way they talk about witches- they _hate_ you all." Harry said. "I couldn't stand them."

"Oh that's wonderful news." Amy clasped her hands together. "I mean that's awful that they hate us but great that you weren't corrupted."

Harry chuckled again.

* * *

Despite Harry's claims, Amy and Hannah were still panicked when the academy received a letter from Hawthorn. "Cordelia!" Amy shouted when she read the address.

The letter was an invitation for the supreme to visit the school. Zoey, Mertyl, and Amy went with her.

"Why can't I go to?" Kate asked Cordelia at the dinner table.

"We can't all go." Zoe said. "Someone us to watch our girls."

"They're not going to burn the house down." Kate said.

"Be glad one of us is going," Amy said to Kate. She jerked her head to the side.

Zoe narrowed her eyes towards Amy.

"This isn't about Harry, is it?" Hannah asked. She put her fork down.

"They didn't say. They only asked for my presence, not Harry's." Cordelia said.

The witches finished their meal in silence.

* * *

Cordelia, Zoe, Amy, and Mertyl headed to the Hawthorn school for exceptional young men the next day. They took a plane from New Orleans to San Francisco.

On the car ride from the airport to the school, Amy couldn't help but gaze out the window at the scenery. "It's the zoo!" She gasped again.

Zoe smiled and turned her head.

"We're not here on vacation." Cordelia said.

"Can't we have some fun while we're here?" Zoe asked. "It's not like this meeting will provide any enjoyment."

"That's for certain." Mertyl said. "If there's time before our flight, perhaps we can visit a place or two in town." She turned to Cordelia.

"If there's time. But the meeting comes first. No promises." Cordelia said.

"Chinatown." Amy pointed out.

Zoe leaned over and peaked out behind her.

* * *

The witches sat on one side of a long table and the warlocks sat on the other side. There were four on both side. Amy recognizes two of them, or the actors at least. One was from the Hotel season. The other was from a crime show. Her heat rate increased.

Zoey looked over and placed her hand over hers.

The warlocks informed Cordelia that there was a boy at their school with exceptional powers. "He is the only level four warlock we've ever had. He could raise to the level of supreme." One warlock, Ariel, said.

"A man will never be supreme." Cordelia said. "Men are simple not equal to women in magic."

"Not equal in many other ways too." Mertyl said.

Amy chuckled quietly.

"His name is Michael Langdon." Baldwin said. "You should give him a chance."

Amy tilted her head when he mentioned the name.

"It's not fair that you get the power, the title, and Harry." John said. "He should be with people like him."

"Harry is a discussion for another day." Ariel said. "We are here today because of Michael."

"He should have a chance. We should conduct the test of the seven wonders." Behold said.

"The answer is no." Cordelia said.

"Why do you get make that call?" Baldwin asked.

"Because I'm the f...ing supreme!" Cordelia said. With those words, she adjourned the meeting.

* * *

"Well that meeting was a bust." Zoe said.

"How much time do we have before our flight back?" Amy asked Cordelia.

"Four hours. I guess the warlocks thought the meeting would last longer." Cordelia said.

"So we can be tourists?" Amy asked.

Cordelia looked at her hopeful face and sighed. "Oh, alright."

"Yay!" Amy cheered.

Amy rationed their time well, in order to fit as much as possible in a short period of time. They all went to the San Francisco zoo. Zoey and Amy had the most fun there. Cordelia and Mertyl walked behind them, speaking in hushed tones.

"Are those meercats?" Zoey asked.

Amy gasped and ran over the little creatures. "It's Timon."

After an hour at the zoo, they took a cable car to Chinatown. They all bought some food there. Amy indulged in a pork bun.

After eating, the shopped/browsed in a couple stores.

While at an antique store, Zoey said, "It's nice to see you like this."

Amy picked up a rock that said, "Strength" on it. "What do you mean?"

"Happy," Zoey said, "and open."

Amy put the rock down. "I'm sorry about my secret meeting with Kate and Hannah. We were just a little freaked out about something."

"It's been three years. I thought you were over this. I know you were friends before but we're all a family here." Zoe stressed.

Amy bit the inside of her mouth. "There's a power that Kate used to have," Amy fibbed. "She lost a while ago and didn't think she needed it but know she does. She was all panicked about it."

"That's all?" Zoe asked.

Amy nodded. "No more secrets."

"Okay." Zoe said. "Are we going to talk about that meeting today? You were awfully scared about something."

Amy looked at a snow globe in the shop. "Something's coming. I can feel it. But I don't know if it's good or bad."

"How can you tell?"

"I just know." Amy said. "And that boy's name sounds so familiar."

"Michael Langdon?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah. It's not like I know him or anything, but I might know of him. I just can't figure out from where."

"You'll figure it out." Zoe said, assuring her.

* * *

The supreme and her entourage arrived back in New Orleans late that night. Hannah pulled Amy aside as soon as they entered the house, and dragged her up to her room. Harry and Kate were already gathered in Hannah's room.

"So what happened?" Kate asked impatiently.

Amy looked at them skeptically. "Not much. The warlocks wanted to perform the seven wonders on one of their own. Cordelia turned them down flat."

There was a pause before Hannah spoke. "That's it?"

"Yeah." Amy said.

"Come on." Kate urged. "That can't be it."

"It was." Amy said.

Kate tilted her head. "Did you recognize anyone there?"

Amy sighed. She was about to speak but someone entered the room.

Zoe folded her arms. "What's going on?"

"None of your business." Kate said.

"It's fine." Amy said. "Zoe can join us." She glared at Kate. "The meeting was pretty boring."

"Yeah," Zoey said. "I'd call it a waste of time, but Cordelia let us do some sightseeing before our flight. We went to the zoo and Chinatown."

"Any souvenirs?" Hannah smirked.

"We didn't bring any money." Zoe said.

"I still don't see why I couldn't go." Kate said.

Zoe and Amy scoffed and rolled thier eyes.

"Oh not this again." Zoe said.

"It's over." Amy said.

* * *

Later that night, while Amy was brushing her teeth in the bathroom, Kate entered. Amy looked at her in the mirror.

"We need to finish our conversation. Who did you see there?" Kate asked.

Amy spit out her toothpaste. "I saw a man from the Hotel. Will Drake, but his name is John Henry here."

Kate turned around. She made a fist like she was going to hit something, but lowered her hand. "Anyone else?"

"B. D. Wong."

Kate's head tilted. "He is in_ American Horror Story_?"

"I saw him." Amy said.

Kate sat on the rim of the tub. "What does this mean? What's the purpose of that meeting?"

"It could be nothing." Amy said.

"Or it could be a major plot point." Kate said.

Amy washed out her mouth and spat out the water. "Time will tell."

* * *

The next morning, a mysterious figure outside the gates of Robichaux Academy. He opened the gates of the academy and walked down the front yard. He was not alone. There were two figures, one on each side of him.

Amy saw them from the balcony outside her room. When they got closer, Amy gasped. She ran back inside and shouted, "Cordelia! They're back!"

Cordelia and Mertyl rushed outside to see what all the commotion was about. When Cordelia saw her girls back, she stared at the figure who revived them: Michael.

Amy stepped out of the house with a huge smile on her face. "Queenie!"

"What no' hello' for me?" Madison asked.

Cordelia collapsed moments later.


	59. Apocalypse Chapter 3

Trapped in Apocalypse Chapter 3

Cordelia was escorted back into the house. Michael was not allowed inside, due to a protection spell around the house. He was stuck outside, waiting on the porch.

"Nothing personal," Queenie said as she entered the house. "It's to keep all warlocks out."

"But Harry is in there." Michael said.

"He's not a full warlock." Amy said, by the doorway. "He's been practicing our kind of magic."

"Why don't you let him train at our school? Ariel said he had a lot of potential. His powers seemed repressed." Michael said.

Amy leaned against the doorway. "So Michael, what's your story?"

"My story? Bit forward isn't it?"

Amy chuckled. "Alright. Where did you grow up?"

"Los Angeles." He replied.

"Aw California. So not too far from the school."

"I suppose."

Amy adjusted her stance. "How did you parents react to your magic?"

"Not well." He said quickly. "My grandma kicked me out and so I went to live with a new guardian."

"Woah. That's tough." She said. Amy looked down at her feet.

"What about your family? Did they overreact as well?"

Amy shifted her head. "You could say that."

He waited a moment before replying. "Could you be a little more specific?"

Amy shook her head. "Nah."

"Well that's not fair. I told you my story."

"You were really vague." Amy said.

He tensed his shoulders. "Why are you being like this?"

"It's no coincidence that Cordelia fainted as soon as you walked in, is it?" Amy said, coldly.

He looked confused but also shocked at the accusation. "I didn't do this." He said.

"I don't know what to believe." Amy said before slamming the door shut.

* * *

Cordelia woke up about an hour later. She look petrified. "I had a vision," she said, "of the future." She described an apocalyptic world covered in ash. All the witches were dead. The remaining people were mutated and cannibals. "It was a warning." Cordelia said.

"Warning us about Michael?" Amy asked.

"The future of this world depends on what I do next." Cordelia said.

Amy looked at Harry, Hannah, and Kate._ "I really wish I knew what was going to happen." _Amy thought to herself.

"On a brighter note," Kate said, "Queenie is back!"

Cordelia stood up and hugged Queenie and Madison. "You're really here."

"Yeah, Yeah." Madison said.

"I'm still not sure how Michael did it." Queenie said.

"Michael did this?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. And we didn't have to do anything to him for it." Madison said.

Kate rolled her eyes.

Amy maked a grossed out face and shook her head.

"How could he get you out of that hotel?" Amy questioned. "Hotel Cortez is cursed."

"He must have the magic touch." Queenie said. "I'm just glad I don't have to play cards with that ghost anymore."

Hannah giggled and hugged Queenie. "It's good to have you back."

"What about me?" Madison asked. She looked affended.

"You better hide from Kyle," Kate teased her.

* * *

The witches returned to Hawthorn the next morning. Cordelia, Mertyl, Kate, Hannah, and Mallory went this time. Cordelia told the young witches that they could sight see, rather than witness a possible worst moment in the coven's history.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Hannah said. "To the _Full House_ House!" She put her hand up in the air.

Hannah, Kate, and Mallory were tourists for the afternoon. They took pictures on Mallory's camera in front of the house and did various poses. They had a picnic at the Painted Ladies. After lunch, they visited a beach.

Meanwhile Michael performed the test of the seven wonders. He passed each test effortlessly. His Divination skills went beyond the requirement. For Descendeum, Cordelia requested they he bring back Misty Day. Ariel objecting, calling it unfair but Michael obliged. He descended into her hell and brought her back. Her ashes resurfaced on the ground and her body was restored.

"Misty!" Cordelia held her.

"He passed your test." Ariel said, impatiently.

"Oh give them a minute." Mertyl said.

* * *

Cordelia surprised the girls when they merged up at the airport. Kate screamed and jumped on Misty. "MISTY DAY! You're back! "

Hannah wiped a tear from her face. "Oh my God. She's alive... everyone is coming back."

"You can let go of me." Misty said to Kate.

"Never." Kate said. She soon released her grip on Misty and held her hands. "I can't believe you're back. You're really back."

"That boy Michael saved me." Misty said.

Kate looked at Cordelia and she nodded. "Thank Michael for me."

Hannah looked away from them, facing Mallory.

Mallory went up to Misty. "It's nice to meet you. Kate talks about you all the time."

Misty smiled, "Are you a witch too?"

"A lot has changed in the past few years. Well, recently and right after you died." Kate said. "Cordelia was the supreme."

Misty smiled at Cordelia. "Finally got ourselves a good leader." She turned to Kate. "Thank God is wasn't Madison."

Kate and Hannah busted out laughing.

* * *

Kate sat with Misty on the couch back at the Robichaux academy. Misty leaned on the couch, looking tired. Kate sat beside her, filling her in on all she had missed.

"Ever since Cordelia exposes us, we've had all kinds of new witches join our coven. Mallory for one, oh she's great. You two would get along. She's all into nature and potion making." Kate rambled on. "There's also Cassandra, my roommate. She's a bit of a klutz. No magic can fix that, unfortunately. Hey, we have room on the attic. Maybe we can move her there and you can be my roommate again and-"

"Kate." Misty stopped her.

Kate deflated. She sat back on the couch, waiting for her reply.

"I'm not staying here. I've been in Hell for three years. Three years of reviving a frog and having it get killed over and over again." She closed her eyes. "I can't just go back to the way things were. I need time to heal."

Kate bit her lip on the inside of her mouth. "You can still stay here and do that. Misty you just got back. Don't leave again, please."

Misty looked down. "I think I'll go back to my swamp and-"

"What's the point in having you back if you're just going to leave again!?" Kate shouted.

"Kate." Cordelia said firmly. She walked into the room. "Misty needs her rest. Perhaps you should go upstairs."

Kate huffed but listened to her supreme.

* * *

Later that night, Stevie Nicks showed up. She sang "Gypsy" To Misty. The other witches gathered and listened. Hannah squeezed Kate hand. Kate gave her a look of confusion.

"This is the best season ever." Hannah said Kate.

"It's not over. I mean nothings really happened so far." Kate said. "Something big is happening. It's not all fan service."

"Oh shut up and just enjoy the moment." Hannah to her.

When Stevie's song was over, Amy clapped and requested that Stevie sing "Landslide."

"For my fellow witches, anything." Stevie said.


	60. Apocalypse Chapter 4

Trapped in Apocalypse Chapter 4

One member of the Hawthorn school, Behold, came to Robichaux expressing his skepticism over Michael. Cordelia arranged for two of her witches to go to LA, where Michael grew up.

"Me!" Amy blurted. "I have to go."

Hannah put her hands up. "No objections here."

"Madison will go too," Cordelia said.

"What?" Kate and Amy asked simultaneously.

"My mind is made up." Cordelia said. "You'll both go with Behold. There is no time to argue. You need to catch your flight."

"We sure have been doing a lot of flying to California lately." Amy commented.

As Amy packed a small bag for the day trip, Kate went downstairs and asked Cordelia, "Where exactly are they heading?"

"To Michael's childhood home." Cordelia answered.

"Is there an address or they just going to roam around, asking if anyone know him?" Kate asked.

"The address is on the counter."

Kate quickly walked to the counter. There was writing on a sticky note. Kate grabbed one of the Academy's laptops and entered the address. The house seemed ordinary. Nothing special about it. Nothing recognizable. Then she read the name of the previous owner: Constance Langdon.

Everything came together in that moment. All the dots connected. Her mind raced around. They all jumbled together for a minute until she was able to come to a conclusion: Michael Langdon is Constance's grandchild. He lived next door to the Murder House.

Kate used her power to teleport upstairs, into Amy's room. "Holy shit!" She shouted.

Amy jumped, dropping her hair brush. "What the hell!?"

"You'll never guess what I just found out. Actually we don't have time for you to guess. It's him! The coven. It's all coming together. It's like a big reunion. Dear God, I hope none of my favorites characters die." Kate rambled.

"What are you talking about?"

"He. Lived. In. The murder house." She said. She paced the room. "Well, technically he lived next door. He is Tate's son."

"His son was said to be pure evil. He killed the nanny when he was like five." Amy stressed. She put her hands in her hair.

"And now he's all grown up." Kate said.

Amy put her hand in front of her. "Wait, Wait. It's 2018. Michael should only be seven or eight years old."

Kate squinted her eyes. "Maybe season one happened earlier than it aired. Maybe it took place in 2001 or something."

"No that's not it." Amy said.

"I guess you'll get your answers tomorrow." Kate shrugged. She smacked a book off of her nightstand.

Amy turned to face her. "Kate!?"

"This means you'll get to meet everyone from Murder House, you lucky bitch."

Amy smiled and slowly giggled.

* * *

Behold and Madison posed as a married couple wanting to buy a home to start a family. Once they were given the keys, the met with Amy in the car and drove over to yee old Murder House.

"I thought we were going to the next door house, where he was raised?" Amy said.

"It's unavailable right now. Besides, this house is where he was born." Behold said.

They parked outside house and exited the vehicle. Seeing the house in person made a Amy feel uneasy.

"Come on," Madison called after Amy.

"This is it." Amy said aloud. "This is Murder House for us. This means we're not going to season 1..."

They entered the house and walked around. There were no spirits in sight. No cups calling on the floor. No doors bursting open or slamming shut.

The three magical beings conducted a spell to make all the spirits seen. They sat in a circle and chanted. A few moments later, Madison saw a nurse walking down a hallway for a split second.

Amy slowly stood up. "Who will we get to see? Surely not every single person who died in this house."

She was mostly talking to herself, but Behold replied, "Were only interested in the ones who can help us. His parents."

Amy's eyes widened. "No way they got Dylan and Connie back." She said under her breath.

As the trio walked downstairs, a red tennis sized ball rolled by them. Madison and Behold tensed up. Amy sighed, "Relax. It's just Bo." She walked down the last few steps and grabbed the ball. "He wants to play." She took a deep breath before throwing the ball down the hallway. A large boy appeared out of nowhere and crawled after the ball.

Behold and Madison turned to Amy in sync. They gave her a confused look.

"How did you know that would happen?" Behold asked.

Amy sighed, "I was so nervous." She held her chest. "I wasn't sure if he would be alone."

"That was impressive." Said a familiar voice behind her.

Amy turned around, with a smile on her face and her mouth open in excitement. "Billie Dean!" She hugged her.

"Oof," Billie Dean grunted. "You must be a big fan of the house."

"Something like that." Amy said. She let go of Billie Dean.

"There is a long history in this house spanning over a century. 36 people have died in this house." Billie Dean said.

Amy narrowed her eyes.

"Good lord," Behold said.

"Wait that's doesn't sound right." Amy said. She thought of the season one characters and listed them off in her head.  
"1. Mr. Montgomery  
2\. Mrs. Montgomery  
3\. Infanta."

"Infant what now?" Madison asked.

"Their evil baby that Mr. Montgomery created." Amy said nonchalantly.

Billie Dean nodded.

"4 and 5. The two nurses  
6\. The dentist  
7\. The girl he sawed in half."

"Oh my God." Madison said.

"8. Constance's husband  
9\. Moira  
10\. Bo  
11\. Tate  
12, 13, and 14. The guy who was burned by Tate- his wife and two children. But not him. He's in jail."

"You know all these people off the top of your head?" Madison asked.

"Shhh," Amy said. "I'm going to forget.  
15 and 16. The gay couple that lived her before the Harmon family  
17\. The Harmon family - Ben Harmon  
18\. Vivian  
19\. Violet...  
20\. Vivian's newborn."

"So much death. Why would anyone buy this house?" Behold asked.

"They didn't all live here. Some were intruders. Oh!  
21 and 22. The twin boys  
23 and 24. Two out of three of the home invaders  
24\. Hayden  
25\. Constance's young boyfriend  
26\. The exterminator... and I think that's it. Who are the other ten people?"

Billie Dean sat in an old sofa and lit a cigarette. "You forget a few important people."

They heard Footsteps from upstairs.

"You're about to meet one of them." Billie Dean said.

"What's all this racket?" A older voice said. It was so distinct.

Amy turned her head slowly up the stairs. "Oh my God... I should have known."

"Who are you?" Madison asked.

"I'm Constance Langdon." She held a cigarette between her finders. Her hair was tied up in a bun. She wore a purple floral dress. "And this is my house."

Amy wiped a tear from her eye.

"Are you okay?" Behold asked Amy.

"Yeah." Amy said. "I just can't believe she's here... not that it's surprising she died."

Constance walked down the stairs. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. You're grandson is... well he was prophesized. He killed you didn't he?" Amy said.

Constance lifted her head up. "Not directly." She walked into the room. "And you did forget to mention my beautiful girl as a victim of this house."

Amy tilted her head. "Addee died outside the house."

"Not my Addee. My other little girl. My youngest, well youngest when she died." Constance said. "So what do you all want here?"

Behold explained that Michael is a warlock at his school. He expressed his concern that his magic is dark and that he may be dangerous. Constance said she would only tell them about Michael if they helped her get rid of Moira. Moira entered the room and Constance insulted her cleaning work. Amy's jaw dropped, seeing her. The trio of witches and warlock went outside to dig up Moira's bones.

"Is that all it takes?" Amy asked. "Finding their bones and moving them?"

"I guess." Madison said.

Behold dug a deep hole, handing bones and skulls to them.

"Wrong one." Madison said. She tossed the skull to the side.

Amy looked over at the skull. "Maybe that's Hayden. I bet Ben would love it if we got rid of her."

"We're not here to make these ghosts happy." Behold said. "We don't have time for that."

They were successful in finding the right bones and burying Moira with her mother, freeing her from that house. One happy ending for a trapped soul in that house.

* * *

Constance shared her story about raising Michael. From infancy he killed living creatures. Bugs, rats, cats, and eventually humans. Constance would plant flowers in place of the dead rodents until her backyard was covered in flowers. After he killed the nanny, Constance convinced the authorities that she had a mental breakdown. Then one day, Constance entered his room to find that he had aged a decade overnight.

Amy covered her mouth. "That makes so much more sense now. So he's technically like eight."

Constance said that things only got worse after that. He tried to strangle her in her sleep and he killed a priest in their home. Constance went next door and drank herself to death.

Amy stared at Constance, unable to speak.

"I never saw Michael after that. And I never want to." Constance put her cigarette out just as a little girl entered the room. "I'm late for a tea party." She good up and held hands with the little girl and walked out of the room.

Amy stared at the little girl. The mysterious fourth child of Constance Langdon. She had curly locks and a satin ribbon on her hair. She wore a pretty yellow dress and Mary Jane shoes. But Amy wasn't looking at that. She was focusing on the girl's eyes, or lack of eyes.

"What the hell happened to her?" Amy asked, but Constance was already gone.

After a moment, Madison looked over at Billie Dean. "So do you just visit here in your free time?"

Billie Dean took another puff of her cigarette. "I keep them company, the friendly ones anyway. Constance was a good friend of mine."

Amy looked at Billie Dean and back at Madison. "Is no one going to mention that Billie Dean looks just like Cordelia?" Amy held her hands out in emphasis.

Madison narrowed her eyes. "I don't see it."

"Aw come on." Amy lowered her hands.

The next ghost that the wizard of trio met was Ben Harmon. Amy covered her mouth. "Oh my God."

"What is it now?" Madison asked, annoyed.

"Never mind." Amy said.

Ben shared his experience with Michael, after Constance died. Constance wouldn't show herself to Michael, so Ben did. He was the only thing in his life that would age. He was alive, and maybe he could change Michael. Ben taught him how to catch a baseball. Michael began to spend more time at the house, even sleeping there. There were set backs of course, like when Michael met Tate. He called Tate 'Dad,' and Tate went off on him, calling him a monster.

"Tate calling Michael a monster?" Amy chuckled. "Tate shot up a school. He raped your wife."

Ben looked down. "It's complicated being cursed to spend an eternity with him." He went on to explain how that confrontation led Michael further down the dark path. When a new couple bought the house, Michael put on the suit and killed them. Then he obliterated their souls.

"What?" Amy asked, terrified. "He can erase souls from existence?"

"Yes." Ben confirmed.

"Shit." Madison said. "We're so screwed."

* * *

Amy wandered off, going upstairs into one of the rooms. The house looked like someone could still love in it. There was furniture all set up in each room.

"Such a shame these owners have no taste." A voice said from behind her.

Amy let out a small gasp and turned her head. "You." She said.

Chad Warwick stood before her. He was even taller in person. "Yes. I'm one of the ghosts. And I didn't kill my husband like the papers said."

"I know." Amy said. "Tate killed you both."

Chad tilted her head at her. "Well aren't you a smart witch?"

Amy smirked at him. "Don't patronize me."

"Gotta say, I don't like having your kind here." Patrick said, coming down the hallway. "I don't like the idea of you guys having the power to make us visible. There are few things we are in control of being dead, and now you've taken that away."

"Oh, shut up Patrick." Amy said. "You're a terrible husband. I wish I could do something to banish your ass out of here. Chad tried, he knew you were cheating on him and he tried to win you back. He was heartbroken that you didn't love him. All you did was push him away and treat him like shit." She folds her arms and huffed.

Chad chuckled and look over at Patrick. "I like her."

Amy walked passed them, with her head held high. She peeked into the rooms as she walked passed them. _Empty. Empty. Nurse!_

The younger nurse walks down the hallway and vanished from sight. Amy chased after her. "Wait." Ugh what's her name? "Maria!"

The nurse stopped and turned to Amy abruptly. She stared at her with dead eyes.

"I'm sorry you died." Amy said. "You didn't deserve that. You didn't even get to live."

Maria walked closer to Amy. She craned her head to the side. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I think I know a way to free you. If I do, is there anywhere in particular you want to be buried?" Amy asked.

Maria grinned. "You live in New Orleans. Take me there. I've always liked the music and the culture there. Bury me in one of those big fancy tombstones."

Amy nodded.

* * *

Amy rushed down the steps and across the ghost interrogation room. As she darted by, Behold said, "Where are you off to?"

"We're supposed to be finding out information on Michael." Madison said.

"He's evil. What more do you need?" Amy said as she walked by. She noticed a women with long orange hair and slowed her pacing. "Oh, hi Vivian. Guess this means _Nashville_ is over."

Outside the house, Amy used her powers to detect where Maria's remains were. She started to dig a hole in the ground.

"What are you doing?" Violet asked. She stood on the back porch, watching Amy.

Amy paused for a moment. "I'm looking for Maria."

"Not all of us were buried here. Some of our bodies are miles away." Violet said.

"Or right under the floorboards." Amy smirked.

Violet narrowed her eyes. She kicked off a wooden pillar of the porch and stepped down. "I'm just saying, it can't be that easy to free us."

"I'm not looking to free you Violet. Sorry." Amy said. She dug some more.

"But what about some of the other miserable souls here? The evil ones?" Violet asked.

Amy kept on digging for a few more strokes, then there was a thud. Amy reached down and retrieved a box. She lifted up the lid and found ashes inside.

* * *

Madison had a talk with Violet after she came back inside. Vivian informed them that she once tried to kill Michael, and he tried to obliterate her. Tate knocked her out of the way, saving her. Madison confronted a conflicted Violet, who still had feelings for Tate. "I think this house used Tate for something bigger. Any evil in Tate left with Michael." Madison said. She blew some magic on to Violet's face before walking away.

Behold and Amy looked at her, shocked.

"Okay. We're done here." Madison said.

The trio took one step towards the door when Amy, still holding the box, stopped. "Wait."

Behold and Madison turned to her.

"What?" Behold asked. "I want to get out of this freaky house as soon as possible."

"I have one last thing to do." Amy said. She ran down to the basement. There was a crib with a tiny baby inside. Amy waved her hand and touched the baby on the forehead.

"What are you doing?" Vivian asked.

"Helping." Amy said. "From this day on, your son will age, one day at a time, until he is Violet's age. Well, one day younger than her."

The trio of wizards left the house side by side. They quickly got in the car and left LA. Amy held the box tightly in her hands.


	61. Apocalypse Chapter 5

Trapped in Apocalypse Chapter 5

As Madison and Amy arrived back at Robichaux, Kate, and Zoe rushed out the door to greet them. Amy held on to the wooden box firmly.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"Is Michael good or evil?" Zoe asked.

"Who did you see there?" Kate asked.

"Hold on." Madison said, annoyed. She entered the house, squeezing passed Kate and Zoey.

A meeting was held in the living room. Madison and Amy sat on one sofa together, in view of everyone else. Kate sat with Queenie on another couch. Mertyl sat in an armchair. Hannah, Harry, Cordelia, and Mallory sat in chairs. The rest of the witches stayed in their rooms.

Madison and Amy shared a glance before starting the meeting.

"Michael is evil." Madison began.

The witches sighed with dread and buried their faces in their hands.

"More than that." Amy said. "He has powers that we can't even imagine. He-he's the Antichrist."

Kate scoffed. "No shit. Billie Dean said that in season one."

"How can you even remember that?" Harry asked.

"My memory is a lot sharper than yours. I haven't been trapped in a season for a decade." Kate said.

Zoe and Mallory stared at them, confused. Mallory shrugged and turned away.

"So Michael is the son of Tate?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no." Amy said.

"His biological father rejected him, so he turned to his other father. The devil." Madison said.

"Who was there?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, how many OG members are there?" Hannah asked. She smirked at Amy.

Zoe looked at them confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Everyone was there. Ben. Vivian. Even..." she puffed up in emphasis, "Constance."

"No freaking way!" Kate shouted.

"I know right?" Amy said. "I also saw Chad and Patrick, but that was me wandering around. They probably aren't in the actual episode."

"You're so lucky!" Kate said.

"Lucky to be in the murder house?" Mallory asked.

"She got to meet them." Kate said.

"Oh, and I saw Constance's forth child." Amy said.

"Stop." Hannah said. "This is too much."

Amy giggled. "Oh I haven't even told you the stories about Michael. Or how Constance died."

* * *

After the meeting, Amy visited a cemetery with Zoe and dumped Maria's ashes. She walked over to the nearest cemetery and found a place for Maria. A cloud a smoke arose as the ashes hit the ground.

* * *

"I hate this," Hannah said, lying in bed that night. "I hate not knowing that's going to happen. What's Michael's plan?"

Harry held her hand. "All we can do is wait."

Hannah scoffed, "Cordelia's dying! And I don't know who the next supreme is. It can't be Michael. He's not a warlock. And I..." she whimpered. "No one is off limits. If Cordelia can die, then anyone can."

He glanced at her, unable to say anything helpful.

* * *

Mallory had a few miraculous moments in the coven. She healed a deer, by undoing its injuries.

"It's like she has Rapunzel's magic hair powers," Amy said.

A few days later, Coco's power increased. She could now tell how many calories were in any food, rather than just if it had gluten.  
The witches decided to have a little fun with this and test out her new power. Queenie, Amy, and Kate went to the kitchen to grab a price of food. Mallory stayed in the dining room with Coco so she couldn't peek.

Kate presented an Oreo, without the top biscuits on it. Coco said the correct calories. Mallory checked online to verify.

Amy showed a cupcake to Coco, without telling her the inside filling was gone. Coco still got the correct Calories without the extra filling. Amy then at the cupcake.

Queenie showed up with a snowball. Coco stated a low calorie answer. Queenie turned the snowball, revealing that she took a bite out of it. "Yeah, I keep thinking I like these, then I take one bite out of it, and realize I hate it."

"Same here." Hannah said.

"I don't have the problem." Coco said. She took a bite of the Snowball.

The witches all chuckled and laughed for a moment. Then Coco started chocking.

"Do something," Hannah said.

"Like what?" Queenie said.

"I never learned the Heimlich." Amy declared.

Coco dropped to the ground quickly.

"Oh shit, she dead." Queenie said.

Mallory kneeled down beside Coco and used her powers to open up her neck, retrieve the snowball, and heal her back up.

Coco gasped awake. She sat up and caught her breath.

The witches all stared at Mallory.

* * *

Zoe purposed the idea to Cordelia that Mallory is the next supreme. Soon after, a seven wonders test was conducted for her.  
Earlier that week, Mertyl got in touch with one of her witch friends, Bubbles, who can read minds. They had a dinner with Ariel and Baldwin where Bubbles learned that they might have killed one of their own, John Henry.

Mallory passed the seven wonders flawlessly. For Vitalum Vitalus, she brought back John Henry. John revealed that he was killed by a woman. He was the one warlock at Hawthorn who was skeptical of Michael. His disappearance led Behold to become worried, leading him to come to the coven (and visit the murder house).

Ariel, Baldwin, and Mead were all caught. Coco helped with apprehending Mead. The next morning, they were all burned at the stake. John lit the fire for them. Hannah and Amy looked away. Kate watched them all burn to a crisp.

* * *

The Coven was calm for the next few weeks. The new witches continued to learn magic.

Hannah was often worried about what would happen next. To put her at ease, Harry and Kyle stood in the balcony, watching for the oncoming storm.

Kate left the girls to visit Misty at her swamp. "I'll be back in a few days." She promised. She stood in the front door with a packed duffle bag around her shoulder.

"Who's going to teach the witches about potion making while you're gone?" Hannah asked.

"Mertyl." Kate said, as if the answer was obvious.

* * *

Dinah, a voodoo witch, helped Michael break the protection spell around Robichaux academy, in exchange for her own talk show.

Michael slowly walked down the concrete path towards the front door.

Kyle saw them coming, from the balcony and ran back into the house. "Incoming! He's here!"

The witches were gathered downstairs, learning a new spell. Mallory, Cordelia, and Mertyl were in a separate room talking.

Harry heard Kyle and dashed down the stairs. "Michael's heeeere!"

Michael was already at the front door. He waved his hand and door flung open. He walked in the front room where most of the witches gathered with Robot Mead. (He found two guys who could recreate her, since Cordelia casts a spell so that he couldn't bring her back).

Hannah's heart rate soared. She looked over at Amy, with fear in her eyes.

"Mead? How are you here?" Queenie asked.

"This is your last chance to join me. Be a loyal servant at my side." Michael said. He spoke very calmly.

"Hell no," Bubbles said.

"Hard pass," Amy said. She made a face at him.

Michael smiled and began his attack. He shot nails at the witches, and Mead began shooting them. When Zoe went down, Amy screamed. Then Queenie. Then little Cassandra.

Michael grabbed Amy by her hair and slit her throat himself.

Hannah took her chance to flee the room. She hid in a bathroom.

Harry and Kyle fought back too. Kyle managed to punch Michael in the face. Michael waved his hand, breaking Kyle's neck. When Michael saw Harry, he said, "Why fight me when you can join me? You could be so powerful with the right teacher. We could rain hell on this world."

"You murdered my sister." Harry said.

"She was a witch." Michael said, as if that meant anything.

"Good will always win." Harry said. "You will fail. No matter what you do, where you go, you will always be alone and you will always lose."

Mead shot him in the head.

Michael looked over at her. "I wasn't done talking to him."

"He wasn't going to join you. And I didn't like the way he was talking to you." Mead said.

* * *

Back at the swamp, Stevie could feel that something was wrong. She could feel the energy of the coven draining.

Kate opened up a portal and saw the bloodbath for herself. She saw Mead there too. She quickly closed it and opened a portal in all the different rooms. That's when she found Hannah. She quickly crawled through. Kate pulled her inside and held her.

"They're dead. They're all dead," Hannah sobbed.

Misty covered her mouth and gasped.

Stevie held Hannah's hand. "Not everyone dear. Your supreme lives. As well as her successor."

Hannah caught her breath. "Mertyl was with Cordelia and Mallory." She went back to crying. "He killed Zoey and Queenie! He murdered Amy and Harry!"

Kate covered her mouth.

"Cordelia can save them. Or I could bring them back." Misty said.

Hannah sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "I don't think it's going to be that easy."

* * *

Cordelia, Mallory, and Mertyl showed up at the cabin in the swamp later that evening. Hannah quickly hugged Cordelia, who was relieved to see her.

"Oh my God," Cordelia said. "How did you get out?"

"I teleported her out of there." Kate said. "I was too late for the others."

Cordelia squeezed Kate's hand.

Mallory and Kate embraced. "I thought I was alone." Mallory said.

There were two other witches with Cordelia: Madison and Coco.

"Oh my God." Kate said. "What the hell?"

"Glad to see you're alive too." Madison said. "Good thing I went shopping today, or else I'd be dead too."

Kate smirked at her and turned away.

* * *

Cordelia was unable to resurrect the fallen witches. When she descended into the afterlife, their bodies disappeared. Cordelia woke up and sobbed, "I couldn't save them. They were there and then they were gone."

Hannah covered her mouth and tears flooded her face. "No."

Kate shook her head. "But... they can't be gone!"

Madison looked at Kate, guilty. "When we went to the house where Michael was born, we found out the he could like, erase your soul out of existence. He could like obliterate people's souls."

Cordelia sat up and slapped Madison. "You wanted until now to tell us!"

Madison held her cheek. "I told you he was evil! What more did you need!?"

"So Amy. Harry. Zoe. Queenie. Cassandra. Everyone else is gone?" Kate said.

Hannah fell to the ground crying. Mallory sat with her.

"There has to be something you can do to fix this." Kate said to Cordelia.

"There might be." Mertyl said.

* * *

The night, Hannah wandered outside the swamp. Kate woke up and looked for her. She found Hannah outside with a knife in her hand. Kate opened a small portal and grabbed the knife.

"No!" Hannah shouted.

"Hannah, don't do it."

"Harry is gone. Zoe is dead. Why would I stay?" Hannah asked.

"This isn't over." Kate said. "Besides, I'm here. Mallory is here. And Misty. Cordelia. Stevie. Coco."

Hannah turned away. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"You can't just kill yourself the second your husband dies." Kate said. "Give life-this life a chance. Think about everything you would be giving up. Magic. These wonderful witches." She stood next to Hannah. "I don't know where we're going next, but it won't be as good as this place. We could end up at the Hotel Cortez or tortured by the cult. I'm not ready to leave the coven yet."

Hannah wipes her eyes and nodded.

* * *

A time travel test was conducted. Mertyl told the story of Anastasia, a witch who tried to protect her family. Mallory held on to a person item of Anastasia's (a locket) and lied in a tub of water. Cordelia chanted the spell until the water turned back. Then Mallory's head was dunked under the water.

A few minutes later, Mallory got out the tub, screaming. Her eyes were bleeding. She failed to save Anastasia or her family.


	62. Apocalypse Chapter 6

Trapped in Apocalypse Chapter 6

In the swamp cabin, Cordelia told the witches what the next step would be and Mertyl returned with urgent news.

"He's going to make an apocalypse." Cordelia said, calmly.

Hannah whimpered.

"He's going to end the world?" Mallory asked.

"Try to." Mertyl said. "There will be survivors at outposts. Hawthorn with be one."

"What about the warlocks there?" Kate asked.

"He killed them all." Cordelia said. "Mertyl and I went to visit after he attacked us, and they were slaughtered."

Hannah buried her face in her arms.

Kate put her hands on her hips and looked down. She took a deep breath before speaking. "How will we survive?"

"Some of us will go underground," Cordelia said, taking a step towards Mallory and Kate, "And some will be in those outposts."

"Why do you sound so nervous about that?" Kate asked.

"I only have enough power to keep three of us safe from the blast, hidden beneath the earth. The rest of you will go to the outposts, but you won't remember who you are." Cordelia explained.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"It's for your protection." Mertyl said. "Michael will search each outpost in time. He cannot know it's you until we have arisen."

"Who's going underground?" Kate asked.

"Me, Mertyl... and Madison." Cordelia said.

"Me?" Madison asked.

"Michael has seen your face. He got you out of purgatory. It's too risky to have you in an outpost." Cordelia explained.

"Michael has seen me too," Hannah said, worried.

"In a crowd of witches. He didn't even see you escape. Besides it will be months before he sees you again. The vague memory will have faded." Mertyl said.

Hannah sat down and put her hands on her knees.

Mallory sat with her. "It's going to be okay. We'll get our memories back when the time is right."

"I don't to forget you guys." Hannah said. "I-I've loved our time together."

Mallory held her. Misty walked over and put her arm around Hannah too.

* * *

Cordelia put the enchantment on Mallory, Coco, Hannah and Kate. Mallory was paired with Coco, as her assistant. Kate and Hannah were paired together.

Kate and Hannah woke up in the back of an Uber. Kate looked out the car window and back at Hannah.

"What happened?" Kate asked. She checked her body. She wasn't injured or drugged. She had a small purse next to her. Hannah had one too.

"You fell asleep," Mertyl said. She had an Italian accent. She wore a dark brown wig. Her license plate displayed said that her name was Eliza Young.

"Where are we going?" Hannah asked.

The car dropped the two girls off at the Santa Monica Pier. The sound of the roller coaster zooming by distracted Kate from her confusion.

Once the car left, Hannah quickly checked her purse. There was an ID card, with a local address, a cellphone, and a credit card. "We're older." She said aloud.

Then she noticed her arm. Her wedding band was gone. "Hey my wedding bracelet is gone."

Kate started walking towards the pier, in a daze.

Hannah ran after her and pulled her arm. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Going to Pier. That's why we're here." Kate said.

Hannah snapped her fingers in front of Kate. "We don't know where we are or why we're here? How did we get here? I didn't die."

Kate shook her head. "I... I didn't either. We survived Coven. The last thing I remember is Cordelia announcing the existence of witches."

"Same here." Hannah said. "Then..." She looked down. "Is that what happens if we survive a season? So it's possible to survive a season? And where is everyone else?"

Kate pulled out her phone. She scrolled through the contacts. "Harry and Amy aren't even on here."

Hannah checked her phone too. "Damn it. Why is just us?" She gasped. "Are we even in AHS?"

"We just saw Mertyl/Moira. I'm pretty sure this American Horror Story." She sounded annoyed. "Look, let's just go to the pier. I'm sure we'll find some familiar characters there." She started walking.

"I don't remember any season taking place in Santa freaking Monica." Hannah said.

"Well it's close to LA, so maybe it's Murder House."

Hannah look at her phone again. "Oh my God." She stopped walking.

Kate kept on walking. "What?"

Hannah ran up to Kate me showed her. "It's 2018."

"It was 2014 a few minutes ago." She stated this as if it was a huge deal.

Hannah stared at Kate. "You've aged too."

Kate took out her phone again and checked on the camera. "Yeah... that's new."

"I think this is a new season." Hannah said. "We've been gone so long that a new season has started..."

Kate put her hand and Hannah's shoulder. "I know this is tough, but right over there," she pointed to the pier, "is the Santa Monica Pier. The Boardwalk. Pacific Park. Rides and a beautiful beach. We've been given an opportunity to have fun. We can panic after today."

Hannah folded her lips. "It's too good to be true."

"Maybe Luke has taken over." Kate commented.

Kate and Hannah used their credit cards to pay for everything. Each time, they were worried the card wouldn't work.

"Do you know the limit on these cards?" Hannah whispers to Kate.

Kate shook her head and ran over to the line for the roller coaster ride, West Coaster. Kate cheered on the ride, while Hannah screamed. Next, they went on Shark Frenzy, a shark themed tilt-a-whirl. Then, they went on the pendulum ride, Sea Dragon. At one high drop, Hannah shouted, "This is not fun!" Kate laughed.

As they went up on the Pacific Plunge ride, Hannah asked Kate, "Do you think this could be Hotel?"

"What do think that?"

"It's also on LA, and I think Holden was taken in LA..."

"I don't remember. But even if it was here, that happened in like 2011." Kate looked over at Hannah. "It's too late for that."

Then the ride started dropping them up and down, ending their conversation.

Once off the ride, Kate looked at her phone again.

"What are you looking for?" Hannah asked her.

"I thought... for a second I thought we might be in the real world." Kate said. She smiled, relieved.

Hannah tilted her head but seemed to agree. "I could have lived in Coven and been perfectly content there."

Kate nodded, "me too." Her eyes began to water. "Come on. Let's go on the Ferris wheel."

* * *

Kate and Hannah took a bus to the nearest stop by their address on the ID cards. They shared a nice apartment a couple blocks away from the airport. It was very spacious and clean. There were two bedrooms, each with a queen sized bed, vanity, dresser, and nightstand. Their closet was half full of trendy clothes. The living room has a large TV and two spotless couches.

"I think we have the wrong apartment." Hannah said.

Kate giggled. "What jobs do we have?"

"Are we models?"

"Or drug dealers?" Kate said.

Hannah checked the fridge to find it full of food and a bottle of vodka. She grabbed a glass from the cabinets and poured herself a glass. She quickly took a large gulp.

Kate looked down and folded her arms.

"What? Technically we're like 25, between all the lives we've lived." Hannah said. She took another drink.

"It's our first day in our new life and-"

"Harry and Amy aren't here."

"Maybe they're together somewhere, feeling the exact same way." Kate said calmly. "They just need to find us. Maybe this storyline needs us to be separated for a little."

Hannah finished the glass. "Maybe," she said in a wierd voice.

* * *

The next morning, the girls discovered that their jobs were at the apartment building. They both worked in maintenance. All day they had to help tenants with a broken fan, clogged toilet, broken doorbell, etc. there were gaps where there were no tasks to do. During that time, Hannah and Kate watched TV In the break room and ate their cup of noodles. They had to wear jumpsuits as part of thier uniform. They spent thier evenings in thier apartment playing cards and board cames. On the weekends they went grocery shopping and did the laundary.

"I think we've got the hang of this whole living on our own thing." Kate said. They sat in the kitchen of thier apartment cooking dinner and watching TV in the background. "I could really make it on my own in the real world."

"Okay, but this does not count as real job experience. We can't put this on a job application. And somehow, our credit score is outstanding. Someone helped us out. We did not get all this furniture on our own." Hannah said.

"Maybe we got lucky at Goodwill." Kate said.

Hannah shook her head. "It won't be this convenient in the real world."

"Well this still counts to me as living experience." Kate said.

* * *

A few months later, the aid raid went off.

The morning of, Kate got a text on her phone from an anonymous number: **Pack up. Get to the Airport.**

Kate wanted to dismiss it, but Hannah stopped her.

"What if it's Harry or Amy?" Hannah said.

Kate replied but didn't get an answer.

"Should we do it?" Hannah asked.

Kate sighed. "Sure. Why not?" She shrugged. "I don't know what we would pack. None of this stuff is really ours."

Hannah pulled a suitcase from the closet. "Okay, this is just too convenient."

Another text came in: **Don't pack clothes. Bring food.**

Kate shrugged and went into the kitchen. She grabbed all the canned food and piled them into the suitcase.

"Uh, is this for an apocalypse?" Hannah asked.

Kate gave her look. At first she was annoyed, but then her face fell. "AHS Apocalypse. Has a nice ring to it. Could be a season."

Hannah folded her arms and went over to the bookshelf. "In that case, we'll need the essentials."

After packing the suitcase, the girls got ready for work. They took the suitcase with them down to their office lounge. Hannah grabbed all the cup of noodles from the break room and shoved them into a bag. Fortunately, it was a slow day at work when the air raid went off. Hannah gasped at the sound. Residents quickly fled their apartments. Kate grabbed the suitcase and they both ran for the airport.

"Are you sure we can get a plane?" Kate asked.

"Sure. I mean, we're major characters in the show, aren't we?" Hannah said, nervously.

As they crossed the street, they heard gun shots and car brakes. Someone jumped off the roof of their apartment.

At the airport, a small plane just took off. There were no other planes in sight. A crowd of people were fighting each other.

"What are we going to do?" Hannah asked.

Kate looked around. She reached her hand out but nothing happened.

"You're not a witch in this world!" Hannah shouted.

"It was worth a shot!" Kate said back.

Suddenly, the flapping sound a helicopter filled the area. Kate and Hannah looked up to see a helicopter gliding over the airport, lowering itself. A long rope ladder dropped a few inches away from Kate's face.

Kate immediately grabbed it and started climbing up.

Hannah tossed the bag of noodles up to Kate before she put the suitcase around her back and climbed up the ladder.

Before the angry mob could climb up, the helicopter lifted up and took off. A passenger inside the helicopter helped Kate get up into the chopper. Kate gave him a weird look. He looked familiar, but she couldn't think of where she had seen him before. He was one of the warlocks on the witch's side.

As soon as Hannah made it into the chopper, the other passenger shut the doors. The bombs went off a few seconds later.

* * *

About a half hour later, Hannah asked the passenger on the chopper, "Are you the one texting us?"

The passenger shook his head.

"What about you?" Kate asked the pilot.

The pilot was silent.

"Do you know who was contacting us?" Kate asked.

The pilot lowered the microphone on his headset. "Yes. She paid me a great deal to fly here at this time and retrieve you both."

"She?" Hannah asked.

Kate shrugged.

As the helicopter descended, the passenger handed large gas masks to Hannah and Kate as well as a body suit.

* * *

Kate and Hannah were allowed into the San Francisco (Hawthorn) outpost, as Grays. They were given a small room of their own. Miss Venable told them the rules as "grays." They had to wear their plain uniforms daily and tend to the superior "purples." The female grays also had to wear their hair in a ridiculous top bun.

Hannah and Kate split the contents in the suitcase that night.

"I'm surprised she didn't confiscate any of this." Kate said. "She seems so..."

"Uptight." Hannah finished. "Hey, did you bring a can opener for these?"

Kate gave Hannah a pissed off look. "It wasn't really on my mind."

Hannah sighed and picked up a book. "At least we'll always have these to remind us of what life was like before."

"It's been a few hours." Kate said. Her voice shook, "I can't believe the world is just gone. Only the rich gets to survive or the lucky, as servants."

"What about the cup of noodles?" Hannah asked.

"We need hot water. I'm not going to eat that raw." Kate said.

"If we're hungry enough, yes we will." Hannah said. She tilted her head and put the noddles down. "Come on. Let's hurry and gets into our uniforms. There's some event going on downstairs."

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because Harry and Amy might be there." She said urgently.

Kate clasped her hands together. "I know you hate Holly, but this brought you and Harry together."

"Oh shut up!" Hannah said, irritated. She stormed out of the room.

* * *

Down at the ballroom, Kate and Hannah began their work as Grays. Their eyes widened at half of the "Purples." They were the same actors from other seasons.

Hannah held a tray out and served them. She slowly made her way over to Kate. "Look who's here."

"I see Evan." She said casually. "And Adina."

"And isn't that Meadow from Cult?" Hannah said.

"Hey grays," Evan's character said, "stop talking and do your job."

Kate sneered at him.

* * *

Everyone in the house ate a cube of vitamins. The residents were still hungry after the meal. At night, Kate and Hannah would try to open their canned goods. They tried with their nails and bare hands. There were no knives around to cut them open. If they banged it on the floor, everyone would hear them.

One night, Mallory walked by and saw them with canned foods. She entered the room and fell to her knees. "Oh my God, is that real?"  
Hannah nodded.

"You've has real food all this time?" Mallory asked. She looked at their collection, touching each can. "Corn. Peaches. Pineapple. Fruit cocktail. Peas. Cranberries. Chicken broth. Beans. Green Beans. Ravioli. Tuna. And a lot of cup of noodles."

"Does it count if we can't even open it?" Kate asked.

Mallory put her index finger on her lip. "There might be another way..." she left the room.

Hannah quickly grabbed the fruit cocktail.

Kate giggled and clapped her hands.

Mallory returned with three metal spoons. "I remember reading about this." She places the spoon on the rim of the can and pressed down. Soon, she was able to open the can with the spoon.

Hannah's jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh, thank you."

"We can totally share with us." Kate said.

They each took a spoonful of canned fruits and ate it. They "Mmmm"-ed and "Hmmm"-ed.

"I don't think fruit ever tasted so good." Mallory said.


	63. Apocalypse Chapter 7

Trapped in the Apocalypse Chapter 7

Mallory, Hannah, and Kate met up once a week for a canned food item. The indulged in the non-perishable food split between them. With 30 cans in total, they hoped they would be saved before they ran out.

Coco became suspicious of Mallory wandering about at night. Mallory thought quick and told her about Hannah's book stash.

Coco visited Hannah one morning, starting her awake.

"Coco?" Hannah jumped up. "What are you doing here, in the Gray quarters?"

"Oh you can relax. I know about your secret stash." Coco said.

Hannah tilted her head. "Whaaat?"

"Your books." Coco said. "Let me see what you have?"

Hannah stood up and pulled a wide wicker basket from under her bed. Inside were 15 novels.

Coco practically pushed Hannah aside to see the books.

Hannah got up and said, "I didn't know you were a reader."

"I'm not except for... here." She picked out a thick book. "Oh thank God."

Hannah glanced at the book. "50 Shades? Really?"

"Hey, we are not allowed to fornicate. This is all I have." Coco said.

Hannah put her arms up.

* * *

Weeks passed with no change. No rescue. Just a vitamin cube a day. The can supply got smaller and smaller.

"Maybe we should do this every other week?" Kate asked, looking at the last 10 cans.

Hannah covered her mouth. "I can't wait that long. Besides help will come any day now."

"Oh give it up." Mallory said. "No one is coming for us."

"But that song." Kate said. "The one that plays every evening. It's a sign."

"They probably got lost or died." Mallory said.

"I don't understand." Hannah said. She lied back on the ground. "Where is Harry? And Amy? Why aren't they here?"

Kate lied down with her and held her hand. "These cans are our last taste of the real world. We need to ration them even more."

Hannah folded her lips inward and nodded.

The cans began to be spared as far as one a month. Eventually, they ran out of cans. They used warm water from the showers and sink to make the noodles. Boiling water would have gotten them caught. The warm water did little for the flavor and texture of the cup of noodles. They decided to eat the rest of the noodles raw. The noddles ran out two months later. Mallory stopped visiting them. More time passed and vitamin rations got even smaller.

Hannah and Kate read all the books from the stash. Coco still held onto her book.

* * *

After living at the outpost for 18 months, they got a visitor. The residents gathered in the library. The visitor revealed his name to be Michael Langdon.  
Hannah narrowed her eyes and looked over at Kate, who shrugged.

He informed the survivors that the other outposts in America (the one in New York, Texas, and West Virginia) were destroyed.

Hannah covered her mouth. "No. How could that happen?"

Kate grabbed her hand. Mallory put her arm around Hannah's shoulders.

"There is a sanctuary I have found. But only the worthy may ascend." Michael said. "I will be conducting interviews with each of you to see who is worthy." He glanced at the purples and the grays. His eyes stopped on Kate. For a moment, they locked eyes on each other. He stared at her, as if he knew something about her. Kate soon looked away, bringing her gaze down at the floor.

* * *

Hannah's interview came after Gallant's. She asked Gallant right after his interview how it went. "What sort of questions did he ask?"

"I don't know. He was mysterious. Gave some strange vibes." Gallant said. "I think I'm a shoe in."

Hannah rolled her eyes and entered the room. Michael stood by the desk with his hands together. "Hello Hannah."

Hannah stood up straight. "Hey Mr. Langdon."

He walked up to her. "You have faced so much suffering." He tilted his head. "Tell me about that."

Hannah squinted her eyes. "Well aren't you blunt?"

He chuckled and turned away. "How did it fell to have all yours friends die because of one person?"  
Hannah stepped back. The only person who could know that is Kate and she hasn't had her interview yet. Unless he talked to Harry or Amy... She pulled in her sleeves and cleared her throat. "All my friends aren't dead."

"But three of them have died-"

"Those were accidents. Tragic accidents."

"Your sister wasn't."

Hannah looked away. Her heart sank.

Michael surrounded her as he talked. "Your sister was killed. Murdered. And the ones who did it got away. What did they do to her?"

"They worked together. They tied her up. They taunted her. And she... she stabbed my sister."

"Tell me her name." He said. His voice was so calm, yet persuasive. His voice compelled her to speak.

"Samantha." She grit her teeth.

"Thank your lucky stars she's dead." He said.

"Rotting in the ground." She added.

"A pile of ash."

"Forgotten by the world." Hannah said. She blinked.

He smiled.

"I don't know what just happened." Hannah said.

"You showed you true colors. Your darkness."

"I don't... I'm not..." She looked over at the fireplace.

"No use lying to me." He put his hands behind his back. "I know all about your secrets. Your hatred. Your cans."  
Hannah's eyes widened. "Cans?"

"Yes, your cans of fruit and vegetables and meat. How you and your friends would share a can every week. You're lying to everyone here. You kept food from the purples. Tisk tisk."

Hannah scoffed. "They gets to be waited on and don't have to have their hair up in these stupid dos. And they know their loved ones are all dead. I don't know where my husband is!"

"Husband oh? You're awfully young to have found someone to spend the rest of your life with-"

"We've spend a lifetime together." Hannah said, annoyed. "Who was at the other outposts? I mean, anyone famous?"

He chuckled again. "We're done here."

Hannah put her hands out. "What? That's it?"

He nodded. "You May leave."

Hannah scoffed and stormed out of the room.

* * *

During Ms. Venable's interview, she stated they none of her charges deserved to go to the sanctuary.

"And what about the grays?" Michael asked.

"What about them? They are lucky to have made it this far. You're wasting your time, interviewing them." Ms. Venable said.

Michael raised his head and smirked.

* * *

Kate was next up for her interview. She slowly walked through the sliding doors and into the room.

"Hello Kate." He said. He was squatting by the fireplace.

"Hi, Michael." She replied.

He stood up and turned around to face her. "Who are you?" He stepped towards her. "What's your story?"

Kate raised an eyebrow at him. "My story? It's not a good one."

"That's alright." He said. He spoke very calmly. His hands here behind his back.

"Who are you, Mr. Stranger?" She asked. "You come in here, after 18 months, telling us that all the outposts are mysteriously destroyed and there is another place: a sanctuary."

He tilted his head. "You don't believe me?"

"I don't know..." she said. "It's a lot of convenience at once."

"You don't trust easily."

"You wouldn't either of you were a foster kid."

He smirked and looked at the floor. "Who were your parents?"

Kate made a face. "My mom was an addict. Dad died when I was four."

He walked around her. "Any siblings?"

"No."

"Where did you live before the apocalypse?"

"All over."

"What is it about you? What makes you special?" He asked. He stopped walking and stood a few feet in front of her.

She narrowed her eyes. She took a moment before answering. "I really can't say. I don't play any instruments. I don't dance or paint. I don't speak multiple languages, not that that would be useful at a time like this... "

He laughed to himself.

"I'm just an ordinary person."

Michael leaned closer to her. "No. There must be something else."

"Why?" Kate said. She put her hands on her hips.

"Because I could sense something about you from the moment I saw you. There's something you're not telling me."

"Well I've told you all I know." She said.

She started to walk out of the room, but Michael lunged after her, grabbing her arm.

Kate gasped, and had a vision. She saw Michael, younger, at the Hotel Cortez. He found Queenie and helped her escape purgatory. Then she saw him at the science class where Misty was stuck. He killed the teacher and brought her back.

Kate stepped back and stared at the ground.

"What's the matter?" Michael asked.

Kate slowly turned to him. He saved her friends. He brought them back to life. Misty wasn't doomed to endure an eternity in that place. Her friend and her favorite character from Coven. She lived beyond Coven. Her story didn't end there. Queenie could leave the hotel. He did it. Michael did it. He made this possible.

Suddenly she saw him in a new light. He didn't seem so mysterious anymore. He seemed heroic and... even handsome. How dangerous is it out there? And he came all this way for us? For her and Hannah and Mallory. He came here to give us hope. He took so long because there aren't any cars or planes.  
Kate turned to face him slowly. The longer she looked at him, the more attractive he became in her eyes. The more she liked him. An urge began to flow through her. A sudden, strong urge that she gave in to.

Michael looked at her, still looking for a response.

Kate ran up towards him. She jumped on him and began kissing him passionately. He was surprised, but didn't stop her. After a moment he kissed back. He carried her over to the couch, where they finished the deed.


	64. Apocalypse Chapter 8

Trapped in Apocalypse Chapter 8

Luke and Sammie were in the room, watching the footage of Kate's interview. She was getting rather intimate with Michael. Luke turned away. "Geez can't you mute this? Or better yet, end it?"

Sammie turned the volume down. "There."

Luke avoided eye contact with the screen. "If she only knew."

"That Michael is evil. Not sure that would matter." Sammie said.

Luke glared at her.

"She's not going to forgive you, so why even try to be heroic and save the day? When she sees your face, she'll slap it." Hannah said.

Vincent entered the control room with a bowl of popcorn. "Anything interesting happen while I can gone?"

"Geez-really?" Luke asked him.

Vincent shrugged, "whatever." He put a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Kate and Michael hooked up." Sammie said.

Vincent coughed he got popcorn kernels on Luke.  
Luke looked at the other four screens. One was turned off. Two were blank. Their names were labeled on the frame of the screen.

Sammie looked over at Luke. "Hey," she calmly, "you're the one who insisted on coming back here. You could have moved on-"

"How can I? They're trapped!" Luke said.

"This is almost over." Sammie said.

* * *

Kate walked quietly to her room after her interview. She avoided contact with anyone and made a beeline to privacy.

Hannah entered Kate's room a moment later. "Bizarre guy, huh?" Hannah said.

Kate smiled nervously. "He's something." She covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"So how did it go? Do you think you passed?"

"I certainly hope so." She muttered. She turned away and sat on the bed. She covered her mouth again. "I Uh..." her face scrunched up.

Hannah sat on the bed beside her. "What? Did you tell him off? Reveal something? What?"

Kate confessed what happened in the interview.

Hannah covered her mouth. "Oh my-Wait." She lowered her hand, "you better not be messing with me."

"I'm not." Kate pushed her.

"Okay then." Hannah said. "Woah."

"I know." Kate buried her face in her knees. "What did I do? I mean I know what we did. It was... it was," she looked at Hannah who looked eager to learn more, "none of your business. I've never just jumped on somebody like that. I don't even know him. Oh, what have I done?" She hid her face again.

Hannah took her hand. "There, there. Don't feel bad about it. I mean, it has been a while." She smirked at her.

Kate pushed Hannah again.

* * *

Shortly after Hannah left the room, Kate got another visitor: Michael.

She sat on her bed with her legs under the covers. Still in her grey uniform and hair down, she looked at him nervously. "Oh. Hey."

He closed the door and walked over to her. "We didn't get to talk after..." he smirked. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She said. She looked down.

He walked over to her and sat at the edge of the bed. "You don't have to feel guilty about what happened."

Kate glanced and him, then back to hands. She fidgeted with her fingers.

"Neither of us are married. We didn't break any rules."

"Yeah, except Venable's rules." She muttered. "Oh my God." She buried her face. "She's going gave me executed for this."

Michael smiled and placed hand on the bed. "Don't worry about her."

"Okay, I'll try," She said, sarcastically.

He smiled and looked down.

"You must think I'm some sort of slut." Kate said. "The thing is, I've never done anything like that before. I mean, we just met and I-"

"Shh, Shh." He said. He placed his hand on hers. "I don't think that at all. In fact I came here to know more about the girl who_ jumped_ me." He smiled at her.

Kate smiled back and looked down to hide her blushing cheeks. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Before the apocalypse and during. Your deepest desires and darkest secrets."  
Kate began with her life in the foster system. "I've moved all over the state. Even spent some time in Boise. It's not been easy to connect with people... well, usually." She talked on and on and he listened. "I had been living with this one foster mom for a while now. Two years actually and all the other foster kids. I shared a room with this older girl who was dead set on getting a scholarship and 'getting out' as we would call it..."

She got up and showed him her stash of books under the bed that she shared with Hannah. "Right now I'm rereading these books because what else are we going to do?"

He looked at her book collection. He held up _Station Eleven_ and have her a look. "You chose these books?"

"No, Hannah did. Why?"

"This book is about an apocalypse." He waved the book.

Kate smiled. "Yeah, I skimmed that one. Too real."

Later in the conversation, they both sat up on the bed, with goer legs cross crossed. "Now that I've poured out myself, I want to know about you." Kate said.

Michael told her about living with this women who looked after him when he was a teenager. "She was the only person who ever really cared about me. My own family turned me away."

"Mine too." Kate said. "My mother chose cocaine over me."

"Blood doesn't make a family. It's those who look out for you." He said.

Their eyes locked on each other again. She shifted her glance at each of his eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her. Kate kisses him back, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

When he pulled back, he stared at her silently.

She looked at him, confused.

"Don't eat the apples." He said.

"What?" Kate asked.

He put his hand on her wrist. "Don't eat the apples. Fake it. I'll find you after the party." He got off the bed.

"Wait, you're not going?" Kate asked him.

"I have something I need to do." He stood by the door. "Until we meet again." He left the room.

* * *

After Michael's interview with Mallory, Michael retreated to his room, halting his interviews again. He performs a satanic ritual to communicate with his "father." His father responds, but not about Mallory.

"I'm proud of you, son." The voice says.

"How? I have failed. A witch got away. Mallory."

"Not that girl. The other one." He told him something about Kate. "You have done well, my son."

* * *

During the party, there was dancing with a variety of songs, from the 70s. The grays had to stay on the sidelines and watch. Hannah pulled off some dance moves, while staying at her station.

Kate scooted closer to Hannah. "Hey. Don't do the Apple bobbing. Say you're allergic or-"

"Hey, you're still on duty," Mead said coldly.

Everyone took a turn Apple bobbing and held their apples in hand. Once everyone had a turn, even the grays, they all took a bite at the same time.  
Kate pretended to eat her apple and faked chewing. An awful feeling hit her gut, not knowing what would happen to the others.

About a minute later, everyone started coughing, bowing over in pain and vomiting. Kate pretended too, hurling over. She looked over and saw Hannah fall to the floor. Kate covered her mouth and fell over too. She continued the act, with tears in her eyes.

* * *

After Michael had Mead shoot Miss Venable, Michael ran back to the ballroom and held Kate. "Kate?"

"I'm okay..." she spoke. She stared at Hannah and then at Mallory. "They're all dead... the apples were poisoned..." she looked at him. "How did you know?"

"I knew Miss Venable was going to do something to secure her spot in the sanctuary. She failed-"

"She killed everyone!"

"I meant she didn't secure a place there." He helped her stand up. "There's not much time. I have gas masks by the entrance. We need to go. If you have any belongings you wish to take, make it quick."

Kate looked at him, puzzled.

"Go. Quickly!" He said. He put his hands on her shoulders. "You can grieve after we leave."

"Okay, Okay." She said. She headed up the stairs. At the top of the balcony, she saw an arial view of all the bodies. Back in her room, she quickly grabbed a bag and filled it with a few of her books. In the bathroom, she packed a hairbrush, toothbrush, and soap.

"I should have been on that plane!" A man said, standing in Kate's doorway.

"Who are you?" Kate asked.

"My name is Brock. My girlfriend ditched me in Santa Monica but I didn't die. I survived." He had blisters all over him. His hair was receding and thinning out.

"That wasn't me." Kate said.

"I know, but you are all to blame. Why do you get to live when I have to suffer?" He said. He raised a knife up.

Michael quickly entered the room and killed the man. He grabbed his knife and stabbed him in the heart. Michael twisted the blade in his chest before pulling it out. Brock dropped to the ground. Blood poured out of him.

Michael stepped over his body and Kate ran over to him. She embrace him, wrapping her arms around him. He held her in his arms. He looked down at her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Let's get out of here."

The walked down the hallway, side by side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder while she placed her hand around his back.

As they walked down the stairs, the music on the phonograph changed to "She's a Rainbow" by The Rolling Stones. Michael's face intensified.

The both stopped at the same time.

"We need to get out of here." Michael said.

Miss Mead met them downstairs by the entrance.

"We're not alone." Michael said to here.

"I can shoot any intruders who arrive." Mead said.

"That's not going to be strong enough. We need time." He said.

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

Michael snapped his fingers. "The secret passageway in the kitchen."

"Good idea. I'll hold them off." Miss Mead said.

Michael shook his head. "No, come with us. We'll need all the power we can get."

Miss Mead nodded.

Michael grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her along as they ran to the kitchen. He pushed the heavy counter back, making a loud screeching sound.

Kate went over to help him but he stopped her.

He put his hand on her belly. "No. I don't want you to hurt yourself." He looked at her and then down at her gut.

Kate looked down at her belly. "Why did you just look at my belly as if..."

Mead arrived and helped Michael move the counter all the way back.

Michael started down the secret passageway and turned back to Kate. He held his hand out to her.

She started at it, skeptically. "Answer the question."

Suddenly the front door swooshed open and hit the wall. Michael's eyes widened. He climbed back up to the kitchen and carried Kate, then ran back down the secret passageway. Mead pressed a button at the bottom of the steps, moving the counter back in place.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cordelia, Madison, and Mertyl returned. They awoke from their slumber underneath the earth. They entered the ballroom, covered in bodies. "Find our sisters." Cordelia said.

They went around the room, and Cordelia brought back the witches there: Mallory, Dinah, Coco and Hannah. They each gasped awake. Hannah wiped vomit off her chin.

"Hang on," Madison said. "Where's Kate?"


	65. Apocalypse Chapter 9

Trapped in Apocalypse Chapter 9

Michael practically dragged Kate along through the secret tunnel.

"Where does this lead?" Kate asked.

"Fort Point. I have a carriage there. We can take it to a safe place." Michael said.

"The Sanctuary?"

"Not exactly." He replied.

As they reached the end of the tunnel, Miss Mead handed them gas masks. Kate and Michael put them on. Michael made sure Kate's was on right.

They left the tunnel, entering the outside world. It was covered in mist and ash.

Michael led them to a nearby carriage. There were infected horse around the fort. Michael used his powers to wrangle up two of them.

Michael sat across from Kate in the carriage. Miss Mead sat outside the carriage, steering the horses. He tightened the doors and took off his mask. Kate followed him.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked him. Her face tensed up.

"We are going to a place that survived the missiles." He said.

"And where's that? Underground again?"

"So much more survived the bombs that you realize. I have a working laptop. The internet still works, not that there is much news, but you can send emails-"

"To who? Everyone is dead." Kate said, hopelessly.

"Not everyone, apparently." He muttered. He looked down at her belly again.

Kate sat up. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Looking at-Michael do you know someone?"

"I know a lot-"

"Michael." She said. Her face looked desperate.

"I think you already know."

"I need you to say it." She said.

"Why?"

She grit her teeth. "Because it's impossible."

He smiled at her. "It happened."

"Yesterday." Kate said. "How could you even know? How could this even be possible? I-" she stopped herself. "I can't be..."

"Kate," he held her wrists, "You are pregnant, with my child."

Kate's face sunk. She leaned back. "No. It's impossible."

"You keep saying that. Even tubes can be untied."

"No, that's not what I mean." She said. She place her head on her hand resting on the carriage.

He sat up in the carriage. "I'm surprised you don't feel anything yet."

"Feel what?" Kate asked. "If that's true, they would only be a day along."

He smirked again and looked up at the wall of the carriage.

* * *

"What the hell is happening?" Luke asked, watching the scene. "How can she be pregnant? None of this is real?"

Sammie smiled, "it will all work out."

"This isn't even how the season was supposed to go. The witches and Michael have their big showdown right there at the outpost." Luke said.

"They're finally changing things..." Sammie said. "Just in time for the end."

"You have to end this now!" Luke said. "She can't have a child that isn't even real."

Sammie started up at Kate's screen, lost in a trance.

* * *

The remaining witches were all gathered in the library of the outpost. Cordelia blew some dust on Hannah, Mallory, and Coco, restoring their memories.

Hannah hugged Mallory, Cordelia, and Mertyl. "Oh I missed you. I was so confused without you there. I had to learn how to wire a fan."

"Better you than me." Madison commented.

Suddenly, Hannah fell to her knees.

Cordelia kneeled down with her. "What's wrong?"

"Harry's dead." Hannah said.

Cordelia held her. She wrapped her arms around her and held the back of her head. "I know dear."

Mallory looked around the room. "What happened to Kate?"

Cordelia stood up. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"She was at the party." Coco said.

"Everyone ate an apple." Mallory said.

"Then why isn't she here?" Dinah asked.

Hannah looked guilty. "Uh, I have some good news and bad news." She declared.

Madison folded her arms. "What?"

"Please give us the good news." Mertyl said.

"I'm pretty sure she's alive." Hannah said.

Dinah narrowed her eyes at her.

"What makes you pretty sure?" Coco asked. "Did you see something?"

"No, but I heard something." Hannah said. She took a deep breath. "Kate and I lost our memories of the last few years. We didn't know Michael was evil. We've never even met him before yesterday."

"Get on with it." Dinah said.

"With Miss Venable's rules, we were all... deprived. It's been a long 18 months." Hannah continued.

"It had been." Coco said. "_50 shades_ can only do so much."

"When Kate had her interview..." Hannah said, "She slept with Michael."

"Oh my God!" Madison said.

"He's straight?" Coco asked.

Dinah looked impressed.

"Oh for goodness sake." Mertyl said. She put her face in her hand.

"Shit." Mallory said.

Cordelia looked down, closing her eyes. She looked very disturbed. After a moment she stood up straight with her head held high. "If Michael took her with him, it must mean that he cares about her. That's good. That will keep her alive."

"She has no idea." Mallory said, shaking her head.

"Kate said she had a vision of him saving Misty and Queenie... she thought he was this savior." Hannah said.

"She had a vision? She still have her powers, even with the spell." Mertyl said.

"Now we have a new mission." Cordelia said. "First, we need to find Michael. Second, we need to retrieve Kate and restore her memories."

* * *

**Four days later**

Kate and Michael put the gas masks back on as the carriage stopped. He got out first and helped her out.

Kate looked at their destination and filled with dread. With the masks, they couldn't talk. She reluctantly walked with him into the murder house.


	66. Apocalypse Chapter 10

Trapped in Apocalypse Chapter 10

Michael locked the door securely once inside the house. He removed his mask.

Kate quickly took her mask off. "This is_ your_ house!?"

He looked at her, confused. "Yes?"

"The Murder House!?"

"Oh." He nodded. "Don't worry. The ghosts won't hurt you. They know not to cross me." He looked around the room.

Kate tilted her head and stepped back. "Michael Langdon. It's all coming together now."

He narrowed his eyes at her comment.

"You're Tate and Vivian's son." She started.

"He is not my father. And Vivian merely gave birth to me." He said.

"Billie Dean prophesied you would be evil. You killed the nanny!" She began to cry.

"There, there." He said, calmly. He held her, placing his hand on the back of her head. "Shh, Shh. You're safe in this house."

* * *

Kate unpacked her lightly packed bag in the master bedroom. She placed her five books on the already full bookshelf. Most of those were self-help books. "What's the point in having these books preserved? They're useless now." She muttered. She was still in her grey clothes. She went to the closet with was full of clothes from the previous family. She took out some outfits that were about her size and tried them on. She turned on the light in the room, which actually worked. Kate's eyes widened as the light reflects in her eyes.

"Are you Amish or something?" Violet asked, standing in the doorway.

Kate jumped and turned around. She held her chest. "No, it's... I haven't seen electricity in so long."

"Why not?" Violet asked.

"Because of the apocalypse."

"Apocalypse?" She considered it for a moment. "That would explain why no one's visited in a while. Not even Billie Dean."

"Couldn't you tell by the windows?" Kate asked her. She lifted the blinds on the window in the room. It was boarded shut. "Oh."

"I guess that's why Michael boated the place up." Violet said. "I thought he was just trying to keep the sunlight out."

* * *

"Michael," Kate addressed him, "How did this house survive the blast?"

He turned from the stove to face her. "Even I am not sure how that happened. This house has mystical powers. Anyone who dies here will live on as a ghost in this house forever. Well, that can change." He shifted his head to the side. "This house has a spirit. It could have protected itself during the blast. It's not even the only place the survived."

"Really?" Kate asked.

"There's also the Hotel Cortez, The Amityville House in New York, and some place called Camp Redwood." He answered.

Kate nodded. "Wait, so we could have stayed at a hotel instead?"

"It's not that great." Michael said. "It's full of blood-thirsty beings. I'm pretty sure it's overrun with ghosts even mroe than this place. At least here, it feels familiar."

"And you can control the ghosts here." Kate said. SHe wiggled her fingers, mocking him.

He went back to the stove and stirred some food in a pot. He seemed unamused by her gesture, but not upset or angry.

Kate looked in the cabinets. "Canned foods. Of course." She sighed and leaned on the counter.

"It's still edible, and good for the baby." He said. He poured a bowl of the hot soup and placed it on the table. "Eat up."

She sat at the table and looked up at him. "I still haven't noticed a change. You know, if you wanted to play house, all you had to do was ask."

He giggled, "Still nothing? Our child must be shy." He poked her arm.

Kate could help but smile. She took a spoonful of soup. "Aren't you going to have some?"

"Oh, I don't like soup."

"Then what do you like?" She took another spoonful.

"Meat." He said.

* * *

**Day 7** of pregnancy

Kate began to feel more and more tired during the day. Her back began ache. She started craving odd foods.

Michael continued to cook meals for her. The canned foods limited their selection to soups and spam.

Kate spent much of her time watching TV. There was no signal, so she had to put DVDs in the player. Over the years the owners had acquired a wide variety of films from Western to Musical, Drama to Comedy, Horror to family. Each day, she would make a small pile to watch.

Michael saw her watching_ Sweeney Todd_. He wore less professional or cult-like clothes now. His suits were in the closet. He wore plaid shirts and tied his long hair back in a ponytail. "You know," he entered the room, I used to have this old play station. I could spend hours playing games on there at my Grandma's house. She was always worried about getting me games with any sort of violence." He folded his arms. "She would never let me watch this movie, for sure."

Kate paused the movie. "I can start it over if you want to-"

He put his hand down. "No, I've already watched this one. I came across it shortly after my Grandma died. I thought that watching it might... nevermind. Not that that would have mattered. The blast destroyed that home and all its possessions. No more play stations in the world."

"Of all the families that lived here, no one had a game console?" Kate asked. She unpaused the movie.

"The last few people who lived here didn't have children, or their children just weren't interested." Michael said.

Kate paused the movie. "The family that moved in after the Harmon family. They had a teenage son. He must've had something. An XBox or PS4."

"They fled this house after one day. They didn't even unpack."

"So their stuff is still here?"

"No. They sent movers in to retrieve their belongings."

"Well that story went nowhere." Kate said. She leaned further into the couch and pressed play on the movie.

* * *

**Day 10**

Kate was starting to show. She looked about four months along. She found a stretchy purple dress to wear in the closet. She looked at herself in the full length mirror of the bedroom. Kate stood to side, seeing her belly from an angle. _How is this possible? They can't really make me have this child. He or she won't be in the real world. I can't take them with me. They won't let that happen. Sam isn't that cruel. Luke wouldn't let that happen either. It would hurt him too much. Oh, who am I kidding? He didn't care when he was stealing my blood to use my powers to trap us here!  
_

"You're scared aren't you?" Vivian said. She stood near the bed in the room.

Kate turned around to see her. "I'm carrying a little human inside me. Of course it's scary."

Vivian walked closer to her. "How much do you know about Michael?"

"I'm learning more every day." She said with a hint of a smile.

"How far along are you?"

"10 days."

Vivian was speechless. Her mouth was open but no words came out.

"I know. It's not normal." Kate said, nonchalantly.

"I think your pregnancy may be a lot like mine. When I was pregnant with Michael, he grew so fast. He was stealing the nutrients from his twin in the womb."

Kate placed her hand on her belly. "Dear God, I hope it's not twins."

Vivian swayed her head. "It's not. Constance told me. Just one baby in there."

Kate let out a tiny sigh.

"Do you think Michael loves you?" She asked.

Kate gave her a look. "We're not there yet."

* * *

Later that day, Michael cooked something fresh in the kitchen. Kate smelled it was she walked down the stairs.

"What's cooking good looking?" Kate said.

He turned around, beaming. "I am making a special meal for the both of us."

"Ooh," She said. "Well it smells great."

"They're so mundane." Vivian said to Ben. They were watching them in the kitchen, unseen by the living.

"I've never seen him like this." Ben said. "Do you think it's an act?"

"On who's part?" Vivian asked.

"She doesn't seem naive." Ben said.

"She is worried about this pregnancy, as she should be. She told me she was 10 days along."

He turned to her. "You talked to her? With Michael in the house?"

"Oh relax." Vivian said. "She'll need guidance during this whole thing."

"The pregnancy or falling for an evil person?" He asked. "Because Violet might be more helpful in that department."

"Actually I think Tate could be more persuasive." Vivian said. "He's changed, and he knows what Michael is."

"How long do you think this is last?" Ben asked. "I think we have at least two more weeks of mundane Michael before it all goes south."

Michael poured two bowls of chopped meat for them. They sat at the table, across from each other.

"What animal did you kill?" Kate asked. "And how was it not infected?"

He grinned and took a spoonful. "I have my resources, however limited they may be."

Kate took a spoonful of the meat.

When she was halfway done with the bowl she had a realization. "This tastes familiar. I've eaten this kind of meat before."

"Okay?" He said. "I'm not familiar with your diverse meat experience-"

"This tastes like that stew. Stu." She said. She put the spoon down. "We had stew, which may or may not have been Stu. Then there were snakes. They showed up just as you arrived. They were chopped up into a soup and they all came back to life." She looked at him. "How did that happen?"

"How could I bring snakes back?"

"You have magic." Kate said.

He looked down, hiding a smile.

"Was this your plan all along?"

"I never planned this." He said, glancing down at her belly, all the while smiling.

"Mead said that the snakes must have been hiding underground all this time but that was all BS. You brought them here." She grew more stressed as she spoke. She stood up and backed away from him. "You-you brought them back to life because you needed them alive, so that Venable could use their venom to kill us all."

Michael stood up and walked over to her. He held her hands. "Hey, I did not _know_ that would happen. I wasn't in control of Venable. She lied about the rules. That had nothing to do with me."

Kate looked at up at him. "Do you even care about me?"

He got down on one knee. "You are the most extraordinary person I've met in a long time. You've awakened something in me." He placed a hand on her cheek. "I really like you."

Kate softened, and leaned into his hand.

Michael leaned forward and kissed her.

"He sure is suave." Travis said, standing in the kitchen, unseen.

"I'd do him." Hayden said.

"Don't you ever tired of yourself?" Travis asked. He shook his head and left the room.

Hayden remainded, staring at the couple, or more specifically, Kate's belly.

* * *

**Day 12**

Kate woke up in bed next to Michael. She got up and went downstairs. Vivian was in the kitchen, cooking something in a small pan.

"Vivian?" Kate asked. "What are you doing?"

She turned to face Kate. "There's more to eat in this house than you think." She poured the pan of oatmeal into a big bowl. She sprinkled brown sugar over the top. Vivian scooted the bowl over to Kate.

"That stove sure is getting its use." Kate said. She got a spoon from the drawer and began eating.

"You shouldn't eat the meat." Vivian blurted.

Kate looked up at her, eyes widened. "Why not?"

Vivian looked down. "Because it's-"

They heard footsteps coming down the steps. Kate looked over the stairs then back to Vivian, but she was gone.

Michael entered the kitchen and narrowed his eyes at her breakfast. "Where did that come from?"

Kate shrugged. "Hey Michael, I've been wondering something." She took a spoonful of oatmeal.

"What's that?" He smiled. He leaned on the counter.

"You were born in 2011." She said.

"Yes." He answered.

"But it's 2019." She said.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"How? How do you look like that? Do you age twice as fast or something?"

He smirked and licked his bottom lip. "I was in such a hurry to grow up and take on the world that I made it happen. I made myself grow up."

Kate put her spoon down. "So technically you're eight?"

"Technically I've been alive for eight years, but physically I'm about 22."

Kate looked down. "Oh my God, I slept with a child."

He laughed. "Do I look like a child to you?"

Kate smiled sweetly and shook her head.

Michael smiled back and placed his hand on the side of her neck. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Now, let's get you some real food." He said.

* * *

**Day 14**

Kate was showing more than a few days before. She pull on another stretchy dress with spandex underneath.

"How old are you?" Violet asked Kate. She lied on her bed, in the opposite direction of Kate.

"I don't even know. My ID says 20." Kate said.

"Aren't you scared to have this child?"

Kate sighed and put her hands over her head. "I have enough to worry about. The apocalypse. My friends. Survival. I don't have time to worry about this too."

Violet looked down. "It will be nice for my brother to have someone his age to play with."

Kate looked puzzled for a moment. "Oh, you mean the baby. But he's only a day old."

"Not anymore." Violet said. "We had some visitors a while ago who helped us out. They had magic, but good magic. They casts a spell so he would age. They helped me forgive Tate-"

"You forgave Tate?" Kate said. She sat up.

Violet sat up too. She shrugged, "Well yeah. He saved my mom. He rid himself of that evil that was inside him. Constance said that he wasn't like this until coming to this house."

"So she says." Kate said. "She would say anything to justify his actions."

"Not this time." Violet said. "Tate has changed."

Kate rolled her eyes. "And how do your parents feel about that?"

"They're slowing coming around. Still don't want him at the dinner table but don't hate me for choosing him." She said.

Kate took a moment before speaking again. "What did these visitors look like?"

"There were three of them. One was a man. Bald. There was a girl. Blonde. Another girl. Younger. Dirty blonde hair. They all wore black."

"Sounds like I might know them." Kate said.

"The younger girl gave Patrick grief for cheating on Chad. It gave Chad a newfound confidence. He actually showed his face again and started helping out with my baby brother and told off Constance for her homophobia."

Kate giggled. "Oh, that has to be Amy. She was here..."

"What's wrong?" Violet asked. "Oh, right. The apocalypse. She's dead isn't she?"

"I don't even know." Kate said. Her voice sounded wobbly.

"Hey," Violet said, all cheerfully, "There is a huge stash of food in the basement. Michael doesn't go down there-"

"And neither do I." Kate said.

"What are you so scared of? I used to love going down there-" Violet said.

"Infanta. Hayden. Mr. Montgomery. That Dentist-"

"You don't have to worry about them. They won't hurt you because they know Michael will... make them regret it." Violet said. "You'll be safe. Besides many ghosts here want you alive."

* * *

Down in the basement, Kate found the shelves full of jarred foods and other edible goods. Below the fruit were twist off containers with dried fruits and nuts. The next shelf over had jars and jars of honey. On the floor shelf were large bags of rice and beans. Kate touched the bags, and laughed. One the walls were a few bottles of red wine. Violet gave her the tour. "Here are the jarred vegetables."

Kate smiled at all the food options. Pickles, peas, peppers, etc.

Violet pointed down to the lower shelf. "And there are the nuts. Over here are the jarred fruits-"

"Peaches!" Kate grabbed the jar and hugged it. "It's like Christmas morning."

Violet giggled and continued to show her all the foods available.

* * *

While Kate indulged in the jarred peaches, a ghost that Kate hadn't met yet appeared before her. Kate was eating the jarred food in the bedroom when she appeared.

"You don't love him." She said.

Kate looked over at her. She put the jar down and stood up. "Constance?"

"I see this facade you put on. You don't really love my grandson-"

"But I-I really do care for him."

Constance walked close to Kate. She placed her hands on Kate's shoulders. She grabbed her firmly and pulled her in towards Constance. "Listen to me. Michael is unlovable. He is incapable of love. He will corrupt you. He will destroy everything you love."

Kate looked at her scared and confused. After a moment, she replied. "Everything I love is already dead."

"You cannot have this child. This bloodline of evil must end." Constance said. She raised her hand.

"No!" Kate said. She flung Constance across the room without touching her.

Michael entered the room, seeing Constance on the floor. "Grandma?" He said, like a child.

Constance quickly disappeared from view.

"She tried to hurt our child." Kate said.

Michael stood next to her and kissed her forehead. "Looks like you handled it."

* * *

**Day 20**

Kate woke up in pain. She grabbed her belly and cried out.

Michael quickly got up and held her hands. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts!" Kate shouted.

"Like Labor?"

"No." She shook her head. "Something's wrong."

Michael ran out of the room and down the stairs. He opened up at the cabinets and drawers. He pulled out random ingredients and put them together in a bowl.

Meanwhile, Kate screamed from all the hurt.

Vivian and Violet appeared by her side. They each took a hand and tried to ease her pain. Vivian spoke very calmly saying that everything with be fine. Violet asked Kate to talk about her friends. The nurse, Gladys showed up too.

Michael frantically crushed the ingredients in the bowl. He moved as quickly as he could, almost spilling over the bowl.

"What is that baby doing to her?" Ben asked, revealing himself to Michael.

Michael looked over at him for a moment. It's the first time he had seen Ben in years. "I-I can't talk right now. I have to help them."

"Is this baby killing her?" Ben asked.

Michael threw the crusher down on the ground and ran back up the stairs holding the bowl. He fed it to Kate and she quickly felt better.

Michael lied in bed, holding her. The ghosts disappeared from their sight.


	67. Apocalypse Chapter 11

Trapped in Apocalypse Chapter 11

**Day 30**  
Kate grunted as she got out of bed. She held her back as she walked over to the bathroom. She got dressed and held her belly. She was fully along now.

Kate went down to the basement for more food. She ended up playing with Vivian and Ben's toddler.

"I was worried about you." Vivian said.

Kate looked over at her, confused by her words.

"I thought you weren't going to be ready to have a child. But I can see it now." Vivian said.

Kate gave a small smile, but turned away to hide her growing concern.

* * *

Luke gathered Charlotte and Lily together at school. He met them in the library and told them about what was happening.

"She's pregnant?" Charlotte asked.

"With his child? It will kill her." Lily said.

"She shouldn't have to go through that." Charlotte said.

"Exactly." Luke said. "It's time to end this."

Lily read up on books in the library about control panels. She researched the technology that built the warehouse in preparation for the afternoon.

After school, Luke, Charlotte, and Lily met up at the warehouse control room.

"Sammie will be back in a few hours. We have to act quickly." Charlotte said.

Lily went over to the control board and pressed a series of buttons. She flipped a few switches and turned some handles. "There."

"But nothing's happened." Luke said.

There was a loud gasp from inside the sleep room. It was Amy. She was awake!

"Amy." Luke said.

Harry woke up too. He sat up and looked around.

"Harry." Luke said.

Amy and Harry looked at each other from inside the sleep room.

"Where are we?" Amy asked. She was disoriented and groggy.

Harry slowly stood up. He saw the window, and those through it. "Oh my God."

"What? Is this Hotel?" She asked. Amy stood up. She let out a small gasp. "Luke." She ran over to the door and pounded on it. "Let us out right now!"

Harry looked down at the floor. Hannah and Kate where still there, sleeping. He sat next to Hannah. He brushed her hair out of her face.

Charlotte opened the door and Amy ran right out. Charlotte held her back. "Amy this is real. You're in the real world now."

Amy kicked her feet and glared at Luke.

"Amy look it's me, Lily." Lily said. "We're not in the simulation. This is real. You're back."

Amy slowly relaxed and Charlotte let her go. Amy fell to her knees.

"We brought you back." Charlotte said. "Kate is in trouble."

"Sammie has gone too far." Lily said. "She's lost it."

Any slowly looked up at the screens. She saw the labels. On Hannah's screen, she was traveling with the witches. They scoped an underground tunnel for answers. On Kate's screen, she was eating a freshly cooked meal. Michael say with her at the table.

"You've been watching us..." Hannah said. "Like we were a TV show..."

"Amy," Luke said.

"Like our suffering was your entertainment?" Amy said.

"I never watched." Lily said. She put her hand up.

"You guys saw everything..." Her eyes filled with tears. She didn't look like herself. "How long were we gone?"

Luke put his hands in his pockets.

"9 months." Charlotte said.

Amy scoffed and turned away.

Harry left the sleep room and saw everyone. "9 months? What happened in season 8?"

"Apocalypse." Charlotte answered.

"But is doesn't go this way." Lily said. She pointed to the screens. "The showdown was supposed to happen after the witches came back. Instead they're searching for Kate who's pregnant with Michael's child."

"What?" Harry said.

"He attacked her?" Amy said.

"She was a very willing participant." Charlotte said.

Luke cleared his throat. "The witches have been searching for her but don't know where to look."

Amy looked at the screens. "Well she's at the Murder House." She turned to Luke. "How could she sleep with Michael? He killed us."

"She doesn't remember that." Lily said. "Cordelia took away her memories of the past few years."

"If you can wake us up," Harry said, "you can put us back."

"What?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I can help them." Amy said. "I know where Kate's at."

"And I want to see them again. It may be my last chance." Harry said.

"We can see Mallory and Zoe again." Amy said. She looked at Harry, excitedly.

"You want to go back?" Lily asked. "But you're free."

"Right now, that reality makes a lot more sense." Amy said. She walked back into the sleep room.

"It's much better than here," Harry said. "Our minds are made up. Send us back." He went back into the sleep room too.

Luke, Charlotte, and Lily eyed each other. Lily stepped forward, placing her hand on the level. There was a microphone button for the room. She pressed it and said, "I'm going to do something for you. I can manage the machine so that death will wake you up. This is truly the end."

Luke looked over at her, worried, while Charlotte nodded.

Lily pulled a lever, putting them back under.

* * *

Amy and Harry woke up back in Robichaux Academy. It was all ash and rumble now. Amy put up a protection spell around them to avoid breathing in the polluted air.

"We're back." Harry said, unenthusiastically.

"Let's find our coven." Amy said.

"But they're all the way in California. How are we going to get there?" Harry asked.

"You couldn't drop us off at the outpost or anywhere closer?" Amy called out.

The reality around them blurred suddenly. The earth seemed to move, tilting over. Amy bent her knees, trying to avoid a fall.  
After a few moments, their view had completely changed. They were now indoors. Everything had a sunset hue. They walked around the place. There was music coming from one room, but inside they found a bunch of bodies. They were all pale and starting to decay. Their rotting odor filled the room.

Amy covered her mouth with her shirt. "Oh my gosh. What happened here?"

Harry looked at some of their faces. "Well that's Even Peters, so I'm gonna guess, these are the main characters of Apocalypse."

"Then why are they all dead? There should be at least one survivor."

"Yeah, Michael. And Cordelia."

"And Mallory." Amy said. "We have to find them before-"

There was a loud rustling coming from another room. "I'm telling you, I heard someone over-" Madison stood in the archway of the room.

"Found 'em." Harry said.

"What's wrong-" Cordelia asked. She stood in view of the room and saw for herself.

"How are you here?" Madison asked. "You both died."

"We came back to life. It happens all the time." Amy said.

"But Michael," Cordelia said, "He erased your souls."

"Maybe he's not as powerful as you thought." Harry said.

"Won't he be surprised when he see us." Amy teased.

"If we can find him." Madison said.

"Who are you talking to-" Hannah asked, coming into the room. Once she saw Harry, her eyes began to water. She ran over to him, embracing him.

"Hannah!" He shouted. He held her tightly.

"You're back." She said. She released her grip on him and giggled.

"Okay witches," Amy clasped her hands together, "I know where Kate and Michael are."

"How?" Cordelia asked.

"We can explain on the way there. We have to get to LA." Amy said.


	68. Apocalypse Chapter 12

Trapped in Apocalypse Chapter 12

**Day 33**  
Kate was in kitchen, washing the dishes when the front door burst open. Kate jumped and dropped the dishes. She turned around and slowly walked over to the main room. She avoided the broken dishes as she passed by.

Cordelia emerged from the outside. She removed her black hooded cape. Behind her was the rest of the coven: Mertyl, Madison, Mallory, Coco, Hannah, Harry, and Amy.

Dinah refused to help them. After learning that she was the one who betrayed them to Michael, Cordelia made a deal for her soul, in exchange for Marie Laveau. Maria stood with the witches.

Kate looked at them confused but also happy. "Cordelia?" She walked over to her. "Hi."

Everyone looked shocked at the sight of Kate, or more specifically her growing belly.

"Oh my God!" Mallory exclaimed.

"Oh shit." Madison said.

"What did he do to you?" Hannah asked.

"Nothing." Kate said. Her expression changed. She walked over and hugged her friend. "Hannah, you're alive. And Amy! And Harry. You're all here!"

"Yeah. Long story." Harry said.

"We have so much to tell you." Amy said.

"And Marie." Kate said. "And Madison. Mertyl. How are you all still alive?"

"Resurrection spells of course." Amy said. "And they help of a demon. Madison was Michael's doing."

Cordelia took Kate's hands. "We have to go now. We need to keep you away from Michael. He's not what you think he is."

"He's pure evil." Hannah said. "You'll see once we give you your memories back-"

"Wait What?" Kate asked. She stepped back.

"And we need to get that baby out of you." Cordelia said. "It will take on his traits. Look how quickly it's grown."

"Come with us." Hannah urged.

"No!" Kate said firmly. She blasted the witches back, out of the room. They all fell flat on the ground.

Michael walked down the steps at that moment. At first he looked surprised, but then he smiled. He stood next to Kate with a look of pride on his face.

Cordelia got up and tried to re-enter the room but she couldn't. A shield prevented her from coming in.

The other witches stood up and saw for themselves. Mallory carefully touched it.

"Put the shield down Michael." Cordelia said firmly. "Don't make me break it down."

Michael smirked and put his arm over Kate's shoulder. "Oh, but I didn't put up the shield." He turned to Kate with a huge smile on his face. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "I think I just fell in love with you."

Kate tried to hide her smile, unsuccessfully. She looked at him with loving eyes.

"Oh my God!" Madison said. "She actually likes him!?"

"You can't be that desperate." Mertyl said.

"He's been lying to you all along!" Hannah shouted.

"He killed us!" Amy yelled.

Kate looked over at her. "Amy? Where have you been all this time?"

"Dead!" She said.

"Yeah, he killed all the other witches." Coco said. "And tried to kill the rest of us."

"You're not safe from him." Mertyl said.

"Enough!" Kate declared. "We shall talk in private." She nudged her head to the side. "In the kitchen. Cordelia, you first."

Kate put up the shield across the house. The witches on one side, Michael and Kate on the other. The sheild split up the dining table, with Cordelia sitting on one end and Michael one the other end.

Amy called Kate over to the main room from the kitchen. Kate rolled her eyes but obliged her. Kate stood a foot away from the shield.

"I need to tell you something-" Amy began.

"If it's about Michael, I don't-" Kate interrupted.

"It's not." Amy said. "I woke up."

Kate tilted her head. "Yeah, I can see you're alive again."

"No, no. I really woke up. In the real world! In the warehouse." She explained. "Lily and Charlotte where there with Luke. They woke us up but I had to come back to help you." She took a breath. "The machine has been rigged. I-if we die then we wake up, for real this time. We're going to get out of here. You can go home."

"And what exactly is that?" Kate asked. "The foster home with an overly worked foster mother who will not be happy with the fact that I've been missing for-How long were we gone?"

Amy bit her lip. "Nine months."

Kate let out a breath of shock. "I thought for sure it would be a year at least..."

"I'm sure your foster mom will glad to collect checks for taking care of you, without spending any money on you." Amy rolled her eyes. "Come on. They do care about you at that house."

Kate shook her head. "Why do you even want to get out of here? Isn't your home life awful too? That's why no one has been looking for us."

Amy looked down. "It's true that this simulation or nightmare or whatever you want to call it has provied me and my bother with some security... But I miss school. I miss 2018. Actaully I think it's 2019 now... You don't need to worry about anything else here. You can die here and be okay."

"I'm not going to abandon my child!"

Amy leaned back. She looked down at the floor and shield line across it. "I know you. Okay, you've developed an attachment to this child. A child that is very quickly growing inside you. How are you not worried? I mean, haven't you seen_ Twilight_?"

"Oh shut up." Kate said, coldly. "He's not a vampire."

"Neither was Tate but look what happened to Vivian." Amy said.

Kate glared at Amy.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Cordelia and Michael talked about Kate.

"What are you doing to her?" Cordelia asked. She hit the table.

He put his hands together on the table calmly. "I'm cooking for her and keeping her company. I'm protecting her and-"

"Stop." Cordelia said. She raised her hand. "Did you put a spell on her?"

He laughed. "Wow." He adjusted his blazer. "She made the first move. I was...unprepared but very satisfied."

Cordelia looked away in disgust.

"She is something truly special." He sighed. "She's so good to me. Kate really cares for me and obeys me."

"She won't want anything to do with you when she remembers you killed her friends." Cordelia said. She points her finger at him. "You murdered them."

He tilted his head. "If Kate was from your coven, how could she be alive?"

"Same way I'm alive." Cordelia said. "She got away."

"I never even saw her in the house." He said. He was still calm and cocky.

"She was visiting her good friend Misty Day, who you brought back." She said.

"You can try to twist this all you want, but she's with me now. We're going to have a child. We are going to be a very happy family. You're not going to ruin that." He glared at her. His voice grew more stern.

"You don't care about her. You only care about that demon growing inside her." Cordelia said.

Michael pounded his fist on the table. "Oh, but I do care about her and our child will not be some evil thing. This wasn't planned, but I'm not upset that it happened." He smirked.

Cordelia narrowed her eyes at him. "This is an act. You're not capable of these kinds of feelings."

"Maybe something changed that."

"What? Being laid?"

He folded his arms. "From the moment I saw her, there was something about her. Knowing that she's a witch, it makes a bit more sense. Never thought I could feel this way about anyone, especially a witch. But here we are."

"Enough of this." Cordelia said. "We are leaving." She stood up. The chair squeaked as it scooted against the floor.

"Good." He said.

"With Kate."

"No." Michael said. He flew a strong wind across the room, through the shield.

"You're still just a child." Cordelia said. She shook her head and left the room.

Mertyl stood outside the kitchen. "Ah, is it my turn now?"

* * *

Madison joined Amy in their conversation with Kate.

"He may have bought me back to life, but then he destroyed the world. The apocalypse was his doing." Madison said.

Kate looked at her, puzzled. "No, that was the government."

"He has magic. Dark magic. He did it." Amy said.

Kate looked up and grunted. "Why are you doing this? Why now?"

Madison looked down at her belly. "He brought back Queenie too, then killed her a few months later."

"Why would be so that? Why would he do any of this?" Kate asked.

"Because he hates all the witches." Amy said.

"He wants power." Madison said.

Kate shook her head. "You're wrong about him. This is just a huge misunderstanding. Or maybe he's being framed."

"You have your powers. Tell me, what does he fear?" Amy asked.

"Nothing." Kate said.

"You're lying." Amy said. "Open your eyes. He is not good!"

"He caused an apocalypse in an attempt to kill all the witches." Madison said. "He killed 6 billion people."

"Stop!" Kate shouted.

They witches were silent for a moment, yet there was still sound. Not a voice but the sound of something spilling on the floor.

Kate felt the water on her feet and knew. Her face filled with worry and panic.

"Oh my God!" Amy said. She covered her mouth.

"Michael!" Kate called.

Michael ran out into the main room on their side of the barrier. "What-oh." He looked down and saw the puddle. "It's time. It's happening."

"Ahhh!" Kate shouted in pain.

* * *

Holly burst into the warehouse, demanding answers. She saw the screens and turned back to Luke, Lily, and Charlotte.

"You did what?" She asked them.

"When they die in Apocalypse, they will wake up for real." Luke said. "This can end."

"No." Holly said. "That's not enough. Sammie is on her way here. She...she's lost it. We need to go one step further."

"What did you have in mind?" Charlotte asked.

"I helped set up this trap." Holly said. "I know a fail safe."

"What would that be?" Luke asked.

She took a breath before speaking. "I can make this machine not only put people to sleep but put their soul in the dreams."

"Meaning what exactly?" Lily asked, skeptically.

"If anyone new enters the dreams and dies, they will die for real." Holly said.


	69. Apocalypse Chapter 13

Trapped in Apocalypse Chapter 13

Sammie burst into the control room minutes later. She looked up at Kate's screen and pressed some buttons on the panel. The screen zoomed in on her. "It's happening."

"Yeah, she's in labor." Charlotte said.

"She's in agony." Luke said. His face filled with dread.

"It won't last long." Sammie said, annoyed. She opened the door to the sleep room.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte asked.

She looked over at Lily and Holly. "Put me under."

"But-" Lily began.

"Fine." Holly said.

Sammie shut the door, locking herself inside.

"If you put her under, she'll be trapped." Lily said. "She'll..."

Holly lowered the lever, putting Sammie to sleep without another thought. She didn't even blink. She kept her eyes locked on Sammie from inside the sleep room.

The others in the room were at a loss of words. Luke's jaw dropped. Lily looked nervously at Charlotte.

Holly turned around and walked over to Lily. "Now I need you to put me under too." Holly said.

Lily let out a breath of panic.

"It's easy. Press the sleep button and pull the lever." Holly said. She help on to Lily's arms.

"There's no need for this." Luke said.

Holly glared at him. "No more death. No more pain after tonight."

Holly walked over to the sleep room. She propped the door open and looked back. "Thank you for showing me that I'm not alone."

Lily ran over and hugged Holly. "I don't want you to go."

Holly gave her a small smile before disappearing into the sleep room. She took her place beside Hannah.

Lily was too upset to follow through.

Luke stepped forward and pulled the lever and watched the scene on the screen.

* * *

Michael carried Kate upstairs for the delivery. He peeked in each room. He placed her on a long sofa with a white sheet over it.

All the while Kate was crying and shouting. "Ahhh! It hurts so badly!"

"I know," he said, worrisome. "It won't last long, I hope."

Kate was sweating all across her forehead. "Isn't there something you can do about the pain?"

Michael considered this. "I-I don't know. I've never used my powers to heal people."

"You revived Misty." She reminded him.

"She was dead!" He urged. "I've never healed someone while they were alive. I could make it worse."

Kate leaned her head back. "What about the witches?"

"No." He leaned down beside her. "They want me dead."

"They won't hurt me."

"I can't take that chance." Michael said. "I can't lose either of you."

* * *

Downstairs, the coven stood helplessly, hearing Kate's screams. Mallory covered her mouth and looked down. Cordelia closed her eyes and put her hand on her chest.

After about an hour, they heard a cry. It wasn't Kate. It was higher pitched. It was a baby's cry.

Sammie appeared in the room, on the other side of the shield.

"Sam?" Amy asked.

"What are you doing here?" Hannah asked.

Sammie smirked and ran up the stairs.

Michael help his child in his arms. "It's a girl." He said. He looked surprised.

Kate smiled as much as she could with the energy she had left. The sofa was soaked in blood. Kate took a small breath and leaned back in the sofa. He eyes were open, but she wasn't blinking.

Michael put the baby in a cushioned container nearby before going back to Kate. He placed his bloodied hands on her face. "Kate?"

* * *

Kate gasped awake in the sleep room of the warehouse. She sat up and caught her breath. She reached her arm out and found Hannah's body. Kate looked around and saw the others there too, including Sammie and Holly. Up in the window, she saw Luke staring at her. He placed his hand on the glass window.

Kate didn't get a chance to react before she fell back asleep.

Luke looked over at the lever. It hadn't been touched.

* * *

Michael stood over Kate, whispering a spell. His head touched her forehead as he repeated the spell.

The blood on the sofa began to retract back into Kate. After a minute, she came back. She flinched back to life.

"Kate," he smiled. He kissed her lips. "Oh, it worked."

Kate looked down at her body. The bloody mess was gone. She didn't feel any pain from giving birth. Her big belly was deflated. Kate quickly looked over to her side. She sighed with relief at the sight of her newborn.

Michael chuckled. "We have a daughter."

Kate smiled at the infant in the padded container. "She's here. She's okay."

Michael nodded and kissed Kate again.

Sammie entered the room quietly. She walked over to the infant, while Michael and Kate were kissing. She carefully picked her up and turned around.

Sammie took three steps away with the infant when Michael sensed something was wrong. He turned his head and saw the mysterious girl their baby. "Where are you going?" He asked angrily.

Sammie closed her eyes for a moment. She held the baby securely and started to run out of the room.

Michael tilted his head. The motion created a dark spell. He broke Sammie's neck using his powers.

Before Sammie's body could hit the floor, Michael ran over and grabbed their child before it fell to the ground.

Kate got up and turned the girl's body over to see her face. "Sammie?"

"You know her?" Michael asked. He rocked their now crying infant.

"Sort of. How is she here?" Kate asked. "Never mind that." She stood up. "I would like to hold my daughter."

Michael handed the baby over to her. She was no longer crying.

"Hey there little one." Kate said to her child. She stroked the baby's head gingerly.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, the shield lowered. Mallory carefully reached her hand over.

"Why lower the shield now?" Madison asked.

Hannah gasped. "Kate!"

The witches all headed up the stairs.

"The shield." Michael said, upstairs. "It's down."

"When I died." She said quickly.

Michael stood in front Kate and their infant. "They mean to hurt us. I won't let them."

Kate looked at him skeptically. "They are still my friends." She stood in front of him. "They are my family too."

"They want to hurt her." He said. Place her hand over the baby's forehead. "And me."

"I don't want that." Kate said. "But you can't hurt them either."

"It's not that easy." Michael said. "You saw what they did when they came her. Cordelia wanted to kill our baby."

"But we can show them. She's not evil." Kate said.

"Kate," Michael said, "I have to protect you both. You're the only family I have left."

Madison was the first witch to find them.

"Mead!" Michael called. Mead ran down the hallway. Gun shots when off. Coco and Mertyl were fatally shot.

"No!" Kate shouted. "Mead stop!"

Madison shouted, about to use a spell against Michael. He quickly acted and broke her neck.

"Michael!" Kate screamed. "Stop this. There's already a limited number of people left in this world. Don't take away more."

"Kate, they will kill us." Michael urged.

Hayden walked into the room. "There's my baby."

"No!" Kate shouted.

Michael lit Hayden's soul in fire. She had a very high pitched scream. She disintegrated into ash.

"See what I mean." Michael said.

"The witches aren't like Hayden." Kate said.

He smiled at her. "So you're not upset that I just obliterated Hayden-"

"No, because she's an unstable bitch and I never liked her. But the witches, they're a part of my family." Kate said.

"Then I'm afraid I have to kill your side of the family."

"Wait. If they die here, won't their ghosts stay here?" She asked.

He took off out of the room.

Kate followed after him. As she entered the hallway, she saw Michael stab Amy in the heart.

Something about that struck her. _Amy's dead body on the floor... Michael covered in blood..._ this is happened before. All at once, it came back to her. The missing three years. Michael's rise to power and his massacre of the witches. Kate peeking in and saving Hannah with a portal.

Kate almost fell to her knees. She looked down at her infant and gasped. Kate covered her mouth, as tears filled her eyes.

Marie Laveau showed up, strutting down the hallway. She put a protection spell around herself using powder. Pappa Legba traded her life for Dinah, the darkest of souls.

"Your magic is no match for mine." Michael said. He reached his hand through her barrier spell and ripped her heart out. He held it in his hands and took a bite out of it. Maria collapsed to the ground, lifeless.

* * *

Cordelia used transference to apear beside Kate. She grabbed her arm and teleported up to the attic.

Kate adjusted the baby in her arms. "Cordelia what have I done?" Kate blurted. "He did it all. He killed Zoe a-and Queenie. Cassandra. The apocalypse was him."

"I'm glad you remember." Cordelia said. "And I'm sorry. I know it's a lot to take in. You trusted him and got close to him."

"I didn't know any of this." Kate said.

"I know." Cordelia said, calmly. She held Kate's hand. "Listen to me. There is a way to stop Michael, and bring back everyone."

Kate looked at her puzzled.

"We just need a personal item and then we can do the spell in a bathroom. A tub is required." Cordelia explained. "Mallory is in the master bathroom waiting for the ingredient. Can you get something of his? A strand of hair maybe."

Kate stared at Cordelia. She seemed to understand but she didn't reply.

"Mallory's the next supreme." Kate said. "You're dying." She looked sorrowfully at her.

Cordelia patted her hand. "I've accepted that. And Mallory will make a great supreme."

Kate smiled a little. "Yeah. She's so humble and good. Incredible healing powers."

"We need to act fast." Cordelia said. "Meet is in the master bathroom when you get the personal item."

Kate opened a small portal to reach her hand through and pull out a few strands of hair. As she opened the portal, she saw Michael with Mallory. He lifted two fingers and twitched them. The motion made Mallory's neck snap. Michael had killed her.

Kate quickly closed the portal. Alone in the attic with her baby, she panted. Vivian showed up and sat beside Kate.


	70. Apocalypse Chapter 14

Trapped in Apocalypse Chapter 14

"We're screwed." Kate said aloud.

Vivian sat beside her, quietly. She placed an arm around Kate's shoulder.

The baby was quiet too. She nestled in her mother's arms.

Vivian looked over. "What are you going to name her?"

Kate looked down at the little one. "I don't know... other things on my mind right now."

Cordelia quickly appeared in the attic again. "Kate! Mallory has fallen."

Kate bit her lip. "I know. We're doomed."

Cordelia put her hand on Kate's shoulder. "Not exactly. The spell can still be enacted. The future can be saved." Cordelia said.

"How?"

"Mallory wasn't the supreme." Cordelia said. "I thought she was the one but there's someone else." She looked at Kate, reassuring her.

Kate leaned back. "What? But that's not..." _The baby. Things are changing. We've changed the plot._

"It has to be you." Cordelia said.

Kate wiped her eyes and nodded.

* * *

Kate teleported out of the attic. She landed on the second floor hallway. Harry was there, still alive.

"Kate!" He called. Harry was hiding in one of the rooms. "I was waiting for him to come back. Then I could surprise him." He held a kitchen knife in his hand.

"Who else is left?" Kate asked.

"Cordelia and Hannah." Harry answered.

Kate glanced at him and hugged him. "I've missed you guys."

He hugged back. "Yeah..."

"I have to find Michael and stop him. You were all right about him. I-I need to do the spell like Cordelia said-"

"Woah, woah." Harry said. "This isn't real. You don't have to do anything."

"I can't let everyone have died for nothing!" Kate said.

Harry put his hands together. "This is all a dream!"

Kate looked down at her infant. "If it is, I'm in no hurry to wake up."

* * *

Downstairs in the main room, Cordelia faced a few against Michael. They threw spells at each other, which he either dodged or they had no effect on him.

Holly ran over to Hannah who was off to the side of the battle.

"Holly!?" Hannah asked.

"I put myself under." Holly said.

"Why?" Hannah said. "Watching us suffer wasn't enough for you?"

"I rarely watched." She said. "Besides, I came here to talk to you."

Hannah sighed. "Now's not a good time."

"I'm sorry!" She shouted.

Hannah looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm sorry for being a curse. I'm sorry that being friends with McKenna, Bailey, and Sarah got them killed. I'm sorry I ditched you without an explanation. I'm sorry for letting this go on for so long. I'm sorry I let Sammie talk me into doing terrible things. I'm sorry I couldn't stop her from killing your sister. And I'm sorry I played a part in it." Holly said.

Hannah looked at her old friend. Her face lifted up.

"I'm not looking for forgiveness." Holly said. "I know nothing can make up for what I did. I can't bring them back. But I can make sure no one else dies because of me."

Hannah tilted her head. "This is a simulation. You'll still be alive in the real world."

Holly slowly walked over and hugged Hannah. She wrapped her arms around Hannah's shoulders. "I stopped Sammie. She can't hurt you anymore."

When Holly let go of Hannah, they two faced each other. "What did you do?" Hannah asked.

Holly backed up and went over to Michael and Cordelia. She stood up on the steps and quickly grabbed a lock of Michael's hair. She yanked it out.

Harry ran down the stairs at that time and retrieved the hair.

Michael turned around and growled at Holly. Michael threw his arm outward. The notion caused Holly to be thrown back by his magic, up on the wall, where a boar head was on display. She was pierced in the stomach by the horns.

Harry quickly ran up the stairs, while Michael focused on Killing Holly.

Hannah raced after Harry. She quickly followed behind him across the house.

"Where do all these witches keep coming from?" Michael sneered.

* * *

Upstairs in master bathroom, the tub was filled up with water. Kate stood beside it with her infant in hand. She waited for the others to show.

As Harry ran up the steps, Mead showed up. She stepped into the hallway from one of the rooms. She held her arm gun out and started shooting.

Harry was hit. Five times.

As he fell backwards on the floor, Hannah grabbed the lock of hair. She ducked under Mead's arm and made it into the master bedroom. She quickly closed the door behind her and locked it. Hannah ran into the bathroom and handed the hair to Kate. "Here's the personal item." She panted, placing her hands on her knees.

Kate looked at Hannah. She was covered in blood. "Right."

Kate stepped into the bathtub and sat down. She held her baby over the water.

Kate and Hannah began chanting. The water began to bubble.

* * *

Downstairs, Cordelia looked up. She smiled and gave a slight giggle.

"What?" Michael asked.

Cordelia backed away. "You did all this just to kill me. And you failed."

"Not after tonight!" He said.

"Oh, you will get to watch me die. But it won't satisfy you." Cordelia said. "Satan has one son. But my witches are legion mother F$&%ers." Cordelia reached up a small dagger and stabbed herself.

Michael gasped, "No!"

Cordelia fell to the ground, dead.

Michael leaned next to her. He looked at the pool of blood coming out of her. He wanted to smile. He should be happy. This is what he's wanted for a long time...

He looked up. "Kate?" He stood up and ran up the steps. "Katie!"

Back upstairs, the water in the pool turned black. The two witches heard Michael calling Kate's name. Hannah pushed Kate and her baby under the water.

Just then, Michael burst into the room. He flung the door open reached i the tub after Kate and their child. It was empty.

"Bring her back!" He demanded.

Hannah's face tightened. "She's not coming back! She's going to change the past. You won't have ever been together. No apocalypse-"

Michael ducked her head under the water. He held her under until she stopped moving.

* * *

Harry gasped awake in the real world. Back in the sleep room of the warehouse. He looked over at the others. Hannah was still asleep. Holly has a huge hole in her torso. Sammie's neck was hurled over to the side. The bones looked detached.

Amy was awake too. She was staring at something.

Harry followed her glance and saw Kate... there was something on top of her. Something on her torso. It was breathing.

"Is that the baby?" Harry asked.

Amy continued to stare at the infant.

Luke shared Amy's reaction, staring speechlessly at it through the window.

Then Hannah gasped awake.

* * *

Kate appeared back at the outpost in San Francisco. Except it was filled with people. Cordelia was in the office with the four level three warlocks and Michael. It was his seven wonders test. This was a year before the apocalypse. The outpost was still the Hawthorne school for boys.

Kate looked down. Her infant was still in her arms, sleeping. Kate kissed her on her forehead and snuck around the house. She used her teleporting abilities to get around the large school. She went into the kitchen and retrieved a large knife.

During Michael's test, he resurrected Misty Day. After the test, Michael returned to his room and the witches left. Kate saw Misty as the coven left. She used her power of teleportation to make a small portal outside, and sneak a peek at Misty Day leaving the school, alive.

Kate hid in Michael's room, in his closet until he returned. When he entered, she came out from hiding and quickly stabbed him in the back.

"Ahh!" He shouted. Michael blasted her back.

Kate used her hand to shield his attacks. She used telekinesis to hold him down.

He tilted his head. "Who are you?"

Kate placed her infant down on the bed before she mounted him. "The real supreme!" She stabbed him again in the chest. "You killed my friends!" She stabbed him with in his stomach. "You lied to me!" She stabbed him again. And again. And again.

Kate stood up, covered in his blood. Her held her infant, wrapped in a blanket, which got all stained.

The puddle of blood from Michael began to retract.

Kate's face intensified. She clenched her fist tightly and Michael was lit on fire.


	71. Apocalypse Chapter 15 (finale)

Trapped in Apocalypse Chapter 15

Kate woke up back in the real world moments later. Her eyes opened wide. She looked down and saw her infant on her chest. She held her as she sat up. "Oh thank goodness you're here."

Kate slowly stood up in the sleep room. It was empty. Well, except for the bodies of Sammie and Holly. Through the large window, she saw all her friends watching her... and Luke, Lily, and Charlotte.

Hannah opened the door up for Kate quietly. When Kate entered though, Hannah slammed the door shut.

"How did Sammie and Holly die?" Kate asked. She rocked the baby in her arms. "Are we in the real world?"

All eyes were on that baby.

"Hello?" Kate said.

"I-uh," Charlotte said. "How..."

"Holly wanted this end." Luke managed to say. "So she put her soul into the dream or whatever you want to call it. Sammie didn't know when she went in."

"Sammie tried to take my baby." Kate said. "I knew was deranged but demented?"

"You should talk." Hannah said. "You slept with the real evil."

Kate rolled her eyes. "But it gave me this." She rocked the baby slowly. "And he wasn't so evil. I mean, he didn't force me to do anything. And he never kidnapped a child..."

"Please don't defend him." Lily shook her head.

"How?" Charlotte asked. "How is this baby here?"

"I don't know." Kate said.

Amy shook her head. "We're back. Finally. In the real world. And we have some things to figure out."

"Like those bodies." Harry said.

"And this place." Hannah said. "It's been nothing but destructive."

Luke put her index finger on his lip. "You know, there might be a way solve both those problems."

The others looked at him.

"Set this place on fire. It will hide their bodies and destroy any power left in this place." Luke said.

"Great idea." Hannah said.

"I don't know." Kate said. "This place wasn't all bad. Couldn't it just as easily create good dreams?"

"The perfect hideaway." Amy said. "And it's the only place where Thomas is alive."

"It wasn't real." Lily said.

"Look at her baby!" Amy shouted, gesturing to Kate.

Luke grabbed some matches from his jacket pocket. "This ends tonight."

Amy folded her lips.

Harry looked at Hannah, skeptically.

"Let's get on with it." Kate said. "I'll get the baby out of here. The smoke won't be good for her." She headed out of the room.

Amy and Harry soon followed. Then Charlotte and Lily.

Hannah and Luke each lit a match and tossed it into the room. The control panel lit up quickly.

They all watched from outside of the building, as the warehouse filled with flames.

* * *

Hannah invited Harry and Amy to come live with her. "I have an empty room. And my parents won't even notice. They're hardly ever home." Hannah said. "I should have invited you both sooner."

Amy and Harry accepted the offer and went home with her that night.

* * *

Kate's foster mother was upset that Kate disappeared for so long and now us a baby. "I've already taken in another girl." She said, irritated. "There's no room. And I don't do babies." She slammed the door shut.

Luke waited in the drive way. "No luck?"

Kate sighed and got back in the car.

"You know you could stay with me. My parents adore you. We have a guest room-" Luke said.

"No." She said quietly.

"Where else are you going to go?" Luke asked. He drove out of the drive way and down the road. "We need to talk about it."

"We did. In the Freakshow."

"I'm sorry! I tried to end the nightmare for all of you." Luke said.

"Even after everything they did to Hannah!? You couldn't have ended things any sooner? And you weren't even the one to stop Sammie. That was Holly!"

"Hannah never proved that-"

"The coven meeting proved everything!"

Luke day back in his seat. "What meeting?"

"Where we watched the video. It showed everything... Sam killed Hannah's sister. And Holly's curse killed Aiden. Sam wanted to bring him back so she sacrificed Ally."

Luke was quiet. He slowed the car, approaching a stop sign. "I didn't know. I must have missed that day."

"It was all real. And Sam was pregnant."

"Sam told me that bit." Luke said. "How are we going to explain this to Vincent and Aiden?"

"Vincent will be so pissed." Kate said. She shook her head. "How could you?" She looked over at him.

"It was a convincing story." Luke said. "I'm so sorry."

"You betrayed me. And Hannah. And Amy and Harry."

"I know that." He drove down his neighborhood.

"You used you power against me. You stole from me..." Kate said.

"I know I did a terrible thing. Awful. Dispicable. Disgusting-" He said.

Kate's eyes widened as she looked away. She turned up the volume on the radio to drown out his voice.

Luke paused and turned the radio off. "The streets aren't safe at night.. especially with a baby."

Kate looked down at her sleeping infant. "This doesn't change anything. This doesn't mean I forgive you." She said.

He pulled into his driveway. "I know."

* * *

The next day, the warehouse was a huge pile of ash. Something in the rubble was moving. The ash shifted around.

Luke woke up and checked on Kate in the guest room. The baby slept in a drawer removed from the dresser.

Hannah got up in her house. When she went to the bathroom, Amy was already in there, washing her face.

Kate ate breakfast at Luke's house. His mom made pancakes for the family.

"I don't have anything for the baby... where did the baby come from?" His mom asked.

"And what's her name?" Luke asked. He sipped his milk.

Kate glared at him. "Long story. It's not his." She said.

Luke's dad almost choked on his coffee.

"I don't want to be a cliche and name her Hope." Kate said. "But I want her to have a name that means something."

"You're not going to name her Joy are you?" Luke's dad asked.

"Ben!" Luke's mother said.

"No." Kate said.

"Dear God, please don't name her Angel." Luke said.

Kate tilted her head. "You know that's actually a good idea."

"No!" Luke said.

Kate smirked. "Anyway, I've decided to name her Grace."

Luke's mom gave a small smile.

_Knock knock._

_Ding dong._

Hannah went downstairs to answer the door. Amy peeked from the top of the stairs. Harry was still sleeping.

Back at Luke's house, Luke's mom went to open the door. Luke and Kate leaned tied heads over from the kitchen to see who it was.

Hannah opened the door and her eyes went wide. Her jaw dropped. She couldn't move.

"Who is it?" Amy asked. She rushed down the steps. She stood beside Hannah and gasped.

Standing in front of them was Taisa Farmiga, Billie Lourde, and Lily Rabe. They were dressed in all black.

"Hannah, Amy. Good we found you." Taisa said.

"We've had a strange morning." Billie said.

"We need to get back to Robicaux." Taisa said.

"What now?" Amy said.

"Something weird is going on." Billie said.

"The coven is in trouble." Misty said.

"You're Zoe and Mallory." Hannah said.

"And Misty." Amy said. "The Coven."

Back at Luke's house, Kate recognized Taisa's voice from the kitchen. She dropped her spoon on her plate. She ran up to the front door. She saw Taisa with a camera in hand. "Sophie?"

* * *

Back at the ruble of the warehouse, someone emerged from it. They dusted off the dirt and looked forward. The sun shine on their face, revealing this person to be Michael Langdon.

* * *

Coming soon: the sequel – Living with American Horror Story


End file.
